Time Changes Everything
by GinnyK
Summary: **Complete** Harry sets out to find the real Ginny, the one he never knew. Ginny, who thinks she is ‘over’ him, finds herself becoming closer than ever to Harry. Mixed up with R/Hr on the side and fun with the twins. But then...the mystery begins...
1. Back To The Burrow

                                              _Time Changes Everything…___

_A fan fiction by Pottergirl_

All characters belong solely to J.K.Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.

_I'm working hard on this story so I hope you like it… a lot!_

_Also, in the story, the words in Italics are thoughts. You'll know whose even though all of the people's thoughts are in Italics._

                   **Chapter 1: At The Burrow: Encounters With A Red-Head   **

The sun set over the horizon and the little village of Ottery St. Catchpole witnessed the arrival of night. The crickets and little grasshoppers began their usual chattering in the gardens of the various humble cottages lining the main street. The only large and rather unusual building in the skyline was 'The Burrow', a building that looked as if it had begun with one floor or two but more were added as per need. The path up to the front door was old and cobbled. A few hens that usually pecked around the front of the house were now snuggled up in their wire cages. A gnome scurried off across the path, and climbed up a large Eucalyptus tree, growing by the front. A few birds flew into the tree and all was peaceful except the constant chattering from the insects in the shrubbery. The only light in the street shone out from the cottage windows and the *several* floors of the 'The Burrow'.

This was how Harry Potter saw The Burrow for the first time since the holidays preceding his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

The car pulled up at the front gate of The Burrow. A balding man with flaming-red hair that had grayed in places, quickly got out. In the semi-darkness of dusk, he looked around him, twice, as if making sure no one was there around him. 

'Got Hedwig? Ok… out we come now,' he said in an undertone. His voice betrayed concern and worry yet it had a desperate mixture of cheerfulness in it as if concealing a secret. 

Another person, shorter and thinner stepped out of the car with a large cage. 

'Shall I get the trunk from the back, Mr.-' he began, placing the cage on the ground but the man quickly cut in.

'No it's alright. You go into the house and I'll get your things now. Best not to risk it-' he said quickly. The other person looked around and then, picking up his cage, walked up the path to the house. He knocked loudly. The door opened a fraction and someone peered out. Suddenly, the door was flung open and the person stepped in amidst a squeal of,

'Harry! Come in quickly!'

Harry stepped inside and just had time to put the large cage down before Mrs. Weasley enveloped him in a tight hug. She stepped back after a moment and looked at him like his mother or aunt would. Well, maybe not the aunt in this particular boy's case.

'My, you've certainly grown…' she said, her eyes shining with tears.

'Mum! It's only been three weeks!' said a voice from behind them. Ron walked into view and hugged Harry.

'It's so good Dumbledore's finally allowed you to come over. It's been very boring here,' he said and stepped back. Harry smiled at both Weasleys.

'It's been worse at the Dursley's. Aunt Petunia definitely remembered the Ton Tongue Toffee. She forbid Dudley to eat any thing I offered…' he said, his eyes glinting mischievously.

'Did something happen?' asked Ron eagerly.

'Well, I did try to get him to eat some Every Flavor Beans… too bad he got the worst ones and went and got everything out at the basin!' said Harry, grinning. Mrs. Weasley chuckled.

'Too bad? It wasn't by chance now, was it?' said Ron.

'Enough of all the jokes. Harry, you go up and wash up. I'll get you something to eat right away.'

'Come on, I've got to show you my room too,' said Ron and started towards the stairs.

'Your room? I've already seen it lots of times. Is there something new?' asked Harry, raising an eyebrow. Ron grinned.

'Yeah, well, I've been saving up and it's finally paid off. You should have a look,' he said and both began the long climb up the zigzagging staircase.

The door of Ron's room was apparently the same as it had been the last year and the year before that, the same crooked, old sign reading "Ronald's Room", and the same creaky doorknob. But before Harry had the chance to comment, Ron opened the door of his room.

Instead of the bright orange hue that greeted Harry every time he entered Ron's room, faded yellow and light green colors faced him. He stepped into the room cautiously, wondering if it was Ron's room at all. The Chudley Cannons, Ron's favorite Quidditch team's posters had been stripped from the walls, and all memorabilia and souvenirs bearing the logo "CC" had been, apparently, stuffed into the dustbin. The room even seemed to be cleaner. The empty fish tank was gone, and so were all the Wizard comic books Ron had an untidy library of. In fact, the room seemed entirely changed, no trace of the past arrangement and lifestyle visible.

Harry gave the room another sweeping glance, then turned to face Ron, whose face had the same expression when Harry had first visited the burrow and seen his room.

'Wow Ron, what did you do all of a sudden?' Harry asked putting down the cage. Ron grinned.

'Well… I had this bit of money collected and I wanted to change my room. And anyway the Chudley Cannons have been here for lots of years,' he said. Harry raised an eyebrow, unsure.

'You mean, you don't like the Chudley Cannons anymore?' he asked, an amused smile struggling at the corners of his mouth.

'Well, they weren't doing too well lately, I got a bit… well, doesn't matter. I decided to change my room. Painted it myself,' said Ron, ending in a satisfied and proud manner. Harry looked around.

'It does look good. It looked good before too, at least to me… but this's good too. You've done a very neat job on the paint. Wish I was there too. We could have had some fun,' said Harry wistfully.

'Yeah, like throwing paint at each other,' suggested Ron.

'Or mixing up the green and yellow,' added Harry.

'Or just smacking globs of each color on the orange wall. Red, orange and green. How does it sound?' asked Ron, grinning.

'Not a very good effect, I guess,' said Harry imagining Ron's room in polka dots of yellow and green that looked like they had been applied with a squirt gun on the previously, bright orange walls. Further, Ron would be standing in the middle, covered from head to toe in paint and grinning as usual.

'You should see Ginny's room. She changed it too. Now it's all pink and cream,' said Ron, interrupting Harry's rather colorful imagination.

'Ginny did up too? Oh well, I didn't see the older version of it,' said Harry thoughtfully and then Ron voiced his thoughts.

'Strange but you never saw Ginny's room and you've been coming to our house for four years. Wow, that's something!' he said. Harry grinned.

'Well, guess it happens,' he said but Ron suddenly gave him a devilish look and, grinning, he said,

'Actually, you should have seen it… after all, it was covered with posters of yours.'

Harry's grin faded quite a bit and strangely, he felt himself go red.

'What?' he was able to get out of his throat. Ron grinned satisfactorily. 'My posters?'

Ron laughed and clutched the side of his bed for support. Harry looked on, dumfounded and soon, Ron was able to look up again.

'Sorry Harry, I couldn't help it, the look on your face was worth it,' he said, still grinning. Harry smiled a little.

'It sounded like it was true,' he thought but realized he must have said it out aloud too because Ron was looking at him again, smiling.

'It was true, I mean she had these photographs of yours on the walls until she repainted her room,' he said. Harry looked at Ron, a bit awkwardly. Ron went on,

'But, I'm glad that's over with. I knew, though, that she'd get rid of that childish crush sooner or later.' 

Harry, once again, felt himself sink into thought. 

_Ginny had gotten over her crush on him. Would that mean no more blushing while speaking to him, no more hiding from him and no more looking at him as if he was some great, big hero or something? Well, it did seem that way, at least the way Ron put it. Ginny could now be… be …  that was strange, he never even knew how Ginny really was. He didn't even know the real Ginny. Ginny couldn't be just a blushing, little girl._

'Well,' Harry thought, 'She's gotten over me. That's a …… good thing.'

Harry did not know it, nor did he feel it but some part of his heart felt sorry for himself, that Ginny had finally taken her loving, admiring eyes off him and looked towards other ends.

'I said, have you heard from Snuffles?' came Ron's interruption just then as if someone had suddenly turned up the volume. Harry looked at him dumbly. 

'Are you alright, Har-'

'No, really, I mean no, I didn't hear from him. Guess he's been busy,' said Harry, quickly recovering. 'Have you heard from Hermione?'

'Yeah,' said Ron, looking hard at the print on his bed sheet. 'She owled yesterday. She's coming tomorrow evening.'

'That's good. Um… did she go to Bulgaria?' asked Harry. Ron looked up, and Harry could notice the tiniest of smiles at the corner of his mouth.

'Actually, no,' said Ron. 'She told me in the letter. She said she and Krum were friends so going to Bulgaria didn't matter.'

Harry fought hard but the grin he had been resisting, finally surfaced. _Why couldn't he admit he liked Hermione now?_

'You're not making sense. Going to Bulgaria didn't matter as they were friends? She didn't go to Bulgaria since they were not-' he tried but Ron looked up again, his ears and face completely flushed.

'No, I mean, she didn't go to Bulgaria because… because…' Ron stumbled on his words terribly and Harry came to the rescue or rather, to devastate Ron. What he said turned Ron's ears further red.

'Because she didn't like Krum that way. Don't worry Ron. She did NOT like Krum that way. And anyway, when you-'

Ron looked up suddenly and clamped his hand tightly over Harry's mouth. Harry chuckled despite it and Ron had difficulty keeping his best friend's mouth tightly shut.

'Don't you dare say anything!' he growled, though Harry could still see that Ron's ears were scarlet and so was his face. He, slowly let go of Harry.

'Why?' asked Harry amusedly, straightening his shirt.

'Because,' began Ron in hushed and rushed speech. 'Because, if Fred and George happen to hear it, they'll practically kill me. As if they haven't been doing enough already!'

Harry chuckled and leaned against the wall of Ron's bedroom.

'Don't worry. Your secrets are safe with me. So, what have Fred and George been doing?' he asked, smiling. Ron looked quite pink but then he gave a little sigh and closed the door of his room.

'Well, you remember the Yule Ball?' he finally began. Harry nodded.

'What about it?'

'The row Hermione and I had, you idiot,' Ron growled.

'How was I supposed to know what you were talking about?'

'Forget it. Well, Fred and George, they kind of tease me about it. They even… they even sent Hermione a _love letter signed with my name. I had to owl her quickly to tell her it was a fake,' said Ron and turned very, very red._

Harry chuckled. 'Did Hermione say anything?'

'No,' said Ron, sounding almost disappointed. 'Nothing.'

'Don't worry, Ron. She'll send you a genuine love letter some day!' said Harry and bounded towards the door. He flung it open and ran down the corridor, past the stairs.

Ron stood as if bolted, to where he was, as the meaning of Harry's words sank in. He let out a cry of exasperation and turned to get Harry before he got out of reach. But there was no sign of Harry anywhere in the corridor. Therefore, Ron quickly ran down the stairs.

Harry had run past the stairs. He looked back quickly to see if Ron wasn't tailing him. He wasn't, at least yet. So, he turned back quickly to search for a quick hiding place. The corridor was long, wooden and creaky. The only other door in sight and in reach was a small one, a few feet away. A_ broom cupboard of some sort. Harry grinned, ran to the cupboard, flung it open and hurried into it's darkness, quickly closing the door behind him._

But before he had time to do anything else, his foot caught in a bucket handle and he felt himself falling backwards, amidst the muffled clatter of the bucket. A good amount of coats and other thick garments, smelling as if they hadn't been used in some time, broke his fall. But he did manage to fall back on the floor of the cupboard, or rather 'walk-in-closet'. 

As he landed on the soft bed of cloaks and coats, he heard a cry of surprise from somewhere near him. 

'Who- Who's there?' came a frantic voice but groggy as if the person had been sleeping. _Ginny's. Harry froze. __Ginny? In a closet?_

Then, he felt Ginny's hands, cautiously feeling for whatever could be there. Harry felt tongue tied and his heart almost stopped beating as Ginny's hands found his shirt's collar. Then, they moved back as Ginny let out a sigh.

'Thank goodness, it was you, Ron! I thought it was Fred there for a moment!' There was an enormous amount of relief contained in that little speech and Harry had the feeling Ginny was hiding from Fred. But suddenly, Harry lost all feeling. At least, it seemed so. Or perhaps, he acquired a lot of feeling, his nerve endings becoming suddenly activated as he felt Ginny's arms around his neck.

He felt her come closer, in the darkness, and hug him tightly. He could smell the perfume of her shampoo, a light, flowery scent. She seemed so delicate and light. 

'I was scared. Fred's been after me with his new Eye-Popping toffee. I was supposed to test it. So I had to come running here. He's been after me since morning. It's good though, he never searches in this closet! And…we're the only ones who hide here. I don't know though how I fell asleep. I don't know the time though it must be quite late. Wonder how long I've been sleeping here. Anyway, what are you doing here?'

Ginny said all of this in almost one breath, one very relieved breath. It was the longest statement she had ever made to Harry or rather, she had made to who she thought was Ron but was in fact, Harry. She was still lying right next to him. 

Harry could still feel his breath coming rather roughly. He felt strange. Ginny, Ron's sister, right beside him. The Ginny who hadn't said anything so long ever before to him yet. The Ginny who only blushed at the sight of him. The Ginny who peeked at him from behind doors. The Ginny whom… whom he knew nothing more about… The Ginny who was 'over' him. _Now where did that thing about being 'over' him come from? Harry squinted into the darkness but could not see Ginny at all. Perhaps it was his imagi-_

'How are you here?' came Ginny's voice again. Harry realized, Ginny, the Ginny next to him, was reality. He took in a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak when-

The door flung open and a tall figure's outline could be seen against the light of the lanterns lighting the corridor behind him. It looked really tall. Like Fred or George. That was what Ginny thought so too. She shrieked and buried her head in Harry's chest, or rather, his shirt. Harry tensed, feeling himself go rock-hard.

'Ron, help! Don't let him get me!' Ginny shrieked.

'Ron help?' came the amused and surprised voice of Ron. 'Ginny, are you in there?'

There was a strange silence, then, Harry felt Ginny jump back from him. He could hear her scramble to her feet quickly and then, she ran to Ron, clinging to him. Harry decided he might as well get up when Ginny said in a frightened voice,

'There's someone in there, Ron!'

'What? Who?' came Ron's surprised voice. Harry quickly got up. 'Who's ther-' added Ron when Harry stepped into the light shining through the door.

'Harry!' exclaimed Ginny first. Ron grinned on seeing Harry.

'You had me frightened there for a second, Harry!' he said. 'I didn't think it was you in there.' 

Harry smiled a little at Ron, then, cautiously looked at Ginny. Her eyes were wide with surprise and shock. But when Harry looked at her, she lowered her gaze, and Harry was sure she was blushing though he couldn't see it as it was dark. _Well, so much for not blushing when she sees me! _

There was silence. Ginny looked up again. She realized all that had happened. She blushed profusely when she remembered all her doings in the closet, the hug… everything… She met Harry's eyes and looked back down again. She knew she wasn't supposed to blush. It didn't matter . _He didn't matter. But why was she blushing so much? Harry broke through her reverie._

'Um, sorry there, Ginny. I didn't know-'

'What do you mean sorry?' asked Ron suddenly. It was Harry's turn to turn pink and he was sure both Ginny and Ron could see him blush as he was standing in the light. This only made him more uncomfortable.

'Um, I didn't know Ginny was in there. She thought I was you, not me and I thought-' he began but Ron said,

'Harry, you're not making sense!' It was a rather amused tone, though. Ginny quickly came to Harry's rescue. 

'It's nothing Ron. I was in there. I just got scared it was someone else when Harry came in,' she said quickly.

Harry added a little more to make things clearer for Ginny.

'I was running from Ron,' he said, looking at Ron, grinning now. Ginny dared to look at him.

'Why were you running from him?' she asked.

'Herm-' began Harry but Ron shook off Ginny and launched himself on to Harry before he could go further.

'mione!' completed Ginny and dissolved into fits of laughter. Ron let go of Harry as Harry too, started laughing. Ron stared at both of them helplessly when-

'What's all the laughing about? Hey! Harry! Great to see you again!' It was Fred, and with him, George, as usual. Ron groaned inwardly. The twins hugged Harry and just when Ron was about to heave a sigh of relief, George said,

'Now what were you laughing about?'

Ron let out a strangled squeak. This was going to be really tough…

Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, Harry and Ginny sat around the dining table for dinner. Mr. Weasley had been called to the office, so he was absent. There had been quite some joking by the twins to lighten the atmosphere outside which was reflected in Mrs. Weasley's gestures and expressions. Ginny was still giggling slightly when Fred lifted his spoon, and said,

'So mum, guess our brother's crush's coming over tomorrow.'

Mrs. Weasley gave Fred a red-eyed glare.

'Fred! Didn't I tell you not to trouble your brother?' she snapped at him.

'The trouble's going to start tomorrow,' said George, giving Ron his famous, devilish smile. Ron looked at the twins, paling a little. In his entire life, so far, he could not remember being troubled by his twin brothers so much, except of course the time when it turned out he was scared of spiders, and his teddy bear was turned into one.

'Yeah,' said Fred, in an undertone. 'Real trouble.'

Ron went pink. Harry looked up and saw a confused expression on his face, the one he usually got when he didn't understand something… or of course, when he was utterly embarrassed. Therefore, to Harry, it was not startling when Ron quickly got up and left the table. 

Mrs. Weasley turned her angriest, most outraged glare at the twins.

'Didn't I tell you-'

'Mum!' protested Fred. 'We were just having some fun!'

'Fred!' Mrs. Weasley practically screamed and lifted a ladle. Both twins got the signal that it was best they leave. Scrambling to their feet, they ran out of the room while Mrs. Weasley sat, fuming.

'Why do they always cause so much trouble?' she muttered. Harry looked into his plate, feeling awkward. The only ones on the table were himself, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.

'Just when I was going to assign them the dishes too. They'll always get in my way, always!' she went on.

Harry looked up, cautiously.

'Um, Mrs. Weasley, I'll do the dishes if-'

'No, Harry dear. I really appreciate it but honestly-'

'No, really. I can do them okay. I did a lot of dishwashing at the Dursley's. It's no problem,' Harry insisted. Mrs. Weasley gave it a moment's thought. 

'Well,' she said finally. 'Okay but Ginny, you help him with the drying up. Okay?'

'Yeah,' said Ginny, in a funny, squeaky voice. 'Sure, mum.'

And with that Mrs. Weasley left the table, still muttering to herself about getting hold of her twin sons.

There was silence. Harry looked up to see Ginny staring at her plate. He looked at her. _She does have a brilliant shade of red hair, it suits her. And her eyes are so bright, sparkling. She looks a little like Ron with her freckles but I wonder if she's really like him? Funny and unexpected? Strange, know anything about her… I just hope she doesn't mind all that happened today, I didn't meant it of course… but I guess I owe her a proper apology… _

Ginny looked into her plate, moving a few pieces of potato around. _I still can't believe I touched him… hugged him… why, I was right beside him, *lying* beside him. I was *talking* to him! I can't imagine why I'm blushing. I am, I know that. But why? It's no use thinking of all this… it was a mistake I committed, not what he intended! This is stupid. I was supposed to stop thinking if him like that. But… his eyes… they never do let me think properly… no, I should forget it. It's no use, no use at all, going after him… he's probably got other, better girls, catching his eye. Who'd like little Ginny, with her freckles and stupid, red hair? Ron's little sister… not him, he's not going to like me… ever… I must forget all possibilities… and no more blushing…_

'Um, Ginny,' said Harry just then, jerking her out of her thoughts. She looked up at him quickly. His food was abandoned as well and he was looking at her. _What is he about to say? Something special? Oh no, how can I think of that? So dumb of me…_

'Yeah?' asked Ginny, slowly. Harry looked really serious, in fact, too serious.

'I, uh, I'm really sorry for what happened back there… I really didn't meant it… I didn't know you were in there and I was about to say it was me when Ron came in and-' Harry said, looking quite nervous but Ginny interrupted him before he went on. She hadn't thought he'd say that of all things.

'Oh no Harry, you don't apologize. I made a mistake. I couldn't judge if it was my brother or you, though I didn't even know you were here,' she said quickly. _Oh my gosh! I'm blushing again! He didn't need to apologize though. It was quite… good after all. I didn't mind it…_

Harry decided to change the topic.

'Um… I came about an hour ago,' he said. Ginny looked at him. She smiled, strangely, not looking at him. Then she spoke as if Harry was not there at all, as if she was talking to herself.

'They forgot to tell me… again… they always leave me out of things like these… they knew… I knew you would be coming soon but they probably decided not to tell when…I'm not a child but I'm always considered as one…'

Harry was taken aback for a moment. He had never heard Ginny talk like that, of her being the youngest.

'Oh, I'm sure they would have but they……' he tried to help.

'…forgot, as usual,' Ginny ended for him. Then, as if snapping back to reality, she looked up at him for a second, blankly. Then she shook her head.

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that,' she said.

'It's alright,' said Harry and grinned. Ginny felt herself smile and blush again. She knew she was fighting a losing battle… the battle against the Weasley blushes. Harry turned back to his dinner. _She's quite different from Ron. For one, Ron would never complain about being the youngest… because he isn't. Now… that's a stupid deduction, really stupid but, Ginny's quite an interesting person, it must be good to get to know her well…_

Ginny quickly finished her dinner and stood up at just about the same time Harry did. He smiled at her and was about to say something when-

'DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME EXCUSES! NOW STAY IN THERE TILL MORNING. I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOU OUT HERE!'

Mrs. Weasley's eventual tirade floated into the dining hall from four floors above.

'That went well,' Harry commented.

'It was worst last time,' said Ginny, her eyes sparkling. 'You probably don't know what Fred and George dared to do this summer but-'

'I know,' cut in Harry. 'Regarding Hermione?' Ginny gave him a strange look as she collected the dishes. 

'Ron told you that?' Harry nodded. Ginny smiled wickedly.

'Guess both of you have been having heart-to-heart talks!' she said, without blushing, strangely. Harry chuckled. Ginny seemed so 'open' just then.

'He did not _say it. I know, though. Guess I teased him a little hard… he was running after me when I came to the closet you were in…' said Harry. Ginny's cheeks tinted, a little._

_And he came running to where I was and then he must have come in… he was on the floor beside me, hiding perhaps and then, I awoke… I hugged him… I felt his shirt… better not think of it. It's only making me blush!_

Harry climbed the stairs with Ginny. Both of them were laughing. After a half an hour washing dishes and listening to Ginny tell tales of Fred and George, Harry felt completely different; he felt he had been in the Weasley household for days, weeks, months… and believe it or not, he'd begun knowing Ginny Weasley quite well, from the first day of his arrival.

Ginny had very mixed up thoughts when she got into bed that night. 

_I can't believe it. I talked to him… he talked to me… we talked for so long. It was fun though. I never thought I could ever talk to him as easily as I could today. He's really alright… but does he like me *that* way? I don't think so… it's been years since he saw me and he has never before… there is no reason why he should like me now… but I shouldn't even be thinking of him this way… he's never going to like me… he's just Ron's friend whom I happen to know… I'm only a little girl for him, probably…_


	2. A Quidditch Match & The Twins Being Them...

****

****

Time Changes Everything…

_A fan fiction by Pottergirl_

_All characters belong solely to J.K.Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Before I begin my next chapter, I want to give a HUGE thanks to four reviewers who reviewed me within hours of the publishing of the first chapter!_

_Thanks a lot 'darkhaven', 'Mionee', 'Lotusgirl15' and 'Female Fred'. Here's the next chapter. And believe me the next three or four chapters will be up within a few days! So keep checking! (Rest of my authors notes are at the bottom)_

Chapter 2: A Game Of Quidditch & The Twins Being Themselves

Harry awoke the next day to find the new hue of Ron's room refreshing and calming. The sunlight filtered through the white curtains, illuminating tiny specks of dust and signaling a bright, sunny day. He got up to find Ron's bed empty. He had already gone down for breakfast. A glance at the wall clock told him he was 'Getting late for breakfast'. 

Rushing down to breakfast, Harry was quite surprised to see the Wesley table quite full. Seated around it were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, the twins and Percy. Percy looked up to see him coming in.

'Ah Harry! How good to see you again. Join us for breakfast now, will you? It was just about getting cold.' Harry wished everyone a good morning quickly and sat down.

'So, had a good sleep? Long trip from the Dursley's yesterday, wasn't it?' asked Mr. Weasley, cheerfully.

'Oh, yes very, though I overslept,' said Harry. Mrs. Weasley smiled and turned to Harry's plate, piling up pancakes on it. He watched as she piled two… three… four…five… six-

'Uh, Mrs. Weasley, thankyou but I can't eat more than that,' he interrupted politely.

'Come on now,' said Mrs. Weasley adding three more. 'Growing kids need food, lots of it.' Harry smiled and began on his breakfast.

'Harry, you're lucky,' said Fred in a mournful voice. 'You get thirteen. I got five.'

'You just eat!' said Mrs. Weasley, her eyes flashing as she began adding more pancakes to Fred's plate. Apparently, she hadn't forgiven Fred and George yet.

Mr. Weasley put down his newspaper.

'Is Hermione arriving today?' he asked, casually. He was not aware of his son's recent infatuation with the bushy-haired girl. 

Ron turned a little red though it was not due to his father's innocent mention of Hermione but because of the looks he new he was getting from the rest of the Weasleys, except Percy. Percy sat reading a supplement from the Daily Prophet, oblivious to everything else.

'Yes, dad,' said George, with a sideways glance at Ron. 'This evening, to be precise.'

'Five o clock, by Floo powder,' added Fred.

Fred opened his mouth to add something else when Mrs. Weasley gave him a glare and he decided he'd better not risk it.

'That's good,' said Mr. Weasley, sipping his tea, and popping a tiny biscuit into his mouth.

Harry looked at Ron who was staring at his plate. He seemed to be half smiling and he certainly wasn't smiling at his half-eaten breakfast. He had a dreamy, faraway look on his face. Harry grinned. It was clear. Nothing made Ron smile that way except a recent development- Hermione. _There would be some very strange situations if those two did not get their feelings sorted out._

'Harry,' interrupted Fred. 'Let's go for a game of Quidditch. We need to train a keeper.' Harry looked up. 

'Ron?' he asked with a grin.

'Yeah,' said George, wiping the crumbs off his plate. 'He seems to have developed an attraction towards Quidditch too, apart from other things.'

Harry and Ginny couldn't help laughing. Mr. Weasley frowned and the twins tried to ignore the glare from Mrs. Weasley.

'Kids,' said Mr. Weasley. 'Stop laughing. And Fred, there will be no Quidditch after breakfast. I want you to go and fix the creaky window of Ginny's room. Use some Fixit's Potion on it too.'

'Yeah,' said Ginny, sternly. 'It creaks and squeaks all night during a storm!'

Harry smiled. He did not know why, though.

An hour or two after breakfast, just as the sun had climbed up above their heads, shining down at them brightly, the twins, Harry, Ron and Ginny set out to their usual secluded spot for a game of Quidditch. Ginny had decided to join them for a bit of fun. She had a Cleansweep three but she was still enthusiastic about playing.

A little while later, everyone was in the air, throwing apples at each other. Fred took careful aim and threw a suspiciously dark-red apple at Ron, who was the Keeper. It hit him smack on the face and the mushy, pulpy fruit remained squashed to the side of his face. 

'Amazing save, Ron!' yelled George and Harry and Ginny broke out laughing.

'Very _rotten,' said Ron, wiping the rotted fruit off his face. _

'Just keep that on and we'll be safe if you get on the team!' said Fred, circling above Ron.

'You-' growled Ron, and chased after his brother. Ginny broke into peals of laughter, shaking back her reddish hair which caught the sunlight to reveal the different shades of orange, scarlet and red concealed in it. Harry, who happened to be looking her way, was quite amazed for a second. It was quite spectacular that someone could have hair that had so many shades.

He was distracted by Fred, Ginny and George, laughing loudly. Ron had scooped up another batch of rotten apples from the ground, and he was pelting them, one by one, at Fred. Being the fantastic Beater he was, Fred hit them as hard as he could and most found their way to Ron, his face ending up covered in a mass of gooey, rotting apple.

Ron wiped his face dry again and turned to face the rest. He had two apples left. His eyes fell on his sister and he smiled devilishly. Ginny saw him. She backed away in mid-air, her smile fading ever so slightly. Fred and George, never tired of jokes, stepped back to let Ron do his act, chuckling expectantly. Harry looked from Ron to Ginny and he had the sudden urge to stop Ron. Somehow, the slightly terrified look on Ginny's face reminded him of when he had saved her from Tom Riddle in her first year. It made him feel very protective of her. Leaving her at her brother's mercy right now was something he just could not feel good about. He gripped his Firebolt tightly. 

Ron chuckled and bolted forwards. Ginny turned around in a fraction of a second and sped off, squealing. She was laughing too along with Fred, George and Ron and Harry managed to chuckle, despite the strange knot in his stomach.  He set off slowly, following Ron and Ginny to the other end of the field.

Everything happened quickly just then. Ginny who had been heading for a clump of trees, looked back to check how far Ron was. She looked back, ahead of her but it was too late just then. Her broom hit one of the very highest branches of a tree with immense force. She passed over the tress but everyone stared at her, horrified. She was dangling from her broom, one hand gripping it only. Her broom was going out of control. Ginny was screaming. Ron yelled,

'Ginny!!' just when her broom went into a nose-dive, completely out of control. Ron urged his broom forward, desperately but a much, much faster thing whizzed past him in a blur. It dived and grabbed Ginny by her waist just before she hit the ground. Her broom smashed against the ground, splintering to pieces. 

Once he was sure he had Ginny with him, Harry slowed down and pulled her onto his broom with his arm around her, the strong Firebolt easily bearing the weight of two people. Fred, George and Ron sped up that second to Harry and began asking questions at once.

'Ginny, are you alright?'

'Are you hurt?'

'That stupid old broom!'

Harry tried to bring his breath back to a calm. He had gone into a state of panic when he had seen Ginny speeding towards ground.

'Ginny, are you okay?' he asked. Ginny had an expression of shock on her face but she turned and nodded. She put an arm around Harry's neck to keep herself steady and Harry felt as if all his nerves there had gone dead, feeling at the back of his neck completely nil.

'I'm fine,' she managed to whisper. 'Can we go down now?' Harry nodded and began descending. Fred, George and Ron moved alongside, ready, should anything go wrong again. But Harry's trusty broom easily brought them down to earth in one piece.  

He and Ginny got off, and Ron rushed to Ginny. 

'Gin, I'm really sorry! It was my fault there. I shouldn't have gone after you and-' he rushed.

Ginny shook her head.

'No, Ron, it wasn't your fault at all. It was mine. I should have been looking ahead of me,' she insisted.

'Still, I'm really sorry,' said Ron and turned to Harry, who was trying to straighten his hair down. 'Harry, thanks a lot for saving Ginny there. If you hadn't been there-'

Harry shook his head and gripped Ron by the shoulder.

'You would have done the same thing I did, Ron. You don't have to thank me,' he said. Ron smiled and looked back at Ginny.

'Gin, I'm really sorry-' he said again. Ginny hugged him, then moved back and said,

'Ron, it's alright, really. Forget it.' Then, she slowly turned to Harry.

'Thanks for saving me there. It was a bad drop,' she said, blushing, aware of the fact that her brothers were watching her. Harry smiled and Ron cut in-

'Gin, does this mean we'll see Harry's posters up on your walls again?' Ginny turned and dashed after Ron, leaving Fred, George and Harry on the grass, laughing.

Harry and Ron were playing chess. It was a quarter to five. Harry's castle pounced on Ron's knight, dragging him off the board. Ron didn't even seem to notice this. He looked towards the fire and then back. Harry grinned to himself. His king looked up at him.

'Either you're playing very good today or that red-head has his mind somewhere else!'

Ron looked up at that comment and blushed. Harry grinned.

'Quarter to five, Ron!' said Ginny who was sitting beside them, doing her homework.

'I know,' Ron muttered. Ginny giggled slightly. Harry looked at her and caught her eyes. She grinned knowingly, and Harry tried to stop himself from laughing out loudly at Ron's peculiar state.

Fred came in just at that moment and sat down on the couch. He winked at Harry.

'Isn't it too hot? Maybe, I should put out this fire. Who'd feel cold on this sunny-'

'No don't!' spluttered Ron quickly. Fred grinned.

'I didn't even move from my place, you idiot!' said Fred. Ron glared at Fred and Fred looked away, grinning at Ginny. Ginny decided to come to Ron's rescue and engaged Fred by asking him for some help in her homework.

Seconds and minutes passed. Ron finally sighed loudly at his chess board. Harry suppressed a chuckle.

'Okay Ron, I know you don't want to play. And anyway, I wouldn't want to ruin your winning streak now, would I?' he said.

'Oh, shut up!' Ron muttered. Mrs. Weasley called for Fred just then from the kitchen, and he got up to go. The hall clock struck five at that moment, and Fred stopped just long enough to say,

'It's five Ron!' And he disappeared into the kitchen.

The clock stopped chiming. Ginny giggled slightly and got up to go with her books. Harry busied himself, putting the chess pieces away in the hall cupboard. He looked at Ron, who was sitting on the couch now with a Daily Prophet sports supplement, holding it upside-down. He chuckled. Ginny came rushing down the stairs. She grinned and came up to Harry.

'I'd like to see this show from far away,' she said. Harry grinned too, and looked back at Ron.

'I haven't seen him like that… ever,' he said.

'Me too. Seems a bit exaggerated but, who are we to say about anything that concerns the great Ronniekins?' she said moving into the kitchen. Harry felt silly, standing in the hall, and waiting. He decided to go get some water when-

A 'poof' and Hermione appeared in the fire. She coughed and stepped out with a large bag and Crookshanks. Ron jumped up from his couch. Ginny, on instinct, came out of the kitchen.

'Hermione!' said Ron loudly and moved to her, extending his hand to help her out of the fireplace. She grinned happily and took it. Crookshanks bounded out of her arms and began sniffing about as usual. 

'Hermione, how're you?' Ron asked as she dusted her blouse. She turned to him and grinned. Then, she stepped forward and hugged him. Harry chuckled slightly and Ginny giggled.

Hermione stepped back.

'I'm fine. How's everyone? Is Harry here?' she asked, looking over him.

Ron nodded. 

'Harry's here. Where's your trunk?' he asked.

Hermione looked at him, with her hands on her hips.

'Do you think I'd be able to drag that thing into a fireplace? Mum and Dad will give it to me in Hogsmeade,' she said. Harry entered the room just then, followed closely by Ginny.

'Hello Hermione!' said Harry, happily. Ginny hugged Hermione quickly.

'Hello! It's so good to be back here. I mean it is the Wizarding world, and it's really different from the Muggle world. It's wonderful to be back here at your house, Ron,' said Hermione, looking around. Ron grinned.

'Thanks,' he mumbled.

'So, Hermione, you need to see Ron's room…' said Harry. Ginny nodded.

'Why, something new?' asked Hermione, putting down her bag.

'Why don't you see for yourself?' asked Ginny.

'Um… sure,' said Hermione and Ron led her up the stairs.

'That went well,' said Ginny, picking up Crookshanks and stroking his fur.

'Yeah, Ron's not as bad as I thought,' said Harry, looking over at the stairs. Fred emerged from the kitchen.

'She here?' he asked. Then his eyes fell on Crookshanks in Ginny's arm. 'Where?' he asked.

'Upstairs, seeing Ron's room,' said Ginny with a grin, and Fred took to the stairs.

'Uh, what do you think-' began Harry.

'I'd rather not think…' said Ginny and followed Fred. Harry grinned and followed her.

'Ron, your room looks wonderful. I'm glad you finally got rid of those ''CCs'', though,' said Hermione, looking around the room, just as Harry had.

'You didn't like the CCs? The Chudley Cannons?' asked Ron, motioning for her to sit down on his bed. She did and Ron sat down next to her. 

'Well, they were kind of weird looking people-'

'Hermione, they were wonderful! At least… until a few months ago. They had a few replacements and now they're at the bottom of the League…' said Ron.

'Oh…' said Hermione. The "love letter" Fred and George had sent her, supposed to be addressed from Ron was weighing heavily on her mind. She knew it wasn't over between Ron and herself… there were some unsettled things… like that row on the night of the Yule Ball. Then came the love letter. Ron had rushed to say it was not from him and made it clear he meant nothing of the sort. That had kind of depressed Hermione. She liked Ron, a little… maybe a little more… or a lot. But she just did not know what to do about it. He seemed not the least interested that way in her. But today, he did seem to be paying her a lot of attention that gave Hermione a good thing to think about. Why all this attention? Or was it just her thinking… maybe it was nothing.

'So…' said Ron, ending the awkward silence but not progressing very well. Hermione smiled at him.

'So…' she imitated him. Ron smiled.

'Your room really does look good,' said Hermione again. Ron nodded.

'Thanks, I painted it myself,' he said. Hermione looked at him proudly.

'That's really good…' she said, approvingly. 

Just then Fred peeped into the room. Hermione looked up at him for a second, and then, turning rather pink, she muttered,

'Hello George.'

'I'm Fred,' said Fred and entered, taking a chair to sit on. Ron gave him a warning glare to which Fred replied with an innocent look. There was silence.

'So… nice talk going on here…' said Fred. Ginny and Harry entered just then. Crookshanks jumped out of Ginny's arms into Hermione's lap where he curled up, purring softly.

'Here's a nice gathering,' said Ginny, sitting down. Harry grinned. Hermione looked up at Ron and smiled.

'Ginny, why don't you show Hermione your room?' said Ron, sensing Hermione's discomfort. He didn't blame her. Fred and George went too far sometimes in their jokes.

'Yeah, I repainted it,' said Ginny, getting the idea. 'Come and have a look.'

Hermione smiled and turned to go. Harry caught Ron glaring at his brother who looked back at him innocently. 

'Maybe, I should come with you… I haven't seen Ginny's room too,' Harry said and quickly exited with Hermione and Ginny.

                                    ____________________

_Sorry for no "author's notes" at the end of chapter one, I forgot those…anyway…hopefully this series is starting off well!_

_Chapter 3 will be up soon, hopefully : ) !! I have it written out, btw! *Grins evilly*_

_Meanwhile, thanks for reading and do leave a review!._

_Thanks!_

_E-mail__ me if you have questions or other comments! __J_

_Hey, and btw, if any of you guys likes reading Harry/Ginny stories, you simply have to go to __Gryffindortower __! The best H/G fics on the web are right there. If you've been to __Sugarquill__ , you'll find this site quite like home!_

_Gryffindortower is the home of "Queens of H/G"…well, you'll get it when you get there. _

_I'm at Gryffindortower too! This fic will be up there soon. Here's the link to my story archive:-_

_http://www.gryffindortower.net/Library/Pottergirl/pottergirl.htm_

_Enough of the advertising business! I'm not even being paid for this! ; )_

_See you!_


	3. 31st July

**Time Changes Everything**

_A fan fiction by Pottergirl_

Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling, and no copyright infringement is intended. 

                                       ****

_Okay, this chapter may seem similar to one in another of my stories at fanfiction.net but it's not all that… it's quite different with a completely different theme and atmosphere._

_Takes place quite a few days after Harry's arrival, and the date is 31st July._

_Thanks a lot once again for the wonderful reviews! They are all very encouraging, and so I decided it so send the next chapter up. Here it is! Hopefully, you'll like this better than the last!_

Chapter 3:   31st July

Harry opened his eyes, and looked around slowly at the room. Ron's room. He had been there a couple of days now, and it was very nice and calm to get up there every morning, knowing you wouldn't be shouted it at when you went downstairs. The Weasleys were a real family for him, a family he had never had before. 

Harry got up and blinked. He turned to see Ron's bed empty. He groaned. Had he overslept again? That was bad, and quite embarrassing. It was quite explainable on his first day there, being as tired as he was, but today, quite a few days after his arrival, it was quite stupid.

Harry grabbed his glasses, and got out of bed. He gave the wall-clock a glance, and was astonished to see it pointing to "Too Early For Children". He blinked, trying to make sure what he was seeing was true. Then he whirled around, and looked out of the window. The sun had just risen, and it was only six thirty. Where was Ron? he thought.

Harry got into his maroon dressing gown, put on his slippers, and stepped out into the corridor. It was quite peaceful. But before taking another step, he froze as he realized something. Ron could be out with Hermione or something… you could never tell. It was quite logical too, since Ron usually was not being able to spend any time _alone with her owing to the fact that his family members were constantly around him. Yes, early morning was a good time. Harry chuckled, and finding himself convinced that this was the reason, he went back into the room and closed the door. He did not want to interrupt Ron and Hermione… neither did he want to actually catch them anywhere around the house, when they thought no one was looking… eech… that would be embarrassing!_

Harry yawned. Now, this was definitely boring. He was wide awake, yet quite sleepy and tired. That was sure to make him drowsy all day. He flopped down back on the bed, and picked up an old Quidditch magazine that had come out of Ron's drawers the other day. Harry flipped through it, bored. He yawned again… and again… and again. This was getting to be immensely boring. There was nothing constructive to do. He rolled over, and his eyes fell on an old photo frame on the table between Ron and his bed. It was quite an old photograph of Ron, with his arm around Ginny. Ron's hairs were quite short and Ginny's were about shoulder length. Both were giggling. Ron winked up at Harry, making donkey ears behind Ginny. Harry chuckled and turned the picture around. In an untidy scrawl, it was written "Ron - 7 years, Ginny – 6 years."

He was amazed he had never seen the picture before since he had arrived. He looked at it again. Now Ginny was punching Ron's arm playfully. Harry smiled. Ginny was a person who seemed would be fun to know. She giggled a lot, she had a real active spirit and a carefree lifestyle. Ron said she had a very quick and hot temper but Harry hadn't seen that yet, and you know what they say… "Seeing is Believing."

Harry put the frame back on the table, and looked at it for a second when there was aloud thud just outside the door of the room, followed by-

'Shut up, will you? You'll wake him!' It seemed like Ron whispering. _Ron with Hermione perhaps?_

'Hey, it wasn't my fault, she tripped me!' That was George.

'No, I didn't. If you didn't have those huge feet-' That was Ginny, seeming impatient.

'Shut up!' Ron hissed. 

Harry sat up quickly, listening intently.

'Move on, the way you're rowing, I wouldn't be surprised if Harry was up already!' That was Hermione whispering, quite admonishingly. _What are they talking about? Something I do not know about, definitely! thought Harry._

'Nah… he was sleeping like a baby when I got up…' said Ron.

'Oh well, now what?' said George.

'The worst part…' said Ron.

'We wait for Harry to get up… no way we're going to go in and wake him up!' said Ginny.

'But it may be hours…' said Hermione.

'Why don't you go and wake him up, Gin?' asked Fred.

'Shut up!' said Ginny heatedly. George and Ron snickered.

'Look at our sister blush!' said George but was followed by 'OUCH! That hurt, Gin!!'

That was drowned by a series of-

'Shut up!'

'Keep quiet!'

'You'll wake him from right here!'

Harry grinned. He got up, and tip-toed to the door. Bending down, he looked through the keyhole. It was quite dark in the corridor outside but he could make out figures standing there.

'I'll check through the keyhole if he's awake' said Ron. Harry jumped away from the hole. There was silence, then-

'He isn't there!'

'What?'

'Yeah, look…… see? Bed's empty!'

'Uh-oh,' said Ginny. 'He must be out here… somewhere.'

'Wait, I'll go in and look around… never know, he might have gone to the bathroom or something…' said Ron. Harry grinned, and bounded to a chest of drawers. He opened the one in which he kept his things, and quickly pulled out a silvery, soft material from the depths. His Invisibility Cloak. He had just enough time to whirl it around himself before the door of the bed room opened inwards with a deep creak. Ron peeped in, looking around.

Harry grinned. Ron stepped in, and moved off to Harry's bed, and Harry took the opportunity to go off to the door. Everyone was standing around the door, full dressed, leaving just enough space for him to tip-toe through. He ignored the fact that they were fully dressed, and quickly stepped out.

'So detective Ron… found anything?' called out George.

'No… nothing,' said Ron, returning , and shutting the door behind him with a creak.

'Oh good, it seems now _he's going to surprise __us!' said Hermione. Ginny giggled. _

Harry leaned against the wall of the corridor, watching the group of people, talking of his mysterious disappearance. 

_Clearly, they had a surprise in mind… but for what? Today's not Harry Potter day or something is it… what's the date today?… hmm… 31st… 31st of Ju- oops! It's my own birthday! They wanted to surprise me? Wow, this is great…_

Harry grinned happily. He had never had a proper birthday, as far as he could remember, and this was really exciting.

'What now??' asked Ron.

'We organize a search… all of you… spread out,' ordered George. There was murmur of consent and Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George and Fred moved off in opposite directions, some down the stairs, to stop at different floors to search for Harry. Harry chuckled as they moved off down the corridor. 

Ginny stopped just when she was about to step on to the staircase.

'What's wrong, Gin?' asked Fred, who was walking beside her.

'I think I heard something there,' said Ginny, pointing, roughly in the direction of Ron's room.

'What?' asked Fred. Harry took a step backwards.

'Don't know, must've been Crookshanks or something, let's –' Ginny broke off abruptly and shrieked.

'What?' asked Fred.

'T-there!' she said, her voice shaking, as she pointed towards Harry, and Harry checked to see if the cloak had slipped or anything. It had. It was now revealing his slipper-clad feet. Harry tried to cover them up quickly but Fred had seen them. Ron, Hermione and George came up to as Fred chuckled.

'What's the matter? Why did Ginny shriek?' asked Ron, quickly.

'I may have the answer. Come Gin,' said Fred, and ran off down the corridor to where he had seen the feet. 

Harry tried to make a quick getaway but Fred was on top of him in no time, pinning him to the wooden floor.

'Aha!'

 Harry chuckled as Fred removed the Invisibility cloak, and let Harry get up. 

'I should have known!' Ron shouted, grabbing Harry. 'You knew it all the time!'

'You were here all the time?' enquired Hermione, grinning widely.  

'Did you hear everything?' asked George, grinning.

'Er- well, I was awake when I heard this thud outside the door-'

'That was me…' said George, sighing as if it was all his mistake.

'-and then I came out when Ron entered the room to search for it!'

'Ingenious,' commented Hermione. Ginny smiled.

'So, now what do we do?' asked George, with a sigh. Fred grinned.

'Plan A goes into action, I presume?' asked Fred. Everybody nodded, grinning mischievously.

'What do you mean?' asked Harry quickly, and the next moment he was swept off his feet by Fred, George and Ron, singing, 'Happy Birthday!!' in a haphazard, comical sort of way. Harry grinned widely.

'Thanks a lot you guys but I really can walk down the stairs-' he said but no one heard him over the noise. He was flushed quite red, and had to endure the various bumps as the parade traipsed down the stairs. 

Finally, they made it to the dining room. One glance, and Harry was amazed. __

The whole room was decorated. Buntings made from green and blue crepe paper hung from the walls. Streamers hung from the ceiling, and the room seemed to be glowing white and all the other colors from the buntings. Golden dust cascaded upon them when they stepped into the room, turning into various colors; from golden to red, then yellow, green and finally blue. Even Hedwig was there, perched on the window sill, hooting excitedly. Pig fluttered around and as soon as Harry was put down upon his feet again, Ron caught him and stuffed him into his cage.

'This is great!' said Harry, still grinning.

'Plan B! The cake!' said Fred, loudly as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came into the room.

'Sorry, we're late,' said Mr. Weasley, smiling. Both congratulated Harry quickly as he muttered his thanks incoherently.

'Where's Percy?' asked Mr. Weasley. Fred grinned, and came up, holding out a piece of parchment for Harry, who took it cautiously.

'Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous. It's from Percy. He had to leave early for work again so he left this message for you.'

Harry opened the folded parchment and read out loud,

'Dear Harry, Happy Birthday and Best Wishes. Greetings, Percy Weasley.'

'Since all that's in order, we can now have the cake, can't we?' said Ron eagerly.

'Yes… yes… plan B,' said Fred. 'Mum, if you'll do the honors…'

Mrs. Weasley smiled, and took out her wand. She raised it, pointing it in the direction of the kitchen and said,

'_Accio cake!' _

A humongous, completely white birthday cake came into view, floating towards them. Mrs. Weasley waved her wand expertly, making it land gracefully on the table. It was in the risk of being taller than the ceiling but it did fit in quite well.

'Wow! We can't eat that!' gasped Harry.

'Wait till you see!' said Hermione. Mrs. Weasley waved her wand again and the cake fell apart, vanishing into thin air. What was left behind was a small, much normal looking white cake with green and white icing.

Ron turned to Harry and whispered,

'It was mum's idea to use green as the main color. You know… to bring out the color of your eyes…' Harry chuckled.

'It's wonderful!' Harry said quickly. 'Thanks a lot… I mean you shouldn't have but…'

'Nonsense!' said Mrs. Weasley, smiling at him. Before Harry knew it, he was guided to a seat on the dining table and made to sit down, while everyone else stood around. Hermione handed him the knife, and he looked around.

'Thanks a lot everyone… I really appreciate it… I mean this is really wonderful…' said Harry in a trembling voice, his eyes sparkling.

'Well, we're as glad as you are,' said Mrs. Weasley, bending down, and putting an arm around him lovingly. She stepped back, after a moment, wiping her eyes with her handkerchief. 

Harry brought the knife to the cake when-

'Wait!' shouted George and ran out of the room.

'What was that all about?' asked Hermione. George was back the next moment, fumbling with a Wizard camera.

'Sorry… forgot,' he said, panting. He put up the camera on a high chest, checked if it was at the right position, and joined everybody as they stood around Harry.

'Now, at the count of three… one… two…three!!' Harry grinned, and cut into the cake while everybody clapped, and sang "Happy Birthday!!" With a blinding blue-white flash, the camera took the first picture.

'Cake Feeding!!!' called out Fred enthusiastically. Harry grinned, and picked up a piece of cake. He turned to see Ron. Fred was hissing something from the back, something which sounded like 'Smash it!!'

Grinning devilishly, Harry raised the piece of cake to Ron's wide open mouth, and stuffed it in, spreading white and green icing all around Ron's face. There was a chorus of laughs from all around as Ron tried to shut his mouth. Hermione was standing behind Ron. She tried to keep a straight face while she stepped forward, waiting. Harry lifted another big piece of cake, and amidst loud cheers, he stuffed the cake into her mouth, leaving the same effect as in Ron's case.

'Three's the rule, at least three!' George reminded Harry. Harry turned to see - Ginny. She blushed scarlet when she saw Harry looking at her, and the thought of being stuffed with cake wasn't very easy for her. And she had a simple reason for that. It was Harry who would do it. Her brothers confirmed her worst fears.

'Ginny, you're next!' Fred and George chorused, chuckling. Ron nodded, wiping the cream off his face, and licking it off his fingers. Hermione looked quite pale, trying to gulp down the large piece of cake in her mouth.

Ginny stepped forward rather nervously, aware of everyone's stares, including her parents'. Harry smiled, a rather reassuring smile, which tried to tell her she wouldn't be victimized like Ron and Hermione. She smiled too, a rather wavering smile, feeling butterflies in the pit of her stomach, fluttering around wildly. She was afraid that if she ate any cake, she might vomit it due to the intense nervousness she felt then.

Harry picked up a piece of cake, and bent it on the tray to break into half but protests were about in a fraction of a second. He was compelled to take another piece, handed by Fred. A bigger piece than with either Ron or Hermione. Harry felt nervous himself. 

_This is Ginny. Why should I be nervous? But the look on her face…poor Ginny. I won't smash it of course but Fred had to give me the biggest piece there was, and with someone as nervous as Ginny right now, __this is going to be difficult…_

Harry lifted the piece, and Ginny opened her mouth. He lifted the cake to her mouth, and slowly pushed it in.

'Not fair! Not fair!' chanted the twins. 'You didn't smash it. It was the biggest piece and there is _no __sign of cream on the sides!' Mrs. Weasley tried to end the game but neither Fred nor George listened to her just this once. _

Ginny could say nothing either. She was trying to gulp down the large piece of cake in her mouth.

'So Ginny, you smash it on his face!' said Fred. Everyone laughed, even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny turned even redder. Harry turned red too. When George and Fred were playing at something, you could never tell what would happen next…

Ginny now doubted whether the cake would even go past her throat or not, so nervous was she. The butterflies in her stomach worked themselves into a frenzy, rushing around wildly. 

'Gin, come _on!' urged Fred. Ginny looked at Ron, who grinned at her, a rather mischievous grin. He too, was after all, Fred and George's brother. And sometimes, the same mischievous part of character was reflected in him. _

Ginny turned back to Harry, trying to avoid his eyes. She picked up a piece of cake, and turned to him, making the mistake of looking into his eyes. They were sparkling with excitement and anticipation. Ginny could not divert her gaze, just as she was afraid she wouldn't be able to. She lifted the cake, cheered on by her brothers and Hermione.

'Somebody take a picture!' shouted Ron, and Fred grabbed the camera. He turned to Harry and Ginny, his fingers on the "Shoot" button.

Ginny was tantalized by Harry's bright, twinkling, green eyes and his wide grin. She lifted the piece and not knowing much sense, smashed it somewhere in a region where it was half in Harry's mouth, and half outside it, against his cheek.

'Wonderful!' George yelled, as Fred clicked the button on the camera, and with a flash, it took a picture. 

Ginny stepped back, jumping out of her daze. She looked up.

_Oops! What have I done? That looks…really…bad._

Harry wiped the cake off his face, grinning.

'Oops! Harry, I'm really, really sorry…' said Ginny nervously. Harry grinned while everybody else was still laughing.

'Doesn't matter Ginny,' said Harry, smiling, and popping cake into his mouth. 

'Ginny, you _are a true Weasley!' proclaimed George loudly, pretending to wipe tears of joy._

'I did the same thing to your father once, now I remember…' said Mrs. Weasley, thoughtfully.

'Sixteenth birthday,' added Mr. Weasley.

'You remember?' said Mrs. Weasley, astonished.

'Of course I do, I suffered far more than Harry though… _I was __smothered with cream and honey!' said Mr. Weasley. Everyone laughed, and Mrs. Weasley punched Mr.. Weasley's arm playfully._

Ginny grinned, and looked back at Harry, who was now wiping his face with a towel. Hermione put an arm around Ginny, and leaned in close.

'What were you think of Ginny?' she asked, in a whisper. Ginny grinned, turning a little pink.

'I don't know really,' whispered Ginny quickly.

'One wonderful cake mum!' commented Ron, licking the crumbs off his fingers, as everyone sat in the dining room, on chairs after finishing the birthday cake.

'Wish there could be more though!' said Fred dreamily.

'Well, you used up quite a lot in the Cake Feeding,' said Mrs. Weasley. Fred winked at Ginny, who tried to ignore it. Sad to say, she did blush, and that made Fred, and even George, grin.

'Wonder why I feel so sleepy…' said Ron, yawning.

'That's because you ate cake on an empty stomach, early in the morning!' said Hermione.

'Now that's an explanation for you,' said Mr. Wesley, and Hermione's face flushed.

'Has anyone forgotten action three?' said George, sitting up straight, and looking at Ginny pointedly.

'No, didn't,' she said, her eyes twinkling.

'Then what are we waiting for?' asked Fred.

'All hail the Birthday Boy!!' yelled George, jumping up. Fred and Ron followed suit and Harry was up on their shoulders before he could protest. 

'What now?' asked Harry loudly, grinning. Hermione answered for him, walking along the parade, smiling.

'Oh, you know… the usual birthday tradition…'

'What?'

'Presents.'

'What? Oh, but this surprise was more than enough…' Harry protested.

'Are you teaching _us how to celebrate birthdays?' asked Fred, grinning._

Ron's room had changed since Harry had last seen it that morning. Now, there was an addition to it. A large pile of multi-colored, wrapped boxes, and all sorts of shapes lay on his bed. Harry gaped at them, as he was put down.

'What-'

'Don't worry,' Ron cut in, 'they finish up pretty soon. They seem so many now but tomorrow you'd be wishing you had more!'

'No, I mean, these are… who sent all these?'

'Why don't you have a look?' Mrs. Weasley offered.

Harry sighed contentedly. 

'This is so wonderful. Thanks a lot - everyone… I really mean it…' he said. Everyone smiled but Fred made an exasperated sound.

'Open them already!' he said. Harry grinned at him, and picked up a large box wrapped in red paper.

'Oh good, that's from us!' said George, his eyes sparkling. Harry immediately held the box out, away from him, grinning.

'Then I'd better not hold it too close,' he said.

'Nah, there's nothing dangerous in there… at least, as long as it's not used!' said Fred. Mrs. Weasley looked at him suspiciously.

Harry tore the wrapping away, which vanished as soon as it touched the floor, and opened the box.

At the top was a paper, on which was scribbled 'Do not go further if  mum's around!'

Harry grinned and replaced the lid.

'Open it…' said Ron. Harry grinned at Fred.

'Can't. It says, don't open till midnight,' said Harry. Fred gave him a grateful smile, and George nodded approvingly.

'Well, then, open mine…' said Ron, and Harry set out to find what Ron had given him for his birthday.

About a half an hour later, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George remained in the room. All the colored wrappings had vanished. Instead, Harry's presents were there, laid out before him as he looked at them gratefully. Apart from Fred and George's box, everything had been opened. Ron had given him a large big book titled 'Brooms Over The Ages' in which every broom from the first "Pigeoto" to the latest "Firebolt909", was given with full description.

 Hermione, as usual, came up with something she'd think would benefit Harry at every stage of his life. She gave him a large box of Muggle fountain pens, a set of twenty ('Hermione, I don't think I'll ever be able to use all of them!')

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given him new navy blue dress robes with golden cuff links. He could only stammer his thanks for that gift. He knew it must have cost them a fortune.

Charlie had not forgotten Harry's birthday. He sent him a big diary, with a leather cover made from Dragon's hide. Any thing written on the pages of that diary would be invisible, and would not be revealed to anyone other than those who knew the magical password. Harry knew he'd put that diary to very good use.

Bill sent him a rather interesting, large, gold medallion that he said he had discovered in the "Valley of Kings" in Egypt. It had an inscription in some unknown language on one side, and on the other side, was an engraving of a sun. Bill added it was the Egyptian sun god "Ra", and that the medallion was a luck charm. Ron, having visited Egypt two years back, knew much more about Egyptian history than any of the others, and was pleased to share some information with them. Secretly, he was glad to know he knew something Hermione did not.

Percy had left behind a gift too. It was another book titled "Prefects Who Gained Power".

('Hey, I've seen Percy read it before,' said Ron.) Inside was a note from Percy saying that he was hoping Harry would become a prefect, and if he did, the book would be very useful, and would surely help him gain promotion to the position of Head Boy. Harry chuckled at this and said,

'If I don't need it, which I probably will not, I'll give it to you Hermione.' 

'Well,' said Ron, looking at Hermione, giving her a smile. 'You worked hard, Hermione. You'll be needing that book, I can bet on that.' Hermione blushed, and smiled.

Sirius had sent Harry a present too. He seemed to have got some time out. He had not been able to write any letters to Harry for the past few weeks. The last time Harry had seen him was in the hospital wing at the end of his fourth year. Thus, when he saw Sirius's present, Harry was more than pleased, and relieved. He had sent Harry a large book titled "A Concise Account and Collection of Protective Charms".

'Guess, I'll be opening a library soon…' said Harry, sighing, but he was grateful for both, the gift and the small note from Sirius saying he was fine, and that he'd be writing again soon.

Ginny, it seemed for an instant, had not given Harry any present at all. Harry sat back.

'Why don't you open our-' began Fred, when-

'FRED, GEORGE, YOU TWO GET DOWN HERE THIS VERY MOMENT!!!'

'Coming Mum! Harry, wait for us… don't open it yet,' said George before leaving the room.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were all those who remained in the room then. Harry smiled.

'These are all wonderful presents!'

'Glad you liked them,' said Ron, grinning.

'Um, Harry,' said Ginny, feeling a little shy. Harry looked up from the book on Protective Charms. Ginny turned around and fished under Ron's bed. She took out a small box, neatly wrapped in glittering red paper.

'I haven't given you my gift yet…' she said, holding out the box for him, the blush on her face getting darker and darker. She could feel Hermione and Ron's eyes too, apart from Harry's, on her.

'Oh, thanks a lot…' said Harry with a smile, not knowing anything else to say with Ron and Hermione's eyes on them. He took it from her slowly, admiring the wrapping.

'What's inside?' he asked her, smiling. Ginny sat back.

'Open it,' she said, rather nervously, afraid he'd not like it much. Her mother had said it would be very useful for him. Of course, her mother had been the one to give it to her.

_Wonder where she got it from in the first place… if only it works… what if it does not work, and it turns into a pile of rubbish, what if he doesn't even like it…if he passes it on…but it was meant for him… that spell on it was for him…only… Mum said…_

'Let's see now,' said Harry, removing the wrapping, which once again vanished as it touched the floor.

There was a white cardboard box. A small, golden, metal ball was inside, a little larger in size than the Snitch used in Quidditch. It immediately reminded Harry of the Snitch, and he wondered if it had anything to do with it. But, he realized, it wasn't just a solid ball. There was a small latch in the centre of the ball. Harry lifted it and the ball split into two. Harry, Ron and Hermione gasped. A shimmering, silver jelly-like liquid was inside, emitting a cold, silver light… like moonlight. Harry looked at the shimmering jell closely. It seemed to warm him from the inside…a comfortable and welcome warmness spreading all over him, as if spreading peace and contentment within him. Harry looked up at Ginny, who was now nervously tucking invisible strands of hair behind her ears.

'Ginny, what… what is this?' Harry asked her completely amazed. Ginny blushed.

'There's an inscription inside… I don't know much about it myself,' she said softly. Harry turned back to the ball. In the upper half of the lid, were several, tiny verses inscribed.

_O ye who be given this powerful Charmzirius!_

_Beware of its aura_

_The mystery of peace and safety resideth within_

_The Zirius that evoked but from Silmaria_

_Has concealeth a powerful spell…a bond_

_That be done only by the giver…_

_And be felt only by ye!_

Harry closed the lid, and looked up.

'A Charmzirius?' he said, looking back at the ball.

'Yes, it's a sort of luck charm,' said Ginny slowly, as if choosing her words properly, blushing deeply.

'Ginny,' said Hermione quickly, with a hint of amazement in her tone. 'I've read about Charmziriui. They're not simply luck charms. They're really advanced and complex.'

'A complex charm?' asked Ron. Harry looked up from the golden ball. He still felt quite warm.

Hermione looked at Ginny, and they seemed to have a brief exchange. Hermione grinned, and turned to Harry.

'Read that inscription again… you'll probably understand,' she said, and smiled at Ginny. Ginny blushed.

Harry opened the ball and read the verses again.

'I do get a fair idea but I don't really know what they mean-' said Harry, closing the lid again. Hermione grinned.

'It's a very complex safety charm. This Charmzirius has Zirius, a powerful, molten, yet ice cold stone, that is found only in Silmaria, far away in Spain. Zirius is very, very, very rare, and has the power of containing within itself, a safety charm. A very strong safety charm…' Hermione looked at Ginny and said,

'…that is done by the giver, and affects only the person who is meant by the giver… not everyone can use it. Only you will feel it's effect, Harry.'

Harry stared at Hermione, her words sinking. He had no time to wonder Hermione's knowledge. 

_Safety charm…? This is a strong safety charm…?_

'Ginny,' said Harry, looking at her, still amazed. 'You… you did a safety charm on it…?'

Ginny went stiff. She looked at Harry, nervous. She was extremely worried because the expression on Harry's face did not tell her clearly how he took that news. How, he took her doing a protection spell on the Charmzirius for him. Well, she hadn't actually done it herself, since underage wizards and witches weren't allowed to do magic out of school or the Hogwarts express. Mrs. Weasley had done it but since Ginny owned the Charmzirius then, it had been her responsibility and action.

Ginny nodded mutely. Harry looked at Ron for a split second. Ron was as shocked as he. Hermione, though, now had the Charmzirius in her hands, and she was inspecting it closely, while stealing glances at the nervous exchange of dialogue.

'But… I mean…' Harry was at a loss for words. Ron looked from Harry to Hermione, and then to Ginny.

'Gin, why-' asked Ron, confused. All of it was really shocking, to be honest. He had never expected such an important and complex spell involved in a simple birthday present.

But something went 'plink' in Ginny's mind. It was as if somebody had suddenly turned up the pressure and heat in the room for her. Her anger rose within a fraction of a second, astonishing everyone as she spoke. Her face was flushed, and even her ears were red, like Ron's usually were when he was angry or embarrassed. She stood up quickly.

'What do you mean by why?!' she shouted at Ron. Then, she spoke in a much lower voice. 'I gave him a birthday present, and it is my choice what I give to him…' She turned, and walked to the door. Before leaving, in a state of anger and hurt, she blurted out,

'If he doesn't like it… I'll take it back. It's of no use to any other person.'

And with that, she left the room, surprisingly not banging the door like she usually did when she was angry… this troubled Ron. 

________________________

_If you really enjoyed this chapter, and you really want to find out what Fred and Ron gave Harry, please review! I'll send the next chapter us as soon as possible! I know this chapter contained lots of the so-called 'fluff' but I had to add that._

_Oh and yes, I have to point out I used 'Pigeoto' from Pokémon©. __I also used 'Firebolt909' from Firebolt909, a Queen of H/G at www.gryffindortower.net …this is a disclaimer… does it sound like one?_

_Thanks for reading __J___

_Pottergirl___


	4. The Ultimate R/H Topped With Fred and Ge...

**Ron / Hermione – Topped With Fred and George**

_Hello,_

_The title of the chapter says a lot…it's the ultimate Ron / Hermione topped with Fred and George. Sorry, if the relationship is rushed but in some cases, it's just that way! __J___

**_I have to apologize here to those readers who missed this chapter because I overlooked uploading it. Others may simply be reading it for the first time…but I am very sorry to the initial readers who now, after reading so many chapters, get to read something I mistakably missed out. This is how Ron and Hermione got together…someone must have noticed how they jumped into a relationship from chp3  to chp 4! Well, this is the real chapter 3! Sorry again!_**

Harry entered Ginny's room, looking around. It was on the floor below Ron's and it had a much higher ceiling. The walls were painted a decent cream and pink color. The carpet was light brown, almost mustard, and light brown furniture completed the room.

'Wow,' said Hermione, looking around. 'You know what, Ginny? With a large book shelf over in that corner, you could really make this room look even better.' Harry chuckled.

'Hermione, with you, it's always books!' he said. Ginny smiled. Hermione plopped down on the bed.

'Well, there aren't any here so she needs some,' she said. 

The sun was about to set and the orange sunlight from the windows barely illuminated the room. Three candles burning peacefully on candle stands, mounted on the wall, lighted the room. Ginny moved to her drawers and lighted two more. There was a silence.

'Wonder how long Ron's going to take?' said Ginny, ending the strange quiet. Hermione looked up.

'Well… judging from Ron… I'd say… hm… I don't know,' said Harry, confusedly. Ginny giggled.

'When Fred and George are involved, it usually turns out to be reverse of what was going to happen. Like here, the victim is Fred but-' she said, when, the door burst open.

A mad Ron rushed in, and shut the door behind him, locking it. Everyone stared, and Ron heaved a sigh of relief.

'Ron, are you alright?' Hermione asked. Ron rolled his eyes.

'I'm going to get those two if it's the last thing I ever do!' he shouted. Harry walked over.

'Now what?' he asked, mildly.

'Tried to test an Eye-Popping candy on me!' Ron muttered. Hermione dissolved into fits of laughter, and Ginny too, started giggling. Harry patted Ron's arm.

'Don't worry, forget it,' he said. Ron looked up, realizing what Harry meant. He looked at Hermione who now looked sober, and her eyes seemed to be giving the same message- let's put it all behind us.

'Oh-ok,' he said slowly, and opened the door. George and Fred stood there, crouched to the level of the keyhole.

'Grrrrr!' and Ron shut the door with a bang. He went over, and sat down heavily on the bed, next to Hermione.

'What _is their problem?' he muttered. Ginny giggled, and Harry looked at her amusedly. Clearly, she had seen such scenes many times. Hermione looked at Ron out of the corner of her eye and then away. She glanced at him again._

Ginny's sharp eyes caught every detail of what was happening. She could even predict what was about to happen, so sharp was she. It probably had something to do with constantly being neglected by Harry. Did it improve a person's sense of romance? 

Ginny turned to Harry, who probably was thinking along somewhat similar lines. He looked at her. Ginny grinned, and tiptoed towards the door. Harry suppressed a chuckle and followed her. Ginny opened the door very, very quietly. She turned to look back at the pair, sitting on the bed. Hermione was still looking at Ron and Ron was staring off into space. Laughing happily inwardly, she opened the door, and quietly got out. Harry followed her, and the door shut silently.

There was silence, a strange, deep, comfortable silence. Ron looked up to see Hermione gazing at him, dreamily. He grinned and settled back on the bed with his back against the wall. Hermione snapped out of her reverie. She looked around, confused and surprised.

'Harry? Ginny? Where are they?' she asked, blankly. She turned to face him. Ron had a confused but rather pleased expression on his face. He loved them. He loved Harry and Ginny for giving him a chance. A chance that could probably lead him to telling Hermione what he wanted to tell her. _And besides, Harry and Ginny would be disappointed I ruined a perfect opportunity because I was too… scared… nervous…_

Ron gulped and Hermione noticed it. She smiled.

'Wonder where they went off to suddenly,' said Ron but surprised both himself and Hermione. All that had come out of his mouth was a squeak that sounded like,

'Winder wer the win of sunnli.'

Hermione giggled. Ron sat up quickly, his hands shaking a bit out of nervousness.

'So?' said Hermione. She was a bit nervous too… because Ron was sitting right next to her, with an expression that spoke volumes. Written all over his face was that he was trying to say something desperately… as if it had been pent up inside for too long.

Ron looked at Hermione and smiled weakly. Hermione blushed slightly.

'Hermione?' Ron squeaked again. Hermione, this time did not giggle. She was too much taken in by what he was saying or could say to think properly for herself.

'I have to apologize for Fred and George's behavior…they really shouldn't have…' Hermione touched his arm gently, making him lose the ability to speak. She looked into his eyes, reading them, trying to find in them what she yearned for him to say.

'Ron,' she said finally, 'We decided we'd forget it, didn't we?' Ron looked at her for a moment, then nodded. Hermione withdrew her hand. She turned away from Ron and stared at the floor. There was a strange silence. Ron felt stupid. 

_Where is this heading? Hermione does not think of me like that…she thinks of me as a friend… that letter upset her a lot…because she never wants anything… more… to happen…but maybe… maybe, she does feel that way but can't say it? Maybe, she really does feel the same way but can't say it to me… maybe…_

'Hermione?' Hermione looked at him, her eyes wide with anticipation.

_Will he say it? Will he? For once, can my wish come true? Can Ron Weasley know how I feel? Does he feel the same way about me? Does he? _

'Y…Yes?' Hermione urged. Silence pressed upon their ears and they could almost hear their own hearts pound inside them. Hermione's beat madly, her anticipation rising to higher levels. She could feel it. She knew Ron was about to say it. She knew it. This was true. She was sure of it. This feeling gave her a lot of hope and made her so happy, she knew nothing could go wrong. Looking back at this moment after years, they would cherish it greatly, realizing that this one important moment changed their lives… forever. 

'It's,' began Ron, gulping slightly. 'It's…. It's…'

_Oh great! Ron thought, frustrated. __Now, I have to go and stutter! I have to say this-_

'It's-' 

The door suddenly flung open, hitting the wall and banging off. Ron and Hermione both stood up. George fell into the room. Fred stood on the threshold, looking a little pink. George stumbled to his feet as Ron and Hermione gaped at him. Apparently, the twins had been leaning on the door, and George had caused it to fly open… resulting in his fall. Both twins looked at each other quickly, and surprisingly, were quite pink.

'Um, sorry to interrupt your rather… interesting conversation…' said Fred, without much effort. Ron looked at Hermione, who face was pale.

_They ruined it. They really ruined it. How could all of this happen? They're mad! How dare they? What have Ron and I done to them? Haven't they gone too far? What with the letter, the teasing, the looks and now… this! This is stupid! I'm never going to get any wish fulfilled! Never!_

'Never!' shouted Hermione. Ron, Fred and George jumped. The goofy grins vanished from Fred and George's faces. They looked quite shocked. Ron was just recovering from Hermione's outburst when he saw a silent tear slide down the side of her face. Her face was pale, and her fists were clenched. A silence ensued. 

Ron was as shocked as Hermione, and as angry. He hated his twin brothers that moment. He hated everything about them. They had ruined everything and what's more- they made Hermione cry, which was worse than ever. He took a step towards Hermione but Hermione just ran towards the door, knocking aside George. 

Ron stood rooted to the same spot. He looked at Fred and George, who looked so shocked, nothing could compare to their shocked expressions. He glared at them. A different glare. A glare that showed the hurt he felt. A glare that showed how much he, being a younger brother, felt ashamed of them. A glare that somehow said he'd never forgive them for this, for making a girl cry, and not any girl. Hermione.

Fred and George had never seen that look in their brother's eyes before but they knew what it meant. They had learnt their lesson. A little too late, though.

'Ron, we-' began Fred but Ron didn't listen. He headed for the door and left the room a second later. 

Ron ran up the stairs, hoping to find Hermione in his room. Where else could she have gone if not there? He ran up to his room and opened the door. It was silent, dark with no candles alight and the darkness after sunset. He shivered, and closed the door again. He ran back downstairs, further down, thumping loudly on the old, creaky, wooden stairs. There was no sign of Hermione anywhere. He peeped into the living room. Harry was sitting on a sofa along with Mr. Weasley, talking comfortably. Mrs. Weasley was sitting nearby, though she was not talking to her husband or Harry. She was listening to something Ginny was whispering in her ear, sitting beside her. Ginny moved away, and Ron saw his mother smiling. He had a strange feeling that Ginny had just told his mother where Ron and Hermione supposedly were, doing what she thought they must be doing.

He quickly stepped into the room, trying not to sound or act nervous… or blush. The grandfather clock in the corner of the room struck seven. He gulped. Ginny looked up to see him. One look at his face and she knew a perfect scene had gone crashing to the floor, and they were back at square one. Only, there was much more to it. She knew her brother, and the look he had on his face was a very troubled, nervous and worried look.

'Ron?' she asked carefully. Mr. Weasley and Harry looked up too, breaking off their conversation.

'Has anyone of you seen Hermione?' Ron asked, grimly. Ginny stood up.

'No, why?' she asked quickly. Ron looked at her for a moment, then turned away. He went back into the hall, ignoring the questions of the people in the living room. He thought desperately of where Hermione might be when a hand touched his shoulder.

Ron turned to see Ginny there.

'Ron, what's wrong?' she asked, frowning with concern. Ron looked at her.

'It's Hermione. I can't find her. She ran out of your room,' he said, quickly.

'What did you say to her?' asked Ginny, looking at Ron, her brows beginning to knit together. Harry came up from behind though Ron didn't even notice him. He was fighting to control his surging anger. His face was red, like his ears. He was literally trembling with anger now.

'Fred and George were listening in on us. I was about to… to tell Hermione and they… ruined everything. Hermione ran away from the room, crying…' he finally said. Harry looked at Ginny, shocked.

'Ron, we really didn't-' came George's voice suddenly and Ron whirled around.

'You stay out of this now!!!" Ron bellowed and ran to the stairs, rushing up them madly. Ginny looked at her brothers, wishing it wasn't true. But one look at their faces made her believe in what Ron had said. Their heads were hung and they avoided eye contact with their sister.

'This is stupid!' Ginny said, and ran up the stairs.

Ron ran up to his room. He hated it. He hated everything to go wrong just then. He opened the door quickly, and shut it behind him, breathing heavily. Turning around quickly, he turned the key and locked the door. Breathing a sigh of relief, he headed to his drawer in the darkness. He wanted peace, calm, some time to sort everything out. He felt for the tiny chalk in the candle stand. Rubbing the magic-chalk on the candle stub in the darkness, and causing the candle to light up quickly, he turned to his bed.

For a second, Ron thought he'd let out a cry of surprise or jump back. 

'Hermione!'

Sitting on the edge of the bed in the semi darkness was Hermione, peering up at him with wide brown eyes. Her eyes were a little watery, showing she had cried. She wiped her eyes, and looked away. Ron immediately walked up to her and sat down beside her.

His mind stopped thinking. His brains seemed to almost stop working. All he felt, he knew know, was what he had in his heart, hidden deep inside it. And he had to use that to do what he knew was right.

Ron took Hermione's hand in his. She looked at him quickly, surprised. Ron squeezed her hand and a feeling of warmth seemed to surge through both of them. He took Hermione's other hand in his too. The candle flickered, making the shadows of the occupants of the bed, leap and sway. 

Ron looked into Hermione's eyes. She smiled at him, and Ron knew that, what he was going to do was right, in all means.

He leaned forwards. Hermione did not back away. She knew nothing that moment except that he was there. Ron smiled at her, bent his head forward and brushed a soft, lingering kiss on her lips. He let go of her hands, and instead wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Bending forward, he met her lips again. Hermione looked at him dazily. She leaned forward and kissed him back, with equal intensity, knowing this was what she had had dreamed for, wished for… and her wish had finally come true. 

Ron brought up his hands to her hair and felt, for the first time, how silky, despite being bushy they were.  He ran his fingers through their softness, never once moving back. Finally, Ron pulled apart. Hermione stared at him, her eyes clouded with tears. He looked at her, and smiled weakly, all his experiences of the past few moments still heavy on him.

Hermione brought her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly. Ron, finally found his voice.

'Well, imagine this, it's only been about two hours since you got here and… I thought it'd take days, even weeks!' he said, relieved. Hermione moved back, and looked at him. She turned slightly pink.

'You… You wanted to… to… to do this…?' she whispered. Ron nodded.

'I did but I didn't know how you'd feel,' he whispered in reply, stroking her hair. Hermione grinned.

'I feel the same way, every bit of it,' she said, her voice shaking with happiness and excitement. She reached up, and kissed him quickly. Ron looked at her, wide-eyed.

'You do?' he asked. She nodded.

'Yes.' Ron looked at her again, then, wrapping his arms around her, he hugged her tightly. Hermione looked at him, smiling when he moved back.

'Now what?' she asked.

'What?' asked Ron, confused. Hermione looked at Ron's hand, intertwining her fingers in his.

'What about Fred and George?' she asked. Ron looked at her and their interlaced fingers.

'Gred and George can go to-' he said which made Hermione say "Ron!!!"

"I suggest we forgive them. They learnt their lesson,' she said after a moment's thought. Ron considered it for a moment.

'Guess, you're right,' he said at length. 'Miss Perfect...'

Hermione blushed, and felt Ron's lips come into contact with hers, when-

Bang! Bang! There was someone banging mercilessly at the door.

Ron looked at Hermione and then clearing his throat, he said,

'Who's it?' There was silence, then-

'Ron, open up! Your staying in there will solve nothing! You're coming out and going to Hermione straight away to tell her you love her!!' 

It was Ginny. Ron turned pink. Hermione blushed even redder. Ron reluctantly left Hermione and got up. Hermione straightened her hair, which had become dishelved as Ron cleared his throat and opened the door.

'Ron! If you don't open up this instant, I'll-' shouted Ginny just when Ron's door opened. Ron stood there, and at his shoulder, was Hermione. Both were grinning.

'You'll break the door down? Come on, it isn't that bad!' he said. Harry came up from the corridor.

'Ginny! Hermione isn't anywh-' He broke off as he saw Ron and Hermione in the doorway, grinning.

'Oh, hello,' he said, panting but grinning along with his friends.

'You – you -' Ginny spluttered.

'Told me,' said Hermione, blushing. Ginny giggled, knowing it had been a success, and hugged them both suddenly, taking them and Harry by surprise.

'I'm so glad for you two!' she said, sobbing.

'Ginny, you're crying!' said Harry, amusedly. Ginny turned to him, leaving Ron and Hermione.

'This is so wonderful…' she said, sniffing. Ron grinned at Harry. Harry smiled and looked back at Ginny who was now recovering, drying her eyes with her handkerchief. 

The more Harry found out about Ginny, the more she amused him. The more he found out about her, the more she became closer to him, like a really good friend. Ginny was one person, he knew, he'd never know everything about. Yet, this closeness already…

To Be Continued…

_So this was chapter 3! __J__ Chapter 4 will be up soon too. And be sure, this series is going to be soooooo long… I have it all laid out before me, now just to put everything into words and it'll be wonderful! _

_Ps:- I was inspired to write this new series by Imogen, Firebolt909, Ashwinder and Harpinred. Wonderful authors!_

_See you,_

_Love___

_Pottergirl ameerak86@hotmail.com_


	5. Emotional Storms

****

**Time Changes Everything**

_A fan fiction by Pottergirl_

Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling, and no copyright infringement is intended. 

_And once again! Thankyou soooo much for all the great reviews! I'd like to mention the names of the reviewers but right now, I am in a great hurry to get this chapter online! I promise all reviewers will be mentioned in my next chapter! And yes…I have uploaded another fic, "Christmas Wishes" which I basically wrote for __www.gryffindortower.net__ but while it goes up there, I put it up here on fanfiction.net!_

Chapter 5: Emotional Storms

Ginny vanished from sight. Harry's heart sank. He knew he had done something wrong. He could have avoided all this nastiness. Why did he have to go all tongue-tied?

Hermione turned to Ron, giving him a good glare.

'Ron, how could you-'

The door opened, and in came Fred and George, bearing amused expressions on their faces.

'What happened to our little sister back there?' asked George. His question was seemingly directed at Ron. Ron shrugged slightly, hoping Hermione wouldn't notice. She did. She gave Ron another glare, got up, and left the room.

'Was it something I said?' George ventured, his expression becoming quite serious. Ron shook his head.

'Um… forget it,' he said, looking at Harry. Harry seemed to be lost in deep thought.

Harry looked up to see Ron. He looked at Fred and George peering at him, confused.

 'So, can I open your present now?' he asked, trying to sound and look cheerful. The twins caught on quickly, clearly disturbed by the seriousness in the room.

'Sure, mum just had us caught down there for a moment… here it is, open it quickly now, before Mum comes up…' said Fred, bringing forth the large box.

'Why are you hiding this from your Mum?' asked Harry, trying to keep his mind focused on the things in front of him. That was quite difficult when images of an angry, hurt Ginny flashed across his mind mingled with a feeling of warmness, as he put the Charmzirius into his pocket.

'Oh, you know… she isn't that pleased with our successes in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes,' said George, grinning widely. Harry chuckled. A hollow chuckle. He saw Ron, looking at the box, and not really looking at the box.

Harry forced himself to look away. He opened the box, and removed a large, thick card board from the top, that was covering the contents of the box. Inside was an assortment of brightly colored jars, boxes and plastic packets.

'What are these?' asked Harry, amazed. Fred and George grinned. Even Ron snapped put of his reverie, and looked into the box.

'These are the first samples of all our so-far inventions, of the ones we have been making for Zonko's recently…all for you,' said George, his grin growing wider. Harry looked at the box.

'Thanks a lot you guys… really… this is wonderful!' he said, forgetting for a moment, the unpleasantness of a few moments back.

'Yeah,' Ron nodded, 'Bet Zonko's will be amazed… they seem to be pretty good, attractive too.'

'Yeah, it's been difficult hiding them from Mum, but she hasn't been checking on us much lately…' said Fred. Harry raised an eye brow.

'Er… well, not that much… with other things going on, you know… it's been difficult for her,' said George, quite seriously. Harry nodded, and took out a bright blue jar from the box, on which was written 'Exploding Beetle Eyes'.

'Take a look at this!' said Ron, waving a bright red plastic packet, on which, in bright yellow, was written 'Ton-Tongue Toffee'. 'Remember this?'

'Yeah, I do,' said Harry, chuckling genuinely, remembering Dudley's misadventure with the innocent-looking toffee made by Fred and George. And with that, they began their way into the box, inspecting each item closely.

There was a gentle knock on the door. Ginny looked up. She was sitting by the window in her room, looking out, as everything was enveloped in bright morning sunlight.

'Who's it?' she asked dully.

'It's me, Hermione. Ginny, can I come in?' 

Ginny got up from her seat by the window, and crossed her room to open the door. Hermione stood there, looking at Ginny concernedly, yet smiling in a way that made Ginny trust her deeply. 

'Are you okay?' Hermione asked gently. Ginny nodded, looking away.

'It's alright, come on in,' she said, and closed the door after Hermione had stepped in. 

'Sit down?' asked Ginny. Hermione nodded, and they sat down on cushions by the window.

'Ginny, are you okay?' asked Hermione again. Ginny did not reply hurriedly this time. She looked away, absently twirling a lock of hair around her finger. She felt Hermione's hands on hers.

'It's okay, you can trust me…' said Hermione softly. Ginny turned to her.

'I do trust you… it's just that I don't know what happened myself… I shouldn't have done that…' she said slowly.

'Done what?' Hermione enquired. 

'Both, not given him that gift… and shouted at Ron like that… but I don't know what they meant… Ron and Harry…' said Ginny, confused and sad. Hermione smiled slightly.

'Ginny… neither of them wanted to hurt your feelings… it's just that it came as a bit of a surprise to them… you know… but neither Ron, nor Harry would ever mean to say anything that would hurt you…' she said. Ginny looked at her, and nodded slowly.

'But… what if he did not like it… I… I really wanted to give it to him as a safety charm…' said Ginny, emphasizing her point. 

'Ginny,' said Hermione. 'He did like it, I'm sure… it is a very strong safety charm… there have been only five Chamrziriui ever made… and the one you gave him, was one of them… I'm sure.'

'Only five?' Ginny echoed, amazed.

'Yes,' Hermione nodded. 'Zirius is very rare. In fact, it _was very rare…from what I read, it's gone now, the only samples left are in the Charmziriui…'_

Ginny nodded, marking her understanding.

'What you gave Harry is something very rare, probably the only one in all of Great Britain… and he's probably the one who needs it most…as a thing that evokes peace, contentment and sometimes security.' Hermione continued.

'I didn't know that,' said Ginny. 'Mum told me a few days ago that it had always been in her family… being handed down generation to generation… I wanted to ask her what to get for Harry… and she gave the Charmzirius… she said she'd wanted to give it to Harry all along… and now, since last term, she was going to give it to him anyway…'

Hermione nodded, and pondered over Ginny's words. 

'Oh Harry…' Ginny whispered. Hermione looked up to see Ginny, apparently lost in thought now. She smiled knowingly.

'Ginny?' she asked tentatively. Ginny looked up at her.

'Harry will love it…' Hermione said, smiling.

'You really think so?' asked Ginny. Hermione nodded.

'I see you two have been getting along quite well lately…' said Hermione, changing the topic abruptly. Ginny turned slightly pink.

'Yeah… a little, I'm able to talk to him at least!' she said. Hermione giggled.

'Yeah, I can see that…so, you like him don't you?' asked Hermione. Ginny turned scarlet.

'I…maybe, a bit,' she said, looking into her lap.

'A bit?' Hermione pushed.

'Well,' said Ginny, smiling. 'Maybe a little…'

'A little lot…'

'I guess,' said Ginny, blushing even redder this time. Hermione smiled.

'I can see that…I could see that, over the years,' she said, and burst out giggling.

'It's easy for you to giggle like that!' Ginny said huffily. 'When you have to go through what I did…'

'What?' asked Hermione. Ginny sighed.

'Oh you know…I thought it was useless to… you know…hope he'd like me, and I was getting along well, being able to talk to him, and all that but…things just changed…he's really nice…' said Ginny, almost whispering. Hermione smiled.

'Harry's a really nice person, though sometimes, under Ron's influence, he does do things like Ron but, he's really a very good friend…' she said sincerely.

'Does things like Ron…?' Ginny asked, bewildered.

'Oh, well… sometimes, they are best friends too after all,' said Hermione, sitting back against the wall. There was silence.

'Hermione,' said Ginny abruptly. 'You're one of Harry's best friends too, and you, Ron and Harry… do you… I mean, do you think he likes me at all…?

'Ginny,' said Hermione slowly. 'I don't know about that…to be honest I don't know much about these things…' Hermione blushed a little.

'Well,' said Ginny, grinning widely, 'Then how did you and Ron end up together…?' Hermione blushed even more, but let out a little giggle too.

'This is so… strange,' said Hermione, red in the face. 'I've never talked to anyone like this, and it's making me all giggly!'

Ginny giggled.

'You're telling me! I've got six brothers! Who can I talk to except my mother?' said Ginny, grabbing a cushion, and hugging it.

'It's good though…' said Hermione, smiling. Ginny nodded in agreement.

'Uh… Hermione,' said Ginny, in a much serious voice.

'I was just thinking, y'know… when Harry opened my gift, he… he didn't seem all that… pleased…' she said. Hermione smiled.

'Knowing Harry, Ginny, I can tell you he really liked that gift, he just was a little surprised, you know, the Charmzirius was quite a spectacular thing…' she said. 

Ginny smiled. Perhaps it was that way… then she had a rather horrifying realization.

'I shouldn't have stormed out of there like that… I don't know how I'll face them…him…again,' Ginny groaned. Hermione, surprisingly, let out a chuckle.

'Ginny, it's okay! You were angry…and neither of them were helping…just forget everything okay?'

Ginny smiled.

'Okay…and anyway, I've been literally _crying on your shoulder for the past few minutes. I should give you a break,' she said, and both girls giggled._

Harry stuffed Fred and George's gift, all the packets, boxes, jars, etc. into his trunk, wondering how he'd fit all of his clothes into it too at the end of the holidays. But he remembered he was in the Wizarding world. And that meant he could ask Mr. or Mrs. Weasley to magically enlarge it any time.

He turned around to see Ron, sitting on the edge of his bed, lost in thought. Harry looked at him closely. The only thing that could be troubling him was Ginny. He was looking at Ginny's photograph, one he had kept on his bedside table. Harry had a strange feeling. He hated making anyone sad or angry. He hated things to go wrong. And even though you would say it wasn't a very big matter… it did pinch him. And the way Ron was acting, it seemed the matter wasn't too small either.

Harry walked over to Ron.

'Ron?' he asked. Ron stood up quickly.

'You okay?' Ron looked away for a second, then looked back at Harry.

'Nothing, I'm fine. Listen, why don't we go for a game of Quidditch or something?' he asked quickly.

'Okay but… is anything bothering you? I mean, it does…well…you know, that thing with Ginny-' Harry ventured.

'No Harry, that's nothing-' Ron said quickly, looking away.

'Um,' said Harry, 'I don't know her much…but does she usually get that angry? Because I'm afraid I said something-'

'Harry,' said Ron, with a tone of finality and urgency. 'Don't worry. It's alright, and it's nothing you said. Ginny does sometimes-you know-well… sometimes… she gets a little angry…'

Ron broke off and headed towards the door, not trusting himself to speak much. 

'Let's go for Quidditch. And don't worry,' said Ron, and opened the door.

As Harry followed him outside, he had the feeling that he would probably have to worry, and that Ginny was not 'a little angry'. She was hurt.

There were only four players including Fred and George, and Quidditch could not be played well with so less players. Both Ron and Harry, in their thoughts, seriously debated whether to invite Hermione and Ginny or not. The problem was that neither of them knew how they would react. Ron was still getting double minded when Harry said-

'Why don't we call along Hermione and Ginny?' Ron looked up, with an expression that tried to say he had never, ever thought of such a thing. Fred winked at George, un noticed by either Harry or Ron.

'Sure, if you want to call them along sooo much,' said George, leaning forward on his broom.

'No, I mean, we're very less and-' Harry said quickly.

'Sure sure,' said Fred. 'I'll go call them. You go along.' Harry and Ron, both sighed inwardly with relief. They did not want to face two angry girls just then. Fred bounded off towards the stairs, and Harry, Ron and George went to the shed to get a broom for Hermione. Secretly, both Harry and Ron had a strange feeling that neither Hermione, nor Ginny would come to play Quidditch with them.

The door of Ginny's room opened, and Fred peered in. Both Hermione and Ginny looked up. They had been in very good spirits since their 'Girl Talk', and Ginny had decided to forget everything that had happened, concerning the Charmzirius, and her bursting out of Ron's room.

'What?' asked Ginny. Fred looked at her She seemed alright. The last time he had seen her outside Ron's bedroom door, she had been a whirlwind of fury, knocking him aside, as she stomped towards the stairs.

'We're going to play Quidditch… want to come?'

Ginny turned to Hermione, and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Hermione smiled slightly.

'We're only four, and we want two more pla-' insisted Fred.

'Okay, we're coming, just wait for a minute,' said Ginny. 

'We're waiting,' said Fred, his head disappeared from the door, and the sound of his footsteps could be heard, thudding down the staircase.

'So…' said Ginny, grinning widely.

'This is going to be good. I can imagine the look on Ron's face already… and Harry's too,' said Hermione, and both girls walked off down the stairs, trying to keep their faces straight.

'They're coming,' said Fred, loudly. Harry and Ron's hearts, both skipped a beat. They were surprised.

'They are?' asked Ron. 

'Yeah, got the broom?' asked Fred, not noticing the rather surprised looks on Ron and Harry's faces.

'Comet one-fifty, but it'll have to do,' said George, holding a battered looking broom along with his Cleansweep.

The thud of footsteps coming down the stairs caught their attention, and they turned around to see Ginny and Hermione step into the hall.

'Ready?' asked Ginny, quite bravely because Ron and Harry were looking at her very closely. They were amazed to see she was not avoiding their eyes. Neither was Hermione.

'When you are,' said George, giving the Comet one-fifty to Hermione.

'Let's go then,' said Hermione, grinning. Ron chanced a glance at Harry, who caught Ron's eye. Harry grinned, and Ron smiled. They had been worried about nothing.

Hermione moved to Ron's side, as they started off to their usual Quidditch spot. Leaning over, she whispered in his ear,

'Amazing isn't it?' 

Ron turned to look at her. She smiled, and he grinned automatically. 

'Thanks,' he replied honestly, knowing Hermione had something to do with the sudden change in both Ginny and her own mood. Hermione smiled, and Ron, making sure no one was looking, slipped his hand into hers, holding it happily. Hermione smiled, turning slightly pink for no reason that she could explain.

'Rest, please!' George yelled, gasping for breath, and everyone descended.

'That was one game!' Ron panted.

'Three, you're forgetting how many we -(pant)- played,' Harry said, sitting down on the grass.

'They were fun!' said Ginny, grinning, as she circled above them.

'Tired already?' Hermione teased, as she landed, wobbling a little. She was caught in time by Ron.

'Watch out,' said Ron, holding her steady by her arm.

'I'm a little dizzy, flying after ages. I can't remember when I last flew,' she said, sitting down to end her dizziness.

'Probably your last flying lesson in our first year,' said Ron, chuckling. Hermione, always quick to answer, said,

'Well, there was the time when Siri-' Ron gave her a panicked, yet warning look. Apparently, neither Fred, George nor Ginny had been hearing the dialogue between Ron and Hermione. They did not know everything about Sirius Black's escape during Ron, Hermione and Harry's third year. Ron sighed in relief. Hermione smiled weakly at him, a rather apologizing smile. Last time, it had been Ron who had made that mistake.

Fred took a long drink of water from his plastic bottle. It was about noon, and it was hot. 

'Boiling isn't it?' said Fred. There was a murmur of agreement.

'Though there are clouds coming up,' said Ginny, pointing to the west. Everyone squinted in the direction.

'Bit far away, still got about half an hour before a storm blows up,' said George. 'Another game?'

'One more wouldn't be bad… I need all the training I can get,' said Ron grimly. He desperately wanted to make it onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team. For years, he had been looking out for an empty position, and now there was finally one, for the Keeper.

'I'm sure you'll make it Ron, we'll all stand up for you,' said Harry, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder. 

'Okay, come on now,' said Ginny, mounting her broom. 'If you want training Ron, you're not going to get it with both your feet on the ground, and your broom in your hands!' Ron groaned.

'I hate it when she acts like she's a commander or something!' he whispered to Harry, though he was too glad his sister had forgiven and forgotten so easily to say it out loud. 

Everyone mounted their brooms, and in five minutes another Quidditch game was in full swing.

'Get it Ron! Get it! Stop it!!!' Hermione yelled, as Ron tried to keep his mind on the apple, the supposed "Quaffel" that was nearing him, whirling through the air. As Keeper, he had to stop Harry, Fred and Ginny's team from winning. It was a rather altered version of Quidditch with only three players in each team.

Ron swung his club just when the apple was about five feet away from him. He forgot he had to hit it _not too hard. The apple smashed against the club, and became a twisted mass of fruit pulp. Everyone except Ron burst out laughing._

'Well, this isn't a real Quaffel! This was bound to happen!' Ron yelled indignantly. Hermione flew up to him, and gave him a large, clean handkerchief to wipe off the smashed apple from his club.

'Ron, you-'

A sudden clap of thunder drowned Hermione's voice. The sun began to be covered up with rain clouds, and a dark shadow spread over the field and surrounding areas. Everyone turned their gaze skywards. Large masses of black storm clouds were quickly covering up the sun and the sky.

'Oops!' said Ginny, and everyone quickly sped towards the ground.

'Hope we make it back before we are soaked to the skin,' said George loudly, as large raindrops began falling on their heads.

'Yeah,' agreed Ginny, as everyone went out of field quickly, taking quick steps. 'And Mum'll be really mad.'

Larger raindrops began falling, causing the muddy lane to become full of large puddles, as the group of six practically ran towards The Burrow. 

'Can't we use our brooms for once?' said Ron loudly over the thunder and lightning.

'I would have if it was possible!' George yelled in reply. It was a serious crime if any Muggle saw any Wizard artifact, like a broomstick, flying, with a Wizard atop it. 

Ginny shrieked suddenly as she slipped, and fell into a muddy puddle, drenched from waist to toe. 

'Yuck!' she said, annoyed with herself for not being more careful. She prepared to get up, but when she looked up, she saw Harry bending beside her, extending his hand.

'Come on!' he said loudly, as lightning flashed across the sky. Ginny took his hand with her muddy one, and he pulled her up.

'You okay?' he asked, as she quickly steadied herself. She nodded.

'Apart from being dripping in muddy water, I'm okay,' she said, and smiled. Harry grinned.

'Come on then,' he said, and turning back, he saw most of the others were quite ahead. Apparently, in the thunder, rain and lightning, they hadn't seen or heard Ginny fall, or Harry turn back to help her.

'Pretty far up ahead, come on,' said Harry, and moved off in the direction of The Burrow, visible in the distance. He felt a strong tug at his arm. Ginny was standing there in the rain, smiling in a shy sort of way.

'Uh-' Harry said, confused.

'My hand, um…' said Ginny and Harry saw he was till holding Ginny's hand. He hadn't released it after he had pulled her up from the puddle. He blushed.

'Oh, sorry,' he said, and quickly let go of it. Ginny felt sort of sorry he had left it. It had been really comfortable. She grinned at him, blushing, yet extremely content.

'We're soaked already, might as well avoid any more falls, let's go slower,' said Harry. Ginny blushed, not noticed by Harry and began walking. Harry walked beside her in silence, not too fast but not too slow either. Ginny felt strange. She and Harry were walking side by side in the rain, quite alone. She could see the others in the distance, turning into the garden of the house. 

There was nothing to talk about in the rain, and she had to face it. What would she talk about? She had not said anything to him at all since the "gift incident", and was rather nervous. Somehow, she felt that whenever they talked, the talk would finally come around to the Charmzirius. And she wanted to avoid that. She knew she probably would not be able to find a reasonable answer for most of his questions. You know…love has no reasons. It was actually Ginny's deep love for Harry, and the fact that she was really worried for his safety and security, that she immediately agreed on giving him the Charmzirius, proposed by her mother.

They entered the house, dripping wet, from head to toe. A trail of wet footprints and splodges of mud could be seen leading down the corridor, and to the stairs. Hermione, Ron, George and Fred had passed a few moments ago. This was confirmed just then.

'Harry, Ginny! Look at you! You're dripping wet! That's worse than the other lot,' Mrs. Weasley exclaimed on seeing him. Harry shivered, feeling the wetness of his clothes more inside the house. 

'I slipped, and fell in a large muddle Mum,' Ginny explained.

'Well, then, go up quickly and change before you catch a cold or something. Goodness, why couldn't you have seen the storm coming?' Mrs. Weasley said quickly, and shooed them off to the stairs. Ginny grinned, as they climbed the staircase, adding their own footprints, and more mud to the already present ones. 

Ginny stopped at her floor.

'See you,' she said, and turned to go. 

'Okay,' Harry replied, and moved on. Ginny began her way down the corridor, when there was a loud, sharp "thud" on the wooden floor. She turned to see Harry running back down the stairs. A little golden ball was rolling ahead of him, coming towards her. She bent down, and picked it up. Harry came up to her, dripping mud all over the corridor. Water had drained from his hair, which were now sticking to his head and face. He pushed them aside quickly, and they revealed his scar. Ginny looked at the ball. She had not realized it at first, but now she did. It was the Charmzirius. She looked back up at him.

'My shirt was wet, and the pocket got torn off. The…it slipped out of it,' Harry explained quickly.

'You've been carrying it around?' Ginny could not refrain herself from asking. She held it out for him to have it back. He took it.

'Yeah,' he said, and nodded, looking a little pink.

'Oh…' said Ginny, thinking. That one word, and the nod meant a lot. It meant, probably, that he did like the gift. It meant probably, that he did feel its effect, whatever the effect was. Her mum said she had always felt its effect. She had been given it by her father, when she had been very young, and according to her, she had always felt really safe, peaceful and content around it. 

'It's…' said Harry, slowly, making Ginny look up. 'It's a really good…thing…'

Ginny stood frozen. He _had actually liked it. Harry continued._

'It does work… as it says…I mean, I can feel it…I could feel it when you gave it to me too…it's a really good… feeling,' he said. Ginny nodded mutely, too taken by his words to say anything.

'I…' Harry went on, quite bravely, wondering what on earth Ginny could be thinking, or making of his words.

'I really liked it,' he said. Ginny did not realize it was the third time he had said that.

'In fact,' said Harry, smiling slightly, 'It was the best gift I received today…from anyone.'

Ginny's eyes widened. She had never, ever expected that of all things he could say.

'Really?' she croaked. Harry grinned. 

'Yeah, really,' he said, looking at the Charmzirius in his hands. Ginny felt really bad having said what she had said to him indirectly that morning. She immediately knew she owed him an apology.

'Harry,' she said quickly, making him look up at her, his bright green eyes sparkling brightly.

'I have to apologize for acting the way I did today. I'm sorry, really. I don't know what got into me,' she said. Harry looked as if it was now he who had not expected to hear something like that from Ginny.

'No,' he said, 'You don't have to apologize. I probably know why you acted like you did…I wasn't too quick in saying what I should have…I mean, I really liked the…Charmzirius, but I forgot to tell you that when I should've.'

Ginny could not think of a suitable reply. She nodded instead.

'And don't mind Ron,' said Harry. She looked up to see him smiling at her. 'He was just a little amazed…he probably didn't expect but…he was disturbed…you know, when you went out of the room…both of us were.'

Ginny turned a little red.

'Guess so, I went a little mad,' she said, looking at her hands.

'I should have expected it,' said Harry, chuckling slightly. 'After all, Ron does have the Weasley temper in himself too.'

Ginny giggled in spite of herself. Harry pocketed the Charmzirius slowly. There was loud and sharp "thud", and the ball could be seen rolling away, beyond Ginny. Both looked at it for a second. Harry turned to his pocket, the same torn one, and then looked up. Both burst out laughing at the same time, realizing what had happened. Again.

                                                      _____________________

_Eh…how was that? I personally loved the puddle scene, and the Charmzirius scene in the end where Harry drops it into the same torn pocket…I am simply loving writing this series, I love R/Hr and H/G! (The relationships)_

_Now, would you please review? It is wonderful to know people actually *read* my work!_

_Any other questions? Mail me!_


	6. Back to Hogwarts

**Time Changes Everything**

_A fan fiction by Pottergirl_

Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling, and no copyright infringement is intended. 

      _Okay, yes, I do owe an explanation…why haven't I uploaded in *quite* a while? I am really sorry but I have been very, very busy with Eid which is our (Muslims') annual festival…and with all my cousins coming together, it was a very busy time here. I couldn't squeeze out any time to edit chapter five or write the replied to the reviewers. I also owe an apology to ~*Angel*~ whose 'chapter four' I am supposed to be beta reading…but same reason, I haven't been able to of yet. Anyway, I promise, and truly promise that chapter six of TCE (Time Changes Everything) will be up very soon. Just check back here soon. _

_Meanwhile, enjoy chapter five. It mainly includes some necessary explanations, and it may get to be boring…but to make up for the all the boring parts I've done something…I've uploaded chapter six too! Now why don't you hurry on with these two new chapters…and btw, chapter seven will be up day after tomorrow!_

_Bye! _

                                             Chapter five: Back to Hogwarts

Harry sat back on the bed in Ron's room. He had an urge to go upstairs to bed straightaway after dinner. He had a reason for that urge. He wanted to inspect the Charmzirius alone, where no one would disturb him. Ron had said he would be out in the backyard with Hermione, and Harry knew what that meant. He was glad they had stopped fighting now. At least, even if they did, they did not do it in front of him. Harry chuckled, thinking of this. Those were major changes in Ron and Hermione.

Harry took the Charmzirius out of his shirt pocket. It gleamed in the light from the lanterns. He felt its smoothness, and his hand stopped on the latch. He lifted it slowly, and the silvery, cold light from the Zirius in the Charmzirius shone out of it. He peered at the verses again.

_O ye who be given this powerful Charmzirius!_

_Beware of its aura_

_The mystery of peace and safety resideth within_

_The Zirius that evoked but from Silmaria_

_Has concealeth a powerful spell…a bond_

_That be done only by the giver…_

_And be felt only by ye!_

He closed the Charmzirius, and fell into deep thought. It did affect him…he did feel its effect…the warmness, and feeling of contentment. He knew whatever spell had been cast on it was working very well. But the problem was that, however strong the Charmzirius affected him, he knew, in the back of his mind, that there was always a danger looming.

He had been trying to avoid it for the past few days. The feeling had been there when he was at the Dursleys. Alone, in his dark room, he brooded over his thoughts, over the incidents of the academic year past. His thoughts always ended at…Cedric. He felt he was completely responsible for Cedric's death. It had been him, after all who had suggested they take the TriWizard cup together, and it ended up in Cedric's murder. Harry had felt scared…he had nightmares at the Dursley's, not very often though but when he did, he woke up screaming. His scar felt as if it was going to burst, so great was the pain he felt in it. Uncle Vernon would come charging, swearing he would lock him up if he wouldn't stop screaming. For Harry, who awoke, covered in sweat, and shivering in the long summer nights, Uncle Vernon was not much compared to his nightmares. They were horrible, reliving every bit of his last encounter with Voldemort. He felt the pain of the Cruciatus curse, saw his parents again, and heard his mother and father's voices. He saw them, he saw Cedric, Bertha… and many others.

Harry had thought things would change at the Weasleys. And surprisingly, they did. He did not have any of those horrible nightmares anymore. He was more than glad for that. He had been worried what the Weasleys would think and feel if he awoke at odd hours in the night, screaming, shouting. The Dursley's had tried to cover up the noise, and persuade themselves that studying in "that horrible school with all those mad men and women" had caused that behavior. But the Weasleys would know why he behaved that way. They knew what he had to suffer through. Or probably they did not. No one, not Ron or Hermione even, had actually been with him when he had last met Voldemort, and no one knew about his terrible ordeal.

Harry sighed. He was afraid going back to school, and coming face-to-face with his past year might once again give him nightmares. He knew waking up in the boys dormitory, screaming, and awakening everyone else was definitely not normal. And he did not want the sort of attitude from the others that he got at such times… people skirting around him, avoiding him, gossiping…that only made it worse.

Harry was glad that at present, the Weasley household was taking his mind off things. He did not want to worry about anything yet, not even Voldemort, or that the Death Eaters were gaining power. He tightened his grip on the Charmzirius, trying to stop thinking of Voldemort. He knew something was constantly on the mind of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. That was everything going on outside their home. Harry knew they wanted to keep him away from all of that, at least for as long as they could. Still, he felt a little strange, feeling as if they were hiding from him terrible, terrible news.

Harry got out of bed, restless and worried. He wanted to stop thinking of everything, worried that his nightmares would return to torture him. He wanted a distraction, a real big distraction, not this loneliness to brood over his thoughts…again.

He made to the door but it opened before he could reach it. There, in the doorway stood Mrs. Weasley. She smiled at him.

'Are you feeling well, Harry dear?' she asked warmly. Harry took a moment to reply, a little surprised by her sudden appearance.

'I'm okay,' he said, in a low voice. He knew his voice did not sound convincing because Mrs. Weasley entered the room, and put an arm around him. Harry felt a lump form in his throat. This is not supposed to happen, he thought. He did not want to break down. He had to face everything. But Mrs. Weasley's warm and motherly attitude brought everything back to him.

She probably sensed it.

'Are you sure you're okay?' she asked gently. Harry nodded, not trusting himself to open his mouth. She looked at him, with a warm smile. Harry smiled weakly.

'Harry dear,' Mrs. Weasley whispered to him. 'Remember, we're with you at all times. You're no less dear to me than any of my sons.' 

Harry had to speak, he knew it. 'It's alright Mrs. Weasley, really. I…I just… I was just a little tired.'

Mrs. Weasley smiled. 'It's not everyday that you turn fifteen, do you?' Harry could not help grinning. This was family. The Weasley's were family. He startled himself, more than he did her by suddenly hugging her. She patted his head softly. Harry felt much better instantly, in the warmness and comfort of Mrs. Weasley's embrace. He moved back after a moment, and cleared his throat softly. She wiped a tear away quickly.

'If anything's worrying you, you can come to me, okay?' she said. Harry nodded, smiling gratefully. Mrs. Weasley smiled back at him.

'Now, do you want some hot milk?' she asked, changing the topic. Harry hesitated. He did not usually like hot milk. Mrs. Weasley sighed.

'You do seem so much like Ron. He hates hot milk,' she said. Harry chuckled.

'I guess…Hermione always tells us to take some at breakfast at Hogwarts but somehow, it just doesn't appeal to us,' he said. Mrs. Weasley chuckled.

'That's sensible of her, though,' she said, smiling. She bent down to Harry and whispered,

'Haven't been fighting much, have _they recently?' Harry grinned. 'I don't think so. It's a record.' _

Mrs. Weasley grinned knowingly at him, and left. Harry felt much, much better. He decided to take time out at that moment and write to Sirius. He knew Sirius would be glad to hear from him, wherever he was.

The sun rose over the tiny little village of Ottery Saint Catchpole, giving life to everything. 

In The Burrow, Mrs. Weasley awoke, went up to her children's bedrooms to wake them up. It was dawn with the first rays of sun just breaking the darkness of the sky.

'Ron, Harry,' she whispered, while gently patting their shoulders to wake them up. Harry sat up yawning, but Ron just turned over and mumbled something like 'Can't even hear the birds yet'.

'We have to go to London,' said Mrs. Weasley to Ron. He turned over on his back.

'At this time in the morning?' he asked grumpily.

'Ron, if you want to go back to Hogwarts, get up now,' said Mrs. Weasley sternly, and left the room.

Harry looked at the room dismally. His last day or rather morning at The Burrow, and it only seemed like a few short days since he had got there. He looked at Ron, in his bed, lost once again in the world of sleep. Well, they had to get to get up, and finish all the last minute jobs before leaving for Hogwarts once again. 

Memories of the past year involuntarily recollected in his mind. He had to go back to Hogwarts, and face whatever this year had in store for him; just when he wanted to run away from it all, never face what he had to face the past year. He now, had to go back, and be painfully reminded on glancing at any part of the castle, what had happened a month before the end of the last term. He was not scared, nor was he being a coward. Only, the dread that had been growing inside him of facing new challenges put forward by Voldemort, a Voldemort who was gaining the heights of power once again, fell with full force on him that morning.

Without thinking, Harry reached for his glasses, and got up to get dressed. He almost tripped on the leg of Ron's bed. The movement caused Ron to stir once again. He got up.

'Whazzamatter Harry? Where are you going?' he asked groggily, squinting at Harry in the early morning light. Harry grinned, in spite of himself.

'Get dressed before your Mum comes round again… King's Cross today, remember?' said Harry. Ron woke up completely at this, and Harry rushed to nab the bathroom before Ron did.

'Shove over Ron,' Ginny muttered, her eyes barely open. Ron looked up from his buttered toast, that he had been examining for any new test of Fred and George's, now that they already had one shipment for Zonko's complete. Ron stifled a yawn, and shifted to the chair beside him. He had forgotten not to sit on Ginny's favorite chair, by the small window in the dining space.

Ron smiled, looking at Harry.

'Believe me, she's not a morning person,' he whispered as Ginny got in to the chair vacated by Ron. She was completely dressed yet looked as if she had just gotten out of bed by her half shut eyes, and groggy voice.

'I heard that,' she said, grabbing the last toast on the table before George got it.

'Look who's speaking,' said Fred to Ron.

'Until you were ten, you had to be dragged out of bed every morning, Ron,' George quipped. Ron was about to make a rather comic comment when Hermione came in, looking the freshest of them all, and wide awake.

'Good morning,' she said cheerfully. Fred and George replied in unison, Ginny nodded, Harry smiled slightly while taking a bite of his toast.

'Don't say it,' said Ron, raising his hand, as Hermione sat down at the table. 

'What?' asked Hermione, bewildered.

'I know why you're so happy…wonderful year of studying up ahead,' said Ron, already dreading the academic year ahead, at the end of which, all the fifth years were supposed to give their O.W.L.s.

Hermione's reaction had already been anticipated by everyone.

'Ron,' she said indignantly, forgetting to pour tea into her cup though she had the kettle in her hand.

'This is the most important of all years we spend at Hogwarts! We have to pass the O.W.L.s  to go into the next year. You have to revise the whole of this year or you-'

Hermione was interrupted at this moment by a large owl that flew into the dining room with great speed, clutching in its claws, a thick envelope and a small, neatly packed package. It landed in front of Hermione, unfortunately on the kettle in her hands.

With an ear splitting screech, the owl dropped the package and the envelope in Hermione's empty plate and flew off out of the window, making small screeching sounds.

'Poor thing,' said Ginny pitifully. Hermione however had her eyes on the thick, sealed envelope before her, which happened to have the Hogwarts coat of arms on it. The tiny package was of similar material, bearing the same Hogwarts coat of arms. 

'That was a Hogwarts owl wasn't it?' asked Ginny interestedly.

'Open it,' Ron urged, having an idea of what was coming, which made him grin widely.

Hermione picked up the envelope and tore it open. Inside was a single parchment. She read it aloud, almost breathlessly.

'Dear Ms. Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been nominated by the school staff as an honorary prefect. Delay in the arrival of this message was the cause of recent happenings out of our control. Together with this letter is your badge which you must have with you when you board the Hogwarts Express.

We are looking forward to having you back at Hogwarts on the first of September. Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.'

Hermione looked up from the letter, and picked up the package. She opened it to find a silver, gleaming prefect badge inside with the word 'Prefect' inscribed on it. She moved her fingers over its shiny surface. For Hermione, this was a wonderful dream come true, one for which she had worked hard at her grades all her years at Hogwarts.

All the congratulations and cheering finally subsided, and a red Hermione pinned the badge to the front of her blouse.

'Well,' said George, grinning. 'It's definitely better than Percy being Prefect!'

'Yeah,' Ron agreed, glowing with pleasure. If it were anyone, it were Ron and Harry who knew how much Hermione deserved getting that badge.

'You'll let us off for simple things won't you?' Ron asked. Hermione fixed him with a scrutinizing stare.

'Well,' she said, trying very hard to restrain a smile, 'Depends on what you do…next time I catch you both sneaking off in the middle of the night in the Invisibility cloak, I may have to deduct some points from-' 

'Nothing can stop that!' said Ron. Mrs. Weasley came into the dining space, with a plate of cookies.

'What's all the commotion about, Ron? Your father's sleeping upstairs after the tough night he had!' she said, her eye brows knitted together. Harry wished asking her why Mr. Weasley had been busy. His worry was that Voldemort could be doing anything. But another thought came to him. What could Voldemort possibly do concerning the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department?

'Another Prefect mum, Ms. Granger,' said George, making Hermione's face flush. Mrs. Weasley's face immediately split into a smile. She came up to Hermione, and put her arms around her.

'Congratulations dear, I always knew you could do it,' she said, warmly. Hermione felt there had never been any unpleasantness between Mrs. Weasley and herself at all. There had been some though, the year before, when Mrs. Weasley read an article in a magazine about Hermione "playing with the hearts" of Harry and Viktor Krum. But when Harry had confirmed her personally that that was nothing but a rumor, she softened down with Hermione, and the current development, that is Ron and Hermione "finding each other" had totally cleared any bad notions about Hermione in her mind. She was very warm with the pair.

Hermione's blush subsided as Mrs. Weasley let go of her. Ron gave her the secretive, wide grin he reserved only for her, an apparently private way of congratulations.

As Mrs. Weasley went back to the kitchen, Harry got up to follow her. Fred and George were now making jokes on Hermione's newly acquired designation. Roars of laughter from Ron and Ginny could be heard as the twins bombarded Hermione with remarks similar to those they had given their older brothers who had also become Prefects.

'Mrs. Weasley?' asked Harry, as he caught up on her near the kitchen door. She turned around suddenly, almost dropping the empty mug of tea that stood on the plate she was holding. She smiled.

'Do you want anything, dear?' she asked.

'I wanted to ask, isn't Mr. Weasley coming along?' Harry asked in a lower voice. Her smiled flickered slightly.

'I'm afraid not dear, he's been very exhausted, a long day at the Ministry yesterday unfortunately, but don't worry, I'll be taking you all along fine…' Harry nodded. He was on the point of asking further but he knew he probably wouldn't be told everything by Mrs. Weasley.

'Shall I get my trunk down now?' he asked, instead.

'I'll get Fred and George to do those,' said Mrs. Weasley, and looked towards the dining room, 'Those two are tormenting Hermione now I guess, I'll go and save her in a moment…goodness, those two will never leave any prefect alone!' she said, sighing, and went into the kitchen. Harry felt himself smile. The Weasleys were one big family he really loved.

The Wizarding world materialized before him once again, as he stepped through the barrier between Platform nine and Platform ten. He was back at Platform Nine-three quarters. 

Harry sighed, taking in everything, from the train, to the new and old witches and wizards in training, and to the parents bidding farewell. Ron stopped wheeling the trolley, as Mrs. Weasley came up from behind with Hermione, Ginny, and a trolley with Hermione and Ginny's trunks.

George and Fred took up the task of taking the trunks into the train, helped by Harry and Ron. 

The train blew its whistle loudly, and Mrs. Weasley issued her last minute commands.

'Owl me as soon as you get there, George… keep out of trouble…stay in the castle, no roaming around, and I want you two to study! And keep an eye on your sister!'

'Honestly! I'm fourteen!' Ginny said, sitting back in her seat as the platform went out of view finally.

'Yes, but you're still our baby sister,' said Fred. Ginny crossed her arms.

'But I can look after myself now,' she said, obstinately. Fred and George looked at each other.

'Guess so,' said George, and opened the compartment door.

'See you later, we've got to find Lee,' he said and left with Fred, closing the compartment door behind him. Hermione took a seat with Ron.

The compartment door slid open again, and Fred appeared.

'Forgot my bag,' he said quickly, and retrieved it from under the nearest seat before any one could even say anything.

'Guess Lee joined their team,' said Ron with a sigh.

The door opened again a few seconds later.

'Now what-' Ron began but then he heard a familiar voice. In fact, it was a very, very familiar voice.

'So I see you dared coming back,' said Draco Malfoy. At his shoulders, suddenly appeared two larger boys, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, all three, archenemies of Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Malfoy's statement was apparently directed towards Harry who turned away, rather bored. Ron looked to Harry, waiting for anything that might happen. He gripped his wand tightly.

'I would say that about you,' said Harry, looking out of the window at the passing shrubbery and fields. 'I wouldn't think you'd dare come back after what happened last time we met.'

At this Harry turned to look at Malfoy, who went slightly pale, his smirk wavering a little. He remembered how he had been hexed on the train the last time. Ginny and Hermione looked at the scene, a little nervously. After all, Draco Malfoy was the son of a Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy, and the cold war going on in the compartment did make them quite nervous.

'Hmph!' Malfoy snorted. 'Your time will come up pretty soon…and yours too Weasley.' Malfoy's expression was neutral, nor did he even look over at Ron. His eyes were locked with Harry's.

Hermione looked at Ron, worried. Almost never before had Malfoy given a death threat to Ron. She suddenly remembered something. 

'I suggest you leave before I cut off marks from Slytherin,' she said, coolly. Ron flashed Hermione a smile. Malfoy threw her a dirty look, and his eyes flicked over to her prefect's badge.

'I'd be careful if I were you Weasley,' Malfoy said, turning away, not looking at anyone. He left a moment later, his sidekicks at his heels, looking like large shadows.

'Oh Ron! Harry!' said Hermione, unable to stop the anxious outburst after Malfoy left.

'I wonder what's going on this time,' said Ron warily, edging towards Hermione, and putting an arm around her shoulders.

'Ron, he was talking about you too,' said Hermione, looking at Harry quickly. Harry straightened up in his seat, putting his wand back in his pocket. Ginny sat in a corner, looking at the three with anxious eyes.

'Hermione, you know Malfoy, he's a coward, forget what he said, we're safe,' said Harry, reassuringly. Hermione nodded.

'I was just, y'know… he always brings trouble,' she said, frowning, but then she grinned. 'But it seems I can use this new authority very well on him,' as she fingered her prefect's badge, the wicked grin on her face making even Ginny calm down, and imagine how it would look when Malfoy stalked off after losing fifty points altogether for Slytherin.

The whole hall applauded Dumbledore as he finished his speech, the one he gave at the start of every term after the Sorting. He however, did not sit down as the clapping subsided. His expression was serious, and he had got to the point he knew that whole hall was waiting to hear about. It had been in the minds of all the students when they returned to Hogwarts for another year.

'I have to talk to you about another, much more important thing. Apart from the new first years today, I would like to talk to you all about something which I know has been bothering you, and worrying you. Those who were year last year know what I am talking about. Voldemort returned last term, on the night of the Third task of the TriWizard Tournament.'

The whole hall immediately began buzzing, though the discussion was rather less; people were more interested in what Dumbledore had to say rather than talk about their fears. Dumbledore looked around the hall, gravely before continuing.

'As I have maintained always- united we stand, divided we fall. We can battle whatever evil comes by as long as we remain united, and evil Wizards even like Voldemort cannot stand in the way of good.' Nothing in the hall stirred, and Dumbledore gave a small sigh.

'I do not of course expect you to battle anything or anyone, not yet. Our mission is to keep Hogwarts open even in the most difficult of times, so that you can get your education, and your training to become fully qualified Wizards. Hogwarts is safe in all possible means as far as any dark powers are concerned. However, I ask you not to stray out of the castle after sunset, or Hogsmeade. All activities will be arranged before sunset, including Quidditch matches. However safe Hogwarts may be, if you break these rules, you will be harboring your own safety. I do not want any student breaking any of these rules.'

There was an automatic murmur of consent, and Dumbledore smiled slightly.

'An order is being established, the Order of Phoenix to battle this emerging evil. Those who have belief in truth, and who are ready to fight against this evil have joined us. I would like to name a number of people but the time is not very appropriate. You will be told when the time comes. I want everyone present in this hall today to know that good prevails over evil, truth over lies. Thus, if we are united, the Order of Phoenix will achieve its aim.'

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and looked up at the silent, waiting hall full of students, new and old.

'On a happier and much more cheerful note, I would like to make some announcements about Quidditch this year. We will be continuing our Inter-House Quidditch Cup this year. We will be recruiting one or two new players for some teams, as Madam Hooch has just informed me. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor house teams do not have captains at the moment.'

Harry tried to keep his mind focused on what Dumbledore was saying. He was reminded of the murder of Cedric Diggory, the captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. 

'Therefore,' Dumbledore continued, 'New captains will be selected after consultation among the existing players, and with the advice of Madam Hooch. Madam Hooch will be selecting the new players with the respective Heads of Houses to fill the positions for those who have left, after tryouts, which will be held in a week's time. Any students from the respective houses, except the first years, are welcome to try out for their house teams. I wish you best of luck, for the tryouts, the matches, and the rest of the year. Let the feast begin!'

Dumbledore sat down, and food appeared at the house tables. People immediately started talking, making the Great Hall look normal, after the rather unusual and eerie silence.

Harry absent-mindedly took some food in his plate. He looked into his plate, not really looking at it. Ron glanced at him.

'You okay?' he asked quietly. Harry broke out of his reverie. He had been pondering over what Dumbledore had said about the Order of Phoenix. He knew Sirius, Remus Lupin, Mr. Weasley and a lot of other people had joined it, and were in the front line in the war against evil.

'I'm alright, nothing,' said Harry, and began on his food. This time Fred spoke to him.

'Hey Harry, trying for captain?' he asked, his mouth quite full of food. Harry looked up quickly.

'Me?' 

'Yeah, we'd vote for you,' said George, smiling. 

'But, I'm…I mean you are seventh yearers, and I'm a fifth yearer, you have got more experience-' said Harry quickly. The revelation came as quite a shock to him, instead of good news. He was quite nervous, worried that he could become captain of the Gryffindor team. Picturing himself to be Oliver Wood was very difficult with all the game strategies, responsibilities and tension. No, he thought. He was not ready for that.

'Yeah, but, look at it this way; you'd be perfect for captain. You think either of _us,' said George, gesturing to himself and Fred, 'can ever do what Oliver did? We'd be totally robbed of all the time we spend on our inventions.'_

Ron snorted.

'And I doubt you two will ever be serious. Half the time, you'll be playing around in the air when you should be practicing! Gryffindor will become a push over. Disaster, I tell you!' he said. He quite liked the idea of Harry becoming captain, even if it had been quite a dream of his own. But he knew Harry deserved it, with all the broken bones, and crashes he had suffered out in the field to lead them to victory. Apart from that, he knew it would take his best friend's mind off any thing outside Hogwarts.

'Well, all work and no play…' Fred said, but someone cut him.

'Makes Gryffindor win.'

Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and practically everybody within earshot looked up at the sound of the person they knew to be their Head of house, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva Mcgonagall.

'I hope your intentions are not disastrous, Mr. Weasley,' she said, and Harry could see a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. George snickered. Professor McGonagall's eyes flicked over to him for a moment, but she turned to Hermione, and said,

'Ms. Granger, you have to come after the feast to my office. I have to assign you your prefect's duties. And Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley-'

Ron did not have to ask if he was the Weasley she wanted. Both he, and Harry looked up.

'The Headmaster wants to have a few words with you right after the feast. You are to wait for Ms. Granger; she will also join you,' she said, and walked away.

'Troublesome trio in trouble again?' said Fred.

'Dunno,' said Ron, without much of an expression, wondering why they were being summoned to the Headmasters office. He had never been there before even when things got as serious as crashing his father's Ford Anglia into the Whomping Willow in their second year. He chanced a glance at Harry who seemed to be as surprised about the summons as he himself, even when Harry had gone to the Headmasters office many times before.

'I know the three of you, Harry, Ron and Hermione, are quite surprised as to why I have you called you to my office on the first day of term,' said Dumbledore, as he sat in his large chair, facing Harry, Ron and Hermione, sitting on chairs on the other side of the large desk.

He regarded them for a moment. His expression was serious but not grave. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been pretty helpful to him over the years, even if they did break rules in the process. They had worked together, Harry, using his bravery and dare, Ron, using his presence of mind and tact, and Hermione, her ever present logic and ingenuity. They had helped Sirius Black escape, done what no second-year could ever have done in the case of the Chamber of Secrets back in their second year, and gotten through tough tasks and tests to make sure the Philosopher's Stone did not get into wrong hands in their first year. And as these three people, thought Dumbledore, were directly or indirectly involved with anything to do with Voldemort, and the battle against his rising evil powers, they deserved an explanation. An explanation about what was going on.

'I know the situation outside has been troubling you over the holidays, and ever more as you have returned to Hogwarts for another year. I understand, value and respect your contributions to the good side, the side of truth over the past few years. You have done what few fully qualified wizards could have done, and I cannot give you any praise higher than that. As I said in the Great Hall, I do not wish to involve you in any direct fighting against evil or meetings of the Order. You have yet to receive your education and magical training but I know you have to beware of what is happening outside the walls of Hogwarts.' 

Dumbledore sighed, and stood up from his chair, walking slowly around the large desk. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. All three knew their involvement was not direct but they had to know how things were proceeding.

'The Order was formed one week after Hogwarts closed for the summer holidays. Sirius, Remus, Arabella, Mundungus Fletcher, Arthur, Hagrid, Madam Maxime from Beauxbatons, Professor Snape and myself are, at present, the chief members. We are doing whatever we can at this moment to persuade members of the Ministry to join the order, and to accept the fact that even Cornelius Fudge has rejected; that Voldemort has returned. And if we do not do something quickly, we could face the same situation that we faced fifteen years ago. There have been a few reports of missing people, but so far, fortunately, there have been no worse situations. We, in the Order, are working undercover, doing whatever we can to anticipate Voldemort's next big step. He could possibly try spying, as last year, and we have to watch out for that inside the wall of Hogwarts. I ask you to obey the rules laid down, strictly. Any strange or mysterious activity is to be reported immediately, and as prefect, Hermione, you have to keep a good look out for any perpetrators.'

Hermione nodded, her face set in determination of doing her duty honestly, and helping in whatever way we can.

'I presume you have some questions?' Dumbledore asked, a faint twinkle reappearing in his eyes, overlapping the somewhat tired look they had.

Harry nodded slightly. 'Professor, can't we help in any other way? The Order, I mean?'

Professor Dumbledore sighed.

'Harry, I understand your eagerness and willingness to help, but for once, I ask you not to get too involved in the Order's meetings and decisions. I know you can argue very well that you are at an equal position as far as encounters with Voldemort are concerned, but it is for your own betterment, and peace of mind, that you let the Order fight the real battle. You time will come, believe me, but it is better for you at present, to be a student of Hogwarts like Ron and Hermione rather than a chief member of the Order. Of course, since the Order is mainly dependent upon good, anything you do for the good side will always benefit the Order of Phoenix.'

Harry knew arguing was no use, and to be honest, he too felt that taking his mind off Voldemort for the present, and getting involved in his school and his friends would be a really good change. He didn't think much would happen inside the school for some time and the thought was rather peaceful, even if Voldemort's powers were growing. He knew he had a direct link with Voldemort, a great enmity, but being normal was what he wanted after the events of last term. And it would probably be even more better suppose he became captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and focused only on that.

Harry nodded his agreement, and Ron and Hermione nodded too.

'If you don't have any more questions, I suggest you return to your towers. The journey to Hogwarts is quite long and tiring, and a good night's sleep is what the three of you need,' said Professor Dumbledore. Harry, Ron and Hermione knew their cue, and stood up.

'Er, Harry?' asked Professor Dumbledore, as they stood up. Harry looked up at the aging Headmaster.

'Do you have a Charmzirius?' 

Harry nodded, surprised by the question.

'Yes professor,' he said, and took it out of his robe pocket, where is had been for the whole day. He handed it to the Headmaster.

'Very well. I am glad Ms. Weasley gave that to you. Take care of it. Charmziriui are very rare, and very valuable. Ziriui have several, rare and very important qualities, and if you feel their influence, they are very useful to you,' said Professor Dumbledore, looking at the Zirius emanating a cold, silver light, and then handing it back to Harry.

'I do feel its influence,' said Harry, quite surprised how Dumbledore knew so much about his Charmzirius, where he had got it from, etc. 

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. 'That is a very good sign.'

'How did you know Ginny gave it to me, Professor?' asked Harry curiously. Dumbledore smiled once again.

'I am aware of a lot of things. Don't worry, back to your tower now. You've got a whole term ahead, and you don't want to be late for Potions on your first day do you?' 

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at him, surprised.

'Oh yes,' said Professor Dumbledore, realizing something, 'I presume you haven't been handed your timetables yet? Well, I remember you have Potions tomorrow morning.'

Ron could not constrain himself from letting out a small groan.

'Professor Snape would appreciate that,' said Professor Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling brightly, smiling. 

'So Harry, you want to go for Captain or something?' asked Ron, in a low voice as the three headed back to Gryffindor tower through silent, eerie halls, devoid of students who had gone to their respective towers.

'I don't know, may be, since I don't have much else to do anyway,' said Harry, giving Ron a slight smile. 'It might not be such a bad idea after all.'

'Will you get enough time for studies? We have the O.W.L.s coming up.' That was, of course, Hermione speaking. 

'Hermione!' said Ron, annoyed. 'Quidditch captain! Harry has to go for that, the O.W.L.s are far away.'

'They may seem far away to you, but they are not, there are only about nine months left- _Twitters.' _

Hermione gave the password and the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open.

The Common Room was quiet, no one left in the large room, everyone long gone to bed. 

Harry reached the boys' dormitory, and Ron said to him,

'I'll be joining you in a minute.' Harry nodded, suppressing a smile. However much Ron and Hermione differed on the subject of O.W.L.s, both had a really strong and love-filled relationship. And saying good night was part of that.

                                                            ______________________

So here was chapter five! Nothing much but I think that this was the most difficult chapter that I have written so far i.e. the meeting with Dumbledore and Dumbledore's Start-of-term speech.

_BTW, do you think I'm writing very mushy fics, fairly mushy fics or barely any mushy parts in my fics? I don't know, many people don't like too much mush._

_Till then, please review!_

_Mail me for any detailed questions! I love hearing from all of you!_

_And here are all the reviewers I'd like to thank! You have been reading and reviewing my story, which means a lot to me – really!_

_In the name of reading:__ I'm glad you liked that chapter, and yes Gryffindortower and Sugarquill are wonderful, aren't they? I believe they have the best H/G fics on the web! About Harry and Ginny getting together…yes…that's a good question but I can't answer that sorry… I have been trying to restrain myself a lot. It hurts me more than it hurts you, believe me, not to see them together. But, I believe this saying may help you…it's a saying in Urdu, my first language "The fruit of patience is always very sweet." Keep reading! _

__

_Myshawolf:__ Thanks, keep reading as I'll be trying to post quickly._

_Corky: Thanks! Keep reading!_

_J: Well, you are getting your "more, more, more" aren't you? *grins wickedly* Just keep checking back here often!_

_Kiwi: Thanks for the compliment…only I feel that some people at Gryffindortower.net are far better when writing is concerned…you should check out "Imogen" and "Firebolt909" at the Library in Gryffindortower! Anyway, thanks!_

_Trueblades: Thanks for the lovely compliments. Frankly, I myself don't like characters to be out of character or dull…we like J.K.Rowling for many reasons, and one of them is how she brings the characters alive like you say…I try to stick to the writing style of Ms. Rowling! And yes, I will, surely keep writing. _

_Mionee: Thanks, you're a faithful reviewer! Keep reading!_

_Tinabedina: Well, there are lots of parts to come! Thanks, and keep reading!_

_Jer: I can hardly stop myself from posting all the chapters quickly! I have quite a few written, at least up till Christmas at Hogwarts but I want to edit them properly before uploading them._

_AriaStar: Thanks! Yes, Gryffindortower's wonderful, isn't it? The Queens of H/G are doing a great job and my thirst for quality H/G is quenched there!_

_Budgiebird: Thanks, keep reading!_

_LaLa: An enthusiastic review! Thanks!_

_MoNmon: Hehe, passion, eh? Thanks, and of course, H/G and R/H are the destined couples!_

_Joe McEwing's girl: Thanks for the compliments! Keep reading!_

_TheRealDrPepper: I am writing, as fast as I can!_

_Now, why don't you go ahead and read chapter six? Ooooh, I hate Snape!_


	7. Quidditch Again

**Time Changes Everything**

_A fan fiction by Pottergirl_

Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling, and no copyright infringement is intended. 

                                                           Chapter six: Quidditch Again

It was one week past term, and Harry rushed down the Potions corridor alone. Snape had held him back to question him about his Potions homework essay. It had been alright, not as good as Hermione's but very well written. But to Snape, the only thing that ever mattered was Harry; and how to get him a punishment or to throw some bad remarks his way. 

Harry did not have time to get angry with Snape for rejecting his essay and demanding another one. Potions was the last class that day, and he was supposed to be at the Quidditch pitch for the try out and selection of new players. The election for the Quidditch captain was also to be held that same day, and since, over the days, Harry had finally decided that he did want to become Captain, he was quite excited. But at the moment he was late.

Madam Hooch was already there, along with the Gryffindors who had come for the tryouts for their house Quidditch team. Harry rushed onto the pitch, smoothing his Quidditch robes. A large group of people were gathered to try out for the Keeper, and Harry was surprised how many people had turned up for just once position on the team.

'Good, you're finally here,' said Madam Hooch when Harry ran up to them. Harry stopped by her to catch his breath, standing beside the rest of the team- Fred, George, Angelina, Katie and Alicia. Ron, who was standing nearby, grinned at him. He was very anxious to join the team as Keeper, and he had trained hard over the summer for it, dragging Harry off for Quidditch almost every day. The practice was good for Harry, even if he had not had a real Snitch.

Harry grinned back at Ron, as Madam Hooch began speaking.

'The tryouts for Keeper will be held after the selection for Captain. While the existing team and I hold a discussion to select the Captain, I suggest the rest of you mount your brooms, and fly a few laps around the field to warm up,' she said.

As Harry watched Ron, and others including Dennis Creevey, Dean Thomas, etc. mount their brooms and lift off into the afternoon sky in their black school robes, his own excitement rose to a peak. He looked around, finding a lot of people, other than the people hopeful to make it on the team, had come up, and were sitting in the stands. Even Hermione had come. With Ginny. Madam Hooch's voice shook him out of his reverie.

'Okay now, I would like each of you to give his or her point of view on whom you'd like as Captain, other than yourself. Ladies first,' she said cheerfully, and team came around in a circle with Madam Hooch to discuss. Alicia flashed Harry a smile, and he wondered if Fred and George had persuaded even the girls to vouch for him. It seemed to be true.

'I think,' said Katie, quite seriously, 'that since neither of us will return next year except Harry, and he will be staying on for two more years, this captaincy should go over to him. He needs all the experience he can get.' Madam Hooch nodded. 'And you, Spinnet?'

'I agree with Katie really. And I think he's the only person who even listened to Oliver's game strategies, well, compared to us at least, he learned a lot from Wood in his early morning practices,' said Katie, grinning. Harry felt himself go red. It did look all planned, and rather unfair but that was if he didn't know his team mates. He knew them. They knew him. And if they thought of him that way, he wouldn't have to feel it was unfair.

'What about the rest of you? Any comments on what Spinnet and Bell said?' asked Madam Hooch, her eye brows knitted.

'Well,' said Fred, looking quite stern. 'I've got to say just one thing… you deserve this captaincy Harry! You're a ruddy good player!!' 

Harry went redder than ever, trying to cover up his grin by looking at his hands. He could feel everyone's eyes on him.

'And what about you Potter?' asked Madam Hooch, smiling at Harry. 'Who do you think should become captain?'

Harry looked up. 'I thought that-'

'It doesn't even matter what you think now, you're Captain!!' George interrupted, loudly. 'Anyone against that?'

'No,' said the rest of the team loudly, and Madam Hooch nodded.

'Well, that's it then, Potter, you're the new Captain. Do well for your team, and keep these two Weasleys in shape, even if you are younger!' Madam Hooch said, looking at Harry, smiling.

'Thanks a lot, I mean, I thought Fred and George should have become Captains together,' said Harry, looking up at the rest of the team to find them grinning at him.

'Aww, no! We couldn't! The trauma of becoming Captains-' said Fred, covering his eyes with his arm, and turning his face to the shy tragically.

'I know, it's too difficult for you to bear! Now stop over acting!' said Angelina, and pulled his hand down from his eyes, giggling. 

'Have you decided?' came a stern voice from behind them. Professor Mc Gonagall was there too, covering her eyes with her hand from the bright afternoon sunlight.

'Yes, they've all decided unanimously for Potter,' said Madam Hooch. Professor Mc Gonagall smiled, quite pleased and not very surprised.

'That's good. Do good for your team Potter, and I want to see some tough training sessions in order. We have to begin practice before Slytherin do. They have yet to choose their new captain,' she said, and then turned to Madam Hooch.

'The tryouts then. I want to get started on this to size them all up. Hopefully we'll get a Keeper like Wood,' she said, and Madam Hooch blew her whistle, signaling for the people on broom sticks to come down. Ron zoomed down, landing right next to Harry.

'Good descend and landing, Weasley,' Professor Mc Gonagall commented, with a bit of a smile at Ron. The words were big praise coming from her. Ron turned as red as a beet root, and Harry flashed him a grin.

'Behold our new Captain,' said Fred, waving his hand towards Harry, as the two teachers moved off. Harry grinned. Ron grinned back at him, walking over to him. He surprised Harry by giving him a quick bear hug.

'Congratulations Harry! I knew it would be you. You really deserve it, with all those broken bones and everything!' he said, happily. 

'Thanks Ron, good luck for your tryouts! You have to make it on to the team with me,' said Harry, happy but still surprised to see this rather rare, impulsive side of his friend. 

Madam Hooch blew her whistle once again, calling the people for the try outs.

'As there is only one position to try out for, I suggest all of you divide into two. Yes, the team too. Potter, Weasley and Spinnet, over to my right, and Bell, Johnson and Weasley, to my left,' Madam Hooch commanded, diving the team into two, as well as the rest of the people and making each half of the team join one half of the people. Ron, incidentally, was not on Harry's side.

'Now,' said Madam Hooch, loudly, 'You will play as two opposing teams, and Professor Mc Gonagall and I will be watching you. The Keeper position will be occupied by all the people trying out, which means that you will be Keepers for your teams in turn. The existing team players will play alongside to add for the Chasers. There will be no beaters or Seekers. Understood?'

Everyone nodded.

'Like Hockey?' asked Dean Thomas. Madam Hooch looked over at him.

'That's a Muggle sport?' she asked, rather confusedly. Dean Thomas nodded.

'Well, if you think so,' said Madam Hooch, and then turned to the two temporary teams.

'Mount your brooms, get up there, and start playing. At every blow of my whistle, Keepers will switch in each team,' she said, and blew her whistle to signal the beginning of the game.

More than half an hour later, Madam Hooch blew her whistle three times in quick succession. She and Professor Mc Gonagall were sitting in the topmost row of the stands, weary and tired after considering each and every hopeful, coming to a difficult decision in the end. It was difficult to choose one Keeper from among ten people. 

The players rushed to the ground, eager to hear of the result. One of all the players except the existing team was to become Keeper.

Hermione rushed to Ron when he came down, sweating. He had practiced vigorously, and saved as many Quaffles from going through the large loops as only one other person, and that was Dean Thomas who did seem to do well too. And that was probably because he knew some Hockey or had played it.

'Ron, you were wonderful!' Hermione exclaimed, conjuring up large glasses of water for him and Harry.

'You should get it, really!' said Ginny, smiling proudly at Ron who seemed to possess the same Quidditch talents as three of his older brothers did.

'Dunno, Dean was good too, he made that spectacular save,' said Ron, gulping down the water, and panting.

'Well, Mc Gonagall likes your flying,' said Harry, grinning, and sitting down on the grass. 'That's going to count for you.' Hermione and Ginny smiled at Ron.

'If that's true Ron, you'll surely get on the team!' said Ginny, hugging her brother tightly. Ron, surprised a little, grinned at her.

'Thanks Gin!' he said beginning to blush.

Later-

'I am aware all of you are eager to know of the result, and I, on Madam Hooch's advice, have come to a very tough decision indeed. I appreciate all of your coming up for the try outs today, but as well all know, we can have only one Keeper, and thus, only one will be chosen of all of you.'

Professor Mc Gonagall looked around at the eager faces. Madam Hooch spoke up.

'Older hopefuls were found to be better, we noticed today. Dennis Creevey, Jill Taylor, Gregory Hart, Peter Kolson, Anne West, Lillian Parker, Oliver Johnson and Heather Stevenson, you have all done very well. But the best performances were put up by Dean Thomas and Ronald Weasley who managed to stop equal number of Quaffles. However…' she paused, taking a deep breath.

'…Professor Mc Gonagall and I have come to the rather difficult decision, that on the basis of his speediness, and good, well trained flying skills, the Keeper position should be awarded to Ronald Weasley.'

There was an eruption of cheers from Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Alicia, Katie and Angelina as they rounded on an open-mouthed, shocked, pale-faced Ron. His brothers and the older girls thumped his back, everyone congratulating him.

'M-me?' he croaked, finally.

'Yes, you Weasley,' said Professor Mc Gonagall. 'Work hard. No lapses in practice sessions, and no favoritism Potter!' She was stern, yet smiling at the eager faces.

'Congratulations Ron!' said Dean, shaking Ron's hand. 'It's football for me I guess!' He was not hurt, or sad. In fact, he seemed to have known Ron was going to get the position for Keeper.

Hermione hugged Ron. 

'I'm so glad for you Ron!' she whispered to him, and stepped back to kiss his cheek. Both she and Ron turned red as they saw Fred and George gazing at them, dreamily.

Ginny grabbed Ron in a hug quickly.

'You're going to win for us, Ron!' she said, excited. She stepped back, and turned to Harry,

'Good luck with your team, Harry,' she said, trying not to become self consciousness. Harry grinned at her.

'Thanks, though I really can't compare to Oliver,' said Harry, smiling at her.

'I'm sure you could one day,' said Ginny, honestly, knowing that one day, he would.

The next few days flew past in a daze. Beginning of term was definitely not the same as it used to be. The teachers were already piling the fifth years with colossal amounts of homework, with only one reason, that was the approach of their O.W.L.s. The increased homework and weekly tests meant that Harry found it difficult to Quidditch practices. Slytherin had chosen their new captains and two new players. Both the new players were big and burly, and they were beaters. Even when Fred and George reminded Harry they were nothing but 'lumps of flesh', Harry was still quite worried. The captain of the Slytherins was, of course, Draco Malfoy who had once again managed to use the power of his father's wealth to get his way. Gryffindor were supposed to have their first match against Slytherin in a month's time, and Harry was worried since they hadn't even had a single practice session yet.

Therefore, one night, in the Common room, after finishing his load of homework, he announced for their first practice to be held the next morning.

'What? Five o' clock? Harry, we've got a month!' was George's reaction, as he and Fred sat poring over a parchment. Harry as quite anxious, and George's attitude did not soothe him in the least.

'A month, just a month,' he said, worried. 'We haven't even had team practices for ages, not one in the past year!'

'Stuff them, Harry,' Ron muttered, sitting in an armchair, completing his Potions essay. He was eager to begin practice. 'They've got to do what you say anyway.'

Therefore, the next morning, Ron was shook in his sleep by Harry. He muttered something, and turned over.

'Practice!' Harry hissed, and Ron got up quickly at the single word.

Harry went downstairs to find the rest of the team- the seventh years, Fred, George, Angelina, Katie and Alicia, waiting in the common room sleepily.

'Hermione? Ginny?' Harry said, surprised to find the two of them there too. Hermione, as usual had a large book with her, and both she and Ginny were in their black school robes.

'What are you two doing here?' Ron asked.

'I had a test to revise, and Ginny was going to get up anyway, so she woke me up too. We'll be watching your first practice,' said Hermione, both she and Ginny looking more fresher and awake than any of the others.

'Watch us?' asked Ron, bewildered. 

'Yes, Ron, watch you, as in through the eyes?' said Hermione.

'Why're you up Ginny? Here to watch Harry?' asked Ron slyly. Ginny turned quite pink.

'I wanted to watch _your first practice, Weasley!' she retorted, wanting desperately for the blush to vanish, but Fred and George's snickers were quite hard to block out. Ron grinned at her, and she glared back at him._

'Er, practice then? Let's go,' said Harry, not wanting to spend all of their precious early morning time in jokes.

'Nice studying going on,' said Ginny. She and Hermione were sitting on the cool grass on the Quidditch pitch. Hermione had her book open in her lap, but her concentration was nil. She was looking up at the figures, clad in their Quidditch robes, flying around on their broomsticks. She turned to Ginny.

'Hmm?' she asked, with a bit of a smile on her face.

'I meant that since when has my brother gained more priority than revising for a test?' 

Hermione blushed.

'I could say the same thing about you. Surely your brother is not the only person you have come to watch on the Quidditch pitch at five in the morning?' Hermione said, shutting her book knowing it was of no use at the moment.

'No, I came to watch the rest of the team too,' said Ginny, looking up at the players. Her eyes followed only Harry as he zoomed on his Firebolt, giving tips to Ron as he protected the goal posts from the Chasers. She smiled.

Harry's scar gave a twinge. He frowned into his porridge. Voldemort was definitely up to something again. His scar had not been bothering him for the past few days, and he was glad that nothing was actually going on. At least yet. But since he had returned from practice, it had been hurting off and on, and his cheerful mood from the fact that the team was still doing very good, even after no practice for a year had quickly faded away.

Harry rubbed his scar thoughtfully. It always worried him when his scar hurt but he did not want to tell anyone about it. His scar hurt quite a lot, and though there was nothing new about it that would have to be told to anybody, he felt like relieving his worries somewhere.

'Something wrong, Ginny?' Hermione's voice suddenly said. Harry looked up. Ginny's eye brows were knitted.

'Don't know, slight head ache. I don't feel like breakfast at all,' said Ginny.

'Early morning air not good for you, eh Gin?' asked Ron, grinning.

'Shut up, Ron,' Ginny muttered.

'Why don't you check with Madam Pomfrey?' Harry suggested. 'You could be ill or something.'

'I'll do that if it gets worse,' said Ginny, and picked up her bag to check for her books.

'Ron, what is your Potions essay doing in my bag?' she asked, holding up to rolled parchment. Ron gasped, and took them from her. He heaved a sigh of relief.

'I didn't even know they were gone…Snape would have murdered me, really.'

'That's not an understatement,' said Ginny, grinning, and left.

Snape regarded the Gryffindor part of his class with loathing. He went between the rows of desks, appearing out of the mist of fumes billowing from the cauldrons. He went about, hissing his usual remarks.

'The Freezing potion is supposed to be transparent, Longbottom, not that thick mass of red you have managed to brew,' he hissed at a cowering Neville.

Harry watched Snape with narrowed eyes, knowing very well his turn would come soon. 

'How in the world does Dumbledore trust him?' Ron hissed to him, as Snape snapped at Parvati Patil. Hermione sighed from beside him.

'Just because he hates Gryffindor doesn't mean he's not trustworthy,' she said, keeping her voice as low as possible.

'I wouldn't put it past me like that. Just because he's a _teacher-' Ron retorted, when Harry shushed him quickly. Snape was coming up to them._

'What is going on here? Reading magazines under the table again?' Snape asked loudly, as he stopped by Harry, who knew well it was no use replying. Ron cleared his throat, and Hermione looked up from her mint cubes. 

'Perhaps detention will curb your enthusiasm, Weasley? And you, Granger…now if I see the both of you talking, I will make sure both of you serve detention for the rest of the week. Come to me after class…we have to arrange today's detention.' Snape finished with them, rather pleased himself, and went over to the Slytherins, in a good mood, awarding occasional points to Slytherin.

'That-' Ron hissed, and said something that made Hermione look up at him in horror.

'Ron! He'll hear you!' she hissed through clenched teeth. 

'Strange I didn't get detention,' said Harry, quietly. Ron looked at Snape. He never tired of awarding detentions to the Slytherins.

'How's it going, Potter?' Malfoy's voice floated over to their side, right from the other side of the room. It seemed that Snape had gone temporarily deaf, and he didn't even bat an eye lid as he passed down the rows of the Slytherins.

Harry didn't look at Malfoy, but continued at his work silently, measuring the right amount of Spirit Ice in his cup.

'Detention again, Weasel, Gringy? Poor Prefect,' Malfoy taunted.

'Shut up Malfoy,' Ron growled. Snape turned around, strode over to Ron, and looked down at him, his black eyes flashing.

'Quiet, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Potter…see me after class,' he hissed. Harry looked over at Malfoy, who was snickering, and whispering something to Crabbe and Goyle.

After class, Harry, Ron and Hermione approached Snape, something they definitely did not want to do. He looked at them coldly.

'Weasley, Granger you'll be here right after dinner to clean up the old cauldrons in the back room-_without magic! Go now!' Snape growled. _

Ron and Hermione picked up their cauldrons and bags, and left, Ron just on the verge of shouting out angrily. Harry looked everywhere other than at Snape, waiting for his sentence to be passed.

'As for you Potter…I have to inform you, you will not be using the Quidditch pitch this week…Mr. Malfoy and his team have already booked it for the week,' Snape said, clearly wanting to enjoy Harry's reaction himself.

Harry looked up at him at this.

'What?! We need it for practice as much as Slytherin, we have got a match in a little over a week!'

'Keep quiet. I was merely informing you. And if that kind of attitude is repeated, I will make sure you serve detention too like Weasley and Granger!'

Harry was really angry now, and he felt as if any moment he'd burst out shouting at Snape. They needed practice before the match. Ron needed it, and with the match only days away, giving up the pitch for a whole week was an unthinkable idea.

'We'll use it in the mornings,' Harry said, even when he did not want to even look at Snape.

'Slytherin will have practices twice a days, before breakfast, and after classes. There is no other time left for any one else. Now, go before it gets worse.' Snape looked down at Harry, and then turned around. 

Harry dropped his bag into his cauldron. He turned on his heels, and strode out of the dungeon as calmly as possible.

'He what?!!' Ron shouted, not able to believe his ears.

'It's true. Guess Malfoy must be glad,' said Harry, watching Ron's shocked expression. 

'But-but we can go to Professor Mc Gonagall!' Ron said.

'I already went to her. She was just as upset but she can't do anything about it. Seems we're going to have a long rest before the match,' Harry said resignedly. Ron made a growling sort of noise.

'This is one time too many!' he said. Hermione sighed.

'Come on, we're going to be late for detention…and I want to get it done with as soon as possible,' she said, getting up from her place. Ron got up, muttering incoherently.

Harry felt like kicking something as he remained sitting at the Gryffindor table after Ron and Hermione left. His scar was throbbing slightly too to make matters worse. Snape's attitude that day seemed the worst ever, and being robbed of Quidditch practice was very, very bad. He looked up from his plate. Sitting opposite him, were two Gryffindor sixth years, and Ginny. 

Ginny wasn't eating. She had her head in her hands, and was staring at her plate, which contained untouched food. Harry frowned.

'Ginny?' he asked. She looked up immediately. Her eyes seemed quite red.

'You okay?' he asked, quickly. Ginny pushed her plate of food away.

'Don't know…I don't feel so good,' she said. 

'Headache?' Harry asked.

'No,' Ginny said, looking quite pale. 'I just don't feel like eating anything…I think I need sleep. See you.'

Ginny got up, and left the table. Harry, wanting to get way from his throbbing scar too, decided to go up to bed early that day.

_As promised earlier, Chp7 will be up day after tomorrow! _

_Review please!_

_Bye!___


	8. Quidditch & The Aftermath

**Time Changes Everything**

_A fan fiction by Pottergirl_

Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling, and no copyright infringement is intended. 

_Hi there!_

_Here's the next chapter, and for those of you who are getting frustrated that H/G isn't coming, well good news, it's just around the bend…now, I wouldn't want to ruin your fun or I would have told you in these authors' notes what's coming in this chapter!_

_And please review, it only encourages me to out up more chapters quickly!_

                              Chapter 7: The Match & The Aftermath

Harry saw the snitch hovering in the air, far away, and his first instinct was to fly off towards it. But, then, his eyes caught sight of Malfoy, on his broom, right below it, smirking at Harry. He pointed to the snitch, and laughed out loudly. Harry felt sick. He urged his broom to go faster while Malfoy just kept laughing at him, and when Harry was barely five feet away, Malfoy lifted his arm, and caught the snitch's wings daintily between his fingers. The game was over. Harry felt himself stop in mid air, then fall un-controllably. His broom had vanished, and he fell hard onto cold ground.

Harry got up. It was dark. Everything around him was dark. This didn't look like a Quidditch pitch in daylight. He rubbed his arm, which was aching badly from the fall. But the fall from where? He scrambled to his feet, and encountered thick velvet cloth in front of him.

Harry took a moment to realize that he was not in a Quidditch pitch, and he had not lost any match. He was in his dormitory, standing before his bed's velvet curtains, and in all means, he was quite safe. He let out a breath of relief. Checking his watch, he realized it was only ten past five in the morning. He still had about two hours until any one went down for breakfast. The match was scheduled right after breakfast, and no classes were to be missed. This was seen to by the staff, and they had arranged the match on a weekend. 

Harry felt wide-awake. He definitely did not feel like sleeping. His stomach did a funny twist as he thought about the up coming match. He was captain of Gryffindor, leading his team. He had to win. _They_ had to win. Harry felt the pre-match nervous attacks coming on, and he made up his mind.

He dressed into his school robes, grabbed his Firebolt, and left the dormitory. He decided some flying in the early morning air would help calm his nerves. He crossed the common room, and stepped out of Gryffindor tower, heading towards the Entrance Hall.

Harry felt he had left all his worries and tension on the ground as the Firebolt rose in the air. The rush of early morning air through his hair gave him a familiar, calming feeling. He breathed in contentedly. This was where he was supposed to be. In the air, on his Firebolt, playing his most favorite of all games in the world. 

Harry went higher, until he could see the whole of the Hogwarts lake and Forbidden forest stretching below him. The early morning sunlight streaked across the calm surface of the lake, making it appear like a smooth sheet of silvered glass. The whole view was entrancing. Harry did a few laps around the Quidditch field, and did a few loop-the-loops to warm up for the match. The day was clear, and cool. Perfect for a Quidditch match, and especially against the Slytherins when you had to look out for any mischief or foul play from the Slytherin side. 

Harry flew around for about a quarter of an hour. He went for a long lap around the circumference of the pitch, when his eyes fell on the ground, near the stands. A solitary figure clad in school robes was sitting on the field on the dewy early morning grass. Harry could recognize that person anywhere. It was a Weasley, with red hair that were quite long, spread out over the shoulders. It was Ginny Weasley. Harry told himself, as he stared down at her, still flying, that she was not here to watch him early in the morning. No one knew he was out here. Harry smiled. Her smile was so pretty, and the way her eyes twinkled every time she smiled was quite beautiful. 

Harry continued flying but then made up his mind, deciding to go down, and see what Ginny was doing. He explained to himself that he had been flying for quite sometime, and he didn't want to anymore. And therefore, quite eagerly, he turned his broom around abruptly, and flew towards the ground.

Ginny looked at Harry, far up in the sky. He flew very well, she decided, and he seemed to be flying himself, instead of riding his Firebolt. His robes flew out behind him, and his untidy hair, became even more unruly and messy when he was soaring through the air. She could see him up there in the pre-dawn, darkish sky though she couldn't exactly make out his face. She wondered if he'd seen her down there or not. It was wonderful being able to just look at him from a distance without Fred and George giving her knowing looks.

She noticed Harry streaking towards here, descending all the while. He had noticed her then. Ginny smiled as he landed on the grass beside her, gracefully, and took up his broom on his shoulder.

'Good morning! How're you here?' Harry, asked, breathless, feeling how much he was panting, when he was on the ground. 

'Oh…just, y'know, I got up early and came out here, it's really beautiful out here in the morning,' Ginny sighed. Harry nodded.

'Mind if I sit down' he asked, Ginny shook her head mutely, and Harry sat down. Right. He was there, sitting beside her, and she was tongue-tied.

'You fly really well,' she said, softly. Harry grinned at her.

'Thanks, I love my Firebolt, and so flying is really fun,' he said, earnestly. Ginny nodded.

'You got that Firebolt from Sirius,' she said. It was more a statement than a question. Harry turned sharply to look at her, his eyes quite wide, his expression surprised. Apart from himself, only Ron, Hermione and Professors Dumbledore and Lupin knew about Sirius, and that he had gotten his Firebolt from him.

'You - you know about Sirius?' he asked, surprised. Ginny smiled a slight, lop sided smile, and plucked a blade of grass, shredding it to pieces.

'I don't exactly _know,' she explained. 'I would never be told of course! Dad happened to be telling that to mum over the summer, and I over heard. It's stupid, I never get to know about anything. Ron told me everything when we were small, and now he's been hiding such a big thing from me…'_

Harry looked at her, feeling very awkward. Many people had not known about that secret. He felt quite sorry, even if he knew they had never wanted to tell many people before Sirius was proved innocent.

'Ginny,' he said softly, 'It's not that way…Ron would have told if it was possible, we never told any body, other than Professor Dumbledore and Professor Lupin.'

Ginny nodded.

'I didn't mean it that way…I meant…it's not like I can't keep a secret, I mean, secrets are safe with me…it happened once, it wont happen again.' Ginny felt a shiver pass through her but she tried to brush it aside. Thinking of her first year still brought back only bad memories.

Harry felt sorry for her. She had almost died in her first year when Voldemort had put her under his spell, making her do horrible things. On impulse, he reached for her hand, taking it in his, surprising her. 

'That wasn't your fault, Ginny…it was Voldemort's trick, he did that…he can't do it again…' he said, softly, squeezing her hand. Ginny nodded.

'I'm sorry, I've acted like a stupid kid, whining and all,' she said, smiling at him. Harry gently let go of her hands, and grinned.

'That's not whining,' he said.

'Ready for the match then?' Ginny nodded and asked, considerably happier, changing the topic abruptly.

'Yeah, wonder how Malfoy's coming up with his team. They got a whole week of practice before the match, and we didn't get any,' Harry said.

'Yeah,' said Ginny, 'I heard about Snape bagging the pitch.'

Harry snorted.

'Bagging…' he echoed thoughtfully. 

'Well, it was illegal,' said Ginny adamantly. Harry looked at her.

'You're like Hermione…turn everything into a fight against injustice, though you are right,' he said. 

'Hungry?' Ginny asked, grinning about what Harry thought of her. 

'Come to think of it, yeah…why?' Harry asked, rubbing his stomach, which suddenly seemed to rumble from the very sound of the word 'Hungry'.

Ginny grinned, took out her wand, waved it casually in the air, and a plate of warm toast, with pieces of butter on top, suddenly materialized from nowhere.

'I don't know if you like buttered toast but I do,' said Ginny, offering him the plate. Harry took one.

'I like it fine but how did you do that?' he asked, quite surprised. Ginny chuckled.

'Fred and George told me about it. Apparently, they use it a lot,' she said, taking a large bite.

'That's good,' said Harry, taking a bit himself, feeling quite relaxed, out the in the open, on the cool Quidditch field in the early morning, stretched out beside Ginny.

'If you happen to know, we have a match today, captain!'

Harry and Ginny turned around, and Harry realized, probably for the first time, that it was quite light, the sun having risen and quite far up in the sky. He never remembered talking so much with any girl other than Hermione in his entire life and it had felt good.

 Ron was standing behind him with Hermione. He was all dressed up in Quidditch robes, and was looking at Harry incredulously.

Harry sprang to his feet, and checked his watch. There were about twenty minutes left for the match, and he had completely lost track of time as he and Ginny had talked while consuming two platefuls of hot buttered toast.

'Oh no,' Harry groaned, and picked up his Firebolt from the grass.

'You'd better hurry up,' said Hermione, with a bit of a grin on her face, and flicking her eyes towards Ginny, who was now up on her feet.

'Honestly! I was searching everywhere for you. Fred suggested you were somewhere killing yourself out of nerves. Oliver tried that once,' said Ron.

Harry sprinted off towards the school while calling out,

'Be there in the changing rooms!'

Ginny giggled. 'Guess we lost track of time.'

'_We_? Right. Harry's almost late for his first match as Captain, just because you two were sitting here talking…he hasn't even had his breakfast!' Ron said. Ginny turned a little red, and placed her hands on her hips.

'We just forgot, and he did eat something, I conjured up buttered toast, and we ate two plates between us,' she said. Ron rubbed his stomach.

'Two? I couldn't take a nibble. My stomach's going all twisty and strange,' he groaned. 

'You should have eaten something, Ron. The effects of stress and tension on an empty stomach are-' Hermione was admonishing but Ron would take none of it.

'If I _had eaten something, it wouldn't have gone past my throat!'_

Ginny giggled, and Hermione caught her eyes briefly. Ginny pushed back her red hair, which were glinting brilliantly in the morning sun light. She seemed so cheerful.

'Come on Hermione, let's go find good seats in the stands,' she said, starting off.

Ron was heard to mutter something that contained the word "Harry".

Ginny turned around sharply.

'What did you just say?' she asked, her voice steely. Ron stepped back, but she could see him smiling.

'Nothing!' Ron said, quickly. 

Ginny looked at him intently, almost glaring, then she stepped up to him, and hugged him tightly, smiling.

'Good luck for your match, Ron. Win for us,' she whispered to him. Ron stepped back, grinning. He got another encouraging hug, and a quick kiss from Hermione before he left, a little red in the face. 

Harry paced the changing rooms. He stopped, and turned to face his team. Fred, George and Ron were trying to hide their chuckles but were not very successful. Angelina, Alicia and Katie were being better. They weren't chuckling but they were smiling widely.

'It's not that funny,' said Harry, feeling his intense nerves build up again.

'It's just that you look just like Oliver,' said George.

'And any moment you'll start spluttering, and trying to find words for a good pep talk,' said Fred, grinning.

'Oh shut it, you two,' Ron muttered, grinning at Harry. Harry sighed, and smiled back.

'Well, I don't have to really say anything, do I? Let's just go out there, and show the Slytherins that one week of no training never mattered!' he said, trying to inject confidence into his voice.

There were exaggerated, ferocious growls from Fred and George, and even Harry had to chuckle.

'Great, Ron, first match…this'll be fun,' said Harry, joining Ron, and handing him his broom.

'If we win,' Ron muttered, darkly. Harry grinned at him, and then felt his grin fade away as he stepped out of the changing rooms.

The field was packed as usual, as it was a match between rival houses- Gryffindor and Slytherin. There was an eruption of cheers from the crowds in the stands as both teams walked onto the pitch from opposite ends. Lee Jordan, in his final year, was the commentator as usual. His voice boomed loudly, as the teams lined up.

'Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley- wow, three Weasleys- Bell, Spinnet and Johnson from Gryffindor. Potter's the new captain with Ronald Weasley as Keeper. Well, this match will tell what kind of side Potter's prepared to face Slytherins in the first match of the year! Ronald Weasley, tall, red hair, exactly like his brothers, excellent talent in chess. He loves Chocolate Frogs, and hates studying. Let's see how he turns out to be!' 

Ron felt himself go red. He looked up at the stands. Hermione and Ginny were right at the top, and he could see Hermione grinning down at him. She gave him a thumbs up sign, and Ron waved back, grinning madly.

'Well,' said Lee, seeming he was about to yawn. 'Here we have the Slytherins- Malfoy, Goyle, Jacques, Ityre, Ostre, Ivanov and Grant. Malfoy's captain this year. It seems he has finally been able to influence some of the rather- er-er… well then-' Lee had been artfully stopped from saying anything revealing by Snape. He had out done even Professor Mc Gonagall by coming up, covering the mouth piece of the magical megaphone Lee was holding, and taken off ten points from Gryffindor.

A rather indignant Lee continued.

'Well, then- Malfoy's included Gregory Goyle this year as Beater, after Marcus Flint left last year. The rest of the side remains un changed and Malfoy's captaining skills will be judged in this match.'

Harry took a deep breath and looked over at the stands. Hermione was sitting there. With Ginny. He grinned, and waved at them. 

Madam Hooch was the referee. She came up to the teams. 

'Captains! Shake hands!' she commanded. Harry stepped forwards, and shook hands with Malfoy quickly. When Malfoy caught Harry's eyes, he grinned devilishly. Harry shook his hands very grimly, and returned Malfoy's look with one just the same.

'Mount your brooms!' 

The teams mounted their brooms on Madam Hooch's order. She blew her whistle loudly, and the teams kicked off. The Bludgers, Quaffle and Snitch were released, and they entered the game. Within moments, a game was in full swing.

Ron and Jacques positioned themselves, guarding the scoring loops on each's own side of the field. Harry flew up higher, watching the game from his vantage point, also keeping a look out for the Snitch. Malfoy was about thirty yards away, looking out for the Snitch too. Harry looked over towards Ron, who was guarding the Gryffindor goal post with a look of sheer determination on his face, gripping his club tightly. His eyes were on the game, following the Quaffle.

There was a loud cheer from all the pro-Gryffindors in the crowds as Angelina scored by neatly putting the Quaffle past Jacques into the loops. Harry felt better. They were ten points up, and capturing the Snitch would be good to end the game quickly before Slytherin gained any points. 

Harry descended, and turned to where Malfoy was hovering, looking out for the Snitch with narrowed, gray eyes. Harry flew towards the stands, to the Slytherin end. A Bludger whistled past him, barely missing him, and he was caught off guard. He shook himself mentally, and saw Fred fly off after the Bludger, probably to victimize Malfoy in return.

Harry turned around, and at that moment, a loud cheer erupted. Slytherin had scored, and now Gryffindor and Slytherin were at equal scores. Harry sped off to the Gryffindor side, hoping for a quick sighting of the Snitch. They had to win the game. If they lost, by any chance, it would definitely be bad for himself and Gryffindor. _He_ was Captain. 

Harry flew higher, and stopped mid-air to look at the game below. The Chasers, Angelina, Katie and Alicia were doing a good job with the Quaffle, not letting it remain for long within possession of a Slytherin. There was a loud, angry shout just then. 

Malfoy seemed to have become misbalanced. He reseated himself, and Harry realized the reason for his state of anger. Fred and George were nearby, chuckling. A Bludger had almost knocked Malfoy off his broom. Harry grinned. He saw Fred go after the Bludger again, and even though Harry wanted to see what would happen next, he knew this was his chance. He could search for the Snitch.

There was a loud cheer. Harry looked down, to see Katie, Angelina and Alicia cheering. Ron had saved a goal from the Slytherins, who looked quite downcast. Ron had a bit of a grin on his face, and he looked up. Harry caught his eyes, and gave him a thumbs - up.

Harry gripped his Firebolt tightly, and peered down, his eyes looking out for the slightest hint of gold. 

And there it was.

Right in the middle of the game, fluttering around slowly. Harry knew going for it could be trouble. The Snitch was nestled right in the middle of a tough struggle between the Chasers of the two teams. But he knew he probably would not be lucky again.

Without looking at Malfoy, Harry urged his broom downwards. He narrowly avoided a Bludger again. He was gaining speed, and he could see the Snitch, still there in the middle. The crowd realized what was happening and began cheering. Harry dared not look anywhere. He kept the Snitch within his sight. 

He had to get it. He gripped his broom with one hand, and stretched his other hand out. Pete Ostre, a Slytherin Chaser saw Harry, zooming down towards him, and he realized what was happening. A big, burly boy, Pete was a genuine Slytherin. He grabbed his club, and as Harry flew past, he swung hard. The club struck Harry's Firebolt.

The crowd gasped. A silence fell over Harry's ears. He felt as if everything was happening in slow motion. His broom had been struck very hard by the Slytherin. The single hand with which we had gripped his Firebolt, flew off, and we was thrown off his broom.

His hand was still outstretched. He concentrated on the Snitch, forgetting he had no broom to stay airborne. Harry grabbed the Snitch in his out stretched hand, and realized for the first time, his very dangerous predicament. 

He plunged his free hand into his robes, whipped out his wand, and bellowed,

'_Accio Firebolt!!'_

Whistling through the air, speeding towards him, was his Firebolt. Harry was falling, he saw the ground coming nearer. His dream of that night came back to him suddenly and he waited for the impact. This is the end, he thought. He could feel the Snitch struggling beneath his fingers, and while one part of him waited for the impact, another hoped. 

There were screams from the crowd as they saw Harry falling. The height from which he was falling was too great, and everyone was on their feet. 

Harry saw his Firebolt speeding down beside him, trying to catch up to him. He stretched his free hand and grabbed it. The ground was dangerously close, and in a split second, Harry turned the handle sharply so that the drop was no longer vertical. Hanging on to his broom, he felt himself reach within a yard to the ground. But the Firebolt was now speeding almost along the ground, and Harry could feel occasional contacts with the ground. He gripped his Firebolt tightly, and felt himself scrape the uneven, grassy field quite painfully. The Firebolt finally came to a stop, several yards from where Harry had first touched the ground. 

Harry could not breathe for a moment. His hand, buried under him, seemed to be struggling. Blankly, he raised himself, and saw a little ball of gold clutched between his fingers. 

Everything came back to Harry. They had won. He had the Snitch. And no one knew that.

Harry got up, desperate to spread the news. He saw the rest of his team zooming up to him. But all that mattered was the game. He remounted his Firebolt, and kicked off. Puzzled, his team mates looked at him. Harry held up the Snitch, and the crowd erupted into cheers. The game was officially over. Gryffindor had won. Harry could only see blurs of images, as he was engulfed by Fred and George, Ron's massive grin, and the crowd leaving the stands.

Harry had not realized how many scratches he had received when he had scraped the Quidditch pitch. He sat in the Hospital wing, grinning uncontrollably as Madam Pomfrey attended to his scratches.

'I can't believe you did that, Harry! That was…Wow!' Ron said, when Harry had told him everything, word by word, of what had happened.

'But that Ostre was the one who knocked you off, Harry, and I'm ready to bet it wasn't a mere accidental brush,' said Fred.

'Slytherin…what would you expect?' Katie said, sighing.

The door of the Hospital wing flung open, and in dashed Hermione and Ginny. 

'What happened?' Ginny gasped, looking very concerned and worried.

'Nothing, the usual Quidditch match for Harry Potter…grab the Snitch, get knocked off his broom, win the game,' said Ron, grinning. 

'Harry, are you alright?' Ginny asked.

'He's okay. Now, young man, no more acrobatics in the air for you or I'll confine you here for a whole month!' said Madam Pomfrey, and walked off, muttering about mad games and ruthless players.

'Harry, it was the Slytherin Chaser. I _saw_ him hit you with his club!' Ginny exclaimed, looking quite horrified. 

'And that's against the rules,' said Hermione.

'We can get Malfoy's neck for that, can't we?' said Angelina, grinning.

'We sure will,' said Ron, fiercely.

'Ron, you played brilliantly, and that save was really spectacular,' said Alicia.

Ron turned red, and mumbled his thanks.

'He could become like Oliver one day, then,' said George, grinning at Ron. Harry grinned at Ron. Hermione smiled at Ron proudly, and forgetting the presence of the others, she reached up and gave him a kiss.

'Hermione, not in here!' Ron, muttered, going scarlet while everybody else chuckled.

The Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin was not forgotten easily. Many people had seen Slytherin's foul play and fifty points were deducted from Slytherin for sabotaging the Gryffindor Seeker. To Harry, and all the other Gryffindor's delight, Malfoy had gone mad with fury, and shouted at Pete Ostre and the rest of his team for not winning their very first match. Harry's spectacular landing had flown around the school madly, and he and Ron were congratulated often as they passed people in the corridors.

October rolled by, and the grounds grew colder as November arrived. The O.W.L.s loomed closer, and Hermione seemed to have developed higher levels of panic. She increased her study hours, and was founding reading thick books in the Gryffindor common room almost every night. Ron grew quite irritated when she wouldn't leave her books even for a minute.

Harry had far serious worries. His scar had been hurting him slightly for a few weeks, every now and then, and he wanted a diversion…something to take his mind off things - to refresh himself. Quidditch practices were going tough in the cold, and even though Gryffindor were number one, followed by Slytherin, then Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, Harry was worried about the team. He wanted the Quidditch Cup to be theirs that year. At any cost.

Hufflepuff had a new captain after Diggory but the team wasn't able to pick up any victories against either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw defeated Hufflepuff but not Slytherin, and since Slytherin had won against Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, they were at number two. Gryffindor had won both their matches after the one with Slytherin. They had defected Hufflepuff easily but Ravenclaw had out up a fight. Harry had noted Cho didn't seem to be too cheerful. They had talked for a while, and though Harry did not notice it, he did not blush. The simple crush seemed to be subsiding rather quickly. Why? He did not know.  

Around the middle of November, Hermione came up to announce what she had heard as Prefect. There was going to be a Hogsmeade weekend in the third week of November. Ron was pleased, thankful for the Hogsmeade trip that would keep Hermione's eyes off her books for once. Even Harry liked the idea of going up to Hogsmeade. It would take his mind off things. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped put of the Entrance Hall, onto the grass surrounding Hogwarts. Covered up in thick cloaks and Gryffindor striped mufflers, they began their way to Hogsmeade. Ron was cheerfully telling Harry and Hermione about the newest stock at Zonko's and Honeydukes. Fred and George had told him so much from their recent "illegal" trips to Hogsmeade that he was really excited. 

'…and they've got these new large gums that look like quills, and small, golden, winged toffees for Snitches…'

'Ron!' Hermione interrupted him, sounding impatient. 'Will you stop with the Quidditch talk? I have been hearing nothing else for the past few weeks!'

'Aw,' said Ron, sounding somber, as if sorry for her. 'We can't help winning every game and not talking about it, can we Harry?' Harry sighed, walking around a large boulder.

'I don't know…we are winning but we will have to face Slytherin in the end, I guess…for the final, and I _know_ what levels of cheating they may resort to,' he said thoughtfully.

'Oh come on Harry, we're winning. I can already see our hands on that golden trophy,' Ron said dreamily. Hermione grinned, elbowing him in the ribs. She was proud of Ron. He had made several spectacular saves in recent games.

Harry sighed again.

'Harry, you don't have to be so worried. You're doing so well,' Hermione assured him. 

Harry was not only troubled by Quidditch. The frequent pains in his scar, tough Quidditch practices, the looming O.W.L.s, less and less correspondence from Sirius, and the fact that he was doing _nothing…else_ – everything was increasing his tension and worry. He didn't know anything about the Order other than what Dumbledore had told him on his first day back.

'You're right, I guess,' he muttered. Hermione raised an eyebrow and Ron shrugged. 

Harry suddenly stopped in his tracks. He began searching in his pockets. 

'What?' asked Ron, bewildered.

'Oh…great,' said Harry, pulling out a golden ball, and nothing else from his robes' pocket. 'I left my money in my trunk.'

'We'll go back for it, there's plenty of time,' said Ron.

'No,' said Harry. 'You go on, I'll meet you up at Honeydukes in a few minutes.' Hermione and Ron nodded.

'Hey, what's that Harry?' asked Ron, looking at the golden ball Harry was still holding in his hand. '.…_oh…' Ron said, beginning to grin. 'Charmzirius, eh?'_

Harry nodded and quickly pocketed it. Ron looked at Harry, frowning.

'But you never carry around the book I gave you for your birthday!' he protested. Hermione giggled.

'Or the set of pens I gave you,' she added.

Harry felt himself go red. He was surprised. He shouldn't be blushing at all. He just liked carrying it around…there was nothing _personal._

'I just had it with me, okay?' he said, trying to keep a straight face. He knew there was no reason he should blush. _Why should he? Yet, he felt himself go red._

'Okay,' he mumbled, looking at the chuckling pair. 'Go on…laugh…I'll go get my money.'

With that, Harry turned around swiftly, and trudged back up to the castle, still feeling a little warm. Why were they laughing? He wondered. It was nothing. If he liked keeping a birthday present with him in his pocket, there was no reason on earth why anybody should laugh about it. 

Harry's thought's shifted abruptly. He thought of the person who had actually given him the Charmzirius. 

Mischievous brown eyes that sparkled all the time. Bright red hair that shone shades of tartan, orange, copper and gold. A lively spirit, keeping her on her feet. A quiet, yet mysterious style.

Harry almost tripped on a stone. He shook himself mentally. Who was he thinking about? Ginny? No…but she was brilliant, totally unpredicted, lively, lovely…pretty…

Harry almost tripped again, and stretched out his hands to prevent himself from hitting the cold grass. He took a deep, impatient breath, and stopped. He turned around to look down at the sloping hillside. Ron and Hermione were well along their way, nearing the gates. They were walking arm-in-arm, heads bent towards each other, and Harry, though genuinely happy for them, felt a twinge of jealously. He was fifteen years old, after all.

He took another deep breath. The morning air wasn't doing good for him, he explained to himself. He was actually… falling for Ginny Weasley. But, he thought - this was…impossible. Yes…impossible. 

_How could I fall for her? I never fight with her like Ron and Hermione did. I never go around her like Ron did. I don't annoy her like Ron did. I don't…I don't just look like I am in love…Ginny and I do not look like Ron and Hermione._

**Because you're different.**

Harry was startled. He had actually thought that. _They were different. Harry turned around, and sighed deeply. No, he thought. There was __nothing between himself and Ginny. It was just that he was seeing her more closely, as a friend…nothing else. There weren't any incidents to prove otherwise. She hadn't said anything…and above all, something Ron had said…Ginny's crush over famous, good Harry Potter had blown over._

Harry ran his finger through his hair. He wasn't even supposed to be thinking of this. It meant nothing! There was nothing…and here he was thinking of his feelings for Ginny. 

'Perfect time to think about…' thought Harry, not wanting to even complete his thought. He was afraid he might doubt the matter again. There was nothing!! She would never… he had never thought of Ginny _that way. No…there never was…never will be._

She would never…but suppose she still _did_ like him…Harry's heart was troubling him more than usual, combating his every attempt to cover up any secret feelings for Ginny. It kept throwing questions at Harry that seriously made him doubt his mind's stand.

Harry cleared his throat impatiently. When he had never thought of Ginny that way, why did he have to today? He squared his shoulders, held his head high and started walking again, determined not to look at Ron and Hermione.

Harry collected some money from his trunk, and put it into his robes' pocket. He ran past the common room where two first years sat doing their homework, apparently not going to Hogsmeade. 

He quickly started for the Entrance Hall, and rounded a corner, colliding into something quite large and stiff.

'Mr. Potter! Do watch where you are going!'

Harry had stumbled but Professor McGonagall, whom he had collided into, was quite on her feet, not being affected much by the collision. 

'Sorry, Professor,' said Harry, straightening his cloak.

'Are you going to Hogsmeade?' Professor McGonagall asked.

'Yes, I am-'

'Well, then hurry up. I do not want students running about in the corridors when they are to be either in Hogsmeade or in their towers,' the Professor said and walked off down the side corridor. Harry took a deep breath and continued on his way. He ran down a flight of stairs but was going to fall when the staircase suddenly moved, changing its position.

'Right, now all I need is a longer route,' Harry muttered, steadying himself by holding on to the side rail as the staircase turned.

Harry stepped off the staircase, and found himself on the second floor - right corridor. A longer route to the Entrance Hall. Quickly, he walked down the corridor. A large picture of beautiful mountain scenery hung on a wall, followed by-

'Sir Cadogan!' Harry said in surprise, stopping by a picture of a knight in shining armor, brandishing a sword. A horse grazed in a field behind him.

'Bend down upon your knee, Knave!' Sir Cadogan commanded. Harry chuckled.

'You are better down here where no one happens to pass by much,' he said, and started off.

'I challenge you!' Harry heard Sir Cadogan say. And then, he heard chuckles. No, not Sir Cadogan. 

Harry turned around swiftly, and stood still.

'You Weasleys are pathetic! Thought you'd win a mere match and become heroes? Well, the real match hasn't begun yet!' he heard a voice say, rather closeby. Harry gritted his teeth. That was Malfoy, no mistaking that. And Weasley - he knew only one Weasley that could be inside the school at that moment - Ginny Weasley.

Harry looked around, waiting for Malfoy to speak again, so that his voice may direct him.

And then he heard something. A sob. _Ginny!_

_-------------_

_Wicked, aren't I? Bad cliffhanger? Well, the next chapter will be up very soon, I promise. Also, got your bit of H/G, didn't you? Poor Harry…I don't like making him suffer like that in his own thoughts, believe me…but it had to be! ^_^___


	9. Realization...

**Time Changes Everything**

_A fan fiction by Pottergirl_

Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling, and no copyright infringement is intended.

_Marvellous reviews!! Wonderful! I was so happy and excited that I started giggling! Especially "Yukito Forever" who even planned to kill me there for a moment!Thank you, everyone, really for all the reviews…I will be replying to them in my next chapter…_

_Here's chapter seven for all of you…review again, please and tell me if you got a good enough does of H/G as *~*Ginny Potter*~* says! (I'm soo happy!)_

Chapter 5:  Realization…

Harry knew where the sob had come from. He turned around again and hurried down the corridor, coming to a corner. As he rounded the corner, what he saw shocked him.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were standing to a side in the corridor, a little way down. They were surrounding a small figure – Ginny – kneeling on the ground, covering her ears with her hands.

Harry felt massive ripples of anger surge through him. He whipped out his wand, and walked down the corridor towards them. They had their backs to him, and didn't see him coming.

'Now what? You crying? No brothers here to stick up for you…or that Potter?' Malfoy jeered at Ginny.

'Don't! Go!' Ginny pleaded, her face screwed up strangely. She wasn't crying but seemed to be suffering great pain.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle laughed villainously. 

Harry ignored the fact that he was one against three, or that his scar was now throbbing quite painfully. 

'Malfoy!' he shouted out, his anger evident in his tone. All three- Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle whirled around. Malfoy's expression was shocked but a moment later, he was smirking.

'Potty…here to save Weaslet? Told you to watch out,' he said.

Harry raised his wand. Malfoy's grin faltered. He had been instructed by his father not to get into any type of duel with Harry Potter – one who had survived a duel with the Dark Lord. He took a small step backward.

'Scared, are you?' Harry asked, his voice still trembling with rage. Ginny rose to her feet, surveying the scene nervously. Harry glanced at her, then looked back at Malfoy. 

'Why should I be scared of you?' said Malfoy. Harry gritted his teeth.

'If you ever pick on Ginny again, I'll make sure you -' 

'What? Are you Weaslet's bodyguard now? I realize why you're with her…easy to lure isn't she, she's got no money, and you have. What did you do – drop a galleon into her pocket? Or -?'

Harry really saw red this time. He flung his wand aside, and jumped on Malfoy, pinning him to the ground. Crabbe and Goyle forgetting they were stronger than Harry, took a few steps backward.

Harry had pinned Malfoy to the ground very strongly. He held him there, breathing roughly. 

'Don't you ever say that again!' he shouted at Malfoy. Malfoy looked quite scared, yet he smirked, and forgetting his own wand, he swung a blow at Harry, which hit him near his nose. Harry let out an angry growl, feeling like he had never ever felt before, and was about to retaliate, when-

'Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy!'

Harry got up, leaving Malfoy. He saw Professor McGonagall standing a few yards away, furious. Harry's nose was now bleeding. Malfoy got up, and dusted his robes, acting rather smug.

'What do you think you were doing? Such behavior!' McGonagall raved, walking up to them. Her eyes were red with fury.

'Professor, Malfoy-' began Harry.

'I want no explanations. Mr. Potter. No explanations. Follow me, Mr. Potter!' Professor McGonagall began to turn around when her eyes fell on Ginny. Harry felt a sharp pain in his scar as Professor McGonagall spoke.

'What are you doing here, Ms. Weasley?' she asked, trying to keep her voice calm. Harry saw Ginny look up at the Professor, then, before Professor McGonagall could say another word, she turned around and ran down the corridor, vanishing around the corner.

Professor McGonagall's rage seemed to have reached higher levels.

'Such abominable behavior from two Gryffindors!' She rounded on Harry.

'Twenty points shall be taken from Gryffindor,' she said. Harry's mouth fell open in shock. He had hardly any time to wonder Ginny's behavior and now his Head of house had deducted twenty points.

'As for you, Mr. Malfoy,' said Professor McGonagall. 'I will not assume this behavior of Mr. Potter's was unprovoked…I shall be speaking with Professor Snape about this. Meanwhile…ten points will be deducted from Slytherin. Mr. Potter, follow me!'

She turned around. Malfoy could hardly suppress his snickers as Harry passed, following her, his nose still bleeding. 

'Mr. Potter, I will not be asking you to explain yourself. Whatever the reason, you do not have any right to indulge in roughhousing. Why, you were supposed to be in Hogsmeade!'

Harry looked away as Professor McGonagall glared at him from across the desk. Her office was cold and dimly lit. 

'Professor, they were taunting Ginny-' he tried to explain.

'Not a word. I repeat, you have no right to indulge in any type of physical or verbal offense inside these school walls. You have broken school rules, and you will be punished. You are forbidden to use the Quidditch pitch for a week.'

Harry looked up at the Professor. She knew how much he wanted to practice, and how much the team was using the pitch. Yet, she had robbed him of it. A whole week! Harry was already quite nervous as captain, directing a team, and now this punishment. She knew how much Quidditch practices meant to him. That's why she had forbidden them for the whole week.

'But Professor-'

'No buts. And I warn you Mr. Potter, any further news of such behavior may jeopardize your own Captaincy,' said Professor McGonagall. 'You may leave now.'

 Harry got up from his chair, and walked out of the room, his anger returning. 

It was Malfoy. How dare he taunt Ginny, and with such words. But why, he wondered, had Ginny run away without a word. Harry wiped the blood from his nose, and walked off, thinking. His scar had hurt him when Malfoy was speaking. Why? Why was Malfoy effecting him that way? And why was Ginny cowering on the floor when he was speaking to her, her hands over her ears?

Harry didn't realize he had been heading towards the Entrance Hall. He stopped by the great doors of Hogwarts, his mind quite blank. Oh yes…he had to go to Hogsmeade. Ron and Hermione must be worried. He knew they must be.

Harry put his hands in his cloak pockets and stepped out of the castle. It was still quite chilly, and he wished now for a big bottle of Butterbeer to warm him. 

He looked up and saw, in the distance, a solitary figure standing by the lake. A figure that had vibrant red hair that blew in the cool wind. Harry quickened his pace, and was almost running by the time he reached up to the person.

'Ginny!' he said. Ginny turned around quickly. Her eyes were quite wide and he arms were crossed in front of her chest.

'Ginny, are you alright?' Harry asked with concern. Ginny nodded.

'I'm okay,' she said. She opened her mouth to say something else but then stopped.

'Ginny, Malfoy's a mad animal. Don't listen to him,' Harry said, looking at her.

'Harry, you got into trouble because of me, I shouldn't have-' Ginny began but Harry would have none of it.

'No Ginny, it wasn't your fault. Malfoy was taunting you,' he said softly, stepping closer. He suddenly realized she had no cloak on, and she was shivering, her arms folded. 

'Ginny, you're cold,' he said. Ginny looked up.

'It's alright-' she said but Harry was already taking off his cloak.

The real Ginny returned, blushing slightly as Harry put his cloak around her shoulders. It was warm from his wearing it for a long time, and she instantly felt warm and cozy.

'Thank you,' she whispered, smiling at him, realizing now he was without a cloak. Harry saw the twinkle return in her eyes, and he couldn't help grinning at her. He felt butterflies rise up in his stomach as she smiled at him. 

'You're cold now,' she said; in spite of the fact that she didn't trust her voice much. Harry grinned.

'Oh, a Butterbeer will take care of that definitely. Do you…want to go up to Hogsmeade? Ron and Hermione are there already,' Harry said, feeling quite cheerful again as she smiled up at him shyly.

'Okay,' she said quietly, still smiling slightly. Harry looked down at her, grinning. The wind blew some hair across her face, and he brushed it away with his hand. Only after he had done it did he realize what he had done, and felt a blush creep across his face. Ginny looked away. Harry withdrew his hand. _I'm blushing._

'Ginny, are you alright? I mean, is there something you're worried about?' he asked, surprised at his own self, asking such a question so suddenly, out of no where. Ginny looked up, pulling Harry's cloak closer around herself.

'No, there's nothing. If you meant today…' Harry looked at her, his green eyes searching hers.

 '…I don't know what came over me…I just couldn't face McGonagall somehow…I can't even understand what happened…I can't believe I acted like a real…coward.' Ginny looked away, her eyebrows knitted together.

'Ginny,' Harry said softly, reaching out and touching her cheek with his hand. 'You're not a coward. It just happens…it's not your fault.' 

She nodded slightly and smiled at him.

'Now what about Hogsmeade before Hermione drags Ron back here, searching for me?' asked Harry, changing the topic. Ginny giggled. 

'Right,' she said, and feeling very comfortable in the warmth of Harry's cloak, the smell of it, she walked down towards Hogsmeade with him.

Harry found Ron and Hermione sitting right at the back of the Three Broomsticks, drinking Butterbeer. They seemed to be talking in low voices, their heads bent towards each other. Hermione was seen letting out a small giggle suddenly but then she spotted Harry at the door of the pub. She waved to him.

'Finally!' said Ron. 'I thought you'd never come. What took you so long?'

Then he spotted Ginny.

'Hello Ginny,' said Hermione. 'I thought you weren't coming.'

'I came along with Harry,' Ginny said, taking off Harry's cloak. 

When Harry returned with Butterbeer for himself and Ginny, Ron asked,

'Harry, you know, I was thinking about this new move yesterday…it's like the Wronski Feint, and I was thinking we could try it out in tomorrow's Quidditch practice.'

Harry sat down on the bench beside Ron, thinking of how Ron would react if he found out that Quidditch practice for the whole week had been forbidden for Gryffindor.

'Er, Ron…' said Harry, looking at his butterbeer.

'What?' asked Ron.

'Well, we won't be practicing this week,' said Harry, looking up. Ron had a bewildered expression on his face.

'Why? But we were supposed to be trying out lots of new moves and I just checked at the Bookstore. The weather's going to be sunny all week. We could have really good practice!' he said.

'No, we can't,' said Harry.

'Slytherin using it again?'

'No, it's just that McGonagall forbid me to use it this week because I got into a fight with Malfoy,' said Harry. Ginny put down her bottle of Butterbeer, and looked up. She hadn't known Harry had gotten punishment. Like that.

'What?! Fight with Malfoy? When? Where?' asked Ron quickly. 

'A little while ago. Mc Gonagall saw Malfoy and I fighting, and she forbid me to use the pitch the whole of next week as punishment,' Harry grumbled. Ron still looked quite thunderstruck.

'But why were you fighting? How serious was it?' Hermione asked, wondering how many school rules he had broken.

'Nothing, he gave me a hard blow, and I was just about to hit him when McGonagall saw us,' said Harry, not wanting to tell Ron that Malfoy had been insulting his sister. 

'Wow, I mean. You two were actually fighting. 'Wish I could be there,' said Ron. 'What happened Harry? Why did you fight?' 

Harry looked up at Ginny who met his eyes for a second and then looked at her Butterbeer.

'Malfoy was saying some bad things,' Ginny spoke up. Ron looked at her.

'Were you there?' he asked, her eyes not wandering away from her for even a second. Ginny nodded.

'Ginny, if he said something to you, I'm not going to leave that-'

'Ron, forget it. It wasn't worth it. Harry's already lost Quidditch practice…because of me,' Ginny interrupted, looking downcast.

'Ginny,' Harry said, putting his Butterbeer down. 'It wasn't because of you. We were fighting. You didn't do anything.'

'Harry,' said Ron, his eyes narrowed. 'What did Malfoy say?'

'Ron, you know Malfoy. Let's try and forget it,' said Harry warily. Ron looked away.

'Fine but if anything ever happens again, I'm going to wring his neck,' Ron said, his ears red. 

'So, what about the new moves you were telling us about, Ron? Did you check them out?' asked Harry, wanting to change the topic.

The day at Hogsmeade had been fun, even if there was quite some unpleasantness preceding it. Harry rolled over on his bed and closed his eyes. His nose brushed the pillow and he winced. Malfoy had struck rather hard, and Harry was sure his nose would be black and blue the next morning. 

But, he decided, he should have hit Malfoy in return. If only McGonagall hadn't come along just then. How dare Malfoy insult Ginny. 

Harry felt himself getting angry again. He clenched his fists. Ginny seemed so vulnerable. But why? She had been fine during the holidays, and even different. She seemed open…friendly, unexpected…but today…she had seemed… strange, distant, and rather meek. Why had she run away from McGonagall? 

Harry rolled over on to his back. Ginny…his whole impression of Ginny had changed over the holidays. She was so different from the rest of her family. She had a ready temper like Ron's but apart from that, she was quite different. Her eyes twinkled but not like Fred and George's. The twinkle in her eyes reflected her unexpected character and liveliness. She was always ready to giggle. Or annoy her brothers. 

Harry smiled. Ginny was nice…really nice. How had he never seen her before? Every time he visited the Burrow, she was there, reading, helping her mother out in the kitchen, and watching the Weasley's game of Quidditch or following himself, Ron and Hermione around, though rarely. How had he missed her? 

Harry got up, and went to his trunk, at the foot of his bed. Twilight fell on it from the large, grilled windows and he bent down to open it. He rummaged about through his old things and finally his hands found what he was looking for. A small card with 'Get Well' written on the front in bright, sparkling-green, lacy letters. Harry smiled. Ginny had given him that card when he was in his second year. Unthinkingly, he flipped it open, and a loud singing sound, which looked rather like wailing filled the room. Harry shut it quickly, and listened for anyone who might have woken up. There was silence. He let out a sigh of relief, and shut his trunk. Silently, he went back to bed, dreaming of only one person. A person with beautiful red hair, and a pretty smile.

Hermione seemed quite excited. She had an ever present smile on her face and she looked quite in a hurry to get to breakfast.

'What is it Hermione? Tell us,' said Ron. 'I know that look. It means you know something we do not.'

'You can find out for yourself,' said Hermione, glad he'd at least noticed that she was excited. Ron turned to her, looking at her with puppy eyes.

'Please? Just because you're prefect, and you get to know so many things before us doesn't mean you hide them from us too,' he said. 

'I can't tell you. You'll find out in a moment. At breakfast.'

As breakfast ended, Professor Dumbledore stood up, speaking loudly.

'I have an announcement to make. Can I have your attention for a moment please?'

A hush fell across the hall.

'Now can you tell us?' Ron whispered to Hermione. She sighed.

'No. Just listen.'

'As we all know, there are two weeks left for Christmas,' said Dumbledore. 'This year, I have the pleasure of announcing, a ball, the Christmas Ball will be held at Hogwarts.'

Excited whispers broke out across the room initiated by the girls. Some of the boys were irritated. The Yule Ball the previous year had seemed like a problem to many; when they had to go looking for dates. Ron looked at Hermione who seemed to be extremely excited by the whole idea. He grinned at her. A Ball wasn't too bad after all if you had a date. It could actually be fun.

Harry had been quite surprised. A Ball? He had thought. Again? He couldn't go around Cho Chang again, asking her for a date. It had been tough enough last time and he had been unsuccessful. But as Harry looked up, he thought of something.

Why did he want to take Cho after all? Why Cho? Because she was pretty? _Why not-_

Harry's head snapped up. Before he could even think upon the matter, Dumbledore resumed speaking, waving his hand to hush the hall.

'The Ball takes place on Christmas Day. The Hogwarts express leaves the day before, on Christmas evening for everyone who wishes to go home for the holidays. A small trip to Hogsmeade will take place on the weekend before Christmas for all those of you who need anything from there. And I should inform you that this year, the Weird Sisters will be returning along with the singer Celestina Warbeck. I am sure this Ball will be extremely entertaining and a change from routine, and that most of Hogwarts will attend it.'

Dumbledore left the hall and louder, excited whispers and conversations broke out again.

'That seems quite a lot of fun you know,' said Ron. He particularly liked the Weird Sisters - and food. He was sure there would be loads of food in the Ball and so he was quite eager.

Harry was thinking too. He knew whom he wanted to take to the Ball. He should have known this. Why had his mind leapt upon Cho Chang immediately? Why was he making the same mistake- the mistake of overlooking what lay right in front of him. Something - someone whom he had begun to like a lot, and dearly. 

Ginny Weasley.

Harry looked over at Ginny. She was frowning. Harry looked at her intently. What happened? He made his way through the crowd towards her. The other Gryffindors were leaving but she was still in her place, frowning at her plate.

'Ginny, are you okay?' he asked, bending down. Her head snapped up. She looked into his eyes, not saying anything. Her expression was blank.

'Ginny?' asked Harry, his concern growing. He sat down on the bench beside her, not breaking eye contact. Her gaze followed his, and her mouth was hanging open slightly. Harry took her hand in his.

'Ginny, are you okay?' he asked quickly. Ron and Hermione came up from behind.

'What?' asked Ron.

'It's Ginny. She's not replying,' Harry said quickly. He raised his hand to her cheek.

'Ginny?' he asked, louder than before, and her eyes left his for a second. She looked back at him and shook her head. She looked as if her head was spinning as she grabbed onto Harry's arms for support.

'Gin!' Ron exclaimed and bent down beside her.

'What?' asked Ginny in a casual voice. She noticed Harry's hand, touching her cheek, and blushed. Harry removed his hand immediately, and bent closer.

'Ginny? Are you okay?' he asked again.

'I'm fine. I haven't been able to sleep well yesterday night, and I guess I just drifted off for a second,' she said, and got up. 

'But your eyes were open. Are you sure you're okay?' asked Hermione. Ginny nodded. 'I am.' She gathered her books.

'Gin you-' began Ron but Ginny turned to him and fixed him with a deadly cold glare.

'Don't you dare,' she hissed, and walked away stiffly. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione were quite taken aback. Ron turned to Harry and Hermione.

'What was that supposed to mean?'

Harry shrugged and rubbed his twinging scar thoughtfully.

'Ah, my dears…breathe deeply, and see! See with your Inner eye. Close your eyes and try to travel through the mist surrounding your Inner eye. Try to focus all your aura on your Inner eye.'

'If I close _my eyes any longer, I'll drift off to sleep,' Ron muttered to Harry. A loud snore broke through the silence, and Harry, Ron and Seamus could not contain their laughter when they saw Neville, his eyes closed and his mouth hanging open, lost in deep sleep._

They were supposed to be studying dreams and visualizations and since they could not very well all go off to sleep, they were supposed to be interpreting the various visualizations that drifted through their minds when they closed their eyes. Their Inner eyes.

'Professor Trelawney,' said Lavender excitedly. 'You wouldn't believe it. I just saw this great unicorn, and its wings were all-' Professor Trelawney went over to Lavender and Parvati who were sitting together.

Ron groaned. 'We've go a half and hour left to pass…I don't know how much more silly this can get. Unicorns, honestly!'

Harry nodded. He was as impatient in Divination as Ron. Ron yawned silently and then turned to Harry.

'Who're you taking to the Ball, Harry?' he asked casually. Harry looked at him.

'I don't know yet. I mean I know who I would like to take but-'

'Cho Chang again?' asked Ron, knowing the answer already. Harry shook his head, and this made Ron sit up.

'Wait a second. Who have you suddenly begun to like? A person I haven't seen yet?' he asked, grinning.

'Someone,' said Harry, turning slightly red. Ron looked at him for a moment.

'Harry, if you mean Hermione,' said Ron, narrowing his eyes, which were now sparkling with mischief. 'You can think again because she's taken.'

Harry chuckled.

'I know about you two…I'd me mad putting myself into a fight with you deliberately.'

'Well, okay,' said Ron, grinning at him. 'Who's it then? Come on Harry, I'm your best friend!'

'I can't tell yet,' said Harry determinedly. He had yet to think the matter over. He could not imagine how Ron would react when he found out…

_Review please now, if you want the next chapter quickly!! (A lot of H/G in that, I must say, to tempt you! He he, I'm still in a very happy mood!)_


	10. Under The Invisibility Cloak...

**Time Changes Everything**

_A fan fiction by Pottergirl_

Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling, and no copyright infringement is intended.

_All of you were so good to me with those reviews that I decided to send up chapter nine as soon as possible…I still haven't checked out the reviews I received after I uploaded chapter eight, so the replies in here at the end may not include some of the later reviewers. But don't worry, I won't forget those too…I'll reply to those next time…_

_About this chapter…no, I won't say anything…*you* read it yourself! He he!_

_Oh yes, one thing I would like to point out…I am simply fascinated by Invisibility Cloaks! I love them, and therefore I like using them a lot, and for very exciting purposes! ^_~_

Chapter 9: Under The Invisibility Cloak…

Hermione was present at almost every Gryffindor Quidditch practice, bringing along her books, and studying while watching Ron play. Ginny was with her almost every time, and though Hermione knew why that was, she never told Ginny that.  

Harry was very pleased with Quidditch practices. They had managed to cut their practices shorter to lessen the stress. Instead, usually after Quidditch practices, Harry and Ron would join Hermione and Ginny on the grass, and they would just sit together and talk nonsense about Snape, Professor Trelawney or any other thing that was a good point of debate.

It was now the second week of December, and Harry knew he was running out of time. He could be late. The girl he wanted to ask to the Christmas Ball could very well be asked by someone else before he got round to it. Like last time. But the hard point was asking. When would be the right moment to ask her? Outside her class? In the Common Room? In the Great Hall? Or after Quidditch practice? 

Harry's mind pondered over these matters as he directed another Quidditch practice an hour before sunset. He knew he had to do it. And quick. 

He looked towards the ground. There they were… Hermione and Ginny. Harry did not know he was staring until George called out,

'Harry watch out!' 

Harry was jerked out of his thoughts, and he turned to George to find a vicious, hissing Bludger speeding towards him. He looked at it blankly, not knowing what it was or where it came from, or what it could do. He was preoccupied. 

And it hit him.

Harry felt a growl of pain escape him and he clutched his arm, which was now filled with excruciating pain. George and Fred flew over.

'What were you doing?' Fred demanded, examining Harry's arm. Harry winced.

'You've got to get down,' said Fred. Harry nodded, and teeth gritted together, he descended, touching down on the ground. The rest of the team was around him in an instance.

'What happened?' asked Ginny, making her way through between the towering Fred and George.

'Bludger. Don't know what you were thinking Harry. You had ages to move out of its way!' said George.

Harry could not speak. Clearly, he had fractured his arm. Badly.

'Shut up, you two. Can't you see his state? Stop lecturing him and take him to the Hospital Wing!' Ginny said to her brothers admonishingly.

Fred sighed slightly, and giving in to his sister's orders, produced a magical stretcher and Harry found himself being floated into the castle to Madam Pomfrey.

'Really, boy, I don't know how you do it,' said Madam Pomfrey, shaking her head as she examined Harry's arm. Harry tried not to wince as she felt it. 'You always manage to get into the Hospital Wing once a week!'

'I can't believe it myself,' said Ron.

'Now lie back while I get you a healing potion,' said Madam Pomfrey sternly, and walked away stiffly.

'You don't have to stay,' said Harry, settling back on the pillows. 'I'll come round in a few minutes.'

'Don't know if we can leave you alone for long, captain,' said Fred innocently. 'Anything might happen.'

'Earthquake?'

'Flood?'

'Hurricane?'

'Or another Bludger?'

'Honestly,' said Hermione. 'If you people have ever read _Hogwarts: A History, you'll realize that no such disasters can ever strike Hogwarts!'_

Everyone nodded quickly, not wanting to argue with the prefect who had read _Hogwarts: A History so many times that it's every word was on her fingertips._

Fred and George tried to conceal a snicker.

'Guess it won't be too risky after all. See you Harry! _Captain Harry,' said George, and they left with Angelina, Alicia and Katie._

Ron and Hermione sat down beside Harry on the bed while Ginny sat down in a nearby chair, as Madam Pomfrey returned with a large glass flask of bright purple potion. She took out her wand.

'Now, I'll perform the charm, and after that you must drink this potion,' she instructed Harry.

Fred returned that very moment.

'Ron, Hermione, McGonagall wants you right now…about some broom cupboard,' he said, his eyes twinkling. Ron and Hermione turned bright red at his words. 

'We'll see you later,' Ron mumbled, and both Ron and Hermione left the Ward, looking quite pale by then.

Harry grinned at Ginny. Madam Pomfrey, who had not realized what Fred had been referring to, turned to Harry, raising his wand. She muttered something under her breath, and Harry felt his arm heal instantly. Madam Pomfrey handed him the flask containing the purple potion.

As Harry drank it down, he felt a sharp pain in his scar. He put the empty flask away, thoughtfully.

_An after-effect of the potion?_

'Now, give it ten minutes, and then you can leave,' said Madam Pomfrey, and left.

Harry looked up at Ginny.

'Any of Snape's poison's would have been loads better than that,' he commented, the bitter taste of the potion still present in his mouth.

Ginny was looking at her lap. Harry looked at her closely. He wondered if this was the time to do _it_. After all, it would be quite difficult getting to talk to her alone.

'Um…Ginny?' said Harry slowly, turning a little pink. Ginny looked up at him quickly.

'Willyougoballwimme?' The words had come toppling out, and Harry was amazed how quickly he had got to them. He was certainly improving. He closed his eyes; thankful he had been able to say that. He opened his eyes again quickly.

Ginny was staring at him.

'Ginny?' Harry asked loudly, getting worried, his cheeks starting to warm up. She did nothing.

'Ginny?'

Ginny blinked suddenly. 

'Oh sorry…' she said. Harry frowned slightly, wondering what was happening. 

'Ginny, did you hear what I said a moment ago?' Harry asked slowly, wondering if she had actually heard him ask her to the Ball or not. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

'You said something. Sorry, I didn't hear, I guess. What were you saying?'

Harry looked at her closely for a moment, and realized she was saying the truth. Why had she gone _deaf_ like that? What was happening to her? He thought for a moment, and then shook his head. He couldn't bring himself to ask her to the Ball again at that time.

------------------

Harry sat on a large armchair in the Gryffindor Commonroom, parchment and quill in hand. He was supposed to be doing his Potions homework - a summary of the ways of brewing a potion for dreamless sleep.

At the moment, he was not working. He had written his name and the title of the summary on the top of the parchment but that was it. Drooled all over the paper were small scribbles that looked distinctly like 'Ginny' that had been made when Harry, quill in hand was staring at Ginny.

Ginny happened to be sitting by the fire, right across him, doing some schoolwork. Her straight, silky hairs lay strewn about her shoulders, glinting enchantingly in the dancing firelight. Harry could not take his eyes off her. With barely four days left to the Ball, he still had not asked her if she wanted to go with him. 

The problem was, even though he had said it once, he couldn't bring himself to face her - and ask her again. And worse – it seemed to be getting more difficult as the days passed by. It seemed that Ginny was on his mind quite a lot these days. He had been lucky he'd not been spotted by anyone while he was staring at her. He had already been hit by a Bludger in his arm, fracturing it just because he had his eyes on Ginny instead of Quidditch practice.

Harry had managed to ask Hermione if Ginny was going with anyone. Hermione had looked at him strangely, and smiling, told him that Ginny had been asked once but she had refused. So, thought Harry, she wasn't going with anyone. At least not yet, with four days left for the Christmas Ball. Harry gazed at Ginny. What if no one asked Ginny to the Ball? She wouldn't be able to go…poor Gin-

No, he decided. How was that possible? _He_ was going to ask her. Soon. Very soon.

That night, Harry lay in bed thinking off all possible ways and times to ask Ginny to the Christmas Ball. He knew he had to do it the very next day. There was no time left at all. All the other boys in his year, even Neville, had gotten dates by then. But he was the only one left. Harry felt strange, too nervous and scared to ask a girl to a simple Ball. In fact, he realized, this was even tougher than asking Cho to a Ball, and in Harry's case, that _was_ saying something.

Harry turned on to his back, frowning. He couldn't sleep. No…every time he closed his eyes, he saw visions of Ginny, and they filled him with a funny feeling. Why did she have that effect on him? Why? He could not understand what was happening to him…the previous night, he had even seen her in his dream. Only her. 

Harry sat up in bed, and ran his fingers through his already messed up hair. A deep rumble sounded from his stomach. Sleep had definitely decided to forego him today but hunger had not. He had not eaten much at dinner, and so, he was suddenly feeling hungry. He got out of bed, and took out his Invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map. He could go down to the kitchens to get something to eat, and get some fresh air.

There was no one in the Commonroom when Harry got there. The fire had almost burned out and the room was in darkness. Harry stepped out of the portrait of the Fat Lady into the corridor. He reached into his robes' pocket to pull out the Marauder's Map but his fingers closed upon empty space. There was no map. Harry groaned inwardly. He must have dropped it in the Commonroom somewhere. 

He turned around to face the Fat Lady but she had gone, probably for a night-time stroll. Now he was in a fix. Even if he had his cloak, without the map he felt very vulnerable, not knowing what was hiding around the corner.

Harry decided he'd risk it. He couldn't do anything else either. So, wrapping the cloak around himself tightly, he set out for the kitchens. The castle was cold, and Harry wished he had his woolen cloak with him. But he could not wear a thick cloak under his Invisibility cloak. Thus, shivering slightly, he tiptoed down corridors, cautiously turning around corners to avoid running into anyone.

Harry was tiptoeing down a staircase when he heard a faint clang. He stopped, listening intently. There was an impatient sigh, and then silence. He hurried down the stairs, wondering who, other than himself was wandering about the castle at night. He peered into the corridor at the base of the stairs. It was dark, and the candles had almost burned out. 

Harry squinted into the darkness, and thought he saw the dark outline of a small figure, standing against the wall. His heart began beating quickly. It could be anyone. He took a step backwards, not taking his eyes off the dark figure. The person took a few steps forward; there was no sound of footsteps. Harry grabbed the railing of the staircase in preparation for turning around. 

The person halted, and as he had come nearer, Harry could see a much darker and clearer outline. The person, whoever he or she was, bent down and then straightened up again. It took a quick step forward. There was a loud, resounding clang, which Harry could only compare with the falling of a large suit of armor. He turned a fraction, knowing Filch, the caretaker would be there in seconds. 

Harry stepped back on to the staircase quickly as the person hurried down the corridor. Apparently, whoever it was, knew very well too how quickly Filch appeared out of nowhere at the slightest sound. Harry was ready to turn around and run himself, as the mysterious figure suddenly stepped into the light shining down from the staircase. And Harry recognized the figure.

A whirlwind of red hair, freckles, and a light, springy stride. That person was none other than Ginny Weasley, the girl who had stolen his sleep that night.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. Ginny could get into trouble. What was she doing slinking in corridors at this time of the night? And with that sudden clang from the falling of the armor, Filch could come and catch her any moment. 

Ginny looked up at the stairs panic spreading across her features. She looked over her shoulder to see if Filch was coming or not. There was a faint meow. 

Harry and Ginny both recognized that meow. Mrs. Norris, Filch's ever-present, trusty cat. And then-

'Let's hurry, my sweet…we'll catch them…'

Filch.

Ginny was stunned, panic gripping her. Weakly, she stepped onto the staircase but she was still in view of anyone who was in the corridor. The candle light from the staircase fell upon her face, illuminating it. Filch's voice came again, much nearer.

'It must be that old armor of Sir Harvard, my sweet, precious, yes it is…very precious…someone's going to be in a lot of trouble…'

Ginny climbed another step, at least not in view of Filch just as he turned into the corridor. 

'There it is!' cried Filch, and hurried down the corridor, Mrs. Norris trotting ahead of him. Ginny suddenly gave a small shriek, feeling very scared. She had never been a situation like this before, and she had never had any run in with Filch.

Filch, who had bent down beside the armor of the Sir Harvard, stood up, a quick, evil smile spreading across his face. The culprit was still there, too terrified to move or run. 

'Student out of bed…' he hissed, and hurried down the corridor to the staircase.

Harry knew what was happening as he heard Filch's footsteps draw nearer very quickly. Ginny was standing against the wall, terrified, her eyes wide in fear. 

Harry ran down the staircase, and grabbed Ginny's arm, pulling her to himself. Filch reached the staircase, and Harry threw the cloak around Ginny and himself, only just concealing them both. She would have screamed if Harry had not covered his mouth with his hand, quieting her.

Silence. Harry heard Ginny's unsteady breathing beside her. His own heart was beating madly, not imagining what Filch would do if he found him – with Ginny. Already, Ron and Hermione had been told off by Professor McGonagall about a particular broom cupboard. He held his breath. Ginny was standing in front of him, and Harry knew if Filch reached out, he would touch Ginny. 

Filch's face contorted in disappointment, as he looked up at the empty staircase. He gave a low, frustrated sigh. Harry waited. Filch's eyes roved the staircase once more, and he looked away, into the corridor.

'Come along sweet…we could still catch them…' he said, and Harry knew what Filch was going to do.

He pressed himself and Ginny against the wall, holding her arm lightly. Her breath, against his neck was warm, though very irregular, and he wondered whether gooseflesh broke out across him out of fear of Filch catching them or that warm, tingling breath. 

Filch climbed the staircase, hurrying by them with Mrs. Norris at his feet. Harry and Ginny both looked down at it, waiting. Mrs. Norris turned her large lamp like eyes in their direction and sniffed slightly. She stepped closer, sniffing intently. Filch called out to her just then, and without another look, she hurried up after him obediently.

When Filch's footsteps could not be heard anymore, Harry finally let himself take a deep breath. He realized he was still covering Ginny, holding her arms, and he stepped back quickly, releasing her arms from his grip. He removed his cloak quickly, and saw Ginny looking at him with wide eyes.

'Harry…' she whispered.

'You okay?' Harry croaked, his voice cracking in his dry throat. She nodded mutely. Then, she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She opened them and looked at him again. Harry saw she was perspiring, even in such cold weather. She bent her head, her forehead lightly touching Harry's shoulder.

'T-thanks…for that,' she whispered, her voice uneven, as the panic and fear gradually evaporated leaving a feeling of intense gratitude and gratefulness. 

'It's alright,' Harry whispered, touching her back slightly. She looked up at him.

'I don't know where that armor came from…I was being careful,' she explained. Harry realized that was not the best place for talking.

'Listen…let's go back to the Commonroom, okay?' he asked. She nodded quickly.

Harry threw the cloak around themselves, and holding her hand so that they might not separate and step out of the cloak, he led the way to the Commonroom. The Fat Lady was back, fortunately, and though she would have liked giving them a lecture on being out of their beds late at night, she was sleepy after her stroll, and quickly let them through after asking the password.

Harry took off the cloak as they stepped into the Commonroom. Ginny looked at him, then looked at her hands.

'Harry…I'm sorry for tha-' she began, but Harry, quite surprised, cut her off.

'Sorry?' he asked. 'But why?' 

She looked up at him.

'I mean…you had to…and Filch…'

Harry smiled. 'Ginny, you don't have to be sorry…In fact, there is nothing to be sorry for. I could have run into Filch too. Fortunately I had my cloak and -' 

Harry stopped, remembering the Marauder's Map. He walked over to the portrait hole, and retrieved a parchment lying near it. She looked at the parchment in his hands, then smiled.

'The Marauder's Map?' she asked.

'You know about it?' Harry asked. Ginny giggled.

'Fred and George showed it to me once but they never let me use it,' she said. Harry smiled.

'I dropped it today, I guess or I would have found you on it and even alerted you before Filch neared you,' he said. He tapped the parchment with his wand and said,

'_I solemnly swear I am up to no good.'_

Harry and Ginny studied the map as it began to form on the parchment. Harry pointed to a dot labeled 'Argus Filch', moving down a small corridor, somewhere near Hufflepuff house.

'There…he's gone…' 

Ginny saw themselves, two dots labeled 'Harry Potter' and 'Ginny Weasley', side by side in Gryffindor tower. They seemed so close…a little too close. Ginny lifted her eyes slowly, realizing how close she and Harry were, as they studied the Marauder's Map.

Harry glanced at Ginny to see her face quite flushed. He looked back at the map. He saw a dot labeled 'Argus Filch', the one he'd just seen but to Harry, suddenly, that dot was very new. In fact, try as he might, he could not recall who Argus Filch was. A thought flashed in his mind constantly.

She was there, so very close. They were alone. She was there. The one he had to ask. The one who had been having the strangest effects on him. The girl who had been on his mind all day, and the past few days. He could do it. He could ask her. He could ask her to the Christmas Ball, there and then. There was no better time.

Harry glanced at her. Now that he knew he was going to do it, how should he do it? Ginny looked up at him and smiled. He felt his brain go haywire. Since when did Ginny's smile turn his mind into a whirlpool? He returned her smile weakly, and saw Ginny blush slightly. Seeing her blush gave him a strange feeling of confidence. He could do it. She was no monster that would eat him up…was she?

Harry shook himself mentally. He cleared his throat, and turned to her.

'So…what were you doing down there?' he asked, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

'Oh…' she said, looking up at him with sparkling brown eyes. 'I was going down to the kitchens to get something to eat.'

Harry chuckled. 'That's exactly what I was going down to do too.' Ginny grinned. She loved it when he laughed like that. It made his eyes green eyes twinkle. 

'Great minds think alike?' she asked, raising an eye brow. Harry laughed.

'That's probably it,' he said, and looked at the Map. 'Do you want to go down then?'

'Where?' asked Ginny, bewildered. 

'Kitchens. We have the Map now _and the cloak,' said Harry, grinning devilishly. Ginny giggled and gave in._

Ginny felt a strange happiness. She was holding _his hand for the second time that single night. It was only the two of them, alone, going down to the kitchens for a midnight snack. She smiled to herself. It felt like a little secret only the two of them shared. She felt wonderful, being there with him. She marveled the change in relationship, even if it was very little, that had come about between the two of them. Only a few months ago, she would have been too shy to string a few words into a sentence before him, and now, she was able to talk to him quite freely, if not very openly. It was wonderful. She was able to find out what kind of a person he was, and he would be able to realize she wasn't just plain old __Ron's little sister. Hopefully._

Harry was trying to build up enough confidence to ask her to the Ball later than night. He knew what he had to do. If only those things went right, and he didn't end up…mumbling, muttering or stuttering.

'Harry Potter sir!' 

'Hello Dobby,' said Harry with a smile, stepping into the large Hogwarts kitchen full of elves. Ginny looked around in awe at the elves. It was the first time she had seen the kitchens of Hogwarts.

'Dobby, this is Ginny Weasley,' Harry said, letting Ginny step forward, and shake hands with an ecstatic Dobby.

'How are all of you still awake?' asked Harry curiously. He didn't think elves did not sleep at all. Dobby grinned.

'We is cleaning the castle, Harry Potter sir. Dobby is the head elf at night,' he said squeakily. Harry knew what that meant to Dobby.

'That's very good for you, Dobby,' he said. Dobby turned to Ginny.

'Miss, is you knowing Masters Fred and George?' he asked curiously. Ginny was fascinated by Dobby. She gave a small giggle.

'Yes, I'm their sister. Have they come down here before?' Dobby nodded vigorously. A few elves, who had been watching timidly, standing behind Dobby, slowly came forward.

'Will the master and mistress like something?' they asked in unison. Harry nodded but before he could say anything, all the elves dispersed, and immediately reappeared with a large tray of various eatables. Ginny gave a tiny gasp as she saw the tray laden with pastries, cakes, hot buttered toast and two cups of tea.

'We really can't eat all that,' she said. 'I could do with just some toast and hot tea.' Harry nodded.

The elves immediately returned with a large, neat tray of buttered toast and two cups of tea.

'Thanks,' said Ginny, taking the tray and settling down on a small chair. The elves looked at her precariously as if "thanks" was a foreign word. She didn't notice it. Harry sat down on a small stool next to her.

'Where's Winky, Dobby?' he asked, suddenly noticing the absence of a filthy little elf, crying her eyes out. Dobby looked up at Harry with large eyes.

'Winky is gone with someone…they is taking her away,' he said. Harry nodded, wondering if Professor Dumbledore had sent her somewhere else. Ginny offered him a buttered toast and some tea, and he took it, feeling the warmth of the teacup comfortable.

'Do you stay up all night, Dobby?' Ginny asked curiously.

Dobby nodded. 'Yes, Miss but Dobby is sometimes-'

'Master Potter! Miss Evans!' 

Dobby's voice was drowned by one with a shaky, old tone. 

Harry and Ginny looked over Dobby to see an old elf with wrinkled skin and a knobbly figure; someone Harry had never seen before in the kitchens. Dobby glanced over his shoulder, and then looked back at Harry.

'Don't mind him, Harry Potter sir,' he said, as if apologizing. The old elf was slowly walking up to him, dragging its feet.

'Wait,' Harry said to Dobby. 'Who are you?' he asked the old elf.

'You don't know me, Master Potter? Jef? It's me, Jef, sir,' said the old elf, Jef, excitedly. 

Harry didn't know any old elf by the name of Jef. But he remembered what the elf, Jef, had said. He had mentioned his mother's and father's surnames. This meant…

'You knew my mother and father?' Harry asked quickly. Jef stepped right up to him.

'But sir, you _is_ Master Potter…' he said, confused. He turned to Ginny, walking up to her. 

'You…is Miss Evans,' he said, timidly pointing her out to Harry. Ginny glanced at Harry who realized how co-incidental it was that Ginny had flaming red hair too, like his own mother. To anyone, at first sight he and Ginny could look exactly like James Potter and Lily Evans- his own parents.

'Jef…' Harry said, and the elf turned to him quickly. Apparently, he was very rarely called by his own name by any human, and he was taken aback.

'Look Jef,' Harry tried to explain. 'I am not James Potter, and she is not Lily Evans…I am Harry Potter, and she is Ginny…Weasley.'

Jef shook his head. Dobby quickly intervened.

'Harry Potter sir, Jef is not knowing much. He is not leaving Hogwarts for many years…he is not knowing or remembering what is happening right now.'

'But he knows my parents,' said Harry. Jef turned to him.

'You…you is not Master Potter?' he asked, rather disheartened. Harry shook his head.

'I am Harry Potter…my father, James Potter, died a long time ago,' he said. Jef looked at him, disbelieving.

'But…how can that be?' he gasped, as if finding out for the first time. Harry felt sad. He felt as if he himself had been told about it for the first time.

'Do you remember anything about them?' he asked gently. Jef, who looked quite shocked, nodded.

'I is remembering so much about them…' he said, his expression turning dreamy, as if recalling wonderful memories.

'Master Potter and Miss Evans came down to the kitchens very much when they was in seven year. Sometimes Mater Potter would come with Master Black and Master Lupin…and sometimes only with Miss Evans. They was happy, all of them. Master Potter was liking Miss Evans very much, and he is asking her to marry him one night here…'

Harry took a sharp intake of breath. In that very same kitchen…

'But then…' continued Jef, 'they is leaving Hogwarts…and they is not coming back any more. I is waiting all these years but they is not coming back…'

Harry did not have the heart to tell Jef how long ago his parents had died. Jef stepped closer to Ginny who backed away a little.

'You is not Miss Evans…you is not having green eyes…and….and-'

Jef's eyes grew very wide, and he stepped back hurriedly. 

'You is not Miss Evans, you is…you is…'

'She's Ginny Weasley,' said Harry quickly, thinking Jef might have forgotten that already. Jef shook his head.

'She is not Miss Evans…I can…see…she is…oh no…' Jef pointed a trembling finger in Ginny's direction. Ginny looked very confused, even a little fearful of the old elf. It made her feel strangely uncomfortable.

Suddenly, Jef turned and hurried off into the back of the kitchens, apparently not caring if his old legs could carry him so fast. Ginny turned to Harry.

'What…happened?' she asked. Harry was just as confused as she was.

'Jef,' sighed Dobby, 'is not right in mind very much, Harry Potter sir. He is not remembering anything. Professor Dumbledore is good. He is keeping Jef here even when Jef is not working any more. Don't mind, please, Miss Weasley. Jef is not feeling well.'

Ginny nodded, and quietly took a sip of her hot tea.

Harry had forgotten all about the little affair with Jef in the kitchens by the time he was heading back to Gryffindor with Ginny, under the Invisibility cloak. _I have to ask her to the Ball. That was the only thing he knew just then. _

As Harry took of the cloak in the Commonroom, Ginny gave a small yawn.

'That toast was what I needed…I think I'm going to sleep for hours now,' she said. Harry nodded mutely. He seemed to have lost the ability to speak.

'Thanks Harry…it was nice of you to share that cloak,' she said, smiling at him. Harry felt quite dazzled by that smile.

''S alright,' he said, barely getting the words out. He hoped she didn't notice him looking at her too intently. Like staring.

'I'll go up then, it's late. Goodnight, see you in the morning,' said Ginny, and turned to go up to the girls' dormitories.

_She's going! She's going! _

A voice in Harry's head screamed frantically, and Harry felt himself jump into a state of emergency. This had _never happened in Cho Chang's case._

'Ginny…!' he called out, just wanting to make her stop. Ginny turned around quickly, her nightdress swirling at her feet. 

'Yes?' she asked, smiling slightly. Harry stepped closer so that he wouldn't have to call out the words, waking up the whole of Gryffindor tower.

'Ginny…me…you…with will…Ball for…is Christmas…' Harry said, knowing he had gotten the words out but not realizing in what order. 

Ginny realized what he had said. Happiness flooded through her and a sense of lightness. She felt very, very happy, and wanted to savor the moment. He had asked her to the Ball. Harry Potter had finally asked her, Ginny Weasley, _Ron's little sister, to the Christmas Ball…when she had thought he would never, and there were only two days left for the Ball…_

But Ginny was not going to give in that easily. This boy had to pay for making her wait all these years, all these days.

'Ball for Christmas? Honestly Harry, you don't have to get me anything, and even a ball, I mean, I think I'm a little old for balls…' she said innocently. Harry blinked.

'Old for Balls?' he asked, confused.

'Yes,' said Ginny, trying not to smile. 'I mean, I had my last, a blue one when I was seven…but I really don't need one now, I mean I really am too old.'

Harry shook his head slightly and stepped forwards. This was definitely not going according to his plans. He cleared his throat.

'No Ginny, I mean…'

'What?' asked Ginny, grinning at him now, making him lose control of his senses.

'Ginny…' Harry said in a whining tone, as if begging her to stop having that effect on his mind. 'The Ball…at Christmas…' he said, trying to make her understand.

'Harry,' said Ginny patiently, 'I really don't need a ball.'

Harry felt very weak. How could he explain it to her?

'But the Ball…'

'Harry, I'm sorry…balls are for little children.' She gave him another dazzling smile. 

Harry shook himself mentally, trying to think properly. Ginny could barely keep from giggling at Harry's plight. It was amazing to see him reduced to that. 

But Harry surprised her. He took her hands suddenly in his, and stepped closer, regaining his dignity and senses. Ginny's smile faltered, her heart pounding madly as he gazed into her eyes.  

'Ginny,' said Harry, clearly. 'Will you go with me to the Christmas Ball as my date?'

Ginny felt her cheeks burn, even though he had already asked her the same question but the fact that he now held her hands, and looked into her eyes with his own green ones, grinning, counted for something. It made her own senses go out of her control…and she felt as if she was once again the eleven-year-old girl who peeked at Harry from behind doors. Facing him was something almost…impossible.

'Will you?' Harry asked again, squeezing her hands lightly. _She has to say yes, she has to!_

'I would love to,' Ginny whispered, breaking into a grin herself, and hugged him, taking him by surprise. Harry was shocked but then he hugged her back, and she stepped away, whispering,

'Thanks for asking me, Harry.' Harry nodded, feeling very light, as if his heart had suddenly been pumped with air. 

She looked up at him, grinning, and he couldn't help doing the same. For a moment it seemed that their eyes would remain locked forever. But Ginny lowered her gaze, feeling herself blush.

'I'll wait for you in the Commonroom on the night of the Ball,' Harry whispered. Ginny nodded.

'Thanks,' she whispered. 'Goodnight.'

Harry watched Ginny go up the girls' staircases, and grinned at her when she turned back once before disappearing from view to wave at him. It was wonderful, Harry realized. Ginny Weasley _was going to the Christmas Ball with him…it was great…now if only the next two days passed quickly…_

_Hmm…satisfied? He he…okay, before I go off track, I'll answer your reviews!_

_Oh, and yes, for those of you who haven't heard, JKR plans more of boy/girl stuff and relationships in the next HP books…a reporter recently spread rumors that she'd go about Harry/Hermione. But, when theinfamous inerviw was actually aired for audience on BBC, as I heard, JKR never mentioned a Harry/Hermione couple. She only said, yes, there would be more boy/girl stuff there since out fav trio are now 15 and "hormones will be working overtime"!. Mugglenet.com reports book 5 could be filled with more relationships and luv, than other stuff…also we need to remember as JKR said "Ginny will play an important role". Also, a German newspaper reported that Harry Potter will receive his first kiss in book 5 (~*Angel*~ told me that). Another thing, Book 5 is said to be 700 pages long…but we don't know since Rowling has stillnot counted the pages of the finished book. She has already said no book would be longer than book 5, but since she hasn't counted yet, we never know…while writing, she may have forgotten how much she actually wrote! Also, how do we know its 700 pages long when it hasn't been counted yet? I just wish Order of the Phoenix would hurry up! It's presently scheduled for June 8, 2002._

_-Pottergirl _

_*~* Ginny Potter*~*__ : Hmm…you do seem serious… I know, I hate cliffhangers myself; I know how you must feel. Same about H/G. I actually start getting irritated if I do not find good H/G fics or enough of H/G fics~ Keep reading!_

_K i w i__ : I know it was a bad cliffhanger, really but I couldn't help it! *grins evilly* Just hope there won't be anymore cliffhangers, I don't know, not soon I guess…!_

_Suze__: he he, I was so surprised to hear that. Well, I do the same…lay awake thinking all night what's going to happen next. It's the same in case of my own fics or some other person's. I love making up the next part myself…but it's intimidating when people leave you at cliffhangers. You're excited but angry too, that the story ended like that. Have you heard of the "1000 Arabian Nights" and the actual background of the Arabian Nights? If you have, you'll realize, a particular Arabian sultan suffered exactly what we all do when left at a cliffhanger! Keep reading!_

_Rane__: Thanks really for the compliment. I do not like to rush things myself. It looks un natural but, what can I say? I myself rushed into a R/Hr pairing in the second chapter of this fic…I think now I should have left the two of them a little longer there. Anyway…hopefully it seems alright just like that.  And here's the next chapter…y'know these review are really softening me…I can't resist putting up chapter after chapter!_

__

_Jane__: Oooooops…sorry, I should remember not to anger you again! He he!_

_Crydwyn__: He he, cliffhanger again…I think I really have to stop with this cliffhanger thing…My fic isn't exactly only romance, well, at least yet…I mean…well, I don't know myself! I have yet to write more chapters, I know what I am going to do, I know that perfectly well. I just have to write it down. The chapters you are currently reading were written by me a short while ago. I still have two or three chapters to go, and then I will have to start writing again. But don't worry, I write very fast, and I can't stop once I've started. If you don't like romance, you'll probably find the later parts better…no, (to all the romance lovers) I do not intend to move away from romance…_

_Yukito Forever__: Yes, here you are… I started giggling when I read that…yes well, you're right, how am I going to write the end if you kill me right now? You'd regret it probably! He he…anyway, yes, sorry for the cliffhanger!_

_SailorChibi__: Not a bad cliffhanger? What if I take this statement in the sense that you don't think this is a cliffhanger? Yes, I know what you actually mean…you mean it *is* a cliffhanger…but dosen't matter…I don't mind what you said…because I have been reading reviews like that since I started writing out these answers! I think I've learnt to live with them! He he, doesn't matter, really. And thanks for adding me to your favorites! Keep reading!_

_Amen__: Thanks, keep reading!_

Cheap-o: He he, I am continuing…I feel I have improved…if you read my first fic which is the first chapter of "Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione", you'll see how stupid it seems…!!!

_AkemiAngst__: Well, H/G and R/Hr are my favorite couples too…I hoe JKR goes the same way! And try these sites : for R/H www.sugarquill.com and for H/G www.gryffindortower.net. I love these sites!_

_Budgiebird__: He he, sorry again there…and I will be continuing, yes…just keep checking back here quickly to see uploads!_

_Kristi__: Well, did you like this chapter, chapter 9? If you did, you'll love chapter 10, hopefully…_


	11. Christmas

**Time Changes Everything**

_A fan fiction by Pottergirl_

Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling, and no copyright infringement is intended.

_Here is the longest chapter so far, chapter 10. I hope you'll like it because I certainly enjoyed writing it. I lay awake for nights, listening to songs by Enrique Iglesias and Sting to help me with ideas for the Ball. I wrote some scenes, cut them, wrote all over again, and finally this chapter was complete. Also, I would like to add that I received a lot of help from the songs I have been listening to late at night on earphones. You should try it sometimes. (I recommend 'Bailamos', 'Rhythm Divine', 'I Have Always Loved You' by Enrique and 'Fields of Gold' by Sting if you want ideas for Balls!) More Authors' notes at the bottom._

Harry was awakened on a bright, snowy Christmas morning by a heavy pillow that landed on his face. He heard a chuckle. Ron. Harry got up to see Ron, all dressed, wearing a navy blue jumper with a large bright yellow "R" on the front.

'Merry Christmas!' Ron exclaimed. Harry put on his glasses.

'Merry Christmas, though it would have been merrier if you had woken me up in a less brutal away!' said Harry, grinning. Ron pointed to the jumper he had put on.

'Look, blue! Finally, for once, Mum remembered I hated maroon!' he said, happily. 'Wonder which you got?'

'Jet black?' Harry ventured, grinning, and got up quickly. Ron grinned, and then his eyes lit up.

'Oops, I forgot to show you something!' He turned to his bed, and rummaged about, finally emerging with a lumpy package that seemed to have been hastily unwrapped, then put back into its wrapping.

'What's that?' asked Harry. Ron's grin grew wider and he opened the package quickly, shaking out what looked like…

'Dress robes!' said Ron. 'New dress robes! Twins gave them to me this morning. Don't know how but look…they're excellent. No lace anywhere!'

Harry smiled, remembering the end of last term when he had given his TriWizard winnings to Fred and George and asked them to buy proper dress for Ron with them. They seemed to have remembered Harry's words.

'They're really very good Ron. They're exactly like the ones your parents got me for my birthday this year. Navy blue,' said Harry, very pleased. 

'Yeah, we'll look odd, dressed up alike but I don't mind. They're really very good. I have to remember to do something good for the twins too next time…' said Ron, holding his robes in front of him, admiring them. He turned to Harry.

'I was wondering till last night what I could do with my old robes…you know, change them into something better and I got these in the morning. They're wonderful!' 

Soon, all of Harry's presents were open before him. Ron had given him a large box of Chocolate Frogs. Hermione had given him a box of Sugarquills and Fizzing Whizbees. Sirius had sent a book called "Keep That Broom In Shape So That It Doesn't Act Up During Your Next Match" along with a small picture of Harry's parents, where they were standing by the Hogwarts lake, looking as if they were in seventh or sixth year. Harry could not take his eyes off the picture. He was reminded of what Jef, the elf had said two nights before. His parents did look like…himself and…Ginny. No wonder Jef had mistaken Harry and Ginny for Harry's parents.

Even Ginny had sent something and Harry was glad he had sent her something that year too. She had sent him a small box which contained a large bottle of what looked like water and five different quills. Upon inspection, and the note from Ginny, it turned out to be Invisible Ink that would be visible only to the person who knew the correct spell. Each bottle came with a different spell so no one could use their spell on someone else's ink. Harry wondered if she liked the gift he had sent her; a large book of Muggle Jokes and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. 

Mrs. Weasley had sent him a navy blue jumper like Ron's but with a bight green "H" on the front. She had also sent a small box of homemade toffees of different colors and flavors. The Dursleys, as usual, came up with the most abysmal of gifts; a rubber band attached to a blank piece of paper, with only the word- "Dursley" on it.

'Thanks for the Chocolate Frogs, Ron,' said Harry, putting away all his presents in his trunk. Ron nodded, his mouth currently busy in chewing on some of the toffee that his mother had sent him. When he was finally able to swallow it, he asked,

'Forgot to ask yesterday Harry, really…were you able to ask that some one whom I don't know to the Ball?'

Harry nodded. 'Yeah, two days ago.' Ron grinned.

'So, was it ok? Did she agree?' Harry nodded again, feeling himself go red. Ron's grin grew wider.

'Who is she? Won't you tell me now?'

'Er…'

'I don't believe it Harry,' Ron exclaimed. 'It's just one word. Honestly, I won't laugh if you say Eloise Midgen or-'

'Ginny,' said Harry and closed his eyes, as Ron's voice trailed off. 

'Ginny?' Ron finally asked. Harry opened his eyes to see Ron staring at him.

'Ginny,' Harry confirmed, feeling heat radiate from his face, not knowing what would happen next. Ron walked up to him, his arms folded across his chest, his eyes narrowed.

'How Harry? _How? How is it that when finally Ginny's over you, you start liking her? I mean, you're _blushing_! How did this all happen?' he asked finally._

Harry gulped, going pale.

'Ron-'

'No, wait… wait a second… when did this start, I dare ask.'

'Ron, wait… you-' Harry was completely at a loss for words. Ron was asking him questions he did not know the answers to himself. Almost.

'You think she deserves you?' Ron asked, stepping right up to Harry, glaring at him. Harry saw a smile tug at the corners of Ron's mouth and he felt like laughing out loud. Ron was doing this deliberately. He actually enjoyed watching Harry go to pieces. Well then, he thought. Two can play at that game.

'Yes,' said Harry firmly. 'She does… well, not any less than Hermione-'

'No, I said-' Ron had cut in but Harry had been faster.

'Oh yes, now what's the problem? You like Hermione but when I like Ginny, it's the opposite… no Ron, go ahead and say you won't let me like her… go ahead and say she's your sister, and you won't let her go without a fight! Go on!'

Ron looked at Harry in the eye.

'Was I supposed to say that?' he asked, confusion suddenly etched all across his face. Neither had been able to hold on any longer and they collapsed into fits of laughter. 

Ron ended up apologizing to Harry for scaring the life out of him. He looked at Harry, grinning.

'Now what did you just say? _You won't let me like her,' said Ron, quoting a part of Harry's speech. Harry went scarlet. He didn't know where that had suddenly come from and Ron was going to pound him on this one._

'Uh…'

'Yes, yes, now I see why…' said Ron, grinning mischievously.

'W-What?' asked Harry, gulping. This was the real Ron, being very, very mischievous.

'Oh, you know…carrying the Charmzirius around, blushing, fighting with Malfoy and losing the pitch eventually…all for _her.'_

'Ron,' said Harry quickly, knowing only one effective retaliation. 'If I began recounting all about you when Hermione was around…'

'Okay, okay,' said Ron quickly, knowing when to back off. 'One question only…do you really…like Ginny?'

Harry looked away, wondering how he was going to answer that one. He knew he liked Ginny, a lot, lot, lot. But saying that to Ron was…difficult. He met Ron's eyes, and Ron grinned. Ron walked past Harry to the door.

'I figured as much,' he said, still grinning. 

Harry and Ron went downstairs later to find a much different Christmas than the ones they had spent in Hogwarts previously. Many Gryffindors were there this year and most of them had stayed back because of the Christmas Ball, which was to be held that evening. 

Among the crowd of Gryffindors greeting one another, Harry and Ron spotted Hermione, sitting with Ginny in the far corner of the Commonroom, talking. Ginny had a soft blue jumper on with an off-white "G" on the front and her bright red hair lay across her shoulders, giving a lovely effect. Harry thought she looked really pretty.

'Merry Christmas,' Harry greeted the two as he and Ron came over to them. Hermione and Ginny wished him back. There was a general lack of space it seemed and Harry resorted to sitting in front of the fire and Ron was eventually able to coax a red faced Hermione to squeeze in beside her in the large armchair. 

'Don't worry, Fred and George are in Hogsmeade right now,' Ron said, leaning over to give Hermione a kiss. Harry looked over at Ginny to give Ron and Hermione a moment. Ginny grinned at Harry and he wondered if he was looking flushed. He grinned back at her.

'Thanks for the joke book and the beans. Some of the jokes are really funny,' said Ginny, holding up the joke book which she had apparently been reading.

'Well, guess Muggles aren't that bad?' Harry said. Ginny smiled.

'Martin Miggs, the comic was really good. In fact, I guess, Muggles are really humorous,' she said.

'I didn't think anyone would ever call Uncle Vernon humorous!' said Harry and he and Ginny dissolved into laughter.

'Harry, want to have a snow fight?' asked Ron quickly, and Harry turned to him. Hermione now had her blushing face hidden in a book, which was upside down. 

'But Fred and George…' 

'…are here,' said Fred suddenly from behind Harry. 'Merry Christmas, Harry! Let's go for a snow fight, unless you'd rather have another Quidditch practice?'

A tough snow fight was soon underway in the grounds of Hogwarts. Small snow castles, like army shelters, had been set up several feet apart. Harry, Ron and George were on one side and Hermione, Ginny and Fred were on the other, as the two sides aimed snowballs at one another. Ron raised his head cautiously. Hermione sent a large snowball flying at him and he quickly dodged it. George saw that. He grinned and chanted,

'Missed him, missed him! Now you've got to kiss him!'

Ron and Hermione turned red and Ron took a great ball of snow, hitting it in George's face.

'Traitor!' George shouted in mock rage. 

Harry got hit by a large snowball as he raised his head.

'Oops!' said a delighted voice. Harry grinned. _Ginny._

'Wow, Gin, you hit Harry Potter…brought him to his senses!' said Fred. 

'Oh shut up Fred,' Ginny grumbled and pushed him into a heap of soft snow.

In the end, there was a general open fight without any shelters. With their feet frozen cold and their socks soaked completely, red faced, they trudged back to the castle for a Christmas lunch.

Harry caught Ginny's eyes and grinned. She blushed. Harry loved it when she blushed. It gave him a…happy feeling. He remembered the Ball that was to take place that night…_a Ball…dancing with Ginny…Harry felt light hearted and happy. He didn't mind what he thought about her now. He was beginning to admit to himself, in some part of his mind, that he was actually falling for Ginny Weasley. Truly._

~*~

The house tables were all in their places that year because if the large number of students who had stayed back that year for the Ball. The Great Hall was decorated beautifully. Festoons of Holly and sprigs of Mistletoe hung from the ceiling. The sky outside was cloudy with a slight drizzle by then and it was reflected in the ceiling of the Great Hall. Decorated Christmas tress had been set up around the hall and the colored banners of the houses were hung above their respective house tables. 

Ginny smiled. She felt so…content. She was going to go to a Ball with Harry Potter that night! Why would she not be happy? He was someone she had admired since she had first seen him, or even before that, when she had first read of his famous story in a history book. And she was going to go to a Ball with him. He had asked her. A shiver of happiness and pleasure ran through Ginny, and she clasped her hands together, looking up at the ceiling of the Great Hall. It was a dream come true…though, it seemed too good to be true.

Christmas lunch went on for a very long time. There was a lot of noise and mess when firecrackers went off all around the room. Even Professor McGonagall was laughing. It was a merry, merry day…and no one wanted the festivities to end. Fred and George, in great spirits, came up with some of their latest inventions. The Gryffindors got to see Seamus turning into a pink peacock, Neville's tongue suddenly enlarging, Angelina's nose turning black or even large donkey ears popping out of Ron's head. Fred took a suspicious looking little bean to Ginny who jumped up from her seat, giggling. 

Fred brought it to her but she backed away and took refuge under the table.

'Tsk tsk,' said Fred, grinning. 'Come out, come out sis. It's nothing, only a little fur sprouting candy.' Ginny squeaked.

'Ron!'

It was a nightmare for Ginny to be tested with Fred and George's inventions and doing that in front of all Hogwarts was unimaginable for her.

Ron chuckled. 'Don't Fred,' he said.

Harry felt Ginny's hand on his ankle.

'Oh, sorry, Harry,' she said quickly and Harry tried to stop himself from turning red. He took out his wand and pointed it at the toffee in Fred's hand. Fred was busy, bending to seek out Ginny under the table. Harry remembered a spell Professor Lupin had once used.

'_Wadiwassi!' he said and the toffee slipped out of Fred's hand. Harry flicked his wand sharply and the toffee shot upward at Fred…right into his mouth. Fred gulped, swallowing the toffee._

'Harry!' he gasped, looking quite shocked but then he grinned. 'Let's see what happens.'

He had barely said this when he suddenly turned brown from head to toe. And then, with a small pop and a puff of purple smoke, thick fur sprouted all over him. The Gryffindors laughed all around him and he wriggled his body, the long fur dancing around him.

Ginny peeked from under the table, giggling at the antics of her older brother. Harry grinned at her.

'One down. I think you're quite safe,' he said and Ginny crawled out from under the table. Fred and George grinned at her mischievously.

'Prince charming saved you this time, didn't he?' said George. Ginny blushed and stomped over to the twins.

'If you say another word…' she threatened, 'I'll write to mum and tell her all about this summer…you know, inventions and all that. Nice way to spend your time when the N.E.W.T.s are coming up.'

Fred and George grinned apologetically.

'Oh no, there's definitely no need of that, sis. See you!' said George and they quickly returned to their own seats. Ginny giggled and returned to her own. Harry looked at her with awe.

'See how that works?' she said to Ron and Harry. 'You should try it out sometimes, Ron.'

Harry fidgeted with his new dress robes. They were very good, with golden cuff links and all. He just hoped he looked really good…handsome. Ron was standing beside him, talking away at full speed and Harry wondered if he had acquired that habit from Hermione.

'…I didn't tell her about the new robes, she's going to be in for a surprise. Actually, Hermione did offer to help with my old ones…but I said I didn't need her help. I was actually thinking of going to the library to check out some spells. They must have some of course on tailoring, etc. Hey, Harry, how do I look now? Okay?'

Harry gritted his teeth.

'Ron, for the seventeenth time, you look okay,' he grumbled.

'Right,' said Ron, smiling slightly. He looked at Harry. 

'You're looking quite good too, Harry. My sister will probably be fawning over you,' he said.

'Ron!' Harry exclaimed. 

'Okay, okay,' Ron said quickly. 

'Will somebody help me with my cuffs?' said Neville just then. Ron went over to help since he was ready.

'Lace cuffs?'

Harry turned to see Neville, standing beside Ron, trying desperately to button his thick, lacy cuffs. He turned back to the mirror. He was taller than last year, definitely and looked much sturdier; not the old knobbly knees. His hairs were just as unruly as before, standing up at the back of his head. 

Harry adjusted his robes and tried to flatten his hair. He couldn't help feeling excited, as if it was the first ever Ball he was going to. It was in fact, his second. He felt very nervous and kept adjusting his collar.

The Commonroom was packed with boys-mostly-in dress robes, waiting for their partners to come down, fidgeting with their appearances. Harry wasn't very nervous any more. He was quite frantic, feeling butterflies in his stomach. _Not again! He groaned inaudibly, feeling sick because of his nerves. Ron looked quite anxious too. He ran his hand over his hair repeatedly, trying to tame it. Neville was roaming nearby._

'My lace cuffs have come undone!' he exclaimed.

Harry sat down, then stood up again. He felt as if his heart was stuck in his throat, throbbing there painfully. When would Ginny come down?

'It's almost nine! They should be here! How long do they take getting ready?' Ron exclaimed, looking at his watch.

'Ginny went up to get ready two hours ago,' Harry sighed, wondering how she'd look after spending two hours getting ready. She already looked quite pretty…

'Hermione went up with her,' said Ron, sighing, watching the girls' staircase silently. His eyes suddenly lit up. 

'There's Hermione,' he said to Harry, happily. Harry looked up to see Hermione coming down the stairs with Lavender, talking animatedly. She looked quite pretty, thought Harry, in robes of faded chrome. Hermione came over to them, smiling. Ron was literally gaping at Hermione who was now blushing.

'Hello, Ron, Harry. Ron, you've got…new robe! They look really nice!' she said. Harry chuckled as Ron went away into the history of the robes. Harry looked away, not wanting to be an audience to something he had heard enough times already that very day.

He looked over at the staircase. There came Miranda, one of Ginny's friends, and Julia. Harry stood up suddenly. There was Ginny. _Or was it Ginny?_

Harry blinked, his mouth falling open. Ginny was wearing soft blue robes that sparkled silver in places. Her brilliant red hair were pulled back from her face and they danced lightly around her neck and shoulders. A small, glistening, silver chain around her neck completed the effect. Her eyes sparkled with excitement, as she smiled at her friend.

Harry was dazzled. _She's gorgeous!_

'And I thought Ginny would be fawning over Harry. It seems to have turned the other way round,' said Ron loudly. Harry heard Ron but did not care as Ginny left her friend and walked up to him.

'Hello, Harry,' she said brightly. Harry blinked.

'H-Hi…you're looking very…pretty… Ginny,' he said, making Ginny blush and look at her hands.

'Thanks,' she said softly.

'Ahem,' Ron interrupted. 'Can we go down now?' Harry saw Ron had his arm linked with Hermione's. He gulped, hoping he was doing everything right so far. Ginny was smiling and that was a good sign. He nodded to Ron and offered his arm to Ginny. She blushed slightly and took it. Harry glanced at Hermione and Ron, who grinned at him encouragingly. He smiled faintly and they left the Commonroom for the Great Hall.

The Great Hall, if there was any possible way to describe it, was magnificent. A golden brown light illuminated everything and tiny fairies fluttered around near the ceiling instead of the floating candles. The house tables were set for a magnificent dinner, with new cutlery and sparkling glassware. A soft, delicate scent filled the hall and the atmosphere was very peaceful. The large door to the Hogwarts gardens was open that night, allowing students to go outside as and when they pleased.

Harry felt Ginny sigh deeply when they entered the Great Hall. 

'It's beautiful,' she said, looking around at the Great Hall in wonder. Harry nodded.

'It's looking better than last year,' he said, liking the pleasant atmosphere.

'Let's find seats quickly, shall we?' said Ron and the four made their way to the Gryffindor house table.

Dinner took a very long time to pass, or so Harry thought. There were five different courses and there was so much variety that nothing could be eaten twice if you wanted something of everything. Harry felt a little impatient. When would the Ball begin? This feast was all well but what about the Ball? 

'Look,' said Ron, through a mouthful of Hunter Beef. 'It's the Weird Sisters, my favorite!' 

Harry looked at where Ron was pointing. The famous band of the wizarding world, the Weird Sisters were at the staff table, eating, while their musical instruments lay ready beside them.

'And there's Celestina Warbeck…' said Ginny, amazed. 'I never thought I'd get to see her. She's brilliant, her songs are wonderful.'

'They are?' asked Hermione.

'You'll find out for yourself tonight. She has a lovely voice, and her songs…they are twice as good,' said Ginny happily.

Finally Dumbledore stood up, asking everyone else to do the same. Harry almost jumped out of his place, feeling springs on the soles of his shoes suddenly. Ron was nervously fidgeting with his hair again. 

'Merry Christmas everyone!' said Dumbledore warmly, spreading his arms out in welcome. 'Well, since we have just had a splendid feast, we must continue with the evening. I welcome our guests, the Weird Sisters and Miss Celestina Warbeck to Hogwarts and a magical night ahead. The Ball will last until midnight, after which I have to ask you to go back to your respective towers. The Hogwarts gardens are open to everyone but I have to ask you not to go beyond for safety reasons. Let the Christmas Ball begin!'

There was a thunderous applause as Dumbledore waved his wand and all the house tables disappeared. He waved his wand another time causing the lights to dim and the floor of the Great Hall took upon a polished surface, so that the enchanted ceiling was reflected in it. The new décor drew gasps from all across he Hall.

'Wow,' Ron mouthed, looking at the floor. It seemed the world had turned up side down as a moon lit night lay spread out across the floor of the Great Hall.

Couples drifted on to the dance floor, enchanted by the décor as the Weird Sisters struck up a quick, lively tune. Celestina Warbeck was talking animatedly to Professor Dumbledore in a corner and Professor McGonagall stood by, nodding her head in agreement to whatever Celestina Warbeck was saying.

Harry looked over at Ginny. She was looking around at the enchanted Great Hall. For her, it was a strange dream like state. Moonlight from the ceiling fell upon her, illuminating every little detail of her face. Her dancing eyes glistened in the light, entrancing Harry completely. He forgot about everything or everyone else.

'Dance?' he asked, extending his hand. Ginny looked over at him and grinned, blushing at the same time. 

'Yes,' she whispered, the words barely getting past her lips. Harry grinned, relieved. Somewhere in his mind, he had been worried Ginny would refuse but she proved that wrong.

She placed her hand gently in his and Harry led her on to the dance floor, forgetting anything else that ever mattered on the earth. He did not stop to ponder the effect she was having on him. The Weird Sisters had started off with a lively instrumental and Harry quickly placed a hand on her waist, the other holding her hand gently. Her other hand came to rest lightly on his arm.

And they danced.

Harry had never danced much before but helped along by Ginny, he soon found it wasn't very difficult after all. Harry felt peaceful and he gazed into her chocolate brown eyes, enchanted by the excitement in them.

'I didn't think the Great Hall could look ever look better than the way it looked at the Yule Ball,' said Ginny, glancing at the floor. There seemed to be no floor at all; only endless sky and a white moon.

'It _is looking better than last year,' said Harry, not knowing anything else to say. He racked his brains for some interesting conversation. He looked up to see Ron and Hermione dancing nearby, totally absorbed in each other._

'I was glad that was over with,' Ginny sighed, looking at Ron and Hermione.

'Over?'

'Yes, you don't know what _I had to go through,' said Ginny looking away, as she and Harry turned in a circle. 'Ron would practically eat my head! Hermione this…Hermione that!'_

'I know,' said Harry. 'Ron _has_ become quite talkative. He was rambling on about his dress robes in the dormitory while we were getting ready.' Ginny giggled. 

'I'm glad it wasn't me listening to his rambling for once!' she said and Harry chuckled. 

The Weird Sisters played several songs and everybody joined in. Even Professor Dumbledore was seen dancing with Professor Vector. Celestina Warbeck even managed to drag little Professor Flitwick on to the dance floor and they did a strange sort of tap dance. Eventually Professor Flitwick ended up on all fours when he tripped on the hem of his robes. Fred and George raised laughs when they did an exaggerated tap dance routine together with several comical steps. 

Finally, there was a short break after one last loud and fast song from the Weird Sisters. Celestina Warbeck, the young singer, was to sing after the break. The torches in the hall were lighted and everything was suddenly illuminated a golden color.

Harry felt himself lost in the pools of brown before him until he heard a voice.

'Harry?'

He blinked. Ginny was standing before him, an expression of amused bewilderment on her face. He realized the dance was over and he still had his hand on her waist.

'Uh…sorry,' he said, and withdrew his hand, feeling himself go red. 'I'll go get drinks.'

Ginny felt like giggling. Harry had been _looking at her, into her eyes. It filled her with a wonderful sensation. They had danced to every single song and he'd never shown any sign of stopping, even for a break. Ginny's feet were tired but she did not care. She had been waiting for a night like this ever since she'd seen him and when it was finally here, she wasn't going to let anything spoil or waste it._

Ginny walked over to the door that led to the gardens, the cool air refreshing her. The air outside was full of the smell of roses, a delicate and refreshing fragrance. The gardens were enchanted so that even in winters the rose bushes would not be affected by frost, and remain green and fresh. 

'Ginny?'

Ginny turned around. Harry was standing there with two drinks in his hand, holding out one for her.

'Thanks,' she said, taking it.

'Do you want to go outside for some time?' he asked slowly, hoping he wasn't saying something…wrong. He watched her face in the moonlight, and wondered if he had only imagined a sudden sparkle in her eyes. She smiled and nodded.

Harry had been feeling quite warm in the hall. But as stepped into the cool outdoors, his mind instantly became refreshed. He took in a deep breath, feeling strangely content. The Ball, he decided, had been a very good idea. He didn't even want to think of anything else at that moment. Ginny was quiet, he realized. Was it something he had said? Or done? Maybe he should start a conversation? 

Harry looked at Ginny, as they strolled down the moonlit path with drinks in their hands. She looked really…beautiful and once more, Harry felt he was going to lapse into thought. He found himself thinking about her so much lately. And that confused him. He liked her but why did he keep thinking of her so much? Why did he steal glances at her during Quidditch practices? Why did he look over at her during meals, in the Commonroom? Harry couldn't understand what that meant. He hadn't begun to realize that he was falling for her. Properly.

Ginny felt strange herself. He wasn't saying anything. It was wonderful being out there with him like this but what was happening? They weren't talking and that could lead to awkward situations. It had been wonderful dancing with him. She didn't want it to end. But what was happening now?

'Ten points from Hufflepuff, ten from Ravenclaw!'

Both Harry and Ginny recognized that voice. They looked up to see far along the path, the dark outline of a thickly robed figure. Snape.

'What's wrong with him? Is he a chaperone or something?' Harry grumbled. 

'He was doing the same at the Yule Ball last year,' said Ginny as Snape took ten points off from another Hufflepuff somewhere in the bushes. 

'Come on,' said Harry, taking her hand and getting off the path. He led her to a large bush from where the path was fairly concealed.

'I wouldn't want to lose twenty points for Gryffindor,' he said, as Snape's voice drew nearer.

'I should ask Hermione to come out here and take some off from Slytherin!' Ginny said.

'You're not going to make her do anything _else tonight,' said Harry and she giggled._

'_I'd like to see her taking points off Malfoy and some other Slytherin…say…Millicent Bulstrode,' said Ginny and Harry had to control his laughter at the idea. _

Snape was very close as his voice suddenly broke through the silence, muttering something with evident impatience. Ginny stepped closer to Harry on impulse, waiting for the footsteps to die away. 

'Stupid Balls, nonsense-' he grumbled as he passed. 

Harry waited for Snape to walk away. He looked at Ginny. For about the third time that night, Harry forgot about everything…except that Ginny was there, looking far more than just gorgeous in the moonlight…_and so very close.__ She looked up at him and her mouth fell open slightly, suddenly aware of his gaze. Harry didn't know quite what to do. He looked into her eyes only, never averting his gaze for a second. Time seemed to have reached a complete standstill. A few russet curls fell upon Ginny's temple but she made no movement to brush them aside, as she looked at Harry. _

Harry, having long lost his senses, reached out and gently brushed the curls away from her face. Ginny took an inaudible, sharp intake of breath as Harry's hand touched her face and her heart began beating rapidly when Harry did not remove his hand, the tips of his fingers gently touching the side of her cheek. 

A shadow fell upon them suddenly, and they fell into darkness. Ginny gasped slightly in the sudden darkness and Harry took her warm hand in his, looking up at the sky. A large cloud had covered the moon, casting darkness all over the gardens. Harry could not see Ginny in the darkness but he could feel her hand in his. Music floated over from the Great Hall just then. Celestina Warbeck was beginning her first song of the evening. Harry took out his wand and said, 'Lumos', the light from the wand falling upon Ginny's face. She was smiling, her eyes sparkling and though Harry knew the answer already, he asked,

'Do you want to go in for a dance?' 

Ginny nodded. 'Yes.'

Harry felt himself drown into another wave of happiness as he led Ginny back to the Great Hall for another dance in the light of his wand.

Celestina Warbeck was a young singer. Her songs were very fast and lively and were liked by a lot of people. Fred and George had great fun with her songs, as they were able to do practically any step on them as long as it was very fast. Harry thought it was a good change from the Weird Sisters, whose songs had slower tempos. And he was glad Ginny was there as his partner. He didn't imagine anybody else could have been better. Not even Cho. As he danced, he couldn't imagine what could have gotten over him when he was out in the gardens. He couldn't remove his hand from her face. She was…wonderful…there was no other word for it. He couldn't explain, even to himself, what he had felt for her in those few moments of silence, looking into her eyes.

Celestina Warbeck sang on, one song after the other and the students applauded every single one. Eventually, after one very quick song, the music became slower. Ginny fanned herself with one hand.

'That was a really good song,' she said, almost panting.  Harry himself, needed a break.

'Is it over? But it's not midnight,' he said, not wanting the Ball to end so suddenly and in such an unexpected way. 

Celestina Warbeck, in dark purple robes, was now walking over to Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. There were a few calls of 'Encore' and Harry himself felt the same. 

'Is the Ball over?' asked Ron, coming over from behind Harry and Ginny.

'It's not time yet,' said Hermione, looking over at Celestina Warbeck.

'Run out of songs?' Ron teased. Ginny turned upon her brother.

'I think _not, and maybe you didn't notice how much she's applauded. Better than the Weird Sisters, I have to say,' she said, crossing her arms. Harry grinned._

'She has a point,' he said and Ron's eyes widened in mock horror.

'Are you my best friend or not?' he demanded. Harry chuckled.

'Well, Hermione agrees with me,' said Ron.

'I don't know, we'll see after the Ball,' she said, a grin spreading across her face.

'But the Ball's over,' said Ron. 

'I don't think so. She's back,' said Hermione, looking over at Celestina Warbeck who was now back at the small stage, apparently about to begin on another song.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall passed by just then and the four could hear Professor McGonagall talk rapidly with the Headmaster.

'But Albus! It's not possible. She can't sing _those songs! They're students, it won't be right…I can see pairs forming already!'_

'But, my dear Professor, love is inevitable if it is to be-' Professor Dumbledore was heard to say.

Hermione caught Ginny's eyes, who was already reddening. _She was a fan of Celestina Warbeck and she knew what songs Professor McGonagall had been talking about. Celestina Warbeck was popular for her fast, quick tempo and lively songs. But she was even more popular and renowned for __other songs. _

A soft, delicate music began to play and students turned their head towards Celestina Warbeck. Those who had heard her songs, found themselves walking back to the dance floor, not believing what they were hearing. 

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves…upon the fields of barley _

_You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky…as we walk in fields of gold…_

Harry froze. _Romantic songs? He thought. Ron seemed to be just as much shocked. Ginny saw Hermione blushing and she knew she herself was blushing, too. She was thankful, though, for the darkness of the Great Hall and that the moonlight covered up any blushes. __But will Harry dance to a romantic song? This's getting…serious…_

The music was wonderful and had a slower tempo. Many people had already walked onto the dance floor and had begun dancing. The dance, like the music was slow and it seemed as if love was suddenly in the air. Professor McGonagall's worst fears had been undoubtedly confirmed.

_So she took her love…for to gaze awhile upon the fields of barley_

_In his arms she fell, as her hair came down, among the fields of gold… _

Celestina Warbeck continued singing, her voice magically magnified, filling the Great Hall. The music was very touching and beautiful, just like the lyrics. Ginny loved that song particularly but she never thought she'd _actually be dancing with Harry to that song…well, only in dreams but…_

She looked up to see Ron leading Hermione on to the dance floor. She did not stop to realize Ron actually liked Celestina Warbeck's song. She had worries of her own. She felt herself get warmer, as her blush intensified. Tearing her eyes away from the dance floor where many couples were dancing, standing very close to each other, she prepared herself for any thing she may have to face. She wondered if she could gather enough courage to smile at Harry and walk off with a "Good night". Or if she had enough courage to stand there and face it. She slowly turned to Harry, with her heart in her throat.

Whatever she may have prepared herself for, this was definitely not it.

_Will you stay with me? Will you be my love, among the fields of barley_

_We'll forget the sun in its jealous sky, as we lie in fields of gold…_

Celestina Warbeck's words rang somewhere in her mind as her heart almost stopped beating. Harry was there, extending his hand, his palm open before her; just the way he had held his hand out to her when she had slipped and fallen into a puddle of rainwater during the holidays. Ginny's voice died in her throat. He _actually wanted to…to…she didn't believe it…she couldn't even think of it._

Harry smiled slightly, an anxious smile. He was worried what she'd think. The song was beautiful and there was no one else he wanted to dance with just then…only Ginny. He tried not to listen to the song just yet…it could dissolve all his courage. 

Ginny opened her mouth to confirm if it was true but no voice came out. She blinked, wondering if it was another dream. Harry was patient and he did not move his hand.

'Dance?' asked Harry slowly. Ginny realized it wasn't a dream, or if it was, she should enjoy it while it lasted. And with that one, final thought, she placed her hand in his. She felt his fingers close upon hers and she was slowly led back to the dance floor. She closed her eyes, hoping this was not a mere dream. She hoped it was reality; that all that was happening was really happening.

Harry wished and wished what he was doing was okay. He knew what he wanted but not what she wanted. He led Ginny right to the center of the dance floor and turned to her, letting go of her hand. Ginny, he noticed, was smiling at him, and he felt his heart quicken its pace. He saw, out of the corner of his eyes, Ron and Hermione dancing nearby. Hermione had her arms around Ron's neck, Ron had his around Hermione's waist and they were very close. 

Harry wished to do so too but he doubted whether Ginny would like that or not. After all, Ron and Hermione were "together", and Harry had just asked Ginny to that one, single Ball.__

So, slowly Harry placed one arm around her waist and the other held her hand firmly. Ginny was quite stunned but she still had presence of mind. She stepped closer than ever before and placed her other hand on his shoulder, making him step closer as well.

That whole song, Ginny was still trying to understand if what was happening was a dream. Harry was too absorbed in her and how close she was to think of or hear anything else. He remembered the moment out in the gardens, that one moment he had tried to cherish when she was so close and he could look into her eyes. And here she was. He could look into her eyes all he wanted. 

Harry couldn't remember how many songs he danced to…the songs were beautiful, one after the other. Ginny had similar thoughts but for once, she had forgotten Celestina Warbeck. She didn't even know which songs her favorite singer had actually sung. In the moonlit Hall, dancing slowly with Harry, she could only understand that he was there…the Great Hall, Hogwarts were all unknown to her.

With one final, touching song, the Ball came to an end. The Great Hall clapped and cheered for Celestina Warbeck, and the applause went on for a long time. There was a rush of people around her, asking for her autograph.

Ginny still felt everything around her was a dream as she made her way back to Gryffindor tower with Harry…a dream that was fading away. She didn't want the Ball to end but it had too. She had a feeling anything that happened that night would soon be forgotten, that it would have no meaning the next day. She didn't want that. She wanted everything that had happened to have some meaning at least…for someone.

As Ginny stopped at the door leading to the girls' dormitories, Harry still couldn't understand how quickly the night had passed.

'Thanks for a wonderful evening,' said Ginny shyly, breaking through his reverie. She was blushing and smiling at him. Harry smiled weakly. He could feel his own self becoming warm, his face radiating heat.

'I should be saying that. It was wonderful dancing with you,' he said. Ginny blushed again and looked at the floor, taking her time to understand what he had said. She looked up, biting her lip for a moment.

'Good night,' she whispered and with that, she stood on her toes, leaned forwards and kissed his cheek. Harry felt a thousand bolts of electricity surge through himself, making his hair stand on end. She moved back quickly and Harry had time just enough to say 'Good night' before she disappeared around the door in a whirlwind of red hair and sparkling blue robes.

Harry lay awake in bed, staring up at the dark ceiling of his four poster bed.

_She kissed me…she kissed me…she kissed me…_

She was everything – beautiful, funny, unexpected, lively…she was wonderful, terrific…

A new thought flashed across some part of Harry's mind and he gulped. 

At that very moment, Ron came strolling into the dormitory, humming happily to himself. Harry heard Ron hum all the while he got into his pajamas and fling aside his bedcovers but Harry's mind was extremely busy…

It wasn't possible, he thought. Was it? It was? No… he had never…but how now? And with the effect she had on him…was it possible? Was it? Harry felt his own eyes widen slightly as he realized the answer to all his own thoughts. He had finally got the answer. 

Harry tried to speak but only a tiny squeak escaped his throat. 

'You awake, Harry?' asked Ron and his head peeped through Harry's curtains. Harry stared at him.

'Ron…'

'What?' asked Ron, getting worried. Harry had rarely acted like this over the past few months, almost never. If it was about the scar, Voldemort, there could never have been a worse time…just after a wonderful night…

'Are you alright, Harry?' he asked, moving through the curtains to Harry's bed. Harry sat up in bed and looked at Ron.

'I…I think I…really…like your sister.'

_Oh hello there…_

_First I should pop in a disclaimer here…the lyrics of Celestina Warbeck's song in the story text, that are shown in italics are not actually Celestina Warbeck's…they're not even mine. I took those from one of Sting's songs…Fields of Gold…I really  love that song, very touching. Though there were a few other songs (mentioned at beginning of story) whose lyrics were very inviting, I wanted to use a British singer's to remain in canon and Fields of Gold found it's way into my story! ~_~_

_Also, those of you hoped Ginny would kiss Harry or Harry would kiss Ginny by the end of this chapter, I hope, were temporarily satisfied! __J__  I'm not saying anything more! ^_^_

_And now for an important note…I have run out of my stock of written chapters…I will be writing again now, as fast as I can. School reopens tomorrow and I will be busy with that too. But don't worry, I will try to upload new chapters as soon as possible! (This is not a goodbye note, I will be uploading in a few days! __J__ )_

_Love,_

_Pottergirl _


	12. A Feeling, A Dream, Realization And Then...

**Time Changes Everything**

_A fan fiction by Pottergirl_

Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Oh, I am so, so sorry I haven't updated in quite a while! I have been a bit busy with school and everything…but I did check my reviews. "What Is It" was quite a scary one! I was at school with my friend when I checked that and she said, "What IS that?!' Hehe…time to move on…here's the next chapter. I guess it's not *very* bad…and no, this is not the end. I have a long way to go yet. I had to rewrite this chapter several times before I ended on this one. Meanwhile, thankyou for all the reviews!!! I love them and honestly, reviews ARE what make me hurry up and finish a chapter or post it quickly. For those of you are wondering why I a do not post quickly now-a-days, it's the same reason I mentioned at the end of chapter 10. I have run out of my stock of written chapters. I am writing again but don't worry…I worte those chapters too while I was posting so I am writing again. 

_(I'd like to add here for some stupid reason that I will be having 3 exams in the next few months…my "G.C.E preparatory exams" in April, my School finals in April and the Grand Finale G.C.E. O levels exams in May!!! Oh nooo…I feel better after writing that…believe me!)_

_On With The Show!!! Er…Story…Er…Chapter…Er…Fic…Whatever!_

Chapter 11: A Feeling, A Dream, Realization And Then… 

'I – I think I really like your sister.'

Harry met Ron's eyes. Ron was staring at Harry, mouth open in surprise. Harry gulped, waiting for the worst. Ron burst out laughing and flopped down on Harry's bed. Harry blinked and found his voice, staring at Ron. 

'I don't see anything funny about this,' he muttered. Ron controlled his fits of laughter and looked at Harry.

'There is. Honestly, Harry…I already knew your answer. You think I'm that dumb?'

Harry did not answer immediately. His head was spinning madly with everything that had happened and he fought to stop his face from reddening. 

'But Ron, I really like her!' Harry insisted, as if Ron wasn't taking him seriously. Ron chuckled.

'And that's bad? My sister's nuts over you and you like her back; that's bad?'

Harry looked up immediately.

'But _you_ said she was over me?' Ron shrugged.

'Don't know. Only, I'm glad she's not falling to pieces every time she runs into you. In fact, I've seen _you_ crumble… '

Harry felt himself go red. Ron grinned.

'So, what are you going to do about it?' he asked. Harry shook his head.

'I really don't know. It's a girl thing…I mean, what do I do? I haven't any idea!' Ron chuckled.

'You've become good friends with her…you take her to a Ball…and now you're confused? Honestly, Harry, I'd expect more from the Boy-Who-Lived!'

'I don't how I'll live through this. It's even…more…difficult,' Harry muttered. 'It's mad – trying to ask her to a Ball…then thinking about her all the time when I don't know why…'

Ron grinned.

'Get some sleep, Harry. You've been dancing all evening. Come on,' he said, getting up from Harry's bed. 'I'll help you write a love letter to her in the morning if you want.'

'What?!'

'Joking,' Ron admitted quickly, grinning widely at the predicament of his best friend and getting into bed.

'Harry?' he asked, a little while later.

'Mmm?' Harry replied a little sleepily.

'She didn't kiss you, did she?' 

Harry felt his throat go dry and his cheeks turn red. He didn't know from Ron's voice what he'd rather hear. Or if he should answer that question or not. He made up his mind. 

'Y – yes, on my cheek. Y – you mind?' Harry blurted out. Harry thought he heard a suppressed chuckle.

'Try to get to that before she does, next time.'

Harry could only stare at the canopy of his bed in shock at what Ron had said.

Most of the school had a lie-in the next day. Harry and Ron awoke around lunchtime and even then, they were the first ones to wake up in their dormitory.

But they hadn't awoken themselves either. Hermione had been their "wake up call" that day. Ron was still rubbing his arm as he dressed. Hermione had used a good Pinching charm from the doorway and it had managed to wake him up, even if he wasn't that pleased about it. 

Harry listened to Ron complain to Hermione, who was trying to be quite irritable about the whole pinching affair. 

'Well, you do know it's almost lunchtime, don't you? What would I say to McGonagall when she asked me why _none_ of the fifth year boys were awake?' Hermione argued. Ron shook his head though smiling slightly. Harry smiled weakly. He had been having a strange feeling since he had awoken…he couldn't put his finger at it but he felt he had had a dream. About what though, he didn't know.

The Commonroom was fairly empty when Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped off the stairs.

'See!' Ron exclaimed. 'We're still one of the first ones up!' Hermione shook her head and glared at Ron. Ron looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes, rubbing his arm thoughtfully. Harry suppressed a yawn and wondered where Ginny was and if Hermione had woken her up. Ron's eyes went wide suddenly. He grabbed Hermione's arm and stepped closer.

'You didn't use a pinching arm on all the other boys, did you?' he demanded in a low voice. Harry grinned, forgetting his "funny feeling" for the moment. Hermione giggled.

'_Ron!_' she said, rolling her eyes, losing her glare and irritability at his behavior. 'No, I didn't.'

Ron grinned at Hermione.

'Go for a walk?' he asked out of the blue. Hermione nodded happily.

'Harry, we'll be back soon…we're going for a walk,' said Ron slowly to Harry. Hermione, being the _girl_ had already sensed Harry would start feeling left out and had told Ron about that.

Harry nodded quickly not wanting to interrupt the reconciliation between Ron and Hermione.

Ron and Hermione walked out of the portrait hole and Harry smiled slightly. Every time Ron and Hermione shared a special smile, a moment or went for a walk together, he felt a strange pang inside himself. As if…something was…missing. Something was incomplete and now that his best friends were "together", he felt quite left out. He knew they definitely didn't do it on purpose but it was just something that could not be helped.

Harry's thoughts strayed towards Ginny…how, he did not know. It had been wonderful the previous night…when they had danced to the music. He still couldn't believe how he'd summoned enough courage to ask her to Celestina Warbeck's _romantic_ songs…it had felt…right and exactly what he had been wishing for to happen. Harry smiled, thinking of how Ron had accepted his feelings for her sister without any…trouble. He had almost expected Ron to say something like 'What?! My sister? Harry, are you nuts? You didn't take that crush thing seriously, did you? And… if you two _do_ get together and…You-Know-Who…'

Harry gulped as he realized something. It was true…where was this heading? And then, what could _that_ lead to? He liked Ginny…and he was seeking for something more than just being friends with her but what would happen then? His mother and father had already died at the hands of Voldemort. Sirius was still on the run…and Harry's dream of his own, real family, away from the Dursley's did not seem to be fulfilled in the near future…if fulfilled at all. Ron and Hermione, his best friends and companions were in constant danger too. And then…Ginny…she had already suffered once…touching the very limit between life and death.

Harry shuddered suddenly and rubbed his scar thoughtfully, staring into the flames dancing in the fireplace. _He'd only be putting another life in danger by seeking…by seeking for something more with her…but couldn't he do something of his choice for once in his life? Why did Voldemort overshadow his every thought, his every decision? Would he ever be able to live a normal life…?_

Harry shook his head slightly, trying to block away all such thoughts. He was still confused, being pulled in two opposite directions. One led to Ginny…the other, away from her.

Harry looked up, searching for a distraction as he usually did when he was haunted by such thoughts. A pile of his books sat on the mantelpiece with Ron's where they had been hastily put away after the last school day and forgotten since. Harry reached forward and took the one on the top. _Unfogging the Future, Grade five._ Harry opened the book despite his extreme dislike for it. He flipped through the pages, recognizing some chapters he had done. His eyes came to rest, suddenly on the title of a chapter they had not covered yet. It was not the content but the chapter title that suddenly caught his eyes.

_"A Seer: When You Realize You Are One"_.

Realize…Realize…Rea…Realization… 

Harry closed his eyes. _Realization_. The word "Realize" in the chapter title had brought it back to him. The funny feeling he had been having since he had awoken…he remembered it all now…he had a dream the previous night.

Harry tried to remember the exact details…everything he had seen. It hadn't been a nightmare…no, definitely not. It had been quite different…it had been dark. He stood there in the middle of…nothing…surrounded by never-ending blackness. And that raspy voice…It had been an unrecognizable voice but it had been there, and the words it had spoken now came back so clearly to Harry – as if he was hearing them all over again.

_Realization and so will it begin!_

_There's no way out once in_

_And it won't work any other way_

_Seize the day, seize the day…_

You feel well But do let me tell Who's here today May not stay 

Harry clenched his fists as he remembered every word.

The time shall come soon… 

_In just a few moon…_

_Against this force that rises like a black tower_

_You have only one power…_

_The power grows which slowly within_

_It's innocent…knows no sin_

_You will have only one chance so use it well_

_What happens though, only time can tell_

_Time changes everything, time changes everything…_

That had been it. Suddenly, everything started making sense to Harry. His eyes flew open ran and he ran his fingers through his hair. It was like a prediction – a forewarning. And…it sounded very much like Professor Trelawney's prediction at the end of his third year… 

This _prediction_ talked about the "rising force" and hadn't Trelawney also predicted once about Voldemort's rebirth? Harry knew for one that his scar had been hurting quite often those days. The dark forces _were_ rising…and the time would come soon.

The later verses confused him. What power did he have? And what "chance"? Which power grew "within"? 

Harry wondered if he could find answers to most of those questions with Dumbledore. Harry got up from his armchair and stared into the fire. He had only one thought. He knew he had to face Voldemort one day…and by the sound of his latest dream, that time could come soon. But was all this true?

Harry let out a small, frustrated sigh. His thoughts were getting him nowhere. It sounded true, yet he did not want to believe it. He couldn't deny he had seen some things in dreams that he had been able to relate to incidents that took place much later…like nightmares of Voldemort instructing or talking to Wormtail.

Harry closed his eyes and bent his head. His scar throbbed for a moment and it startled him. Now what was happening? He rubbed his twinging scar and got up from his armchair suddenly. 

He walked to a large window of the Commonroom from where the whole of the Great Lake was visible. Its grayish-blue waters against the white snow had a saddening but slightly calming effect. 

Suddenly, great pain shot through Harry's scar and he could barely contain his gasp of surprise. His hand flew to his scar, pressing it – trying to lessen the searing pain shooting through it. _What was Voldemort doing? _His scar hadn't heard like this…since…since the night of the Third Task. 

The pain was not lessening and Harry laid his forehead on the cold metal grill of the window. It seemed to soothe him but only slightly. The pain increased slowly and Harry's heartbeat began quickening. He only hoped the pain would stop…whatever Voldemort was doing, whoever he was torturing…_or killing_…everything would just stop. 

And the pain stopped…as abruptly as it had begun. It was gone, without a sign…without another twinge. Harry raised his head from the grill of the large window wondering if his second day of Christmas holidays could get any worse.

Harry looked out of the window. Two tiny figures clad in black cloaks were slowly making their way across the grounds, very close to each other. Harry could not miss the bright red hair of one of them.

He closed his eyes and looked away. Not that he disliked his friends…he just couldn't bear everything that was falling upon him that day. He just didn't know what was happening. Everything had been fine the previous night…the Ball…every moment…and Ginny. Where was she?

Harry let out a frustrated sigh and turned away from the window. Crossing the Commonroom, he ascended the stairs to the dormitories hurriedly.

In the Fifth Year boys' dormitory, he delved into his trunk, looking for the thing he had so strangely forgotten for the past few days. He emerged successful after he looked around the second time. It had been in the folds of his Invisibility cloak – where he had last put it. 

Harry gripped it tightly, feeling the cold metal beneath his fingers. The cold feeling ebbed away slowly and warmth… calming, peaceful warmth spread through him…better than Butterbeer. Harry took a deep breath and sat down on his bed.

He hadn't taken his Charmzirius out of his trunk recently though he quite revered it. It was very calming and of late, it reminded him of Ginny…her warm, radiant face and vibrant, red hair… Harry smiled. He just couldn't get her out of his mind…and last night…

_Last night had been wonderful…_Harry couldn't believe Ginny had _kissed _him. It had been a quick kiss on his cheek but it had been wonderful…so full of power. He knew it must have taken her quite a lot of courage to do that…Ginny, who at one time, blushed if he even looked at her. Yes, that Ginny, now a fourteen year old, had plucked up enough courage to kiss Harry. 

Harry grinned and looked at the Charmzirius in his hands. Ginny's charm was holding good on it. Harry lay down on his bed, Charmzirius still in his hand. His scar was twinging only slightly now but he didn't notice that much. He had awoken only some time earlier but tired from the incidents that had already taken place…recalling his dream…his scar hurting…perhaps even the "feeling" about Ron and Hermione…Before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep.

'Harry! Wake up.'

Harry opened an eye sleepily, the person above him slightly coming into focus slowly. _Red hair_…

'Ginny?' Harry said automatically. He heard a chuckle and everything came into proper focus.

The dormitory was bright and afternoon sunlight flooded it. An anxious but rather bewildered Ron looked down upon him.

'Whazzamatter?' Harry asked groggily, recognizing the owner of the "red hair".

Ron seemed to understand his friend was generally OK. He grinned.

'I'm not _Ginny_, it's lunch time, everyone's awake, the dormitory's empty and…' Ron looked at Harry's hand. 'You're holding onto that Charmzirius pretty tight.'

Harry sat up quickly, putting the Charmzirius into his pocket. Ron looked at him, slightly worried again.

'You okay?' he asked quickly. Harry nodded and got up.

'I'm fine…just fell asleep again,' he said as he tried to flatten his hair. Ron wasn't convinced.

'What happened Harry?' he insisted. Harry turned to Ron reluctantly. He didn't want Ron to worry about his dream…it was probably a fake.

'You can tell me.' Ron and Harry both knew they had had a talk like this once before. Ron had tried to convince Harry that now, with Voldemort back to power, he – Harry, should confide in his best friends more than ever – at the slightest nightmare or pain in his scar. Harry had tried to argue he didn't want to worry anyone but Ron had said if it would only help him.

Harry tried to act casual. 'It's nothing Ron…' 

He looked at Ron to find him giving Harry a look that didn't say he was believing anything Harry had been saying up till now.

'Ok…' said Harry, sitting down. Ron sat down beside him.

'Is it to do with You Kno – Voldemort?' he asked slowly. Ron had been trying to master saying Voldemort instead of "You-Know-Who" and his family had been quite surprised – and proud – of that.

Harry looked up and smiled weakly at his friend's valiant attempt.

'I don't know…it was just a dream…' he said slowly. 

'What was it about?' Ron prompted. 

Harry recounted his dream…the voice he had heard. Ron's eyes were quite wide by the time Harry finished but he tried to hide his worry.

'It's about someone – going away…' he said slowly. Harry nodded.

'But I don't know if it's real…I mean…it's not necessary…' Harry said, trying to convince himself and Ron that the dream had been a part of his imagination…fake, like dreams people usually have. 

'Did anything else happen?' Ron tried.

'My scar hurt…' Harry said. He didn't want to tell Ron how badly it had hurt. He knew Ron would become _very_ worried. He looked up. Ron's eyes were quite wide.

'Did – ' he began but there was a sound of hurried footsteps and Hermione appeared at the door of their dormitory.

Her face was panic-stricken, her eyes wide and her hairs were flying around her face.

'Hermione, what?' asked Ron quickly as Hermione paused to take a hurried breath.

'Ron! Harry!' she panted. 'Come quickly! Ginny's in the hospital wing! She won't wake up!' 

Soooo…

_If you liked it, please review… And YES, chapter 12 will be up on the weekend…I will be up all night on either Friday or Saturday and I'll write another chapter. Just hope I don't feel *too* sleep! : ) Meanwhile, NO hints…_

_Okay, time to go. See you next time and please review in the meantime…oh and leave your email addresses if you want. I try to reply to some of the reviewers' questions or comments by mail! Tood-loo!_

_-Pottergirl _

_ameerak86@hotmail.com , ameerakiran@yahoo.com_

_I'm at Gryffindortower.net!_

_http://www.gryffindortower.net/Library/Pottergirl/pottergirl.htm - some stories I already have here at ff.net…and maybe new ones later._

_&_

_http://www.gryffindortower.net/Gallery/pottergirl.htm - this is the portrait gallery where I've drawn a picture for Imogen's story "Alpha and Omega". *spoiler*._

_Ps:- Janine, ur "Tomorrow Is Another Day" will be beta-ed shortly and sent to you! ^_^ Sorry for the delay though…sigh I'm always apologizing to you for delays…same reason. S-C-H-O-O-L._


	13. Unexplainable

Time Changes Everything… 

_A fan fiction by Pottergirl_

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J K Rowling and no copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 12: Unexplainable 

Harry hurried into the Hospital Wing with Ron. Afternoon sunlight filtered in through the large windows, falling upon the row of beds, all covered with white bedspreads. The curtains to one bed were pulled back and Madam Pomfrey was bending over it. The tall and sturdy form of Professor McGonagall stood beside her, watching anxiously.

At the sound of footsteps however, the Professor looked up and Harry saw for the first time how scared she was. He had rarely seen his Head of House so worried. She motioned them over with a slight wave of her hand and then looked back at the bed, saying nothing.

Ron and Harry approached the bed quickly.

'Where's she?' asked Ron, his voice cutting through the silence sharply. Madam Pomfrey stepped away.

'I see nothing wrong with her,' she said, looking quite puzzled to find a patient that had no visible signs of any problem. 

Harry caught sight of Ginny. She lay on the bed peacefully, her hair spread out over her pillow. Her eyes were closed, her expression was calm…and it was like she was asleep…or that she was…Harry shook himself mentally, trying to speak properly.

'What happened to her?' he blurted out in shock. Professor McGonagall looked calmer now that Madam Pomfrey had said Ginny was not in apparent danger of common standards. She was frowning and she looked up at Harry.

'Miss Hart found Ginny still asleep this afternoon and she would not wake up when tried,' Professor McGonagall explained quickly. Her eyes were quite wide with anxiety.

Ron stepped forwards and sat down beside Ginny quickly before either Professor McGonagall or Madam Pomfrey could stop him. He placed his hand on his sister's arm and slightly shook her.

'Ginny, wake up,' he said as if he were waking her up from a nap. Harry felt he saw a reflection of the twelve-year-old Ron that had been told of his sister's kidnap into the Chamber of Secrets. It wasn't a good sight.

'But, surely Professor-' said Hermione, who had just arrived. 'How is it possible? She was alright yesterday night – at the Ball.'

'Yes, Miss Granger,' said the Professor. 'I know it is impossible but both Madam Pomfrey and I have checked her and we find nothing wrong.'

Harry stepped past the curtains and sat down on the other side of Ginny. Ron had been silent since his last attempt at awakening his sister. 

'She is breathing,' said Ron, trying to imply nothing was wrong with Ginny. 

Professor McGonagall took a deep breath.

'I know, Mr. Weasley. She _is_ breathing and she is strangely unconscious. I am afraid only Professor Dumbledore will be able to know more about Miss Weasley's situation. Unfortunately, he is not in Hogwarts right now.'

It seemed Professor McGonagall had been saving the news of Professor Dumbledore not being in Hogwarts for the last – that she did not want to tell her students that at all. Suddenly, Hogwarts…everything felt so vulnerable. Without Dumbledore, Hogwarts felt strangely unprotected. And with the sudden predicament of Ginny, everything felt bleak. 

'Where's he? Dumbledore?' asked Harry quickly, quite worried. 

'He has gone on some committee matters,' said the Professor and Harry understood "committee matters" were related to the "Order of The Phoenix", the committee Dumbledore was head of, founded to fight Voldemort and his supporters.

'Oh…no…' Hermione breathed slightly, panic rising in her voice. 

'Do not panic, Miss Granger. As Prefect, you are required to show more responsibility,' said Professor McGonagall, trying to inject confidence in her own voice. 

'What do we do? We can't just stay here and do nothing,' said Ron suddenly. Professor McGonagall turned to him.

'I am afraid, Mr. Weasley,' she said and could not cover a small sigh which betrayed the helplessness she herself felt. 'We can only wait for Professor Dumbledore. Meanwhile, Ginny will stay here of course. You may stay with her if you wish.'

'Professor, maybe we'd be able to find something somewhere.' Hermione suggested. Ron knew she was referring to her revered place in the entire world – the library. Professor McGonagall nodded slightly.

'You may use the Restricted Section of the library…I'll write a note of permission for you,' she said quite gravely and walked off down the corridor. 

Madam Pomfrey tutted quietly and went to the windows to draw the curtains which filled the Hospital Wing with sunlight. 

'What's wrong with her?' Ron insisted, looking down at Ginny sadly. 

'I know.'

Ron turned to Harry. 'What?' he asked quickly. Harry glanced at Ginny.

'The dream I had today…it spoke of someone who would go away…'

'What dream?' Hermione asked suddenly, surprised. And so, Harry recounted the dream he had seen that night…about the voice that spoke through the darkness. Hermione's face had gone white, her eyes wide by the time Harry finished.

'But…' she spluttered. 'It can't be true. I mean, Harry, it's only a dream.'

'Well then, what explains Ginny's state?' Harry asked, not knowing what to do.

 Hermione looked at Ginny and then quickly looked back at Harry.

'If…if it is true…but I mean, it says "in a few moon"…and that's doesn't mean any time really soon. I mean…' Hermione's voice trailed off and she couldn't say anymore. Slowly, she sank down into a chair by Ron, staring at Ginny's motionless form before her.

'What do we do now?' she asked. Ron turned to Harry.

'What about the "power" mentioned in your dream, Harry?' he asked. 

'I don't know what it is. When I remembered the dream this morning, I tried to think of what power it might be but I didn't have any idea. Which power "grows within"?' said Harry, thinking hard.

The sound of Professor McGonagall's footsteps cut through the silence in the Hospital Wing and drew closer. She appeared at the foot of the bed with a parchment in her hand.

'Your permission note, Miss Granger,' she said, handing the parchment to Hermione. She looked at Ginny sadly once before turning and leaving the Hospital Wing, her footsteps dying away.

A moment later, Hermione got up.

'I'll go look in the library. There has to be some way. Something…' she said quietly and hurried out of the Hospital Wing.

Harry looked back at Ginny, her face serene and expression-less. He took her hand and squeezed slightly. If only he had any idea of what to do…

The day passed very slowly. Fred and George had immediately gone to Ginny when Ron told them of her state. A gloom fell over everything for Harry, Hermione and the three Weasley brothers. The excitement and fun of Christmas was all forgotten suddenly as Ginny lay in the hospital wing, showing no signs of gaining consciousness. 

Hermione was not seen much. She immediately went to the library and was determined to search for something that would give them some knowledge of Ginny's condition. Ron decided to help her and went to the library where he knew she would be. 

Harry felt helpless. What would he do? What was happening? He didn't even know if Voldemort _was really_ involved. Everything seemed so bleak. He spent some time with Ginny and then left to his dormitory. He needed some time in his bed to think.

As he sat there on his bed, the thick velvet curtains keeping out any sunlight, he gripped the Charmzirius tightly. It was frustrating. He was getting no ideas…there was no mystery involved…no sign of anything. It wasn't like Ginny's first year when the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets had been going on. He had known where Ginny was…what he would have to face. 

But today, it seemed there had been no warning at all. Out of the blue, Ginny had suddenly become an immobile, unconscious figure. Harry got up quickly…thinking was getting him nowhere. He had to do something. But what? Harry finally decided to go down to library. He needed to help Ron and Hermione. It was no use, sitting there and doing nothing.   

None of the three – Harry, Ron or Hermione had felt like eating much that day. Slowly, the whole of Gryffindor came to know of what had happened and silence spread in the Commonroom until there was no sound except the crackling of the fire in the grate.

As the clock struck ten, many students got up to go to bed, saying a word or two of comfort to the Fred, George and Ron. They would nod in silence. When the Commonroom was completely empty and only Fred, George, Ron, Harry and Hermione remained, Fred and George got up to go visit Ginny. 

Hermione was sitting at a table surrounded by large stacks of books and for once, the books were not for her homework. Madam Pince, when she heard of Ginny, let Hermione take as many books up to the Commonroom from the Library as she wanted. Ron and Harry were sitting by the fire, bent over large, old and thick volumes. Ron was silent, saying nothing at all. Occasionally, Hermione would get up and suggest some books they could look through. She also got out _Moste Potente Potions_ from the Restricted Section but this time that book gave them no help.

The clock struck one but three continued their search. At half past one, Professor McGonagall suddenly came into the Commonroom, followed by a subdued Fred and George. 

'I think it's best all of you go up to bed now,' she said, a tone of warmness in her voice as she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione poring over the volumes of books. 'I think it's been quite enough for all of us today.'

'It's got to be here somewhere,' Ron insisted but Professor McGonagall walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

'It will be better, Mr. Weasley that you go up to bed now. It will not do for us to stay up very late.'

Ron nodded slightly and got up. Professor McGonagall went to the portrait of the Fat Lady to leave. Before exiting, she turned and said,

'Professor Dumbledore will be here tomorrow morning.' She opened her mouth as if she was about to add something more but then decided against it and left. 

'Professor Dumbledore will be here tomorrow morning,' Hermione echoed and that was the only comfort any of them received that night.

~*~

Harry sat up quickly. It didn't feel as if he had slept at all. The dormitory was still dark and there was no moonlight that night. But Harry didn't think of that at all. He was quite amazed and surprised. He had had another dream. Ginny.

Ginny had been all right. She had been walking by the lake. There was nothing wrong with her at all and she had been laughing.

Harry got out of bed quickly and put on his shoes with fumbling hands. He had to get to Ginny and see if she was all right. He couldn't be in bed just then. He had to see her.

Harry took his Invisibility cloak just in case and ran down the steps, past the Commonroom and out of Gryffindor tower. The Fat Lady muttered her annoyance at being pushed so roughly that it had awoken her. But Harry didn't care. With the Invisibility cloak wrapped around him properly, he hurried down to the Hospital Wing. 

The door to the Hospital Wing was closed and Harry only wished it was not locked. It wasn't and Harry pushed it open, stepping into Gryffindor tower. It was quite dark in the Hospital Wing but in the end, near Ginny's bed, several candles were lit. _And_ Madam Pomfrey was there. 

Harry almost ran to Ginny's bed, shocked, his heart skipping beats as he could only imagine what could be happening…or had happened. What was Madam Pomfrey doing? Madam Pomfrey heard Harry's footsteps and she turned around.

Harry was about to explain but he suddenly noticed that Madam Pomfrey was smiling.

'She's awake!' she exclaimed happily and Harry suddenly felt relief wash over him. _Ginny was ok!_

Ginny was sitting up in bed, holding a cup in her hands. She looked up when Harry appeared at the foot of her bed.

'Harry!' she squealed, her eyes alight with happiness. Harry hurried to her side, his eyes wide.

'Ginny, are you okay?' he asked quickly, quite out of breath. Ginny raised an eyebrow slightly.

'Of course I'm okay. Only, why am I here?' she said, looking at Harry with an expression of bewilderment. Harry frowned slightly and sat down beside her.

'But Ginny, don't you remember _anything_? What happened?' he asked her quickly, surprised at her answer. 

'What?' Ginny asked. She looked from Harry to Madam Pomfrey whose smile had now become slightly faltered. 

'I'll go and call the Professor,' said Madam Pomfrey practically and went off. Harry turned to Ginny.

'Ginny, did something happen last night?' he asked. Surprisingly, Ginny smiled and blushed slightly.

'There was a Ball but-' 

Harry knew this was the same old Ginny.

'No, listen. You wouldn't wake up when we tried this morning. What happened? Don't you remember anything? A dream? _Anything_?' he tried. Ginny frowned.

'I wouldn't wake up? I guess that's why I am here. No, I don't remember anything,' she said thoughtfully. Harry covered her hand with his.

'Are you okay? Do you feel all right?' he asked, concerned. Ginny smiled.

'I'm all right really, Harry. Look, I can get up too. I don't have to be in bed,' she said and made to get up. Harry got up from the bed unsurely. Ginny easily slipped out of bed, standing on her feet like any other normal person.

'See? I'm fine but…' she said thoughtfully. 'Why wouldn't I wake up?' 

Harry did not want to mention the dream he had had the previous night…about the mysterious voice. He sighed. Ginny was okay and that was good enough for the moment. 

He surprised her by hugging her suddenly.  

'I was so worried,' he said, wondering if this was another dream or that Ginny was really okay. 

'I'm okay,' Ginny said in a low voice, feeling wonderful in Harry's embrace.

The sound of footsteps was suddenly heard and Harry quickly stepped back. Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey stepped into view and as the Professor's gaze fell on Ginny, Harry and Ginny saw her break into a smile.

The result of the arrival of Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey was that Ginny had to get back into bed while the Professor and Nurse questioned her. Harry suddenly felt everything was all right and he went back to Gryffindor tower to wake Ron. He didn't care about his dreams or why Ginny had suddenly gone unconscious and for so long; he was only content and happy that she was all right again and whatever had been happening, had ended.

                           ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_THE END_

_Ha! Sorry, that was a joke…a bad joke I guess. I feel this chapter was rushed and had a VERY, VERY abrupt ending. But I hope no one minded. And no, this will definitely not end here. There's lots more…that has to be converted from thoughts into writing. _

_I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT THE END!!! (Hehe)_

_Meanwhile, please review…hopefully I will be able to get the next chapter in by Sunday. If not, then a few days later. I'm going on a 13 hour-long school excursion on Saturday…and I'm so excited. When I return home in the evening, I'll sit down and write the next chapter!_

_Do check for updates!_

_Love, _

_Pottergirl   ameerak86@hotmail.com_


	14. chp13

Time Changes Everything  
  
A fan fiction by Pottergirl  
  
Chapter 13  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It wasn't until the early hours of the morning that any of the Weasleys, Hermione or Harry went to sleep again. There was quite a commotion in the Hospital Wing. Fred, George and Ron all rounded on their sister, hugging her and patting her back. It had been horrible...seeing her lying death-like in bed and to have her back suddenly - the feeling was indescribable.  
  
Finally, the twins stepped back but Ron was still hugging Ginny and Ginny was comforting him, assuring him everything would turn out fine. Ron let go of her and looked at her quite sternly.  
  
`What did you do? What happened?' he asked like a father would ask of his daughter who had come home late. Ginny frowned slightly.  
  
`I don't know, Ron. Nothing happened...I don't know how I became like...how I fell asleep for so long.' Ginny explained. Ron sat down by her and took her hand.  
  
`I was there and you didn't even make a sound or move when I shook you,' he said. Ginny's expression softened and she put her arms around her brother, hugging him.  
  
`I'm fine,' she said in a low voice. `I don't know how it happened but it's alright now.'  
  
Ron met Harry's eyes briefly and an unspoken question floated in the air between them. Did the dream that Harry had had the previous night have anything to do with Ginny's sudden, mysterious slumber?  
  
Madam Pomfrey soon returned from her office with Professor McGonagall and asked the visitors to leave.  
  
`But Madam Pomfrey,' Ginny insisted. `I'm okay now. Really, I can walk. Please, can I go with them?'  
  
Madam Pomfrey shook her head even before the question was over.  
  
`No, young lady. You will stay here for at least another week. Under no circumstances-`  
  
Ginny gave a cry of surprise.  
  
`Another week?' she exclaimed.  
  
`Poppy...' Professor McGonagall intervened. `I'm sure she can leave the Hospital Wing at least. I'm sure Miss Granger will keep an eye on her and report anything out of the ordinary.'  
  
Madam Pomfrey seemed to think for quite a lot of time and then nodded, her lips pressed tightly as if she thought as soon as Ginny stepped out of her gaze, disaster would strike.  
  
Ginny was delighted she could leave the Hospital Wing and hurriedly got out of bed. She however, did not like the idea of being under surveillance.  
  
`Honestly, why does everyone think I'm a baby? I'm almost fifteen, I don't need Hermione to look after me!'  
  
`That's our stubborn little sister, back to her normal self.' George commented, shaking his head. Harry glanced at Ginny, smiling slightly. She definitely did seem quite stubborn.  
  
`Oh, well...McGonagall did say...' Harry began but Ginny rounded upon him in an instant.  
  
`That does not matter! I'm not a baby!' she hissed quite harshly and Harry's eyes grew slightly wide. Ginny turned around and Harry saw Ron acting as if he was strangling himself. Harry chuckled and fortunately Ginny did not notice as who knows what she would have done to him if she had.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry was quite relieved when he saw Dumbledore at the teachers' table at breakfast the next morning. He was looking fine - at least the same as always. Flowing robes, a large wizard's hat and his long white beard down his front.  
  
It didn't come as a surprise to Harry when Ernie Macmillan, a prefect, came up to him, Hermione and Ron telling them that Dumbledore wanted to talk to them in his office after breakfast.  
  
Professor Dumbledore had been waiting for Harry, Ron and Hermione. When they entered his office, he was standing near Fawkes's perch, watching the scarlet and golden Phoenix. He turned to them as they entered.  
  
`Ah, come in...sit down, please,' he said quickly and Harry noticed a tone of urgency in the Headmaster's voice. When all four of them had been seated properly, Professor Dumbledore leaned forwards in his chair and regarded them.  
  
`I have already been told by Professor McGonagall about Miss Weasley's condition yesterday,' he said quite gravely. Harry nodded slightly.  
  
`I had been in London at Sirius and Remus's hideout. Both are quite fine,' said the professor, glancing at Harry. `The Order had it's meeting there yesterday evening and Professor McGonagall's message arrived right in the middle of it. It seems quite strange. I have yet to talk to Miss Weasley but I want to talk to you first. It will be better if you tell me everything as you saw it.'  
  
So Harry, Ron and Hermione recounted everything that had happened the previous day...from morning till the night. Harry had been waiting till the end to tell the professor about his dream.  
  
`This is all very confusing and complicated.' Professor Dumbledore commented, stroking his beard thoughtfully. Harry looked up from the knot in the wooden table he had been staring at.  
  
`Er...Professor? There was something else too but I don't know if it makes sense,' he said and the professor looked up.  
  
`Yes, Harry?' he prompted.  
  
Thus, Harry recounted his strange dream...about the voice he had heard. Strangely, Professor Dumbledore seemed quite calm about it, contrary to Harry's expectations.  
  
`Well, yes...dreams do turn out funnily...'  
  
`But, Professor, doesn't this dream have anything to do with what happened yesterday?' Harry insisted. Professor Dumbledore smiled slightly.  
  
`Harry, I do not want you to worry about anything right now. It is better that you do not pay attention to such dreams much. It is good, however that you have told me...when the time comes, you will know indeed.'  
  
`I had another dream, Professor...' said Harry, turning slightly pink and Ron and Hermione immediately looked at him. Harry hadn't told them about it.  
  
`Another dream?' Professor Dumbledore asked, looking slightly concerned.  
  
`Yes...yesterday night when Professor McGonagall sent us to sleep from the Commonroom...I saw...Ginny.' Harry had turned quite red by now.  
  
`She was walking by the lake and she was laughing...I got up just then and when I went down to check on her in the Hospital Wing, she was awake and she was alright.'  
  
Harry looked up, trying not to look at Ron who was doing something between gaping and smiling.  
  
Professor Dumbledore was smiling, his eyes twinkling.  
  
`That's quite a serious dream...' he commented and by that time Ron was chuckling. Hermione was frowning at him, trying to make him realize how he was behaving in front of the Headmaster. Harry knew his own face must be looking quite red from all the blushing he was doing.  
  
`Very well then...you can go now,' said the Headmaster suddenly. `Er...Harry, I'd like to have a word with you alone.'  
  
`But Professor,' said Ron quickly, his chuckles forgotten for the moment. `The dream... the other one. Doesn't it have any connection with what happened yesterday? And Ginny...'  
  
Professor Dumbledore took a deep breath.  
  
`I do not know exactly what happened to Miss Weasley yesterday, I confess, Ron...but I know one thing, it did not have any apparent connection to that dream Harry had. We can only wait and see what time unfolds...'  
  
Ron nodded his head; his expression was very serious and Hermione took his hand in hers as they left the chamber. Professor Dumbledore turned to Harry, smiling slightly.  
  
`The dream you had Harry this night...I believe you are rather confused...'  
  
Harry felt his cheeks warm again. He nodded slightly.  
  
`I don't know...it seemed both the dreams were connected to Ginny,' he said, frowning slightly. Professor Dumbledore rounded a chair and stepped closer to Harry. He looked quite serious.  
  
`The first one, about the voice...I cannot fully comprehend the meaning in that dream, I have to say...I'll say again, time will tell us. All we can do is do our best to avoid and overcome these obstacles and tests of life.'  
  
Harry nodded, understanding what Dumbledore meant. They never knew what could happen...and they had to be prepared for the worst. He looked up to see Dumbledore smiling again.  
  
`On a lighter note, I'd say your other dream is quite fascinating...it has a very deep meaning,' said the Headmaster. Harry looked intently at the Headmaster.  
  
`Meaning?' he echoed. Professor Dumbledore was beaming at him.  
  
`What do you suppose is the reason for this extraordinary connection with Miss Weasley?'  
  
Harry's eyes widened slightly.  
  
`Is it a connection?' he asked quickly. Professor Dumbledore let out a breath and stroked his flowing, white beard.  
  
`I am afraid I cannot give you a clearer explanation right now. But I must say...you may have an idea why this has taken place? How do you think you sensed Miss Weasley was all right? Why did you see Miss Weasley in your dream tonight?'  
  
Harry frowned slightly. He didn't understand what the Headmaster was trying to say.  
  
`I don't understand. You mean to say it wasn't this connection that made me see Ginny in my dream. It was something else?' he queried.  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled down at him.  
  
`That would be correct. You could try thinking over the matter and you'll find the answer yourself,' he said, smiling. `If not...well, then in good time.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
`Stop it.' Harry muttered, irritated.  
  
`But Harry...I don't believe this is happening to you!' Ron said, seized with laughter and looking as if he'd be falling right off the armchair any moment. Even Hermione, who was currently involved in an Arithmancy book, was smiling. Ron looked up and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
`I mean,' he said quickly. `Dreaming...of Ginny? Harry, this is serious...'  
  
Harry turned red at the mention of Ginny's name; Ron was overwhelmed by another laughing fit and this time he did manage to topple off the armchair onto the hearthrug. Harry frowned. `I didn't understand a word of what Dumbledore said...and then...about Ginny. He wasn't able to explain that too. Oh, stop it, Ron!'  
  
`Sorry, Harry...' Ron apologized and reseated himself in his armchair. Hermione put her book down.  
  
`Harry, I don't think Dumbledore knew much about Ginny's condition but about why you dream of her...I do think he has an idea. But he wants you to figure it out.'  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, who was in turn trying to give him innocent looks.  
  
`You know too, don't you? Am I the only person who doesn't know...and well, Ron,' said Harry, exasperated. Ron chuckled, attracting Harry's attention.  
  
`I'm pretty sure you're close to the answer, Harry,' he said. Harry's eyes went wide.  
  
`You know too?'  
  
Ron and Hermione grinned. Harry ran his fingers through his hair, thinking and than he fell back into the sofa, not knowing what to make of everything. Ron and Hermione were looking at him expectantly. Ron seemed to be impatient, getting an answer right for once and he wanted to declare that but Hermione, a smile on her face, was holding him in his chair. She wanted Harry to figure this out on his own.  
  
`I really like her...' Harry's voice broke through the silence. Hermione did not attempt looking as if this was the first of anything like this she had heard. Her smile widened.  
  
`And so...' Ron prompted. `Tell us something we don't know.'  
  
Harry sat up. `Oh...I...uh...Hermione...'  
  
Hermione grinned at the shocked expression on Harry's face.  
  
`Don't worry, Harry, I know. How could you have hidden this from me? Me, of all people!'  
  
Harry grinned but turned slightly pink.  
  
`So I guess you did get your answer? Easy enough?' asked Hermione gently. Harry nodded.  
  
`I guess so...I...I think I've been thinking a lot about her these days. I mean it sounds strange but...maybe...this is not just exactly what you'd call a...uh...'  
  
`Crush?' offered Hermione.  
  
`Exactly what I had been saying,' said Ron, unwrapping a chocolate frog. Harry turned redder and nodded slightly.  
  
`I don't have any idea...' he said and placed his head in his hands, feeling his face burn. Hermione grinned and surprised Harry by hugging him suddenly.  
  
`I'm glad you got your answer. Dumbledore wanted you to realize it yourself and you did it pretty well...you don't have a mere crush on Ginny...this is something more,' she said and glanced meaningfully at Ron. Ron grinned back at her in complete understanding, something that had been growing more and more common as the days passed.  
  
Hermione turned back to Harry who was staring off into space thoughtfully.  
  
`Harry...' she said and he looked at her. `I don't know if I should be telling you this but...Ginny's waited a very long time. You don't know how much she wanted...how hard she tried...what she did...'  
  
Hermione's eyes were lined very slightly with tears. `I'm so glad for you two!'  
  
Harry returned Hermione's hug, then pulled back.  
  
`So now that I've come to my senses and realized what an idiot I've been all this time, what do I do?' he asked. Hermione grinned wickedly.  
  
`Now that's something you have got to do on your own, Mr. Potter.' 


	15. Puzzling Happenings

**Time Changes Everything**

**A fan fiction by Pottergirl**

_EXTREMELY long and IMPORTANT author's note:- _

_Hello! Firstly, I think I owe **all** my reviewers a big apology for being so late in putting up this chapter. I have had no time in the past weeks really. I've been trying to approach the computer without being pulled back by tests, revision, commitments, school trips, relatives calling…etc.!! But I remembered I promised "Lakhena Im" who emailed me, that I'd upload within a week and I think it's time I put aside studies and all other such things to write!!! _

_I was late in uploading because of another reason too. I didn't want to hurry as you may have seen in chapter 14 that has no title (originally chapter 13, please read next paragraph) everything seems rushed and squashed. You won't be getting a good fic if I hurry. Please don't mind!_

_AND…_

_There's another important notice! I have to apologize double for this! You can see I have titled this chapter 15. But this does not mean I have uploaded two chapters. My last upload, if you remember, was chapter 13. Actually…I missed out on a chapter in the beginning…I apologize profusely!!! I am only thankful it did not have any plot thingies or anything. It was a bit of fluff…and was titled "The Ultimate R/H Topped With Fred and George". As you see, it was just how Ron and Hermione got together. Some of you may have noticed how I skipped to Ron and Hermione holding hands from being shy with each other from chapter 2 to chapter 3. Now chapter 3 is "The Ultimate R/H Topped With Fred and George", Have fun reading it! I apologize again…I don't know how many times I've already apologized! _

_I promise nothing like this will ever happen again._

_And, now, the story!_

Chapter 15: Puzzling Happenings 

If it was to be said frankly – Harry as in love. And since he had never really been in love before (Cho Chang had been a silly crush), he didn't really know what to do with his feelings. Suddenly, he was staring at Ginny at meals, finding excuses to talk to her or trying to include her in his, Ron and Hermione's games and talks. It all became easier now that both Ron and Hermione knew about his feelings for Ginny. It was a relief, Harry thought many times, that they knew but other times…well, you could say Ron, Fred or George didn't show much mercy.

Weeks were now passing quickly and soon it was past mid-January, three weeks since Christmas holidays had ended. Suddenly, the proximity of the O.W.L.s the fifth years were taking later that year was palpable. The teachers piled up so much homework for the fifth years that many students began to panic. Their revision timetables were being neglected because of the homework and the Commonroom remained quite full into the night, people trying to get their studying done.

Thus, Harry as not able to do anything about his "feelings". He'd only glance at Ginny several times while he was studying in the Commonroom or in the corridors when she passed by him. Hermione was adamant – she'd never let anything disturb her schedule – even Ron, who gave her meaningful looks but when she had her revision timetable out before her, nothing much could distract her. And so, everyday after sunset, Harry found himself in the Commonroom with Ron and Hermione, poring over books and revising their syllabus.   

But homework seemed easier compared to what Harry had been going through for most part of January. His scar ached on and off, repeatedly, at different times throughout the day. It was unnerving and distracting…Harry found it difficult to concentrate on Uric the Oddball in History when his scar was twinging. But thankfully, he hadn't had any nightmares and that relieved him of some of his tensions.

One rainy day in late January, Harry found himself in Potions, wishing his scar would stop hurting – or that it would not get worse. He didn't dare think what Voldemort was doing now that he was gaining power. He ground his pestle into the table, turning the beetle eyes to black powder as his scar throbbed. Professor Snape was being unbearable than ever as he barked nasty comments at the Gryffindors. 

'If you've got anything in the idiotic brain of yours, Longbottom, you'd realize the consequences of mixing Ashwinder eggs and Doporous ash! Fifteen points off Gryffindor for showing terrible Potions skills!' he barked at Neville. Harry looked at Snape stonily – Snape was doing nothing to improve his mood that day. 

'Stupid, barking git!' Harry heard Ron mutter under his breath. Hermione shook her head slightly and continued adding Ashwinder eggs, one by one, into her cauldron. Harry's scar gave a sharp twinge and he paused in mid-grinding for a moment. 

'What's wrong?' Ron asked, sensing trouble.

'Nothing,' muttered Harry, getting frustrated, 'except the usual.'

Ron glanced at Harry worriedly. Harry had not told him much about his scar pains but Ron had seen Harry rubbing his scar or clutching his head. What Harry needed, Ron had realized, was a distraction when he was experiencing slight scar pains. It kept Harry from getting worked up and moody.

'So, Quidditch practice tonight?' Ron asked, making sure Snape wasn't close.

'Yeah, we haven't had any practice for three days…the match against Hufflepuff is two weeks away,' said Harry, empting his bowl of crushed beetle eyes into his cauldron.

Ron hoped he could do better in distracting Harry. 

'So when do we have practice? Oh and I forgot to tell you, Fred was saying something about this advertisement he'd seen in the Daily…'

Harry strained to hear Ron's voice but it felt as if someone was slowly lowering the volume. He knew what was causing that…Harry's scar now throbbed more painfully than it had several moments ago. Harry put the empty bowl of crushed Beetle eyes on the table, trying to concentrate on Ron's voice. But his scar now throbbed savagely and suddenly, the pain was more than unbearable for him. He staggered a bit but Ron didn't notice as he tipped his cup of Armadillo blue into his cauldron, talking in a low voice so that Snape wouldn't hear him. Harry tried to say something but before even a word could escape him, everything became a blur before him and he fell to the cold floor of the dungeon, losing consciousness altogether.

~*~

Harry blinked several times before he was able to open one of his eyelids. The room was quite dark and candlelight lit the curtains that separated him from the rest of the room. He moved his head a little but immediately stopped. His head hurt badly and he tried to remember what had happened. Everything came back to him…the dungeons…Potions…

He gingerly touched his temple…there was a large bandage wrapped around his head, covering his forehead and temples. Harry slowly sat up in bed, wincing as his head hurt. For the first time, he realized the presence of another being in the partitioned area. Harry gasped. A large black dog lay curled asleep on a large mat beside him on the floor. 

As Harry was registering the fact that Sirius was there, the black dog lifted one eyelid sleepily. A pale yellow eye stared back up at him and the next instant the dog had gone. Sirius raised himself from the floor and enveloped Harry in a hug. None of them spoke for a few moments; Sirius moved back to look at Harry, tears lining his eyes.

'What are you doing up in bed?' he demanded. Harry's grin widened as his green eyes sparkled. 

'I'm fine but how come you're here?' Harry asked, the word rushing out of him. Sirius sat down on the edge of the bed beside Harry.

'I came over to visit you today but I never knew you I'd find you here!' said Sirius, a worried edge evident in his tone. 'What happened, Harry?' he asked quickly, the last of his smile slowly evaporating. Harry touched his bandage slightly.

'My scar hurt in Potions…' said Harry, recalling the episode, 'and then I fainted.'

Harry looked up, quite surprised himself. It looked stupid…"I fainted." Snape frowned.

'Your scar hurt? Does it always hurt as bad as this?'

Harry shook his head and winced slightly at the pain he experienced. 

'No,' he said quickly. 'It has rarely hurt so bad…I don't faint like this every time my scar hurts! I don't know what was happening…'

Harry tried to suppress a shudder at the thought of what Voldemort had been doing at the time when his scar had hurt so badly he had fainted. Sirius laid a hand on Harry's shoulder.

'Has anything unusual been going on?' he asked quickly. Harry thought for a moment…back to how Ginny had strangely lost consciousness during the holidays. But he didn't think that had any relation to how he had fainted that day. After all, today's incident had been a cause of the scar pains.

'No,' said Harry thoughtfully. But then he looked up; a question had been nagging at him for several months now.

'Sirius, has anything…been going on…outside, I mean…' he asked, fearing the worst. His scar rarely hurt so badly and it had hurt twice in as many months. Sirius looked back at Harry with a statement of puzzlement and Harry was slightly surprised.

'That's what I don't understand, Harry,' said Sirius, his eyebrows knitting slightly. 'According to Professor Dumbledore, your scar hurts you when Voldemort is engaged in any of his devastating activities or when he's having particularly vicious intentions…'

Harry nodded slightly. 

'But,' said Sirius, puzzled, 'There haven't been many reports of his activities for months and in fact, for the past two or tree months, everything has been very calm. All of us in the Order are aware that Voldemort has been gaining strength…but it is very strange that there have been no reports of any activities…from the Death Eaters _or_ Voldemort.'

'But my scar hurt,' said Harry, puzzled by Sirius's revelations. For about two months now, Harry had feared bad news – that Voldemort must be rampaging throughout the country. But this news, that there had been no reports of dark activity anywhere was not relieving but alarming.

Sirius nodded and stood up.

'Could there have been any other reason for your scar to hurt?' 

Harry thought for a moment and then said, 'No.' There was no other reason why his scar should hurt him – and so badly that he fainted.

Both Sirius and Harry were quiet for a moment.

'What about Fudge? Has he believed Voldemort has returned?' Harry asked quickly, as the question popped into his mind. Sirius smiled dryly.

'We thought we'd be able to prove that once there were sightings of the Death Eaters or Voldemort himself…but I told you, it hasn't happened so far. There were one or two isolated incidents where a few Muggles were killed but nothing after that. I think those happened back in August.'

Harry nodded gravely.

'This means there's something going on,' he said, out of the blue, surprising Sirius slightly. 'My scar rarely hurt this bad…and it's only when Voldemort is feeling murderous or…he's doing something. There's something going on somewhere…'

Harry fell back on his pillows slowly, trying to block out any thought that strayed across his mind. He was reminded of Cedric…the rebirth of Voldemort…Wormtail…

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulders.

'Harry, you can't go on blaming yourself forever,' said Sirius softly but with firmness. 'This isn't your fault at all. Whatever is going on, I…we…everyone in the Order are doing our best to stop Voldemort.'

Harry nodded slightly. Sirius stood up. 

'Don't go yet,' said Harry, feeling his spirits drop further seeing that Sirius was preparing to go. Sirius smiled.

'I have to, Harry. I can't stay for long…I have to go to Professor Dumbledore and I'll tell him about you. Anyway, anyone may come along and it won't do good right now to have a sighting of a mass murderer in Hogwarts.' There was a flicker of an emotion on Sirius's face and then it was gone. Harry smiled up at him.

'Just tell me about anything…any scar pains, okay?' said Sirius. Harry grinned. 

'Yes, _Godfather_.'

Sirius flinched. 

'James always use to tease me with that…but I don't mind it much now.'

He gazed at his feet thoughtfully for a moment and then smiled at Harry.

'Take care of yourself, _Godson_.'

Harry grinned. Sirius took out his wand.

Just then, there was the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor towards them. Sirius grinned at Harry.

'In time,' he whispered quickly and the next second, the large black dog was back, gazing at Harry with twinkling, yellow eyes. The curtains were pulled back and Madam Pomfrey stepped in. She reclined slightly at the sight of Sirius, and slowly skirted around his dog form to Harry's bed. She glanced at Harry who was still grinning and smiled.

'Well, that dog did do you good. Professor Dumbledore was right…as always,' she said, as she said, warmly. Sirius quickly left through the gap in the curtains.

'Now, how are you feeling? That was a bad knock on your head, young man!'

Harry nodded slightly. 'I'm feeling okay and I'd feel better if you let me out…' 

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips. 

'Well…Professor Dumbledore did allow you but…'

'Please?' Harry begged. If it was one thing he truly hated, other than Malfoy, was staying in the Hospital Wing when he could think and talk sanely. 

Ron's head poked through the curtain slowly just then.

'Harry!' Ron exclaimed and was immediately reprimanded by Madam Pomfrey with a 'Sssh!'  

Ron grinned and stepped inside, followed by an anxious Hermione.

'Harry, how're you?!' Ron asked quickly, settling down by Harry's side. Madam Pomfrey tutted and picked up her medicine tray.

'You can go in a few minutes, Potter,' she said and walked away briskly.

'I'm fine now…' Harry said, sighing slightly. Hermione sat down on his other side.

'But what happened Harry? How did you faint suddenly?' 

Harry could see worry and panic in Hermione's voice. He smiled.

'I'm okay, really, I don't know myself what's happening…'

'We just met Sir – I mean Snuffles in the corridor,' said Ron meaningfully.

Harry nodded and told them everything he and Sirius had talked about. Ron's reaction was just as he had expected.

'But…Voldemort…what's he up to? And Snuffles has no idea?'

Harry shook his head. Hermione frowned.

'This is so bad…I can't believe what's been happening,' said Hermione sadly.

Someone, a red head, slowly stepped into the partitioned area. Harry looked up.

'Ginny!' he said. Ginny smiled slightly at him and stepped closer. She was looking at him closely all the time and sat down on a chair by his side, silently.

'Are you okay?' she asked in a timid tone. Harry was surprised at her tone but he nodded.

'I'm okay, really…' 

Harry glanced at Hermione who was now looking at Ginny and smiling slightly. Harry felt himself smile slightly too as he looked back at Ginny. She looked up at him and Harry noticed her chocolate brown eyes were unusually wide and there were strange streaks on her face.

'Ginny? You haven't been crying, have you?' Harry asked quickly, surprised, his smile vanishing. Ginny looked away, her eyes glistening slightly. Without a second thought, Harry reached for her hand.

'Hey, it's okay. I'm all right,' he said quickly. Ginny nodded and quickly wiped her tears with back of her hand.

'I'm sorry,' said Ginny. 'I was so shocked and everything…'

Harry squeezed her hand slightly, not being able to look away from her. She did not meet his eye yet and Harry was surprised to feel her hand tugging…away. He let go of it and it fell back in her lap. She tucked a coppery strand of her hair behind her ear.

Harry pulled his hand back and glanced at Hermione, puzzled. She looked a little surprised herself.

'I…' said Harry but Ginny suddenly got up.

'Ginny…' said Harry quickly. Ginny gave him one quick, fleeting glance. 

'I have to go. Bye,' was all she said and disappeared around the curtains.

It was a moment before Harry looked back at Ron and Hermione.

'Er…'

'That was strange…' Hermione commented softly under her breath but Harry caught it. 

'Perhaps we should leave now?' Ron said awkwardly, getting up. Harry smiled only slightly.

'I have no more intention of staying here than you do, Ron,' he said and got out of bed slowly. He didn't feel too comfortable with what had just happened because from his point of view, he had made some mistake he himself wasn't aware of. 

Yayy! I finished with chapter fifteen! And I am pleased with the way it sounds…it's a bit short I suppose, but it's got all what I wanted to include in this chapter. I will add the next chapter as soon as I write it down, which will hopefully be in the near future!

_Meanwhile, do read chapter 3, the one I just updated. (For more information, see author's note at the top. I told you it was important)_

_Also, I have uploaded "My True Valentine" (including the Epilogue) to my profile. It's a story I wrote for the Gryffindortower Library Contest. _

_Any questions regarding this story can be sent to me ameerak86@hotmail.com. I guarantee a reply within 72 hours! :)_

_Thank you for reading!!!_

_Love, _

_Pottergirl    ameerak86@hotmail.com       priori_incantato@hotmail.com ___


	16. The Storm

Time Changes Everything

_A Harry Potter fan fiction by Pottergirl_

**Chapter 16:- The Storm**

_Author's notes at the end!_

_Disclaimer:- Everything belongs to J.K.R!_

Harry looked up from his thick Potions book wearily. Around him, the Commonroom was silent…only he, Ron and Hermione occupied it at that hour. And that too, at the insistence of Hermione, who was at that moment, surrounded by a towering stack of books, her nose in a thick Arithmancy text book. Harry closed his eyes, tiredness setting in.

It was nearing the end of January and the landmark match against Hufflepuff, on the first of February had drawn very close. Harry groaned inwardly as he was reminded of it…not that he feared Hufflepuff much…now that _Cedric_ had gone…Harry tried to block out those dark thoughts. He had Quidditch practices and studies to worry about. 

He didn't have time to ponder why his scar hurt him so often, the pain building up slowly each time until he got a splitting headache. Ron and Hermione were getting more and more suspicious, especially after the incident a few days earlier when he'd fainted due to the intense pain in his scar in Potions. More worrisome than the pain was the dread…that Voldemort was up to some very dark activity and that he was only gaining power…rapidly. 

'I don't get a single, bloody word of this thing!'

Ron's voice broke through Harry's reveries, jerking him back to reality. Ron had put his book down in his fury. 

'Don't curse, Ron!' Hermione snapped immediately and Harry could notice the edge of impatience in her voice…even if she _was_ going to come out top-of-the-year. Harry put his own thick Potions book down. 

'I think it's enough for today, Hermione…we all need sleep for the test tomorrow. And we've got Quidditch practice,' said Harry, trying to pour oil on troubled waters. Hermione looked as if she was about to retaliate strongly and she opened her mouth to say something, then closed it and took a deep breath. 

'I'm sorry, Ron,' she said in a low, tired voice. 'I guess it _has_ been too much on us.'

Ron grinned.

'Hermione Granger, top-of-the-year, saying that?' 

Hermione grinned and punched Ron's arm playfully. 'I can tell you about that Transfiguration chapter tomorrow, if you want.'

Harry smiled slightly and got up. He never knew what to expect from Ron and Hermione those days…one moment they'd be fighting, the next moment, they were all okay. Harry stood up from the armchair and stretched; he had become very stiff, sitting in the chair for so long and he yawned. 

'Quidditch at six,' he commented a little wearily. Ron yawned in answer.

'I could sleep for hours tonight…History can do wonders to you,' he managed through his yawn. 

Harry walked over to the window and opened it. A cool breeze whipped around him as the shutters opened and he saw the full moon in the shy, a perfect image visible in the Hogwarts Lake stretched out before him. A few dark clouds floated before the moon, casting dark shadows on the Hogwarts grounds. A slight shiver ran through Harry…he did not know whether it was due to the cold or due to the sight of the full moon. _Professor Lupin_…he thought uneasily. 

The night was forbidding and Harry's eyes narrowed apprehensively. 

'Harry?' Ron called, ready to go with his books in his arms. 

'Coming,' Harry replied. Something about the sight before him made him uneasy…tearing himself away from the twilight-lit grounds before him, he closed the shutters of the window and turned to follow Ron and Hermione towards the dormitories. 

~*~*~*~

Harry felt as if he was shaken awake. He sat upright in bed quickly, his heart pounding madly, his scar throbbing on his forehead. He was drenched in sweat, yet he felt cold. Before he could even wonder what had awoken him, a loud flash of light followed by a loud rumble that sounded throughout the dormitory, distracted him. He looked at the window and found a rainstorm raging outside, rain lashing against the windowpanes, lightning flashing across the sky and thunder rumbling all round. 

Harry's hand automatically flew to his scar, rubbing it, trying to stop the pain in it. He did not recall having any dream and for a few moments, he sat still, not thinking of anything. His scar gave a sharp twinge and there was a flash of lightning. Harry felt a familiar feeling of dread course through him, rising in his throat. He wiped the sweat on his face with his towel and got out of bed. 

He just couldn't be in bed…he couldn't sleep like that…not with his scar burning, his body sweating all over and the weather so stormy and chilly.

He glanced at his watch and found it was five in the morning. He had an hour left to Quidditch practice and he decided he'd rather dress and take his broom down with him to the Commonroom and wait there. 

Harry dressed and went down to the Commonroom with his Firebolt, hoping to find some peace and comfort in its stillness and relative quietness – the sound of the thunder and rain was lesser there. He propped his broomstick up against a wall and re-lit the fire in the grate. 

Bright flames were soon dancing in the fireplace and he walked over to the windows where he had stood and gazed out at the grounds below earlier than night. He hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should ruin the peacefulness but then pushed the shutters open. The Commonroom was on the leeward side of the storm and he was not lashed by rain or wind. The moon had traveled further across the sky and was scarcely visible through the thick, low black storm clouds. 

Harry folded his arms across his chest…it was still extremely cold. He wondered if the storm would lessen in an hour…he had Quidditch practice and this storm was tougher than the usual storms – and colder. He gazed out over the dark grounds for a moment and then turned to close the window, the thunder and lightning suddenly become disturbing. 

He reached out to grasp the shutter of the window and froze. His gaze caught a hooded figure in the grounds below. Harry let go of the window shutter, his eyes glued to the dark, hooded figure.

His immediate thought was that this stranger was being drenched in the downpour and yet it didn't seem to care. It slowly made its way across the grounds and apparently…Harry thought with a feeling of dread…it was going towards the Forbidden Forest. Harry watched it with narrowed eyes and he didn't need to think hard to realize his scar was now burning with pain. Harry gripped the edges of the window, his teeth gritting in the intense pain but he did not take his eyes of the figure below. He knew very well that that was no ordinary legible person, making his way across the grounds. He felt a small shiver pass through him at a realization – stupid as it may have seemed, the figure could even be Voldemort…like it had been in his first year, in the Forbidden forest. 

There was a loud flash of lightning and the figure stopped dead in its tracks. Harry fought against the pain to stand upright…it had risen to a crescendo, testing his will. The blinding lightning made him cover his eyes with his arm and stagger away from the window. There was a resounding boom of thunder and then the pain in his scar was gone…completely. 

It was a moment before his mind stopped whirling and he hurried forward to the window. It was too late…the figure had vanished. Harry didn't even want to think; he pulled the shutters of the window close and sank down into an armchair, exhausted and before he knew it, he had sunk into an incredible slumber, as if after drinking a sleeping potion.

~*~*~*~*~

Harry opened an eye warily and saw Ron, bending upon him, a hand on his shoulder.

'Harry? Its Quidditch practice, wake up…' Ron looked quite concerned and Harry suddenly remembered the events he had experienced, apparently, only some time ago and he sat upright in his chair.

'You okay?' Ron asked, his eyebrows knitting together. Harry got up from his chair, nodding. The rest of the team – Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina and Katie stood before him, clutching their broomsticks.

Harry nodded, trying to manage a small, reassuring smile.

'Really, it's okay, I just fell asleep here during the storm…'

Harry turned to look out of the partly open window. The storm had cleared and dawn was beginning to break through. He turned back to the rest of the team and followed them out through the Portrait of the Fat Lady. 

As they made their way down dark, silent corridors, broomsticks hanging limply by their sides, yawning in the case of the girls and muttering secretly to each other in the case of Fred and George, Harry couldn't help his wind wandering off to earlier than night. He recalled wearily how he had seen the strange, hooded figure out in the downpour in the Hogwarts grounds. Harry had only taken his eyes off it for a moment when his scar had hurt unbearably but the mysterious stranger had vanished in a blinding flash of lightning and an angry roar of thunder.

'Ow!!'

On hearing Ron's faint cry, Harry whipped around. Ron was now on the marble floor of the Entrance Hall and had apparently slipped on a patch of water. Muttering, Ron got to his feet, rubbing the rather unfortunate area of his anatomy that had taken the brunt of the fall. 

'Watch where you're going!' came a familiar voice. Argus Filch, caretaker at Hogwarts was on the floor of the Entrance Hall, scrubbing it. His scowl had a good reason – there were large splodges of muddy water in a trail on the marble floor of the Entrance Hall. He wore a large scowl on his face and flashed his eyes at the Gryffindors.

'What are you doing out of bed at this hour?' Filch demanded.

'Quidditch practice,' said Harry, holding up his Firebolt. Filch turned back to his work, muttering about students getting up early and ruining his day. Harry glanced at Ron, who's attention was still attracted towards the sore portion of his back.

'Where did all the mud and water come from?' Katie wondered aloud as they crossed the Entrance Hall.

'Students out of bed, what else do you suppose?!' Filch seemed to be giving vent to his frustrations. 

'Someone was out in the storm last night!'

Harry almost froze. Possibly, the mysterious figure in the rain had been a student…he hadn't thought about that.

'A student?' he asked. Filch looked up from his work and wiped his runny nose with the back of his hand. 

'Ruining my morning…mud all over…If I catch 'em, I'll make sure…' 

Harry was puzzled and couldn't clear his head…what if it _had_ been a student? He looked back at the wet patches. The person in the grounds had been drenched…it was entirely possible the wet patches were from his drenched robes…but who was it? And why had he disappeared? Was last night's scar pain related in anyway to the stranger?

'Well, what're you doing…standing here, gawking at me?!'

Filch's demeanor jerked Harry out of his thoughts and with a slight shove from Ron, he hurried on, desperately wanting Quidditch to distract him. He pulled open the doors of Hogwarts and almost collided with someone. Harry looked up into the person's face.

'Malfoy!'

                                                                   _____________________________

Authors Notes:- 

_So there you have it, chapter 16. It's quite late but there are TWO, legible reasons for it. One – I fell sick, terribly, terribly sick…and Two – I wrote a quarter of chapter 16, then deleted it by mistake during a computer-organizing mission! Isn't that stupid of me? But I should add that both this chapter and the one that got deleted were the same – no plot changes. _

_Also, about this chapter…now here-on is where you'll find out if you are good detectives or not. One of my reviewers, unknowingly, I suppose, has already pointed out a part of the mystery in her review and I have saved her name. I'll disclose it later. Any other theories can be put forward in reviews and emails (Ameerak86@hotmail.com). I hope the people wanting H/G fics were not disappointed by this chapter as it had no H/G…but I don't want to write plot-less fluff. _

Don't worry, I hope to include a good breakthrough in the next chapter…which, I hope, will be up soon. My exams begin in 3 weeks and writing is a little difficult. But don't worry…the chapter content is all there in my mind and soon it will take the form of chapter 17!

MAJOR NEWS:-

_Ananova reports that the release date for HP Book 5 will be given tomorrow, Wednesday, the 20th of March…A mid-summer arrival of HP book 5 is expected. Anyway, lets just hope for the best!_

_That's it for today, please keep reviewing and I'll put the next chapter up faster!!_

_Thankyou!_

-Pottergirl                              ameerak86@hotmail.com


	17. Muddling Mayhem

Time Changes Everything A Harry Potter Fan fiction By Pottergirl Chapter 17: Muddling Mayhem

Everything belongs to J.K.R. 

'Why Potter, it's a small world, isn't it?'

Malfoy was taken aback for a moment at the tone of surprise in Harry's voice but he quickly recovered and stepped into the Entrance Hall smugly.

All Harry could do was immediately relate the person out in the rain to Malfoy – it was so very possible. Malfoy had every reason of being associated with the Dark side. His father was already a supposed Death Eater. 

But, Harry thought, the person who had been in the rain had wet robes and had obviously already walked past the Entrance Hall already…Malfoy was absolutely dry and he had just come in.

Harry ignored Draco's remark and looked back at him coolly.

'Taking your bunch of clowns out to the playground? I hope you don't wander off too far – or too high. The Forbidden Forest's full of man eating beasts…the inexperienced slugs that you are –'

Fred and George didn't have time to retaliate. The burden of the events of the night, of previous days and so many other things piling up within him caused something to go 'ping' in Harry's mind. He leapt towards Malfoy, aiming a blow at his face and would have succeeded if it hadn't been for Ron grabbing Harry's arm at the right time. Malfoy backed away a few steps as Harry pulled at his arm to lunge at Malfoy. But Ron had been right in holding Harry back as in a moment, Argus Filch was at the scene. He looked furious.

'What's going on here?' he demanded, his nostrils flaring and his eyes bloodshot. 

'Potter here was attempting to manhandle me – ' said Malfoy, putting on his usual show of innocence. Filch's gaze snapped to Malfoy's.

'Quiet!' he almost bellowed. He gazed up and down Malfoy and his gaze seemed to still at Malfoy's muddy shoes.

'Where have you been?' he demanded. Filch's gaze swept to the door where several muddy footsteps now adorned the shiny floor. 

'Er…I was…'

Harry saw hesitation in Malfoy's tone. 

'I expected as much!' Filch was furious. 'Dirtying the floor and engaging in fights! It's high time you, Mr. Malfoy, learned a lesson!'

Without so much as a glance at Harry or anyone else, Filch grabbed Malfoy's arm fiercely and dragged him away to his office. Harry didn't feel sorry for Malfoy. Some things were just fitting. 

~*~*~*~

Harry didn't have reason to be reminded of the mysterious figure he had seen in the rain (he hadn't believed it was Malfoy entirely but he was now leaning towards that suspicion) all day. But it was later that evening when his scar, once again throbbed painfully on his forehead that he was reminded of the strange events of the previous night.

His gaze swept across the room. Ron had Hermione were engaged in a game of Exploding Snap – Ron had finally persuaded Hermione to take a break from excessive studying. When he thought no one was really looking, some times, Ron leaned across and kissed Hermione.

Harry looked away quickly when he caught them at that once and looked around the Commonroom. Fred and George were _studying_ for once, preparing for their N.E.W.T.s. 

Harry automatically looked around for the youngest Weasley. He found her curled up in an armchair with a book she didn't seem to be reading. He eyes were narrowed. Harry's smile faltered slightly. He got up, hesitating for a moment, then walked over to her.

'Hello, Ginny,' he said brightly. Ginny looked up from her book, then flung the book on the armchair beside her. Harry was startled.

'Hello,' she said carelessly and Harry was surprised. She seemed to be…furious. She stared ahead into space, her eyebrows knitting together.

'Is everything okay, Ginny?' he asked slowly, cautiously slipping into an armchair beside her. She turned to him and Harry saw a strange fire burning in her eyes that he hadn't ever seen before.

'Wouldn't you be mad if someone ate up your favorite Sugarquills?' Ginny snapped. Harry began chuckling but fell quiet at the dead serious look on Ginny's face. 

'Who ate your Sugarquills?' he tried. Ginny didn't seem to be simmering down and Harry felt, in spite of his deep affection for her, that she was overreacting. 

'Colin,' she breathed, not meeting Harry's eyes. 

'Er…' Harry felt awkward. 'I've got some Sugarquills with me…if you want them…'

Ginny shook her head. 

'Forget it,' she grumbled, without looking at him. 

'I won't leave him…he's going to pay…' Ginny muttered under her breath but Harry heard her. He also noticed how her fists were balled up in apparent fury.

'Ginny, are you okay?' Harry asked, not understanding what was going on with her. He had rarely…no…never seen her like this.

Ginny eyes flashed at him suddenly.

'Just leave me alone, will you?! You think everything's your personal business?!'

The Commonroom fell silent all of a sudden at Ginny's fairly loud outburst. Harry stared at her, stupefied, springing up from his seat. He could feel the eyes of every other person in the Commonroom on himself and Ginny. Ginny had fixed him with a glare and didn't seem to feel the others' presence. He found her stare strange…cold…almost…he couldn't pinpoint the feeling or what he could compare with that gaze. He felt as if he couldn't move a single muscle. 

'What's going on here?' Timothy Knight, a senior Prefect, broke through the silence, sounding very much like Percy. He looked from Ginny to Harry and Harry looked up at him, averting his gaze from Ginny's. 

'Er…I…'

Timothy, however, hadn't expected or wanted an explanation. 

'I didn't ask for an explanation, Potter,' he stated but then seemed to soften slightly. 'Up to your dormitory now…it's lights-off in ten minutes.'

Harry's eyes were still quite wide and his scar throbbed savagely. He glanced one last time at Ginny, hoping for some answer but she had already gotten up from her sofa and didn't meet his eyes as she crossed him to get to the girls' staircase to the dormitories. 

~*~*~*~

Harry was glad to escape from the strange looks the people in the Commonroom had been giving him. He threw himself on to his bed and rested his head in his hands. His scar was already giving him pain and now he knew he'd certainly be down with a headache. 

Everything…_everything_…that had been happening for a few days was so muddling. And then…Ginny's behavior. Harry couldn't take out any conclusions. Why had she snapped at him? And even more…what was in the gaze with which she had held his own…the cold, sinking feeling…

Harry fell back onto his pillows and fell a sharp knot of pain in his back. He sprang up and turned to see a small, metal ball on his bed. The _Charmzirius._

He recalled having left it, rather carelessly on his bed the night before when he had hurried down to the Commonroom, feeling very strange. He reached out to the Charmzirius, feeling the need for the warmth of a hug more than anything…but he recoiled suddenly. 

The Charmzirius was ice-cold to the touch and as Harry's fingers came into contact with it, it glowed green, once. Harry was amazed – and he let out a gasp of surprise. The Charmzirius was usually only pleasantly warm…but it was now so cold, Harry could feel numbness spread through his finger and into the palm of his hand. It was an unnatural, painful, cold wave and he was shocked.  

Harry couldn't think of anything. But slowly, grabbing a fistful of his blanket, he picked up the Charmzirius. He could feel an eerie, cool wave flow into his hand through the material and he quickly dropped it into his trunk, having no idea of what was going on. He snapped the lid of the trunk shut and sat back, his mind dazed. _What was going on?_

He heard the sound of footsteps and the door of the dormitory was hurriedly opened. Harry sat back from his trunk, not wanting to arouse any suspicion. Ron came into view, his lanky form a dark silhouette against the moonlight filtering through the windows. 

'Harry?'

'Yeah,' said Harry, acknowledging his presence.

'Are you alright? What happened?' Ron was anxious and he came to Harry's side. Harry was blank for a moment, not understanding what Ron was asking him about. So many things seemed to be happening all at the same time. 

'I…uh…'

'What happened with Ginny?' Ron was genuinely worried; he sounded so from the tone of his voice. Harry looked up. Ron's face was visible across him, as he sat down on his bed. He suddenly understood what Ron was talking about.

'I don't know,' he said, desperately…it was true…he didn't know why Ginny was angry, why the Charmzirius was so cold and had glowed red, why there was someone out in the rain the previous night and had then vanished and why his scar continued to hurt him.

'She was acting pretty weird,' said Ron. Harry didn't respond. He couldn't think of what to say. He had no theories…no answers…no speculations…

'But then again, you haven't seen her when she's really mad, I expect…it's quite natural, really. Harry?'

'Huh?' Harry was still blank. All of a sudden he felt too tired to do anything. Ron understood but wasn't happy at all. He got up and moved to Harry's side.

'Forget it, you look as if you haven't slept well in ages!'

He urged Harry slightly back onto his pillows and Harry didn't argue. He had fallen asleep before another thought could come to his mind. 

Author's Notes:- 

Okay, here was Chapter 17! Pretty quick, huh? Well, I had the content in mind so I wrote it down quickly. I hope the next chapter will be up just as soon.

Meanwhile, I hope I didn't confuse any of you…I know this chapter was difficult, if you know what I mean. There are some hints within this chapter and some of you may be able to recognize them.

And yes, Ananova is an online digital news agency where a digital newscaster reads the news. The website is Ananova.com and it usually gives very good news about the development of things related to Harry Potter. 

I appreciate the theories set forwards by my reviewers. They are quite good and I'd like to tell that the theories you put forward were very good 

Meanwhile, we have heard nothing about HP 5. I mean, we have heard a lot but there is no fixed date. Some people say it isn't finished yet and some people say it's gone for printing…there's no fixed answer from anywhere. Let's just say it'll come when it'll come…meanwhile, you can sign up at amazon.com for the alert for the coming of Book 5…that way you'll find out anyway. 

Also, you may be getting another fic about Ginny from me very soon. It won't be a series, just a single chapter thing. I want to wholly thank Poppy P at the Sugarquill and Gryffindortower for the inspiration from her Ginny fic, He Doesn't See Me. It's a beautiful story.  

'Hope to see you all soon!

Love, Pottergirl 


	18. Insane

Chapter 18: Insane

Disclaimer:- Everything belongs to J.K.R.

Harry hurried to the Great Hall the next morning with Ron and Hermione, trying not to seem too obvious – his curiosity about Ginny's behavior the previous night had reached higher levels and after telling Ron and Hermione about everything that had happened, they too, expressed their bewilderment. 

The strange behavior of the Charmzirius was also very disturbing. Moreover, when Harry had got up in the morning and checked his trunk, the Charmzirius was okay, just as warm as it always was. Things were behaving very strange and Harry had a very bad feeling that something, somewhere was terribly wrong.

Ginny was sitting in her usual place at the Gryffindor table. Cautiously, Harry slipped into his own usual seat, opposite her and glanced at her. She was reading the Daily Prophet, oblivious to everything around her. Harry felt nervous, not knowing how to start a conversation.

'Anything new?' he asked, his throat working very had to produce sound. Ginny looked up and Harry thought he saw a sudden twinkle in her eyes – the cold stare of the previous night was no where to be found. She tossed him the newspaper.

'Nothing, same news – Fudge inaugurates this…Quidditch this, Warlocks that…'

she said, smiling at him, her cheeks tinged pink slightly. Harry's worries and tensions evaporated and he smiled back, relieved that whatever had been wrong, had blown over. He almost decided to ask her why she had been behaving strangely when he thought better of it and decided he'd let things remain just the way they were.

Tearing his gaze away from her, Harry glanced at the Daily Prophet. Ron peered at it over his shoulder.

'Ireland beat Bulgaria at the Minor League, history repeats its self…' he read the headlines and gave a small cheer. 'Krummie lost again?'

Hermione sniffed disdainfully. 'Oh honestly, Ron! Isn't it enough already?' 

Harry ignored Ron and Hermione's bickering as a headline caught his eye.

**Dumbledore, Fudge to meet – Purpose Undisclosed**

_26 January, London:_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Cornelius Fudge, current Minister of Magic are to meet in London later today for reasons undisclosed. The Daily Prophet was not informed of this private meeting and thus, it signifies the secrecy of the matter._

_No minister except Fudge was informed of this meeting and they themselves have stated that they had no idea of any such meeting taking place between two of the most significant members of the magical community. A minority of the ministers believes that the running of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by Albus Dumbledore is once again under question as had been exactly three years ago. _

_The Minister of Magic himself has evaded the press and his secretary refuses to make any comments. The meeting is to be held in two consecutive days, beginning today, during which Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher will temporarily govern Hogwarts._

Harry looked up and saw, indeed, that Dumbledore was not present at the teachers' table in the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall currently occupied his seat. Harry frowned. He had wanted to meet Dumbledore and tell him all that he had been going through for the past few days and try to get some reasonable explanation for that. But now, he would have to wait for two days. 

~*~*~*~

Harry scribbled on his parchment, wanting to complete his homework somehow. It was very late and he had yet to complete six inches of his Potions essay. The only people in the Commonroom was himself, two first years working in a corner and a seventh year, reading a book by the fire.

His homework was not the only thing that worried him – his scar was throbbing yet again and it seemed to wipe out any thoughts in head. He had had two Quidditch practices that day – one before sunrise and the other before sunset and he was exhausted. The Quidditch match against Hufflepuff was in two days and it was weighing heavily on his mind. 

Harry gave an exhausted sigh as he scribbled the last word of his essay and let his head fall forward onto the cool table. Every muscle in his body was aching and his scar throbbed alongside, giving him a severe headache. 

'Harry?'

Harry's headed bolted up and he re-adjusted his glasses on his nose. He managed a weak smile through his state.

'Hello, Ginny…how come you're still up?'

Ginny sat down on an empty seat beside him on the table.

'Couldn't sleep…Potions?'

'Yeah, I just completed it…insanely long…' Harry said with a scowl. Ginny smiled, her eyes gleaming and Harry felt his own self going slightly red. He took off his glasses, closed his eyes and slowly rubbed them. He opened them to find Ginny gazing at him, concern clearly etched all across her face. She didn't have to ask. Harry opened his mouth to speak but Ginny took his hands in hers, squeezing slightly. They were as warm as the Charmzirius always was and it seemed the Charmzirius was in fact a part of herself.

'Are you okay?' she asked gently.

'Nothing, it's just Quidditch practice…and homework…things like that…' Harry hurried to explain, not wanting anyone to find out his scar had been and was troubling him. Ginny's expression did not change much – her eyes searched his face and he felt warm and comfortable under her gaze. 

Slowly, she lifted one of her hands. Harry followed it with his eyes and winced slightly when her finger tentatively came into contact with his scar. She saw him wince and pulled her hand back quickly. Harry looked at her, eyes wide. 

'You're not okay…it's your scar, isn't it?' It wasn't a question; it was a statement. 

'I'm okay,' Harry said, in a low voice, tearing his gaze away from hers. He felt Ginny's hands let go of his, leaving a void there…an emptiness. He looked up at her. Their eyes locked for the tiniest fragment of a second and the next moment, Ginny's arms were around him, hugging him. Her head rested on her shoulder.

'Why does it always have to be you?' he heard her whisper. Harry felt the pain in his scar miraculously fade away in an instant. He closed eyes and as he relaxed in her embrace, he felt something warm on his shoulder. He turned to Ginny and saw crystal clear tears sliding down her face. He turned abruptly, causing her to look up.

 Harry stared at her, surprised and amazed beyond anything and his hand reached out of its own accord to touch her cheek and wipe away her tears. Ginny closed her eyes at his touch, forgetting how to breathe properly. 

Harry lost all sane thoughts and working entirely on the orders of his deepest wishes, he placed a gentle hand under chin, tilting her face upwards. Ginny opened her eyes slowly and Harry leaned towards her, forgetting where he was or who was around him. All that mattered was the Ginny was there and she cared for him so much. She had somehow made his pain go away instantly, he knew and he couldn't be grateful enough for that.

He could smell the scent of her scarlet hair…the scent of lilies as he almost touched her lips when – 

'Potter!'

Harry jumped back and tried to think and see clearly through his haze while his heart pounded furiously. He turned in the direction of the voice. A seventh year he knew only by name was standing near an armchair. He looked horrified and quite pale. Harry got up from his seat, not understanding what was happening. The seventh year held up…Harry's Firebolt. To Harry's horror, its tail, made of twigs was smoking.

'What the…' Harry exclaimed and hurried to take his broom. 'What happened?!'

The seventh year looked quite shocked himself.

'I don't know…it must have slipped and fallen too near the fire. When I saw it, its tail had caught some sparks and it was smoking.'

Harry examined his, until then, perfect broomstick, his heart dropping. Several twigs were charred or slightly burnt. 

'Can't you do something about it?' the seventh year asked. Harry frowned.

'I don't know…but I didn't even leave it beside the fire, I kept it near the bookshelf!'

The seventh year shrugged. Harry turned his attention back to his broom and he didn't feel at all happy. 

'Oh no…' Ginny came up, looking at the Firebolt, shocked. 'How…?'

Harry had no answer. He felt terrible…his Firebolt wasn't perfect anymore. Ginny ran a finger over it's polished handle.

'You can use the broom service kit on it…' 

Harry nodded. 'Thanks for rescuing it,' he said to the seventh year. He seemed to be a bit startled, as if he had been thinking something but he quickly said 'Okay' and left for his dormitories. 

Ginny's eyes were narrowed. 'Danielle Shaw…'

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'What?' 

Ginny shook her head. 'Nothing, he's always seemed a bit strange to me. Isn't a very close friend of Fred and George's too…' 

'Oh but he seemed ok,' said Harry, thoughtfully. He looked back at Ginny and got the feeling she had been avoiding his eyes. Was it because of what had been about to happen between…

'I guess I'll be going to bed, now, good luck with the Firebolt,' she mumbled, still not looking at him. 

'Uh…yeah, thanks,' Harry said, feeling like a complete prat. It had seemed so easy then and so difficult now. 

'Good night,' she said in a low voice and turned to go, looking up at him just once. Harry thought he saw a fire flare in her eyes but the eye contact was just enough to make him forget everything else. He grabbed her arm and she turned abruptly.

'I…' he stuttered, pulling her closer. Ginny's eyes were wide and she was looking up at him, quite surprised. 

Trying to dismiss any negative thoughts that were straying across his mind, he leaned closer, determined and wanting desperately to finish what had been started…

And the world suddenly went black. Harry staggered back, letting go of Ginny's arm and holding one hand to his stinging cheek. He couldn't believe it…she had slapped him? Why?

Ginny was seething with fury; he could see it in her eyes. 

'I…' Harry stuttered.

Ginny was no trembling with suppressed rage and her eyes seemed to be burning. Harry felt a strange ache ripple through himself. 

'How dare you!' she stammered and then, without a word, whirled around and stormed up the staircase to her dormitory, leaving Harry, stunned and nonplussed for the second time in three days. 

Author's Note:-

Okay, that was chapter eighteen. Things going fast well…they'll be moving even faster. Please keep a lookout for significant subtext…there's a lot of information hidden in these lines. The mystery will unfold soon, slowly…and I promise this time, Quidditch will be a BIG chapter. 

Plus, I've got exams next week so I won't be able to update any time soon, or for 3-4 weeks (terrible) but after that, I get my summer vacations, which means updates every other day, really. 

Thanks a billion, trillion, zillion for reviewing!!! Reviews mean everything to me! 

See you later,

Pottergirl        ameerak86@hotmail.com 


	19. Near-Fatal Mishaps

Time Changes Everything

A Harry Potter fan fiction by Pottergirl

Chapter 19 : Near-Fatal Mishaps 

Harry groaned when his alarm bell rang. He had had very little sleep and regretted setting an early morning Quidditch practice that day. Sleep had forgone him that night – he could still feel the sting on his cheek when he recalled the night's incident and flinched. What had he done wrong? 

Harry sat up in bed and wondered why girls were so unpredictable. Then he got up and deciding that he had to be a responsible Quidditch captain, went to wake up Ron.

**~*~*~*~**

Once Quidditch practice was over, Harry was reminded of his troubles. Things seemed to be getting more and more complicated and he had no idea of what was going on. It irritated him – what was happening? It was strange – one moment she was okay with him – she had hugged him – and the next moment she'd hate him. She slapped him!

Harry and Ron reached the Great Hall earlier than many students that morning since they had gotten up early for practice. Currently, Fred and George were keeping his mind off his worries.

'Really, we're going to flatten 'em this time!'

'That Cup's going to be ours!'

'Definitely,' Ron yawned and sat down in his place. 'But don't forget who will be up against when we win against Hufflepuff.'

'How're you so sure we'll win against Hufflepuff? They've got that new Seeker – ' Harry's pre-match worries were surfacing and the match was still a day away. 

'Don't worry, Skipper, we'll see to them,' George laughed, making a "club sandwich" with bacon and eggs. 

'And then _Slytherin_…remember last time?' Ron groaned. 

'We did win,' Fred tried. Harry was getting quite tense. It didn't help either that his scar was throbbing again. He was beginning to get irritated and felt like banging his fist on the table. And then – Ginny came along. 

Harry's hopes fell when he looked at her; she definitely didn't seem any better and seemed to be upholding the night's anger, whatever it was for. He turned away, feeling quite nervous but in a different way than he felt before a match. He picked up a toast and started buttering it for his breakfast. Hermione joined them just then, sitting down in the empty seat next to Ginny.

'G'morning,' Ron managed through his breakfast. Hermione frowned slightly.

'It's going to be a bad morning – it's Potions first and Professor Snape mentioned a potion in the last class. I couldn't find it in the Library and he's going to ask us about it!'

Ron grinned. 'Why? Maybe it's in the _Restricted_ section? But anyway, you don't have to worry – he knows that you know all the answers and as always, he's not going to ask _you_ any questions!'

Hermione looked doubtful but slightly reassured and began on her breakfast. Harry wondered if he could ask her about Ginny. Hermione could help him out with whatever wrong he had done.

'How did your Potions test go yesterday, Ginny?' Hermione asked Ginny. Ginny didn't look at Hermione; she was searching for something in her bag.

'Ginny?' Hermione asked. Ginny looked up.

'What?' she snapped. Hermione looked slightly taken-aback.

'Is…is there anything wrong? Something missing?' she asked tentatively. Ginny ignored Hermione and turned back to her bag. 

'Not a morning person, didn't I tell you?' Ron said in a low voice to a surprised and hassled Hermione. Harry had watched the exchange and was quite bewildered – and worried. Ginny was supposed to be angry with him. Why was she snapping at Hermione? Was it that…bad?

There was the sound of a book banging on the Gryffindor table and several people looked up. Ginny seemed to be furious.

'Shut up, Ron!' she snapped and was fortunate that none of the teachers saw the minor commotion. Ron raised an eyebrow when Hermione looked at him. Harry realized that Ginny was very, very angry and he knew he had everything to do with it. She had been okay before he had tired to…

He felt his face become warm at the very thought.

He had to do something about it, he resolved. 

'Harry, can I borrow your Charms text? My _Freezing Charms_ has a candle burn in the center,' said Ron and Harry nodded, bending to take his Charms textbook out of his bag. He frowned. His scar was throbbing much more painfully and on top of that he had Potions next. 

There was a sudden strange thud as Harry bent down and a twanging sound which seemed to be resonating through his seat. Then, there was a sharp clatter – as if a metal object had fallen on the marble floor. Harry straightened just as Ron let out a gasp. Harry looked around at the shocked faces of the Gryffindors. 

'What happened?' he asked, surprised. Ron bent down and picked up a large fruit knife from behind Harry's seat. He looked very pale and there was discussion all around the table.

'What?!' demanded Harry. 

'You bent and someone threw this at you! Who did this?!' Ron gasped. Some people were now standing up in horror. 

'I – I – I…I'm s-s-orry!' 

Harry was already shocked and he immediately looked up at Ginny's frightened stammer. She looked pale and her eyes were wide, as if she had just realized something. Everyone at the Gryffindor table was looking at her and she was now trembling. 

'I – I – I d-didn't meant to – I was cutting the – the – a – apple…I d - didn't w-w-want…t – to…' 

Ron finally found his voice.

'Cutting an apple? Ginny, that knife –' he said, his eyes wide.

'What _is_ going on here?!' came the crisp and business-like voice of Professor McGonagall, the temporary Headmistress while Professor Dumbledore was away. She stood behind Hermione's seat.

'What happened here?' There was a strange awkwardness and everyone remained silent. Ginny was now trembling violently, clutching the table, her knuckles white. 

'Miss Granger?'

Hermione obediently stood up, feeling awkward and kept glancing at Ginny nervously as she spoke, unsure of what was happening.

'I don't know everything, Professor but it's just that Harry was bending down to take something out of his bag and the knife Ginny was using to cut the fruit somehow flung across and just missed him.'

Professor McGonagall looked quite surprised and shocked.

'I – I – I didn't mean it, honestly, Professor – it w – w – was an a – accident!' Ginny stammered and most of the Great Hall had fallen silent with the commotion at the Gryffindor table.

Professor McGonagall seemed quite flustered. 

'Well!' She let out a breath, still surprised. 'Miss Weasley, I do not know how this came about to happen but I would _advise_ you to be more careful! I do hope you realize how…_dangerous_ that was!'

The Professor's speech had an admonishing tone in it and Ginny seemed to have gone paler.

'Twenty points from Gryffindor and please resume your breakfast everyone!' Professor McGonagall said, annoyed and angry and she walked away. 

Harry could feel the gaze of many people on him – as again he was the centre of attention. But he ignored it. He was still surprised and couldn't take his eyes off Ginny. She was still trembling with fear and embarrassment that everyone's eyes were on her and they were whispering amongst themselves about the episode. Hermione laid a hand on Ginny's arm to reassure her.

'I really didn't m – mean to…it – it was an a-accident!' Ginny said, looking at Harry almost pleadingly. Harry saw tears well up in her eyes and leaned across the table immediately to take her hand. He knew many people were watching him but he didn't care. 

'Ginny, it's okay, I _know_ it was an accident, I –' he reassured her desperately, feeling very sorry for her but she pulled her hand away from him as if it had been burnt. Her tears began falling rapidly. Her eyes were still wide and she looked terrified.

'No!' she gasped, tears falling rapidly and got up.

'Ginny – ' Harry said quickly but Ginny did not look back as she ran out of the Great Hall, followed by the bewildered stares of many students.

Professor McGonagall seemed to have gone white with suppressed fury.

'Please finish your breakfast and go to your classes!' she ordered, her anger evident in her tone.

Harry felt a strange lump form in his throat. Something was definitely not right and he was so worried about Ginny, he himself wanted to jump up and run after her. But he felt a hand on his and looked up to see Hermione, seeming just as troubled as he was.

'I'll talk to her,' she whispered and that was the only thing that kept Harry in his seat. His troubled thoughts, however, did not leave him.

Author's Notes:-

Surprising, wasn't it that I updated? Yes, I know I had said I won't for another 3-4 weeks because of my exams but I managed to squeeze some time out from History. But – since exams start this Monday, April 15, I cannot write another chapter soon. It will be after the said 3-4 weeks. A good thing is I am approaching the end of this story…

I hope and hope that those of you who have been with this story since I first posted it will find the end to your satisfaction! J

And now, I **_have _**to thank you for the _wonderful, incredible, marvellous, fantastic, _incredible_, heart-warming_ reviews! Reviews are what keep me going! And I've replied to most of the questions of reviewers below. If you want to ask any questions, just ask them in the review and I'll be glad to answer as many as I can (without giving away the mystery, in simpler words! J)

**Kat : **You didn't ask any questions but I have to repply to you. I have to clarify I will not discontinue writing. I **have** to end this story…I love it myself and I've planned a proper end. Do keep checking back for updates…sometimes they are a little far apart but that's because I have got different exams coming up for the next few weeks.

**Google Boy** **:** Wow! That's a good list you have got there and I'm glad you took the time out to make those inquiries/guesses. 

1. I can't answer this sorry, and this doesn't mean the answer to the question is 'no' but I would be giving away a part of the mystery if I answered – whether I answer in 'no' or 'yes'. You'll see why I am saying that when you read the end. 

2. Can't answer that, sorry but it's the same as the answer to question (1).

3. Well…okay…this question is a wee bit manageable. The things in the forest Malfoy was talking about…well…not exactly but that's a good observation. You're going on the right path though.

4. Oh, sorry again…but…I can't tell you.

I know you must be very disappointed but you will see why I didn't answer all these questions, when you read the end. I will give a detailed explanation and you'll get all the answers to these questions. Keep reading! J

**Equasar : **Thanks for the compliment! You too, like **Google Boy** are going on the right path and you'll get your answers in the explanation I give at the end of this story. 

**Celtic Ember : **I didn't exactly get what you meant…what do you not see happening? Ginny slapping Harry?

**Munku-JGSPTV : **Thanks for the awesome review and I'm sorry about that 3-4 weeks thing but I can't help it really. I got this chapter out with great difficulty and since exams start Monday and will continue with gaps throughout the month, I will not be able to write much. But don't worry, I love writing, I know what I have to write next and as soon as I get time, I'll do chapter 20. And I do hope you are not disoriented/disappointed any longer! J

It's bye time for now…I promise once again I'll give you chapter 20 as soon as I get time in between but it will be at least 2 weeks. Get it? TWO…not even three…you get a concession! J 

See you then…keep reading and just remember one thing – do not lose hope! J

Luv,

Pottergirl        ameerak86@abba.zzn.com


	20. End of Peace

Time Changes Everything 

**A Harry Potter fan fiction by Pottergirl**

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling! (Except the plot – the plot belongs to me – I worked very hard on it :) )

Chapter 20: End of Peace 

Harry had a very long day. It wasn't easy to concentrate in Charms, Potions or Care of Magical Creatures when varying thoughts of Ginny and what had happened that morning troubled him. What had he seen in her eyes? Fear? Of what? It had been terrible for her even if it had been an accident…he was quite used to objects flying in the magical world. But still…

And if that wasn't enough, there were rumors and whispers spreading throughout the school already. Many students in the Great Hall that morning had witnessed the aftermath of the incident, especially when a crying Ginny had run out of the Hall. Most of the rumors that Harry happened to hear by the end of school hours made absolutely no sense. Some said he had broken up with her and other said she had broken up with him. As if there was even anything going on right now! But then, people would say anything. Some were even whispering Ginny Weasley was not too sane of mind. It angered Harry…he did admit she had definitely been acting a bit strange lately…she had snapped at Hermione at breakfast…and personally, Harry felt he himself had triggered it. 

Thus, it was with a guilty heart that he passed through the day, strangely feeling he was the cause of all the stupid rumors being made about Ginny and her irritated mood those days. It made sense, a little, he thought. He hoped Hermione would talk to Ginny. He knew by an experience in the summer holidays that girl talks, however weird they were made out to be by other boys, turned out to be helpful – he hoped.

When Harry reached the Gryffindor table for lunch, he looked out for Ginny but she wasn't there and feeling very guilty and terrible, he sunk into his seat. He knew how it was to get strange stares at you, people gawping at you and whispering about you – it was happening right then and Harry ignored it. People could think whatever they wanted. 

Ron and Hermione had both noticed Harry was very quiet that day and in view of the events that had taken place in the morning, they did not say anything. 

'…didn't come out of the dorm…Professor Vector asked me…'

Harry looked up from his barely touched lunch – two of Ginny's friends were conversing quietly right across him. It came to him as quite an unpleasant surprise that she still upset. He glanced at Hermione. When would she talk to Ginny? Hermione looked up at the same time and Harry realized that she had heard Ginny's friends too. She nodded reassuringly and Harry nodded, though apprehensively in return.   

Evening came and Harry and Ron were in the Commonroom, hurrying up with their homework so that they could spend the later part going over Quidditch tactics for the match, the next morning. But Harry couldn't keep his mind much on his work. Hermione had gone upstairs and he knew she'd be talking to Ginny just about then. 

He couldn't take the tension anymore and went upstairs to get his Firebolt, telling Ron he'd be out flying for sometime. It was one thing that relaxed him.

When he saw the slightly burned tail twigs of his Firebolt, which he had tried to cure the previous night with his Broom Servicing Kit, he felt more miserable. When he reached the Commonroom, he spotted Danielle Shaw, the seventh year who had found his broom in the fireplace the previous night. Danielle looked up from his book. Harry and his gaze locked for a fraction of a second and Harry was a little bewildered when Danielle turned his gaze back to his book quickly. He _was_ a little strange, Harry guessed. 

Once Harry was in the air, the sky royal blue at dusk, his worries seemed to have left him momentarily. He closed his eyes against the thrill of being in the air that rushed all around him and through his hair, giving an exhilarating feeling.   

For a long time, Harry remained in the air, guiding his Firebolt to nowhere in particular and occasionally flying low across the surface of the lake that now reflected the stars and the moon in the sky above. Just when he was deciding he'd better go back in and seek out Hermione to ask her what had happened, his scar suddenly began to throb painfully. The pain was increasing rapidly and Harry hurriedly turned his broom around and raced to the castle. He touched down near the steps of the castle, his head spinning with the pain in his scar. He tried to balance himself and leaned heavily on his Firebolt, pressing his hand to his scar. And then –

There was the sound of a loud explosion. Harry's head snapped up and within seconds he was atop his broom. It hadn't come from the castle and to his horror and shock, he saw smoke rising from the distance.

The village of Hogsmeade.

His heart skipped a beat and he froze in horror as a distinctive emblem appeared in the sky, disgusting and frightening. The Dark Mark. There were more explosions and the pain in Harry's scar increased manifold. He had to get back into the castle…he had to do something…tell Dumbledore…and Harry realized something else, which caused his heart to come up to his throat. Dumbledore wasn't in Hogwarts! He was at his meeting with Cornelius Fudge. Without turning to look in the direction of the loud explosions that still sounded through the air, Harry raced back into the castle, blood rushing through every inch of him. 

Behind him, there were endless explosions growing louder and more intensive. The castle had found out too. People were hurrying around in the Entrance Hall – their faces ash white and they stared at Harry as he sprinted past them. In the face of such sudden and immediate terror, every face turned to him, hoping for _the_ Harry Potter to do _something_.

Harry hurried to Professor McGonagall's office and was about to open the door when she emerged herself, looking dead serious and quite pale. Harry had hardly ever seen her like that. 

'Professor – '

'I know, Harry,' McGonagall said gravely. 'I want you to go to Gryffindor Tower. Stay there and _none_ of you is to step out of your Common room. I'm sending the Slytherins to you – both the houses are to adjust there for as long as I tell you. Now go!'

Harry didn't argue. He went off in the opposite direction, back to Gryffindor Tower. As he approached the Tower, dragging his Firebolt hurriedly, he saw Ron and Hermione coming up from the opposite direction.

'What's happening?!' Hermione asked frantically. 

'Attack – at Hogsmeade…we've to stay inside and the Slytherins are going to be with us…' Harry rushed, while giving the password to a rather pale faced Fat Lady and scrambling in.   

In the Commonroom, people were all up on their feet and in an uproar – asking each other what was happening. Gryffindor Tower was at the opposite side of the castle – facing away from Hogsmeade and they could not see the attack – they could only hear it. 

Harry announced McGonagall's order and was immediately flanked by students asking what was happening. When they were told, they fell silent, looking pale. Harry felt a feeling of fear rise within himself but it was matched by an equal measure of confidence and the will to do whatever he could and fight till the end when faced with danger. 

There was silence in the Commonroom, interrupted by explosions sounding from outside. Harry's scar was no burning more fiercely than ever and he was having difficulty standing straight. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the intense pain. Ron and Hermione were standing by a corner and Hermione, looking paler, was being comforted by Ron who had his arm around her.

Harry felt very strange. What would they do if the Death Eaters attacked the school? True, the school was protected by wards and enchantments but there was a very big risk to it, which could not be ignored.

Harry caught sight of a tiny figure, curled up in a corner seat. He immediately recognized the red hair and hurried to her.

Ginny's eyes were closed and she was huddled in a corner – and she was sobbing. Harry sat down beside her on instinct, wrapped his arms around her. She tensed, looked up at him, her eyes growing wide but he held her gaze steadily. It seemed for a moment she was going to jump away from him but when he tightened his arms around her, she relaxed and didn't say anything. 

Harry pulled Ginny closer to him so that her head was resting on his chest, hidden from view of anyone else. Harry lightly stroked her hair, not feeling awkward but slightly comfortable in comforting her. She was breathing peacefully and silently. There was the sound of more explosions. Harry's scar was hurting him terribly and he even felt Ginny jump slightly in his arms. He looked up and saw Ron looking back at him, from the other end of the room. Ron only smiled slightly until there was the sound of more explosions and his smile faded.

Harry's scar burned and he closed his eyes, holding Ginny firmly against him, wishing for all the trouble to end. Why couldn't Dumbledore have been there? What would happen?

There was the sound of what seemed like many people appearing suddenly and Harry looked up to see the Slytherins had arrived. The prefects at the portrait of the Fat Lady were letting them enter and they stepped into the Gryffindor Commonroom, looking only slightly scared and staring at their new surroundings. 

Draco Malfoy entered and Harry and his gaze locked. Harry didn't think Malfoy looked scared in the least – he looked very smug – his father was probably out there rampaging through Hogsmeade. 

But when Malfoy saw Harry, he pouted slightly and if Harry wasn't wrong – he saw bewilderment and extreme surprise in Malfoy's statement. Harry was surprised himself at the way Malfoy seemed to be staring at him but then, he narrowed his eyes and looked away. When he looked up a moment later, Malfoy was still staring at him. Harry narrowed his eyes and strangely, Malfoy turned away quickly. The silent exchange somewhat troubled Harry.

There was silence soon in the room once again. The Gryffindors were quite anxious and scared and didn't care to notice the look of relative content on the faces of the Slytherins. What did the Slytherins have to worry about? Voldemort had been a Slytherin himself.

Time seemed to have slowed down to the point of stopping. It seemed there were explosions to no end and the scar on Harry's forehead burned on. It seemed like hours when finally, the explosions came to an end. Harry looked down at Ginny who was now clinging to him, her face paler than so many others. Her eyes were wide and she looked terrified. Harry comforted her, stroking her back and pulling her even closer against him. Finally, as the explosions came to an end and even Harry's scar stopped hurting, he noticed she had somehow drifted off to sleep.

Harry didn't move. It seemed a strange bond that had never been there, was now between them. He felt so fiercely protective of her that the feeling surrounded him like a powerful aura. He'd keep her safe.

The clock struck twelve. It was now five hours since everything had started- since the appearance of the first of many Dark Marks. Harry wondered when some teacher would come to them. He wondered if there had been any casualties – he couldn't wish this fate on even Professor Snape. 

People all around the Commonroom were mostly quiet – some whispered amongst themselves now that the explosions had finally stopped. The prefects who were sitting by the entrance of Gryffindor Tower immediately got up, Hermione among them as Professor Vector, the Arithmancy teacher stepped in looking extremely haggard. Everyone looked up as he entered – he didn't look as if he had been anywhere near Hogsmeade.. He had probably been guarding the school.

'Slytherins are to return to their tower and everyone is to go up to their dormitories…the danger is over and all teachers – and Professor Dumbledore are now inside the school!'

At the announcement, the Slytherins got up and began leaving in a line behind Professor Vector. Harry scanned the crowds for Malfoy and saw him, getting up from a sofa where he had apparently been sitting with the seventh year Gryffindor Danielle Shaw.  

The Slytherins left and the Gryffindors went up to their dormitories, talking quite loudly amongst themselves. Harry waited until most of the people had gone upstairs leaving only himself, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George. 

Fred and George waved, smiled slightly and then went upstairs. They too, like the others did not seem too cheerful – the ever-present laughter and mischievousness in their eyes was momentarily absent. 

Harry got up from his place. Ginny had already moved apart once the people had begun to empty the Commonroom. She looked tired, weary and quite dazed. Ron went over and ruffled his sister's hair. She gave him a half smile.

'You look like you need a lot of sleep, Gin,' he commented warmly. 

'I know,' she said, glancing at Harry for an instant. 

'And you need it even more,' said Ron, more seriously. Harry clearly looked more tired and exhausted than any other student. He had suffered hours of extreme pain in his scar and head. And there had been the tension and worry that had been building up inside him and the tensing of his nerves. 

Harry nodded at Ron's comment and closed his eyes wearily.

'Whatever happened out there today?' he wondered aloud. 

'Whatever it was, I hope no one was hurt,' Hermione said worriedly. Ron nodded seriously.

'Coming up?' Ron asked, turning to go.

'In a moment,' Harry said after a moment's thought and a glance at Ginny who was looking at her hands now.

Hermione and Ron went upstairs with a quiet 'Goodnight' and Harry glanced at Ginny again. She looked up at the same time and smiled slightly. Harry thought she looked quite weak and tired but nevertheless very pretty. He reached out and placed his fingers on her cheek gently, smiling slightly. Ginny's smile widened only slightly and she looked back at him, their gazes locked. Harry forgot for the moment all the dark events of that night and all the tension and worry. Her gaze seemed so magical, so enchanting that all he could do was gaze back at her. He moved a little closer and gently moved his fingers over his cheek. She closed her eyes in response but when her eyelids lifted again, Harry was surprised to see tears lining her eyes; her smile had vanished. Before Harry could say anything, her tears grew and flowed down her face. She stood up, now sobbing and ran up the stairs to her dormitory. 

Harry stared after her, pouting slightly in surprise, her name catching in his throat. 

**~to be continued~**

**Author's Notes:**

Yay, chapter 20 was out earlier than expected. It so happened that my exams are almost over and I got a break before English – enough time to write this chapter. I hope it was okay and sounded fine. As I said in the last chapter, the climax is close – about 4-5 chapters away. So you'll be able to work out the mystery soon if you haven't already. :)

The next chapter will be out soon – I hope it will this coming weekend, that is by Saturday evening. My exams are over by then.

In the mean time, do keep reviewing and giving me your comments and views. And I won't mind if you drop a line or two at ameerak86@abba.zzn.com  :)

Until Saturday, then,

See you!

Pottergirl  (ameerak86@abba.zzn.com)


	21. Point of No Return

Time Changes Everything A Harry Potter fan fiction by Pottergirl 

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling except the plot – the plot belongs to me – I've worked very hard on it. :)

**Chapter 22: **(there is **no** denying it) This chapter has to be named "What you've been waiting for" but to be nice and organized, I'll stick to a proper name -  **Point of No Return**

* * * * *

The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs awoke the next day to find that their Quidditch match had been postponed indefinitely. A few people groaned about this but others knew it was all part of doubled security after the events of the previous night. The whole school was buzzing with discussions about the attack at Hogsmeade the previous night and different theories had already been formulated. 

Harry very rarely felt the way he was feeling when he woke up and got dressed for breakfast. For one of the few times in his stay at Hogwarts, he all but wanted to be at Hogwarts at that time. Everything seemed so complicated, so surreal. The attacks – his scar – abnormality everywhere and most of all – Ginny's strange behavior. She'd been terrified the previous night but he couldn't understand why she had run away from him – or started crying. He somehow felt he was the cause of her troubles but what was he doing wrong?

The attack at Hogsmeade only troubled him further. In view of the events, he didn't think much about the postponed Quidditch match but that the danger was closing in. All the dreams he had that year – those strange visions warning him about trouble in his future…it all seemed so close and so dangerous now. His vision still came back very clearly to him and one of the reasons why he was very troubled that morning was that that night he had seen a strange dream…

It was pitch black – as it often was in his dreams. Darkness surrounded everything – there was no light, not even a single beam of brightness. He stood there, as if waiting, somehow knowing he was waiting for something…suddenly, he shielded his eyes – as the voice spoke, a bright light seemed to glow in the distance, shedding warmth on him. The orb of light grew in size, slowly, steadily and he felt increasingly warm. And then, there was the voice…

Beware! The glow that you hold dear

May become your terror

The Darkness watches with an evil eye

And soon, may become a horror…

Darkness has chained the Glow…and approaches you…soon, will you be deceived and defected and loved and forgotten and shocked and terrorized and torn and tried! Hold on to and protect whatever you truly possess for in your oncoming journey…

At this point in his dream, Harry had been shaken awake by Ron to get ready for school. For a few moments, Harry had laid still, his expression blank as remnants of the dream stirred around in his mind. If only he could have had heard that part…

What oncoming journey? Harry thought as he went down to breakfast with Ron, very quiet. 

What did he have to protect? What was within him that he had never realized? How would be shocked and terrorized and torn - ?

It made no sense at all to Harry and he tried to dismiss the dream as a figment of his imagination. But…somehow is still felt too real…

* * * * *

'Where's Ginny?' Harry immediately spotted the fact that Ginny was not at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

'She didn't come down,' said one of Ginny's friends hesitatingly. 'She says she's not hungry.'

'What? Isn't she going to classes?' Hermione asked. Ginny's friends shook her head.

'I don't know, she said she wasn't well…'

Hermione nodded and glanced at Harry for an instance before resuming her breakfast. Harry didn't not have any time to ponder Ginny's absence; Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat at the Teachers' table.

'Your attention please,' he said, in a serious and rather grave tone. Immediately, Harry checked to see if all teachers were present – he understood why everyone was whispering and talking so much. A strange lump formed in his throat as he realized neither Professor McGonagall nor Professor Snape were present. Other teachers did not look too good too – they looked quite tired and weary.

'It's strange we're having classes today…the teachers don't look good at all, as if they've been up all night,' Ron commented in a low voice to Harry.

'Each one of you present right now, yesterday, witnessed an attack on the village of Hogsmeade,' said Dumbledore, his voice resonating throughout the hall as every person held his or her silence. 

Dumbledore's eyes surveyed the large Great Hall, seeming as if they rested on each and every person.

'The attack yesterday was planned by Voldemort…and carried out by his Death Eaters…'

Several whispers broke out throughout the students at the mention of Voldemort's name.

'I was absent from the school as I was busy in London. Thus, this attack was thoroughly unpredicted by any of the members of the Order of the Phoenix. However, I applaud the teachers for their outstanding bravery and courage in the face of such extreme and sudden danger. In my absence, Professor McGonagall lead the senior teachers to defend the school and most of all, to assist the innocent people of Hogsmeade in whatever way they could. The attack was prolonged and by the time Ministry Aurors and I myself arrived, the Death Eaters had Disapparated. 

I assure you that no Death Eater or any other people can ever Apparate into the grounds of Hogwarts in any case or conditions. I repeat what I said on the first day of term…Hogwarts is well protected. It is one of the safest places there are right now. The delaying of the Quidditch Match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff which was to be played this morning was only due to safety reasons and as a mark of respect to those teachers who have been severely injured and wounded in yesterday's attack. 

Thankfully, no lives were lost of any teacher of Hogwarts. However, I offer my condolences to all those fifty four innocent villagers of Hogsmeade who were murdered mercilessly by the Dark Forces.'

Silence surrounded the hall – an eerie silence that strangely contained within itself the stench of death. No one could speak at that moment as the graveness of the situation set in. Dumbledore clearly sensed it and was silent for a moment.

'In such dark times, I must remind you to be united and repel evil in all its forms. We never know where evil hides but when you see it, never turn back. Evil may be anywhere and you, as students need to be aware of its forms. Those who have shown bravery and courage to save the lives of others…they've always been remembered as the conquerors of evil – their efforts will never go waste.'

Harry found the Headmaster looking intently at him with warm blue eyes. The Headmaster smiled at him and looked away at the general student body.

'I must also inform you that classes will not be held today. I assume no one would appreciate holding of classes today and in light of recent events and the injuries and wounds of various teachers, I allow classes to be withheld today. The Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff will be held tomorrow.'

At this latest announcement too, there were no comments in the crowds. No one spoke a word.

'Please observe peace and before leaving, please remember – never lose courage and hope. There is always a path leading out of all evils. If you have the power to do good – to help someone, never hesitate to do so…that is all.'

Dumbledore turned to the teachers and silent whisperings broke out across the Great Hall. Harry stared at a knot on the wooden table, his gaze fixed. He couldn't help thinking about that Dumbledore had said – fifty four villagers had been murdered…the Dark forces were rising. There was no doubt about it. His visions, they were real…the vision he had had at Christmas too…

The time shall come soon…

In just a few moon…

Against this force that rises like a black tower

You have only one power…

The power grows which slowly within

It's innocent…knows no sin

You will have only one chance so use it well

What happens though, only time can tell

Time changes everything, time changes everything…

Harry felt a strange heat rise within himself – like the warmth from the dream…like…like…the warmth from the Charmzirius…

What power did he have?

'Harry?' 

'Harry?'

Harry looked up as he heard his name. He realized the Great Hall was empty and only he was sitting there now. Ron and Hermione seemed concerned and Hermione was frowning slightly. He got up quickly.

'Sorry,' he mumbled. They knew how it was for him and didn't say anything about it.

'Do you want to come for a walk since we don't have classes?' Hermione asked quietly. Harry nodded, realizing it had been a long time since the three of them had gone for a walk together.

* * * * *

Ron looked at Harry with genuine concern. Harry didn't look like a normal fifteen and a half year old boy. He looked so much older. The expression he had right then on his face was so serious and so concerning. Ron felt very worried for his best friend. He looked over at Hermione, raising an eyebrow as the three walked down the steps of Hogwarts castle into the grounds.

Hermione shrugged slightly, clearly saying she didn't know how to really distract Harry from his troubled thoughts and silence. Harry looked up and caught the worried expression on his friend's face. He smiled slightly.

'Hey, it's alright. Don't look at me like that…'

Ron smiled, slightly relieved. 

'No, it's just nothing…'

Harry shook his head, slowing down slightly. 'I just know something is happening but…'

Harry hesitated and stopped walking, gazing out into the distance with restless eyes.

'Do you want to sit down?' Hermione asked gently, sensing the intensity of the situation was troubling Harry. Harry nodded slightly and the three sat down on the late-winter grass.  

'Is everything ok?' asked Hermione in a tome of voice used with those who are ill. Harry smiled slightly.

'Don't look at me as if I am sick or something…it's just that I have no idea what's going on…I have this strange feeling as if…as if…something is happening…I don't know what but…I had this dream tonight…'

'A dream?' 

Harry realized there were so many things he hadn't been telling his friends that ha occurred to his throughout the year and as his closest friends, they had every right to know. They had been with him in his darkest hours and he realized it was time they shared in the dreams he had been having. He didn't know how or where to start but somehow it all came pouring out, one bit after the other…the two distinctive dreams he had had so far that always seemed to warn him; the intensity of the scar pains he had been having since the later part of the year; the death-like chill of the Charmzirius…

'Harry, why didn't you tell us all this before?' Hermione's eyes were wide with wonder. Harry shook his head, exhausted.

'I didn't think much of that dream at Christmas myself…it seemed meaningless but tonight, I had one again and this time, it felt so…real…almost scary…'

'Did you tell this to Dumbledore?' asked Ron.

'I told him about this first dream and I haven't had a chance to tell him much about the pains in my scar…when Snuffles visited me in the Hospital Wing, he'd said he'd inform Dumbledore himself,' said Harry, feeling very tired somehow. 

It seemed something was pulling at his heart and creating a feeling of fright and restlessness and…warmness inside him. He didn't know where that feeling was originating but somehow it felt as if it was rising from within himself. 

'But the dream you just had…what's this Glow?' Ron queried, glancing at Harry. 

'Ginny,' said Harry suddenly.

'What?!'

'No, Ginny, she's there,' said Harry, sitting up and looking into the distance. Out by the lake, a tiny figure with vibrant and distinguishable red hair, was sitting under a tree. 

'I was going to talk to her but she didn't come downstairs –' Hermione informed Harry but he interrupted her, getting to his feet. He had to do this.

'Can I meet you two later? I have to talk to Ginny, there's something…'

'It's okay, we'll meet you in the Commonroom later,' said Hermione, as she and Ron got up. She gave Harry a warm smile before leaving. 

Harry saw Ginny sitting out by the lake and knew he had to talk to her. Whatever was going on between them…he knew it wasn't helping to ease out the troubles that he already had. The strange, constant feeling of guilt that surrounded him…as if it was his fault she was upset around him…it made the load of everything that was falling on him, heavier.

* * * * *

A shadow fell over Ginny and she raised her head slowly. Her expression was quite unreadable and hardly understandable. Their gazes locked for an instant but before Harry had registered the warmness within himself that grew when she looked at him, Ginny looked away.

'Ginny…' Harry pleaded, 'I have to talk to you.'

There was silence and Ginny did not turn to him

'I have to talk to you,' Harry repeated, growing slightly worried.

'What?' It came out as a barely audible whisper and she still did not meet his eyes. 

Harry had no idea what to say or how to start. What would he ask? Why had she slapped him? Why did she run away from him so many times?

'Whatever's troubling you – ' 

'Nothing's troubling me,' she cut in immediately, a cold tone in her voice. 

'Something is wrong and you're hiding it from me,' said Harry, a bit forcefully.

'I'm hiding nothing from you,' Ginny spat, clenching her fists. But Harry couldn't stand it much longer It was evident everything was not okay.

'Then why do you run way from me?' Harry asked.

'I don't run away from you,' she said clearly and harshly. 

'But you do, you ran way from me yesterday and the day before –' Harry was starting to get irritated. What was wrong with her?

'Maybe you should have thought not everybody's crazy about you, some people do hate you, you know,' she said coldly and the words hit Harry like stones. He was taken aback and somehow he couldn't believe she'd said that. It was just…crazy. Everything that had happened between them…the Ball at Christmas…friendship…everything was…nothing?

'What?' he said incredulously. 

'You heard me,' she said firmly. A thousand thoughts whizzed through Harry's mind as he tried to make sense of what she was saying to him. It didn't make any sense and somehow, from within Harry, strange warmth floated upwards, slowly enveloping him – it was the feeling from his dream. Somehow, it seemed to push him towards her and unconsciously, he took a step forward.

'You hate me?' he asked quietly. There was a short silence after which she replied, in a softer tone than before,

'Yes.'

'But I like you,' said Harry suddenly. There, he'd said it. 

'What?' 

Harry noted the element of surprise in her tone. It gave him an advantage.

'I like you – a lot and I don't want you to hate me.'

There was silence again, longer this time until Harry heard her whisper,

'It doesn't matter any more.' It had been a bare whisper and very soft. The coldness of only a moment ago seemed to have vanished. 

'Why?' Harry couldn't understand what she meant.

'It's nothing, just forget…everything,' she said but Harry wasn't going to turn back when he had come so far.

'I know it's not just nothing and I won't forget anything…I know you're keeping something from me and I want to know…' 

The warmth around Harry seemed to have increased manifold and become almost tangible. Encouraged by it, he stepped forwards and leaned down beside her.

'What is it?' he asked softly. She was looking at her lap and hadn't looked at Harry once.

'I…I…can't tell you – ' she whispered. 

'Whatever it is, it's hurting you terrible, I know…tell me, I'll help you…' he whispered in reply and came down to her level, still not being able to see her face. 

'You can't…' Her voice shook and Harry was surprised. He couldn't hold back any longer. He leaned forwards and turned her face towards him by placing a hand under her chin. Tears were flowing down her face and as she lifted her eyes, something flooded through Harry – something he couldn't explain. It seemed that warmth that had been enveloping him, motivating him had multiplied and surrounded them both. It seemed as if it wasn't from within himself – but his…soul.

Her eyes seemed tell him something but he couldn't understand what…

Something was pushing him further towards her…her could recall…incidents like this had happened…even yesterday…but he felt something was different about today. He wouldn't let her run away this time and he held her gaze firmly with his own. He opened his mouth to say something but could manage no sound. Her eyes had gone wide and Harry wondered suddenly if she could possibly feel the same way he was feeling…

Harry felt strange. It was as if the whole world had disappeared leaving only the two of them…

Before, he could think of anything else, he leaned in and softly touched his lips to hers. It was the softest of kisses and lasted for a fraction of a second but it Harry's mind turn into a wild maze of scrambled thoughts. It made his eyes fly open. When he'd kissed her, something had surged upwards inside him. There had been something…a strange feeling inside him. It had felt as if an ancient sentiment was being reborn, emerging from within him. But in surprise and shock, he had pulled away and almost immediately, the strange sensation had vanished.  

He gazed at her to find her eyes were wider than before and he was sure that he'd felt that strange sensation too. He blinked, unable to speak. That feeling – it had been warm like the one enveloping him but it had been eerie too…and new…he couldn't harness it.

Harry looked at Ginny to find her eyes wide…almost…terrified. He couldn't understand what was happening. Was she angry? Shocked? 

But he didn't have the chance to find out…

**...to be continued...**

**Author's random babbling:** Haha! There I go again…it's the second proper cliffhanger in my entire series so far and it's quite maddening…sorry, I was writing on and on and on but I decided that if I had to put this chapter up before I begin on revision for my exams which are coming (yes, again), I'd better pop in a cliffhanger! :) 

I'm really sorry, I know I am being really mean to you but I did not do this on purpose – honestly! I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, probably in a week (at the most) and three days at least. 

So now you know why this chapter is called **Point of No Return **or maybe you don't know. I wanted to call it something like "What you've been waiting for" or something but I wanted to be nice and proper. :)

Anyway, I've put some rather interesting references to Harry's past – that is the dreams Harry has been experiencing and his real past as told my J.K. Rowling in the real books. Those references will be helpful in working out the mystery.

Again, many of you have figured it all out by now…(it wouldn't hurt to act as if you haven't, will it, just to keep me assured I did a good job with the mystery?)…you've been guessing right in most places but you only know, I guess, the main concept. There are a thousand winding paths in the plot that you may not have even noticed. I'll write a last chapter called "The Explanation" or something and it's going to point out tiny references most probably just skipped while reading.

Now, last but **definitely** not the least is my tribute, salutation, respect, gratitude and thanks for **all **those people who have reviewed me so far and especially those who have been reviewing regularly! You don't know how much it means to me to see those reviews increase after every chapter uploading! :) Reviews are which encourage me, really! Now, I feel so happy that I've got 221 reviews for this story! :)

Also, as everyone loves getting replies, I want to reply to some reviews again today and all those who have replied are sure to find their name mentioned (with a tiny phrase) if a reply isn't given.

**Baby G 2007: **What can I say for you? I applaud you! You must be one of the most "responsible reviewers" on the web! The way you put in a compliment or for every chapter was very great and heart-warming…thanks a lot for that…I hope you work out the mystery ;) and that you're enjoying yourself thoroughly! Btw, if you've got Msn Messenger, I've added you to my contact list.

**Ax**: I've got to say something first – you always remind me of a real axe somehow – the way you go "ACK" and "chop" at me :) Haha, I mean it as a light hearted joke…you're quite a faithful reviewer too…thanks a lot for the reviews…and yes you'll see more and more of Ginny and Harry and more of strange incidents but then again – the end's not far. :) Keep reading!

**Nimbuschick:** Hi there! You're a very faithful reviewer and therefore, thanks a real, real lot for checking back frequently and reading and complimenting my works! About your stuff, I've read "Stag in the Dark, Beauty in the Wter" and I'm sure I reviewed it…I haven't been able to check up the latest works though…"Stag in the Dark, Beauty in the Water" was an awesome fic too, you did a great job on it, thumbs-up to you! 

About Ginny…hmm…she could have left the footprints in which case you are implying that she was out in the rain…hm…one of my more observant readers…:)

And Draco and jealousy? I forgot there are Draco/Ginny shippers out there, really! Well, I have to clarify, Draco was not jealous and it's okay if you don't understand his exact emotions right now since that is a part of the plot that will be fully disclosed in the end. Read and review as you always do for now! :) Also, for **everyone** I am adding here that keep an eye out for Draco's new henchman in disguise…not Crabbe and Goyle, it's someone new mentioned in past chapters. It may explain Draco's "looks" in chapter 20.

**Munku – JGSPTV: **Ooops…:) I know how that feels really, I do! I've got some favorite authors too and they upload right after I've checked, felt dismayed and disappointed and gone off to do other stuff. So, answering the first part of your review, I guess it would help to inform you that I usually i.e. often upload a new chapter between about 1400 – 1600 GMT. That would be between 2 pm and 4 pm GMT. That's the time I am usually online. 

I'll be getting the next chapter out, as I said, at the most in a week. And oh…I…uh…WOW…that made me BLUSH! You honestly said those things! Oh, dear, I really do treat all my reviewers equally and I'd reply to everyone if I could but I try to reply to those who've asked something usually…your comment can NOT be feeble in any way. I know how it feels to have your review replied to and believe me, I check for reviews at least once a day and I often visit the profiles of prominent reviewers. YOURS – I have visited. As guardian of this fic…WOW, that's another compliment…:O What can I say? I can just stammer that I appreciate all your comments…they are very valuable to me and I'd like nothing more than constructive reviews…:) please…

Well, as much fun as I have had in writing this story, I don't want it to end too but there's the excitement of getting to the part that I know you'll love **most** out of the entire story… the end is every thing you could have imagined and couldn't have imagined…

I hope you keep reading and replying as you've always done!

**Sue Merritt (melissafaith@HardyNet.com): **Thanks a LOT, LOT, LOT, LOT, LOT for reviewing at my inbox! I **LOVE** reviews by mail just as much as I love the reviews at fan fiction.net! I'm really flattered by your comments and compliments – I mean, I never wondered anyone would like my story so much as to –print- it out! And about the plot, yes, I couldn't do without a plot in this story. The plot developed as I wrote chapters 3 and 4 and that's where my interest in the plot began and I managed to tangle and twist it enough to create a muddle…haha, I'm sure you'll be SURPRISED when you find out all the answers in the end! Also, this maybe the ONLY one of my stories that has a plot – all the others are just fluff, really…

Keep reading and reviewing!

Others I've want to mentioned here who receive credit for reviewing either chapters 19 or 20 are:

**Lbj: **Great, thanks, here's the next chapter!

**Sierra Sitruc: **cheers! Keep reading and reviewing faithfully!

**HarryandGinny4eva: **Of course, they'll keep coming! You just keep checking back at my profile once in a while! :)

Okay, here, my friends I must depart after a MONSTER of a review… (Anyone seen "Monsters Inc."? I have yet to do that :) )

I'll be seeing you soon…till then, be happy and take care!

(If you've made it so far, you'll probably be reviewing? :) )

Love, Love and only Love,

Pottergirl  (Ameera K.) 

* * * Drop a line at ameerak86@abba.zzn.com…I love your mails! * * *


	22. Rejection

ooo  
  
1 Time Changes Everything  
  
A Fan fiction by Aelia (originally Pottergirl)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Every thing belongs to J.K.Rowling EXCEPT the plot, which is MINE.  
  
(Author's Note is at the bottom)  
  
Chapter Twenty-two: Rejection  
  
* * * *  
  
'So this is how Harry Potter is celebrating the attack on Hogsmeade…'  
  
Harry's mind snapped to the voice and he was on his feet in an instant, whirling around to face the speaker. His eyes narrowed at the gray-eyed, blonde Malfoy standing a few feet from him.  
  
'Very creative…'  
  
'Malfoy…' Harry muttered. Malfoy had an unusual expression on his face. He was staring at Harry, his eyes narrowed and his usual smirk was absent.  
  
'Leave before -'  
  
'Before what?' Malfoy cut Harry short, 'You'll do what you did on the train last term? You haven't lost your childishness, Potter. But you've certainly lost your memory…'  
  
At this Malfoy smirked and Harry was inwardly bewildered by his statement, while anger burned through him. Malfoy ignored the fire in Harry's eyes and took a step sideways, looking around Harry at Ginny.  
  
Harry drew his wand. Malfoy glanced back at him before turning away.  
  
'Keep your tricks to yourself…' He said coldly. 'It's only a matter of time anyway…'  
  
Harry watched Malfoy's retreating back as the Slytherin strolled back up the grounds to the castle. He put his wand back in his pocket. Malfoy had been acting strange, he thought. There had been a taunting tone in his voice.  
  
Harry turned to Ginny who was now on her feet. Her eyes were wide and were looking into the distance. Harry followed her gaze and found she was watching Malfoy, in the distance. He stepped closer.  
  
'Ginny?'  
  
She looked at him, her eyes wide. Was it fear that he saw in them?  
  
'Ginny, are you okay?' Harry asked, unsure, stepping closer.  
  
'I'm alright,' she said and shivered slightly. Harry noticed this and looked at her with concern.  
  
'Has Malfoy been creating trouble for you?' He suddenly asked. Malfoy's behavior was suspicious and Harry wondered if he had dared pick on Ginny again after the previous term.  
  
She shook her head. 'No.'  
  
But Harry couldn't help notice she was upset and very silent suddenly. There was an awkward silence and she looked away. A cold wind was beginning to blow and when Ginny shivered again, Harry said,  
  
'Do you want to go in?'  
  
Ginny's gaze snapped to him and her face was blank for a moment, as if she had been in deep thought.  
  
'Okay…' she nodded after a moment.  
  
They turned to walk up the castle. Harry glanced at her…it was awkward…especially after they had…he had…even thinking about it made his turn slightly red. After a moment, as they walked up the grounds, he covered her hand with his.  
  
Ginny looked up at him and Harry was a little surprised by her expression of unsurity. He fell into doubt as to whether he had done the right thing or not. She looked away, her hand listless beneath his. Harry felt a feeling of dread rise within him. Something wasn't right.  
  
He glanced at Ginny to find her looking at him, her eyes wide. The intensity of her gaze surprised him and he almost stopped in his tracks.  
  
'Ginny?'  
  
She looked away and Harry felt her hand slipping out of his. He stared at her, not knowing what else to do or say. She glanced at him and opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again. She looked away, not facing him and Harry heard her sigh tensely.  
  
Unsure, he stepped closer.  
  
'What?' He asked slowly, 'Ginny, I –'  
  
But the remaining part of his speech caught in his throat as Ginny whirled around suddenly and clung to him in a hug. He was rendered speechless for a moment as she put her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.  
  
'Gin…' He whispered, amazed, surprised and worried at the same time. She laid her head on his shoulder and was silent. Harry looked at her, her vibrant red hair spread on her shoulders, framing her face and slowly, he closed his arms around her waist.  
  
Suddenly, to him, everything was perfect. He didn't want to think about any troubles or worries when Ginny was there, so close to him. He sighed inaudibly, a sigh of relief and peacefulness.  
  
She raised her head from his shoulder and their gazes locked. Ginny smiled, her eyes sparkling as she looked at him and Harry felt himself grinning widely with happiness. Her eyes didn't leave his face for a second and slowly, she lifted a hand and traced the side of his face, a light smile on her lips. Harry was filled with a wonderful sensation at her gentle touch and was petrified. He held her closer and her gaze shifted directly to his own.  
  
A strange feeling seemed to be raging inside his chest just then…deep inside him, as the gaze of the dark brown eyes captivated him. Ginny's mouth fell open slightly and Harry's emerald eyes grew wider. Everything else was disappearing from around them…  
  
She raised herself on tiptoes, almost reaching his height and Harry made up for the rest by bending his head and meeting her lips.  
  
The result was sensational. It was unlike the kiss they had shared earlier – soft and hesitant…it was deep and loving. Harry attempted to pull her closer as a dam of emotions burst inside him. The ancient, rushing feeling he had felt mildly when he had kissed her earlier was back and with such magnitude that it surprised him. He felt as if something warm and pure was rising from within him, moving upwards and outwards. Everything seemed pleasantly warm suddenly and the cold gale blowing around them was forgotten.  
  
Harry did not want the sudden ancient, warm and pure feeling rousing within him to end. It was too magnificent to let go of and he didn't want to pull away for the slightest of moments. The wonder of being so close to her, to actually feel her in this way was far beyond anything he had ever imagined.  
  
But then, she pulled away abruptly, slipping out of his tight embrace. A strange, warm haze surrounded his mind and he tried to think properly. His heart was beating madly and the warm feeling that had filled his chest had suddenly vanished, leaving a huge void there.  
  
He stared at her, surprised and bewildered. Was it something he had done?  
  
'Gin –'  
  
'Harry,' she cut in sharply and coldly, 'What you want cannot happen.'  
  
'What?' Harry said in disbelief. Ginny looked away, her expression stern and almost angry.  
  
'You know,' she said simply but coldly.  
  
'What? What are you saying?' Harry couldn't believe it. What was she doing? What was wrong?  
  
'This isn't right…this can't happen between us…'  
  
'Gin…' Harry was speechless. A multitude of thoughts raced within his mind and he was unable to think properly.  
  
'Why…?' It was all he could manage.  
  
There was a short silence.  
  
'I meant to tell you before…but…I couldn't,' she stammered, a little softness in her tone.  
  
Harry could not believe what she was saying.  
  
'I don't think that…that there could ever be something…like this between us…'  
  
She hesitated, then glanced at him but looked away quickly, not being able to meet his eyes. Harry heard her but did not comment. Her words stung him badly…  
  
'Sorry…' She almost whispered and Harry looked up to see her glance his way one last time.  
  
'Ginny…I…I…lo –' Harry stammered, his senses and thoughts almost involuntary now but he was cut short.  
  
'Goodbye,' she said quickly and hurried away, towards the castle.  
  
Harry stared at her, not able to say a single word much less call out to her to make her stop. When she disappeared from view, his gaze shifted to the calm, stagnant waters of the lake. Parts and broken phrases of what she had said came back to him, repeating themselves in his mind. He couldn't understand what had just happened. She had been smiling at him and then…it was all over.  
  
The lake blurred before his eyes and he did not wipe away the tear that was silently coursing down the side of his face. Slowly, he sank to the ground, hugging his knees to himself. The wind suddenly felt cold again…he bent his head, reliving the painful rejection again and again in his mind.  
  
* * * * *  
  
'I don't believe it, he never told us about any of those dreams until today…'  
  
Ron and Hermione were sitting in a corner of the Common Room, talking in low voices.  
  
'I know,' Ron agreed, concerned. 'Even when he fainted due to his scar pain after Christmas.'  
  
'He's always told us everything…' Hermione said wistfully.  
  
'Do you think he told Ginny?' Ron asked after a moment. Hermione shook her head.  
  
'I don't think so…Ginny would have talked to me about it…'  
  
'Do you think he's telling her right now?' Ron asked at length. Hermione glanced towards the window.  
  
'I don't know…Harry hasn't talked to her yet…about his feelings for her. And I haven't been able to ask Ginny anything. Since that breakfast incident, I have a feeling she's been avoiding us,' she said thoughtfully. Ron sighed inaudibly.  
  
'I should have looked after her more after that morning. It was terrible for her with the whole school present…' He said sadly. Hermione placed her hand on his.  
  
'Don't worry…I'll try to talk to her as soon as –'  
  
The portrait hole opened abruptly and Ron and Hermione immediately looked up. Ginny clambered in, her face hidden in her hands as if she was crying. She hurried up the girls' staircase without a look at the Common Room. When Ginny disappeared from sight, Ron turned to Hermione quickly.  
  
'What –'  
  
'I'll talk to her,' she said hurriedly and got up to follow Ginny. Something was definitely not right.  
  
* * * * *  
  
... To be continued (soon!) ...  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hello…here was another chapter…and 5 days late! I know Nimbuschik (Amy), you're right about losing people if I don't fulfill my promises but I had genuine reasons for this delay.  
  
Firstly, I'm in another country for my summer holidays but to ensure updating, I stored my entire series so-far on a floppy disk and took it with me on holiday. When I reached my destination, the STUPID FILE WOULDN'T OPEN! I lost chapters 22 and 23. I tried everything but they wouldn't open. Thus, I had to resign to retype chapter 22…(don't worry, it turned out WAY better than the earlier one…)  
  
interlude: AAHH…virus…I just re read this chapter…every single character's name has been changed to "Ginny"!! How did this happen?! DUMB COMPUTER! Now I'll have to start editing!  
  
I am going to come down with major WRITER'S BLOCK very, very soon!  
  
Ok, got that fixed…Phew!  
  
Ok, let's move ahead. I'll be uploading in 2-3 days… I felt very sad writing this chapter. I still feel a little 'down' about it. But I'll try to send the next chapter up as soon as possible!  
  
Let's see…I can afford to give you a bit of info on the next chapter:  
  
- Things move fast.  
  
- Harry has an unsettling dream.  
  
- We get to meet the mysterious cloaked person again.  
  
So there you have it…that's all for now…Meanwhile I'd like to thank ALL of my reviewers and give them loads and loads of hugs for keeping me going by their reviews as well as scaring me into finishing this chapter in a single night.  
  
Munku - JGSPTV, Nimbuschik, Ax, Angel…you all mean a lot to me and I also mean to include everyone else who reviewed me at fanfiction.net.  
  
I know you've all been waiting…and I'm very glad you've always been supportive…  
  
In the latest reviewers, I'd love to thank –  
  
Munku JGSPTV, Bec, Nimbuschick, Very Impatient, Jade, MoonBunni, HarryandGinny4eva, Julia 2Cj, Bob33, Julephenia, Mysteryperson, Madison, Sierra Sitruc, Vianne Rocher, Squeejum (aw, don't worry…I'm glad SOMEONE doesn't get the idea…because I thought I was doing a pretty bad job with the mystery…but don't worry, there are only a few chapters left till the end! Keep reading!)  
  
  
  
So, until next time, which I hope is only 2-3 days away…  
  
I'll start on chapter 23 as soon as possible…I promise…  
  
Meanwhile, keep reading and reviewing faithfully!  
  
Love,  
  
1.1 Aelia  
  
(Btw, I have changed my name but you must have found out anyway…Aelia sounds better doesn't it? It's pronounced Aay-lee-aa but I guess that's pretty obvious already…Okay, so I am going nutters!)  
  
(Also, I'm about to start a Yahoo group for this story but I'm not sure…if you include your EMAIL ADDRESSES in your reviews, I'll be able to send out invitations…thanks!) 


	23. When Darkness Spread...

ooo

**Time Changes Everything**

A Fan Fiction by Aelia Chapter twenty three: When Darkness Spread…

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to J.K.R. I only own the plot.

**Author's Notes:**

I am putting in the Author's Notes here because I couldn't bring myself to write them at the end and I don't think you'll be able to read them then. If you're confused, you may go ahead and read the chapter first but believe me, you'd better read this part first.

This chapter is one of the longest I have ever written in this fiction and the longest I have written in many weeks. This chapter was the most hard to complete so far, I believe that it was on this chapter that a large part of my story was always based. The end, of course, is the real part. 

I want to thank my reviewers for reviewing my last update too (but strangely, I didn't find some of my faithful reviewers there when I last checked.). I want to **assure you right now that this is not the last chapter. Please…I will update after this if you have any doubts about that after reading this chapter.**

However, I have to go on a short trip from 13-17 June and I will be able to update after 18 June only. I'm sorry but I won't have access to a computer to where I'm going for a couple of days. 

**ShortNSweet**, to answer your question, I am currently in Saudi Arabia while I originally come from Pakistan (surprising?) and right now, I'm on summer hols.

Keira Aislin, that's a great theory and I know, it seems quite like MPD – Multiple Personality Disorder. I've read a fiction based on this psychological disorder – Sidney Sheldon's "Tell Me Your Dreams" so I know a little about that. However, she's not suffering from that disorder really…you'll find out soon. Thanx for reviewing! And do keep reading! The end's not too far. :) 

And another load of thanks to **SatanicGnomes, Ax, EliCa, Julephenia **for reviewing chapter 22! 

Thanks also to **Nimbuschik, Munku-JGSPTV, Ax **and** Angel **for keeping me going! I just love you guys!

  

And now, if you have been patiently reading this before reading the chapter, I thank you profusely and hope you'll like the chapter. I put a lot of effort into this and I hope you'll read and review!

Bye…

***  *  *  *  ***

'Ginny?'

Hermione said, standing before the curtains that enclosed Ginny's bed in her dormitory. She had followed Ginny quickly to her dormitory when she saw her enter the Common room, looking very upset. 

'Ginny?' She repeated softly when there was no answer. There was silence still and Hermione was about to move towards the bed when the curtains were pulled back slightly.

'Hermione?' Ginny asked, her voice low and timid. 

'Ginny, is something wrong? Why're you crying?'

Ginny was silent for a moment, then she pulled back the curtains further to let Hermione enter. Hermione sat on the edge of Ginny's bed, looking closely at her.

'Are you alright? You haven't been looking well for the past few days,' said Hermione concernedly. 

Ginny was sitting beside Hermione, looking at her lap.

'I…I…'

'Is it okay? Do you want to talk about it?' Hermione asked cautiously, in a soft tone. 

'I…' Ginny said quickly, and then gave a small sob, 'It's…Hermione, …I…said…no…to Harry…'

'What? _No to Harry?_' Hermione said quickly, surprised.

Ginny sobbed again.

'About…about…_us_…' Ginny was now sobbing uncontrollably and lifted her hands to her face. Hermione, thoroughly surprised, put an arm around Ginny to comfort her.

'Ginny, why? You wanted the same thing,' said Hermione, not being able to believe what Ginny was saying.

'Hermione, I…' Ginny's voice shook and tears were now flowing freely down her face. Hermione gave her a clean handkerchief to wipe away her tears. Ginny was still sobbing and Hermione quickly got her a glass of water to make her feel better.

When Ginny stopped sobbing, she remained silent, saying nothing more. Hermione sat beside her on the bed, not wanting to say anything that might make Ginny dissolve into tears once more.

'Harry…he…wanted…but…I…_I_…if only…'

Ginny trailed away and sobbed once. Hermione was looking at her with sympathy.

'You…you don't…like him anymore?' Hermione asked carefully but Ginny's head immediately snapped up at this.

'I…I…_do_…I do like him…but…'

Ginny looked away, clutching the edges of her bed. Hermione waited for her to go on but after a moment, Ginny said,

'Hermione, I can't talk about this right now…I want to be alone…for sometime…'

Ginny still did not face Hermione and Hermione, stifling further enquiry about her peculiar behavior, got up to go. Ginny sobbed once and Hermione opened her mouth to say something but then closed it.

She drew the curtains around Ginny's bed and left her dormitory silently.

***  *  *  *  ***

'Don't you think we should go check on Harry?'

It was lunchtime and Harry still hadn't come back from outside. Hermione sighed sadly.

'You know how it is with him,' she said to Ron, 'He'll come when he's ready…'

***  *  *  *  ***

The gale, which had been blowing earlier, had worked itself into an icy wind. Thick clouds were swirling over the castle, adding to the gloom that had already spread since the attack on Hogsmeade in the night. It was evening but the canopy of thick, gray clouds and the icy wind had turned the clock several hours forward, making it seem like dusk in winter.    

Hermione glanced at the sky through the closed window, sighed inaudibly and reverted her gaze to her Arithmancy book. But she could not concentrate. Harry hadn't come in at all and it was evening now. He had been out, in the grounds, for hours now and every time the wind howled, she glanced at the leaden sky worriedly. 

Opposite her at the table, Ron had an alarmingly serious expression on his face – he was thinking, Hermione knew it. He was completing his homework but Hermione knew he could never concentrate on his homework that much – and Divination at that. His quill moved over the parchment slowly and then paused as the wind rattled the windows.

Hermione watched him as he flung down his quill.

'He shouldn't be out there right now,' he muttered, not caring that his quill was blotting his homework. Hermione quickly moved the quill out of the way and sighed.

'I know, I think we should go and call –'

'You're right,' said Ron quickly, getting up, as if Hermione had just granted him permission, 'I'll go –'

'Ron, wait!' Hermione said quickly and he paused, 'I should come –'

'No, it's very cold outside, I'll go,' said Ron quickly and got up. 

Hermione was about to tell him to get his cloak when the portrait hole opened slowly and Harry stepped in. Ron stopped where he was.

Harry's face was pale from the biting wind and his hair was messy. But his expression – completely blank and his eyes – lifeless were what made Ron stare at him for a moment. 

But Harry didn't look at his best friends. He didn't look at the Common Room at all. Hands in his pockets, he trudged up the stairs to the boys' dormitories silently and disappeared around the bend.

Ron turned to Hermione just as the windows rattled again. She shivered and glanced sadly at the staircase to the boys' dormitories once more before forcing herself to turn to her work. Whatever Ginny's reasons had been, she knew and Ron knew too, that Harry didn't deserve being turned down like this.

The words in her Arithmancy book were making no sense at all just then as Hermione's thoughts turned on her short talk with Ginny in the morning. Ginny had seemed terribly upset…as if it was _Harry_ who had turned _her_ down. It made no sense at all.

'Ginny's gone bonkers,' said Ron suddenly, surprising Hermione, 'What's she playing at?'

Ron was visibly irritated, even furious, with his sister for hurting Harry the way she had and causing him to sink into sadness and silence. 

'I…' said Hermione uncertainly, 'I'm sure she had her reasons…'

'Reasons?!' Ron said, quite loudly and quite a few people looked up. Hermione motioned him to keep his voice low. He was quite for a moment.

'She's had a crush on him before she even met him and just look how she's been this whole year!'

'I know…' said Hermione thoughtfully, 'But I told you…she was upset too…only, she wouldn't tell me anything more.'

Ron opened his mouth to say something more but then sighed heavily and closed it. There was nothing more that could be said about the matter just then. There was nothing more that they knew. 

***  *  *  *  ***

Harry lay in his bed, watching the ceiling through half open eyes. There was silence in the dormitory as all the other boys were still downstairs. The sun had set long ago and the dormitory was now in darkness. The cloud cover outside had thickened and it was evident that the night would be stormy. 

Harry's thoughts were even darker. His scar was throbbing on his forehead and often it would twinge painfully before resorting to the dull soreness. Above all that, the even bigger worry of Ginny's statements was weighing down heavily on him. 

He couldn't understand what had happened. Where had he gone wrong? What had he done? What did she mean to do all those months when they'd been friends…or…'more than friends'…or _almost_ 'more than friends' or…he couldn't think properly.

Harry felt a strange pang of loneliness for the first time in months. He felt terribly alone and turned on his side, hugging his knees to himself, curled up. He wished someone could give him answers…_why_ was he to bear everything? Why was _he_ the Boy Who Lived? 

There was the distant sound of thunder and Harry shivered slightly. His scar gave another painful twinge and he closed his eyes, wanting to shut out everything. He shivered again but did not know whether it was from the cold or the terrible feeling of loneliness. 

He got up from his bed suddenly and opened his trunk. The photo-album of his parents' pictures rested on the top of his things and he picked it up quickly. He didn't wait to return to his bed. In a shaky voice, he whispered, 'Lumos,' and opened the album. 

He had seen those pictures many, many times before but every time he opened the album, it seemed as if he were seeing them for the first time…his mother, father, smiling up at him, holding his infant form, playing with him, the Marauders, his parents' wedding…

The pictures blurred before his eyes and large teardrops silently fell onto the pages of the album. He couldn't think of anything just then and he sank down beside his bed, holding the album to his chest and bending his head between his knees. His scar was now throbbing more painfully than before but his own mental anguish was blocking out the pain.

He hadn't broken down like this since the end of his fourth year when Mrs. Weasley had held him, easing his pain, if only slightly. He longed for that motherly feeling just then…that soft, enveloping warmth…

Instinctively, he turned to his trunk again and looked in, in the light of his wand. When he saw the Charmzirius, he was reminded of Ginny. 

She had given it to him on his birthday and he'd treasured it ever since as it radiated a very pure and relaxing warmth. It reminded him of the way Mrs. Weasley had hugged him at the end of his fourth year, in the Hospital Wing.

He looked at the Charmzirius for a moment, sitting in a corner of his trunk and then reached towards it. As his fingers encountered the smooth surface of the Charmzirius, his eyes widened and he jumped back. The Charmzirius was stone cold…even cooler. It was radiating cool waves instead of the usual, pure warmth. 

Harry stared at it for a moment, then reached towards it, daring another touch. But this time the feeling was cooler and even painful. Harry suddenly realized that the pain in his scar had increased so that now, it felt as if his scar was on fire. 

Even the tips of his fingers, where he had touched the stone cold Charmzirius, were hurting. His scar gave a horrible twinge and he pressed it with the palm of his hand, trying, hoping for it to end. The pain, however, increased and was numbing his entire head. He got up from the floor and stumbled over to his bed and a strange haze spread over his eyes as the pain grew intense. It was unbearable and he had to make a great effort to not cry out. 

He fell onto his bed, his fists clenched with the sheer enormity of the pain. Thunder boomed outside, rain poured down on the castle and a flash of lightning was all Harry was able to see before consciousness left him altogether.

***  *  *  *  ***

_'Master! Please, this is too much!'_

_'SILENCE!'_

_'But M-Ma-Master, if -'_

_'Leave me alone! I will succeed…I will see to his end…whatever it takes tonight…' _

_'But Master, you are becoming weak again, if you don't stop-'  _

_'He will not see the light of another day!'_

_'Master –'_

_Suddenly, there was the sound of laughter._

_'It's over…'_

_'It is, Master?! He's dead?!'_

_'No but…but almost…I…I can see…the end of Harry Potter! I can see his blood!'_

_Cold laughter reverberated all round…cold, painful laughter…piercing…hurting…_

Cold…piercing…hurting…

Harry's eyes flew open in the dark to those feelings. Cold…piercing…hurting…

For a second, he stayed still, not being able to form any thought. The cold feeling was still there and then there was a sharp pain in his neck. 

He looked up and almost screamed in terror. 

A hooded, dark figure was bending over him, its outline only slightly visible in the darkness of the dormitory. Harry's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. There was another sharp pain in the side of his neck and he realized, to his horror, that the hooded figure was piercing his neck with a sharp dagger. 

He felt something wet trickle down the side of his neck, into his shirt collar. Blood. _His_ blood.

Harry's first action was to jump away. He wanted to shout out but he could make no sound. He scrambled away, staring at the hooded figure. The stranger was looking at him, dagger paused in midair. 

Harry suddenly dove for his wand, which was in his pocket. The hooded figure sensed his action and stepped forward suddenly. Harry's fingers closed around his wand and he lifted it while steadying himself for whatever might happen next. 

The storm ended the deadlock. There was a bright flash of lightning followed by thunder that illuminated the whole dormitory and the figure. But its hood had fallen back and the lightning illuminated its face.

Harry almost dropped his wand as he stared at the person, dagger still raised, blood dripping off its end. 

Harry did not want to believe what he was seeing before him. There was another brilliant flash of lightning and his doubts were confirmed. He couldn't make a sound, move a muscle _or_ keep his wand raised. 

Ginny stood before him, clad in a black robe with a hood. Her face was blank, her eyes only half open and a gleaming, silver dagger raised in her hand.

He lowered his wand, still shocked. Drawing a raspy breath, he said,

'_Ginny?'_

Her eyes snapped open and Harry realized that she had heard him. Her mouth fell open slightly and she looked confused. Harry was only able to stare as her eyes darted from him to her surroundings, as if trying to understand where she was. Then she realized that she held something in her raised hand and her eyes widened. Blood was still dripping off the dagger and when she saw it, she lifted her hand to her mouth in horror.

Her eyes darted to Harry, on the bed, and when she saw him staring back at her, she suddenly became as if petrified. Her gaze was riveted at Harry and time seemed to have suddenly stopped. Her hand began shaking and the dagger slipped out of her fingers, hitting the stone floor of the boys' dormitory with a sharp sound. 

She stumbled back, still staring at Harry, her eyes wide with horror. Her hands shook violently and suddenly, without a word, she whirled around and vanished around the curtains of Harry's bed. 

Harry scrambled out of bed, acting purely on instinct. His mind wasn't working properly anymore. All he knew was to go after Ginny. He put on his shoes, grabbed his cloak and dashed out of the dormitory. All was silent but when Harry ran down the stairs, into the Common Room, he found the Portrait hole open. He sprinted out of it and ran down the corridor, not caring about anything else. If she was outside Gryffindor Tower, she would probably have gone out of the castle. 

He sprinted into the Great Hall, panting, out of breath but determined. He couldn't think of anything else. _He had to get to Ginny._

One of the Great Doors of Hogwarts was open and Harry had only time to see something black disappear around it. He ran towards it and not hesitating for a second, stepped out of the castle. The storm was raging fiercely, thunder booming all round and cracks of lightning illuminating the sky. The downpour had reduced visibility so much that Harry had to squint even in a flash of lightning.

He was immediately drenched to the skin but his gaze roved over the grounds – and then he saw her…

She was running down the steps, onto the grassy grounds of Hogwarts. Harry immediately ran down the steps, his eyes not leaving her running figure for a second. His scar was throbbing and the rain poured down on him but he didn't care about that. 

He called out to her but his voice was drowned in the howling wind and claps of thunder. Adrenalin rushed through him and he ran on through the strong gale and heavy downpour. He was gaining on her and suddenly he saw her stumble and collapse on the ground. 

He urged his feet to run faster but the pain in his scar was also increasing and it lashed through his entire head mercilessly. He reached the spot where Ginny had tripped and sank to the ground beside her just as the pain in his scar burned to a crescendo. 

He saw her body, in another flash of lightning, tense and stiffen while the pain in his scar threatened to make him lose consciousness again. He tried to steady himself and reach out to her but a haze was spreading on his mind. _He had to get to her_.

The pain lashed through him and then, suddenly, it vanished and Harry almost collapsed completely at the sudden relief. He steadied himself and used every ounce of strength that remained in him to get nearer to Ginny. 

The haze on his mind was lifting and he touched her shoulder. It was stiff and wet and extremely cold. At his touch, it twitched slight and Harry tried to turn her onto her back.

He succeeded but the sight terrified him. Her face was stone cold and extremely pale and her eyes were closed.

'Ginny!' He shouted, in the thunder and wind. He shook her shoulder, panicking. This couldn't be happening...

But then, her eyes flickered open and Harry bent down beside her, holding her shoulders and looking into her eyes with a gaze like that of a panicked animal.

'Ginny!' He said, wanting desperately to know that she was fine, that she would be okay.

Her gaze was hazy for a moment but then it settled on his face. An expression of comprehension appeared on her face and she opened her mouth to say something but couldn't manage any sound. Harry cupped his hand on her face, trying to warm it somehow. She was too cold…

'Ginny…' 

'H-Harry…' she whispered and Harry only heard it, in the loud thunder and howling wind all round them, since he was bending over her, very close to her. He tried to form proper thought…he had to do something…

Ginny lifted a hand and Harry felt her fingers, shaky and stone cold, touch the wound in his neck. She withdrew her hand and stared at her fingers in a flash of lightning. Blood – his blood – flowed down her fingers in the heavy rain. 

Her gaze snapped to Harry's and she stared at him through wide and crystal clear eyes. There was another crack of lightning and Harry saw her eyes, despite the rain pouring down on them, begin to water and overflow with tears.

'S-s-sorry…H-Harry…I…I…' 

But she trailed off as her hand fell down. 

Her body went limp in Harry's arms and her gaze no longer rested on him. The last of her tears coursed down her face and vanished as Harry, horrified beyond anything he could imagine, cried out her name into the howling wind.

**…To be continued…**

(Author's Notes are at the beginning of the chapter.)


	24. The Pain That Follows

Time Changes Everything

A fanfiction by Aelia

****

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling except this mind-wrenching plot, which keeps me up all night!

**Chapter 24: **The Pain That Follows

* * * * *

Harry didn't realize how long he'd been out there in the Hogwarts grounds. The storm raved on and on until it blew away, taking with it the thick black clouds. The wind calmed down to a gentle breeze; the night became silent except for the steady hooting of owls in the Forbidden Forest. 

Harry lifted his head and looked up at the sky through half open eyes. He didn't realize he had fallen unconscious while he was holding Ginny, lost in his own world while the storm raged on around him. The stars shone down upon him but Harry knew nothing was fine – at least for him, just then. He had hugged the limp form of Ginny to himself, letting his tears course freely down his face, mingling with the torrents of rain. 

Ginny felt terribly cold below him and her face was a deathly pale. It reminded him of the horrible reality that lay before him and tears threatened to overflow his eyes once again. He gritted his teeth, forcing them back and tried to get a hold on himself. He had to get up…do something…

Harry got to his feet shakily, bent down and gently lifted up Ginny's limp and drenched form in his arms. He stood still, watching her peaceful face, wondering how he couldn't have ever realized how pretty she was and that he had ignored her for so many years…

It was too late to repent…that time was past…he could never bring it back again…

A tear slipped down his face as he gazed at her, his deep regret saddening him further. He held her closer and kissed her cold cheek softly. Trying to keep himself steady, his head bowed, he slowly carried her into the castle. 

Hogwarts was eerily silent and Harry, dripping wet from being in the storm, quietly took Ginny to the only place he could think of. He pushed open the door of the Hospital Wing and stepped in, his footsteps echoing in the large, dim room. 

It was dark and all the beds were empty, moonlight falling across them, illuminating them. His mind in a strange haze, Harry walked over to the closest bed, by the window and gently laid Ginny on the soft, white mattress. His gaze never leaving her face for a second, he covered her with a bed sheet, not daring to cover her face.

The very thought shook him, making him shiver. He still couldn't believe he was actually seeing her…_dead_…

He fell to his knees by her bed, burying his face in the mattress, trying to block out the anguish and pain. He wished he could just escape…run away from the reality that lay before him but he couldn't bring himself to that.  Something stopped him from leaving her side; it was a feeling he couldn't understand.

'Potter?' 

Madam Pomfrey's voice startled Harry and he immediately looked up. Her amazement on seeing his tear stained face was clearly visible. 

'What are you doing here?' she asked but at the same time, her eyes darted to the still form of Ginny on the bed beside Harry. She immediately rushed over to Ginny's side, ignoring Harry and bent over her. 

Harry scrambled to his feet. Soon, she would know, too, that Ginny was…

He turned away. He didn't want to look at anyone or answer any questions.

'Oh no…' He heard Madam Pomfrey's voice come out as a gasp. He steeled himself for the volley of questions that would surely follow. But there were none. Madam Pomfrey's footsteps hurried off, down the corridor and out of the Hospital Wing.

She had gone to get Dumbledore, Harry knew. More pain would follow…Dumbledore would know…then…the Weasleys…

Harry couldn't think of the state the Weasleys would be in when they found their only daughter, sister had…

His tears threatening to spill over once more, Harry hobbled over to Ginny's bed and sat down on the edge, watching her face, illuminated by the silvery moonlight. 

The shock that he had experienced had only numbed the pain for a little while, as Harry began to realize as he sat back on the bed, beside Ginny. He didn't want to think anymore, did not want to wonder how – why she had come to such a state…Strange fear began settling inside him…a fear of everything around him.

He just wanted to close his eyes and disappear from the world, not to relive the tragedy, to see her pale face again…

Sleep came to him suddenly but it wasn't the peaceful sleep that he wished for…he felt that he ached all over and was saddened to the depth of his heart. The pain had only begun.

* * * * * 

Harry suddenly opened his eyes, jerking out of his very troubled sleep. He was sweating all over and his fingers trembled slightly. He looked around and for a moment tried to recognize the place where he was. And then, the events of the night came crashing down all upon his suddenly. Frantically, he looked around for Ginny…he had been sitting beside her in the Hospital Wing…

It was dawn as the first rays of sunlight were creeping into the room and in the dim bluish-gray light, Harry saw Ginny was no longer beside him and that he was in bed with a blanket covering him. He panicked…where was she? Had they taken her away? No! He had to see her before…

Harry rushed out of bed and looked down the room but Ginny was in none of the other beds. Fear began to rise in him. Where was she? 

'Potter?' Madam Pomfrey's voice made him pause in his tracks. He turned to her quickly. 

'Where's she?' he asked her. Madam Pomfrey was silent for a moment, regarding him. Harry couldn't see her expression in the dim light of the morning. She sighed, almost inaudibly and took a slow step towards him.

'Potter, you should be in bed –'

'No! I want to see her. Where's she?!' Harry didn't care if she thought he was mad or insane. He had to see Ginny. He didn't like Madam Pomfrey's tone. It caused him to relive those dreadful memories of Ginny, her face pale and cold in death…

'Please,' Harry added, a strange lump forming in his throat. Madam Pomfrey turned away.

'Very well,' she said, her tone low and sad. 'Come with me…'

Harry followed her immediately through silent and dim corridors. He tried to block out his dark thoughts…only some time later, the corridors would be full of light…the people would wake up…the Weasley's would wake up and find their sister missing…

Fighting a mental battle against his dark thoughts, Harry didn't even realize where Madam Pomfrey had led him. Suddenly, he found himself standing in front of the entrance to Dumbledore's office. A strange lump formed in his throat as Madam Pomfrey knocked on the door. 

There was no answer and shortly, she opened the door and stepped in.

'Headmaster?' she asked softly. There was a muffled reply and Harry followed her inside.

The room was different than Harry remembered it from his visits in the past. It was very dark and Harry suddenly wondered if Professor Dumbledore was there or not. But when he stepped in, he realized the room wasn't empty. His heart skipped a beat. 

To a corner of the room, on a bed lay the still form of Ginny while Dumbledore bent over her, undisturbed by the sudden presence in the room. The entire room was dark except for the area where Ginny lay; it was bathed in a strange but warm, golden glow. Dumbledore was muttering something under his breath constantly and Madam Pomfrey silently motioned to Harry to sit down in an armchair in a corner of the room, enveloped in darkness. 

He obeyed silently and watched with wonder Dumbledore's still form bending over Ginny. Harry's hands began to tremble, so nervous was he and after what seemed like ages, Dumbledore fell silent and turned around. His eyes fell on Harry and they seemed to pierce right through him. Something warm and strange seemed to be emanating from Dumbledore and when he closed his eyes once, breaking eye contact with Harry, the feeling vanished.

'Harry,' Dumbledore acknowledged. He snapped his fingers once and suddenly, the room was illuminated, lit by numerous candles. He motioned Harry to join him at his desk and Harry silently obeyed. Dumbledore's strange and serious composure could be compared only to one other situation Harry had seen him in; when he had blasted open the door of Mad Eye Moody's room at the end of the previous term. That same aura of power seemed to radiate from him.

Harry was silent; he couldn't manage a word. Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair, gazing at Harry with serious, almost worried eyes.

'Harry. I need to know what happened.'

The statement was simple and even though Harry had known he would be told to this, he hadn't thought about what he would say in answer. What did he know? What happened? He didn't know anything…he had no idea…

Panicking slightly as the reality of everything hit him again, he glanced at Ginny, whose form now lay in darkness; the warm glow of only moments before had vanished.

'Harry…' Dumbledore's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

'Professor…I…I don't know what happened…' he stuttered. Dumbledore sighed softly. His gaze didn't leave Harry's but there was now warmth in it that seemed to help Harry calm down.

'I guessed as much…I didn't think you'd understand this. Even I do not understand what has happened…'

Harry's attention wavered. He glanced at Ginny, a lump forming in his throat as he did so.

'Why did she _die_?' His voice was on the verge of breaking and Dumbledore got up from his chair, went over to Harry and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Harry tried to blink his tears away and he swiped at his eyes with his sleeve, trying to hold the tears back.

'She didn't die.'

Dumbledore's statement hit Harry with full force, making him jerk out of his reverie and making his hands tremble as he whirled in his chair. He couldn't believe his ears…it wasn't possible…how…

'She's not dead?' he spluttered, numbing relief spreading through him. But one look at Dumbledore's face made Harry's relief vanish just as soon as it had overtaken him. 

'No, she's not dead…but…' Dumbledore sighed and looked away, seeming impatient. 'Harry, there are parts of this I do not understand yet. I can only make my guesses. But…' He turned to Harry, his gaze intent and serious again, 'I have to know anything you might have knowledge of…before…before it's too late.'

Harry was silent for a moment as Dumbledore's words, their meaning, sank in. He nodded. He'd tell him anything he knew or anything he thought might help…anything that might help Ginny…

But then suddenly, out of nowhere, out of nothing, Harry's scar burned and the pain spread, in moments within his entire head. It was as if something was crushing him, while trying to burst his head open and even though he had fainted that year, once, because of his scar pain, he could never remember when he had experienced such pain. It was meant to kill, he knew. His face was screwed up in pain as he held his head in his hands. He vaguely heard Dumbledore get up from his chair hurriedly, his name being spoken but he couldn't manage to say a word…he was unconscious within seconds.

* * * * * 

_'No, please! Have mercy! Please!!'_

_'Haha! Ha…' Cold laughter…_

_'Please!! Have mercy!'_

_Cold laughter…_

_'Nooooooooooo!!'_

* * * * * 

'NOOOOOOOO!!!!'

Harry screamed and sat upright in bed, his hands trembling. That nightmare…a violent shiver ran through him at the thought of it. It wasn't possible…how?! How did he get her?! Ginny was right there, in Dumbledore's office! He couldn't believe it but he knew what he had heard was true. He could never fail to recognize that voice…that helpless voice…those pleas for mercy…the words were familiar…but it hadn't been his mother. It had been Ginny.

'Harry! Are you alright?'

Dumbledore was sitting beside Harry's bed, looking at him concernedly. But Harry had no sense of what the Headmaster was saying.

'It's Voldemort!' he practically shouted, 'He's got Ginny! He's taken her!'

Professor Dumbledore got up immediately.

'Did you have a dream?' he asked quickly, his eyes roving over Harry's face. Harry recounted the voices he had heard…one desperate and helpless…the other vicious and cruel. He couldn't forget those voices.

'Have you had any other dreams recently?' Dumbledore asked urgently.

Harry tried to recall…and nodded.

'Yes,' he said, 'Yesterday…but I wasn't able to tell you about it…' He ended regretfully, berating himself for not coming to Dumbledore earlier. When Ginny had…talked to him out in the grounds…he couldn't think of anything else and then…in the night…

Harry tried to push dark thoughts away as much as he could and recounted the previous dream to Dumbledore. And when Dumbledore finally asked, he relayed the events of the night to him – how he had felt the knife piercing his neck and then, seen Ginny…

Dumbledore listened patiently but Harry could tell from the intense look on the Headmaster's face that he was thinking…a mixture of thoughts in head. When Harry had recounted all he knew, Dumbledore looked away for a moment, then got up.

'Harry,' he said, more urgently and sharply than before, 'please go back to Gryffindor tower and stay there. Do not come to me…I will come myself if I need you. If Ron and Hermione or anyone asks you anything, please, it will be better that you tell them to wait. I repeat this – stay in Gryffindor.'

'But Professor,' Harry said urgently, trying to absorb all of the instructions, 'what about Ginny? Voldemort has her, he's taken her away –' 

'Harry, he has not taken her away…' said Dumbledore sharply, 'she is very much in Hogwarts at the moment but…'

Dumbledore's eyes softened and he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

'I will do everything that is within my limits and knowledge to save her…' he said softly, even sadly and looked as he might say something more.

 'Please, go back to Gryffindor,' was the only thing the Headmaster said before turning around and leaving the Hospital Wing, leaving Harry very confused and worried.

* * * * * 

Harry returned to Gryffindor tower to find it deserted. For a moment, he was surprised, and then he realized that classes were going on. It seemed so strange, he thought, as he sat down in the Common room. It was as if he had forgotten anything else existed. Ginny's screams…he felt as if his school life was so far away…almost as if it had never existed. There was the dread of someone dying…someone he'd begun to love so much…

The day passed in a strange haze for Harry. He sat in an armchair, staring up at the ceiling. All he could think of was Ginny –all the times he had spent her – the Ball at Christmas – going to Hogsmeade together… 

It was like he trying to keep hold on those beautiful memories and didn't want to do or say anything else. There was a strange feeing of dread rising in him. Then, his scar began to throb, not violently but enough to help the dark thoughts recur. Time seemed to be passing very slowly.

Then, the portrait hole opened and as Harry looked up, Ron and Hermione came in. They spotted him immediately, sitting in a corner of the deserted room and came over, looking at him very much as they had when he was in the Hospital Wing at the end of his fourth year.

'I'm okay,' said Harry immediately. It wasn't he who deserved those sympathizing looks, he thought bitterly. Ginny was in danger – and danger such as he had never known and one he couldn't understand.

'Harry, what happened?' Hermione asked a moment later, looking at him closely. Harry looked away, motioning them to sit down.

'That's what I don't know,' he sighed, betraying the fear that had been building up inside him.

Ron was staring at him.

'H-Harry…' he said, his voice seeming worried, 'where's Ginny? She wasn't at breakfast and she wasn't in her dormitory.'

Harry looked up at Ron and he realized that he couldn't hide or stall anything from Ron. He was sure Ron could read it off his face as Ron's eyes widened and his face became pale.

'Where's she?' he asked quickly, getting up from his chair, 'What happened to her?!'

Hermione touched Ron's arm but she, too, was staring at Harry. Harry jumped up from his chair.

'Look, I told you I don't know!' he practically shouted. It was devastating for him as well. What would he tell them? That Ginny was not dead but dead…or what? He didn't know anything himself.

'You know where she is,' said Ron quickly, clearly panicking, and stepped towards Harry, 'Harry, I'm her brother…please…tell me. If anything happens to her –'

'She's with Dumbledore,' Harry answered diplomatically. 'I don't know anything else. Dumbledore said he'd tell himself.'

But Harry could take it no more. He whirled around and hurried up the boys' staircase, yearning to get away from any further questions. 

Hours later, Harry heard someone come into the dormitory, the hurried footsteps confirming his suspicions. Ron's head appeared through the curtains surrounding Harry's bed.

'Harry,' he said urgently, 'Dumbledore's called you…us.'

When Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office, Professor McGonagall stood there. She glanced at them for a second, and then turned away. She waved her hand and the entrance opened immediately.

'Please go in,' she said softly in a tone that made Harry dread whatever was lying in wait for them. 

~ **To be continued…**~

**Author's Notes:**

Hi there!

Firstly, let me apologize, on my part, for taking so long with this chapter. This was probably the most difficult one to write yet. Also, I was suffering from a tad bit of Writer's Block, which was cured by writing a small single-chapter fic – "Unfinished Business". It's H/G and if any of you have been to gryffindortower.net and are familiar with it, you'll understand the story better, I'm sure. I posted that story yesterday, promising TCE will be updated today.

Anyways, I hope you read that and reviewed too!

Okay, about TCE. So, I was true to my word about updating TCE and here I am. Now, about the next chapter. It's done. Yes, it really is. All I need to do is go through it all over again once but right now, it's 3 A.M. My eyes hurt from squinting at the monitor and my fingers ache from typing for the past two hours. Oh well, so anyhow, the next chapter "To Break The News" will be up either tomorrow or day after tomorrow. It's HUGE, about twice the size of this chapter and it pushed the story a far way along. You'll find out a lot of what was happening to Ginny (a LOT of the reviewers WERE right).

Do review if you want the next chapter out in time.

And thank you so much for the reviews I have been getting for a while even when I've not updated! I saw some new reviewers and I'm so glad you've read my story. Thank you, all. I couldn't reply to the reviews that had queries, in this chapter but I'll try to in the next.

And thank you, once more for being very patient with this story and waiting for this chapter, especially, Abba and Ax, who were very, very patient (no offense)!

And so, I should say goodbye for now.

Until the next chapter (which depends on the number of reviews that I get for this one),

Bonjour…


	25. To Break The News

**Time Changes Everything**

**A Fanfiction by Eimaan**

**Disclaimer**: Everything is J.K.Rowling's – only this insufferably long chapter is mine!

**Chapter 25**: To Break The News 

**Author's Notes**:

Hi there! I'm sorry for being a day or two late but unfortunately, my mother banned me from the computer for a day. That's because my sister and I were fighting really, really bad. Anyways, that's aside…

I've changed my penname again…it's now Eimaan, as you probably know. It's pronounced, if you wish to know, (Eee-maan), and it means "Faith in the Unseen".

Ok, on to fic-matters. Here's chapter 25, the most difficult of all the chapters yet. In this chapter, you'll get to understand what was happening to Ginny, well most of it, and the rest will be gradually revealed to you in proceeding chapters.

About the next chapter – I hope it comes up soon. I'll be traveling back to Pakistan on 3rd August and I hope I can finish this story before that because I know that as soon as I get back, my routine is going to be turned upside down! So, I really, really hope I can finish this within the next week.

And now the reviewers! Thankyou so, so so much for all those lovely reviews, they are sooo very flattering! 

I want to thank you all for reviewing!

**Sierra Sitruc**: Thanks a lot! I hope you keep reading!

**Sofalina**: I'm very glad about the concern shown for Ginny but well…let's see what happens…

**Sakura**: Thanks! :)

**Munku J.** : I got your email but I couldn't reply before I got chapter 24 out. Also, thanks for reading UB (Unfinished Business). I hope you liked it. Also, you mentioned the Dementor's kiss…you'll read in the following chapter something related to a Dementor's kiss. Anyways, keep reading!! Love, Eimaan.

**Julephenia: **Thanks a lot for your comment over at my other story – Unfinished Business! That made my day! A QoHG?! Ohhh…I don't think I fit in with them in any way…thanks for reading! 

**Julia2CJ**: Thanks! I couldn't help that cliffhanger. The chapter was getting really bug and I had to cut it off somewhere! Really, it was entirely unintentional! Keep reading!

**Pudadingding**: I know, I'm sorry for that cliffhanger but as I said above, it was unintentional! Anyways, keep reading and do keep checking every day or two for updates!

**Sew2100**: Thanks a lot, lot, lot! Please keep reading!

**Skip-e**: Hi there Abba! Thanks for reviewing again and I'm glad that you're glad to have liked this chapter. Maybe you'll like this one even better? I hope. Cheerio!

**Anoriel**: Thanks for reading and do keep checking back!

**River Dragon**: Thanks, I hope you like this chapter!

**Varity**: Hi there! Thanks for reviewing again! And how's "It's Gonnabe Me" coming out? I'm waiting for part 6!

**Ciara Moondagger**: I am writing as fast as I can!! And I hope you love this chapter! Do review…love., Eimaan.

And thankyou Ax – Official Fic Guardian for that lovely email! I really hope I don't get any flames but if I ever do, I'll be sure to ask you to deal with the flamer! Use your scepter thing…you can call it anything you like…what about Zirius? It's up to you entirely! 

**Love,**

**Ameera aka Eimaan**

Before leaving you to read the chapter, I must tell you that even though I've changed by penname to Eimaan, if you email me, can you address me by my real name – Ameera? That's me – Ameera Khan aka Eimaan. Thanks!

Now, without further ado, let's go ahead and read the chapter!

*** * * * * **

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George entered Dumbledore's office, for a moment, they all paused.

'Dad?' George said, staring at his father and then his eyes darted to Dumbledore sitting in his armchair. Mr. Weasley was sitting in a large chair but not looking at the people who had just entered. He glanced Ron's way for a moment and then looked away again.

'Come in, Ron, Fred…all of you,' he said, in a very controlled sort of voice and Harry began fearing the worst. There was a strange feeling of mourning in the atmosphere.

The twins, Harry, Ron and Hermione were beckoned by an even-faced Dumbledore to sit in chairs and they did so quietly. Mr. Weasley was still looking away but then he took a deep, audible breath and looked up, the wrinkles even more evident on his face. 

'Dad, where's Mum?' Ron spoke up, his voice shaky and his hands and feet tingling with worry.

'She's here…you can see her later,' said Mr. Weasley quietly and glanced at Dumbledore. 'Professor Dumbledore has something to tell you.'

Dumbledore was looking at Mr. Weasley sympathetically.

'Arthur, I think you should join Molly in the other room. I'll send the others up later,' he said in a soft voice. Mr. Weasley nodded, got up and put a hand on George's arm briefly before leaving. The twins, all signs of cheerfulness long gone from their faces, turned to Dumbledore. They, too, began expecting only the worse. Never in their entire lives had they seen their father so weary and miserable.

'I have asked you here,' said Dumbledore after a moment, 'in addition to your parents because I believe you deserve an equal right to be informed.'

Dumbledore paused, looking at his hands and his voice became heavier when he spoke.

'It is difficult to determine exactly where to begin but…I want you to know something. The ones we truly love never leave us. They stay with us as a part of us forever, wherever they might be or wherever they might go.'

There was silence and by now, everyone was simply listening to Dumbledore, waiting for him to continue. It was as if they had lost their voices at the tone of his voice and forced themselves into listening patiently. The gravity of the situation was finally understandable and Harry, his chest already beginning to tighten, was staring at a knot on Dumbledore's desk.

'I know this news will be worst on you because you love Ginny and are closer to her than any other in this school. But you have got be strong and willing to accept what is true as true…this is the war of truth against evil – evil in all its forms. To be strong and to learn from the truth, to carry on unaffected and stronger than before is the only way you can counter the effects of such a war.'

Dumbledore paused and glanced at the students before him. Their faces were pale and in case of the Weasleys, especially, they were shocked. They knew what he was going to say but they didn't know everything. Dumbledore knew that was what he had to do: the painful job of breaking the news to them.

'It is even more terrible that the most innocent of us, who are not directly involved in the war, are targeted and become victims to the cold-bloodedness of evil,' he said, gazing intently at the faces of the people seated before him.

Ron looked up, panic clearly evident in his eyes.

'W-what are you saying?! W-what's h-happened?' he stammered, fearing his suspicions would be confirmed. But he couldn't believe it…how…it couldn't be happening…what was Dumbledore saying?

'Where's G-Ginny?!'

Dumbledore took a deep breath. Even Harry was looking up at him now, his green eyed gaze steady and unmoving. Fred and George looked nothing short of distraught; they were staring at Dumbledore as though he had gone mad, though not saying a word, their age and maturity causing them, by some degrees to control themselves.

'Ginny is right here…in Hogwarts – in the room next to this one –'

Ron made a move to jump up and go but Fred stopped him gently and even Dumbledore said,

'Wait. You have to listen to me. There is nothing you can do to help. I will allow you to see her but first you must know…the truth…Ginny fell victim to Voldemort.'

Dumbledore knew he had to say those words some time and there was no use postponing the fact or hiding it. It would only worsen the pain. 

Silent tears were pouring down Hermione's face and she hid her face in Ron's shoulder. Harry was looking away, as if he had known what was coming and was trying to stop his tears from falling. George had his head in his hands, his shoulders heaving in silent anguish and Fred, startled, was the only one looking at Dumbledore.

'W-what? No! Ginny was okay! We saw her…even yesterday and day before yesterday. She was alright and if she's here – what happened?!'

Dumbledore raised his hand slightly.

'Please. I know this is most hard on you and difficult…but I will tell you everything I know. Your parents have already been informed and they are with Ginny right now.'

'What do you mean? Is Ginny alright? But how –' Hermione said, looking up slightly and gazing pleadingly at the Headmaster, hoping he could answer in the affirmative.

'That is what you have to know,' said Dumbledore urgently. It was no use stalling matters. They had to know. The sooner they would know – the sooner they could be with Ginny before…

'You all know what happened to Ginny in her first year…the unfortunate events of the Chamber of Secrets.  Ron, Harry and Hermione, working together, you were able to finally defeat the Basilisk, each of you contributing in his or her own way. The school rejoiced as everything alright again – everything was back to normal. But –'

Dumbledore looked away, a thoughtful but sad frown coming across his face.

' – Everything was not as perfect as it seemed. By enchanting Ginny and sharing, finally almost destroying her soul, Tom Riddle, later known as Lord Voldemort, not only created a kind of magical contract between the two of them but also learned the secrets of her soul to some extent. The contract I am talking about is one of revenge.'

Dumbledore looked up to see each of the students gazing at him intently, as if ready to hear whatever he had to say. Their eyes were red from crying and their skin pale from the shocking news but they were determined to listen. They had to know what had happened to Ginny.

'I can only assume – I am not certain of Voldemort's motivations – but there could be several reasons why he victimized Ginny. 

When an innocent being is attacked or taken advantage of by an evil force or something with bad intentions, it creates a binding magical contract between them. Revenge. Voldemort tried to kill Ginny, feeding off her soul, in her first year, enchanting her while she had done him no harm, so now Ginny was in a position and obligation to take revenge, in any part of her life. It was harmful to Voldemort even though Ginny was only a little girl. He didn't face any threat from her otherwise. But the magical contract, like all magical contracts, is binding and this deep, old magic is one even the wisest of us have failed to understand. And so had Voldemort, I presume – which is why he was in a hurry to finish off every last bit of resistance before him so that he could expand his evil without any fears. He knew such magic would intensify which each passing second and he wanted nothing in his way.'

Dumbledore looked up to see Harry gazing right at him, his jaw firm and drawing strength from that young, determined gaze, he was able to continue.

'This is only one reason why Ginny was targeted, I believe. There could have been another reason too. Voldemort has mastered some of the depths of Dark Arts that I myself have never dared touch, as it is purely evil and destructive. He has become able, I have gathered from various sources, to, to some extent, carry out wandless magic – but of the evil form. By learning the secrets of Ginny's soul and utilizing his own experience, he was able to touch her. He was able to touch her soul once again.'

Dumbledore took a deep breath, looking up. Everyone was astonished as if not being able to believe the theory Dumbledore had presented before them.

'I am sure of _this_, at least, as the way he used to victimize Ginny. It was unfortunately undetectable except for signs that could hardly be noticeable – I could only presume. But when Harry confirmed that Ginny did act strangely sometimes…and then…the incident that went unnoticed. You may remember, the day after Christmas – Boxing Day, when I was not present here, Ginny fell mysteriously unconscious, not waking up for a very long time. That is something I was told of only today. But of course, in a school of magic, such incidents could merely be put down as a joke or a sleeping draught.'

Dumbledore sighed sadly.

'I do not think Ginny felt any of it. I myself met her a few days ago, in the corridor with her friends and I had no reason to feel that something was wrong with her – it did not show in her daily life – except in some circumstances, of which one I was told of by Professor McGonagall today. Day before yesterday, something occurred at breakfast. Harry, Ginny aimed a knife at you –' 

'What?' Harry burst out on instinct. 'Ginny didn't aim it at me –'

'She did and that,' said Dumbledore quickly but gently, 'was because she wasn't herself. Voldemort had leaked into her soul enough to be able to control her – manipulate her and –'

Ron jumped up, whirled and stumbled out of the office before anyone could stop him. 

'I'll go after him,' Fred managed in a croaky voice, getting up. It seemed he wasn't feeling any better than Ron.

Dumbledore looked away, at the wall and took a deep breath before continuing.

'I…that is why I think Voldemort had another reason to take control of Ginny's soul. So that he could target you, Harry.'

Harry looked as if he might get up and run away too; tears were falling from his face steadily but his jaw had slackened, his calm control over himself vanishing. He slumped in his chair, his head bent. Dumbledore remained silent, his own head bent. 

'P-professor – what going to happen to Ginny now?'

Dumbledore looked up to see Harry raise his own head to listen. He paused for a moment, taking in Harry's saddened appearance and tear stained face.

'I will tell you the truth. This is one of the most advance forms of Dark magic and I have tried my best but I am afraid that Voldemort has come out successful this time. Last night, Ginny tried to attacked Harry again while he was sleeping.'

George and Hermione were looking at Dumbledore, shocked but Harry's head was still in his hands.

'But Harry woke up and ran after her…she fell unconscious and she has been like that ever since. Voldemort has completely taken over her soul and somehow – I do not know why…perhaps he does not find her useful anymore…he has been draining her life out of her…like…a Dementor's final weapon…only slower than that.'

Hermione gasped.

'I am very, very sorry to tell you this and in this way…but we…I can't…she's got very little time.'

Hermione looked away and her tears began falling once again. Dumbledore stood up.

'Come with me. She's in the next room.'

Hermione and George got up immediately, numbed by the shock but Harry remained still, his face in his hands.

Dumbledore turned to him and put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly and then led George and Hermione to the next chamber.

*** * * * * **

Harry couldn't have believed it if he hadn't heard it with his own ears. It was insane…mad…she had been okay. He had seen her yesterday…spent so much time with her out in the grounds…the attack at Hogsmeade…the Ball…she couldn't just die all of a sudden. Voldemort couldn't have…

But then there was the unnerving truth he had just heard. Everything did make sense…if he related individual incidents…but he didn't care at the moment…he couldn't bring himself to.

The only thing Harry could think of was that Ginny was going to die. Her life was being sucked out of her by someone that dwelled on other lives to expand its evil. And the objective of that evil had been, whatever Dumbledore talked about magical contracts of revenge…the object of taking over Ginny…

He had only himself to blame. He, Harry, was why Ginny was dying…it was _his_ fault. Everyone around him was in danger because of _him_.

The thought itself choked his soul but his tears had dried up. He was beyond grief now. The guilt – the horrible guilt refused to let him even cry in peace. It bubbled inside him, expanding until he felt that even the air that he was breathing was poisonous. The walls of the room were bearing down upon him. He got to his feet, knocking aside a chair, his eyes unfocused as he tried to control himself – his anger at himself and at Voldemort and his life – the way it was turning out.

His anger fought to let itself out and his hands balled into fists. Then he felt a gentle hand on his shoulders. He could tell who it was but just then he couldn't turn around.

'Harry,' said Dumbledore gently, 'Please sit down.'

But Harry didn't move. His muscles had gone rigid.

'It was my fault,' he muttered, 'She's dying because of me.'

'No,' said Dumbledore patiently. 'It isn't your fault or Ginny's. It was Voldemort's doing –'

'If it hadn't been for me, he wouldn't have done this to her!' Harry said loudly, his voice shaking. 

'We do not know,' said Dumbledore, 'but the obligations of a magical contract –'

'There was no such thing! It was entirely my fault! I let Sirius spare Pettigrew's life and he – he got Voldemort back! _I_ got Voldemort back – it was _my_ blood –'

At that moment, Harry could feel only guilt and anger at himself. Dumbledore gripped Harry's shoulder in a strong hold.

'Harry,' he said, quite loudly and firmly, 'Listen to me! Blaming yourself for any of this won't get you anywhere. It is not true – no matter what you may think.'

Dumbledore paused and took a deep breath. Harry's shoulder's sagged after a moment.

'You should get some rest,' said Dumbledore, 'if you don't want to see Ginny immediately…'

Trying to think properly, Harry decided he couldn't face the rest of the Weasleys just then.

'I'll go…to bed…' he said unthinkingly. 

'Very well,' said Dumbledore in a low voice, 'I must go to Arthur…please, I suggest you go to the Hospital Wing. I informed Professor McGonagall that you'd be in the Hospital Wing today…'

Before Harry could say anything else, the Headmaster turned around and left the room. Harry sighed deeply, part of his mad anger evaporating. But the truth was still there…and thinking about what Voldemort had done to Ginny caused anger to surge up in him again with deep feelings of sorrow. Ginny was going to die and there was nothing anyone could do about it! Not even Dumbledore whom Harry thought could counter any sudden threat or solve any problem – especially when Voldemort was concerned. But he realized now – Dumbledore was only human. 

Harry wanted to pound his fist into something – he felt so helpless. Wasn't there any way to save Ginny – _any_ hope at all?

His eyes roved over the desk impatiently as he tried to gather his thoughts. And then, his gaze fixed at a word in a book, lying open on Dumbledore's desk. He had apparently been reading it.

He could see the heading on the top and it made all of Harry's other thoughts vanish.

Charmziriui: The Legend Behind Them 

Harry froze for a second. He had completely forgotten the Charmzirius Ginny had given to him on his birthday. He remembered it had been very cold the previous night and had chilled him deeply when he had held it. What if it, like Ginny, had been affected by Voldemort's intrusion into Ginny's soul? He remembered the words inscribed on the little, bronze-gold ball; they talked as if about a bond between the giver of the Charmzirius and the receiver…and that…only the receiver would be able to feel the effects…

The change in the feeling and nature of the Charmzirius wasn't something ordinary. What if…

Harry's gaze went back to the book and then, he grabbed it and turned it around, his eyes roving the page.

_The Charmzirius is said to be a legendary, non-living object. Its purpose is said to be like that of a Cheering Charm or a Calming draught. Though many, until recently, believed that the Charmzirius was a legendary object, recoveries of three functioning and intact Charmzirius have proven that they do indeed exist._

_A Charmzirius is a small ball shaped object, fashioned from bronze though initially silver and gold were also used. It has two halves that open to reveal Zirius, a rare rock in molten form that emits a warming sensation. It is said that those who possess Charmziriui cast a Personalizing charm on it before giving it to the person they want to. The Charmzirius is, therefore a very personal object and usually, the person receiving it is able to feel an echo of the givers feelings, though usually warm and calming. _

_It is, however, said that after the death of the person who performed the charm on the Zirius in the Charmzirius, the peaceful and warming sensation vanishes and the Charmzirius is handed down by the initial receiver to the person he wishes to give it to._

_It has, therefore been seen that Charmzirius are handed down within a family, generation to generation. The metal of the Charmzirius may get worn out with time but the Zirius remains perfectly fine._

_Recently, three Charmzirius were discovered in Britain and to this date, no others have been recovered in any other part of the world. These are especially difficult, almost impossible to make now and, as the excavators of Zirius, the rare molten rock, lived hundreds of centuries ago, now, only the three Charmzirius found recently are the ones that are thought to exist._

_There are several legends about the Charmziriui with varying degrees of nonsense added to them as the stories were told and retold. To this date, only one legend about the Charmziriui remains authentic and accepted by all the major sorcerers and wizarding communities. _

_It is the ancient story of Badb and Koess, two twin brothers who once lived in, what is now, Wales in Britain. It is said that these two brothers were two of the most power wizards of their time and era. They possessed great magical skills by birth and naturally, as they grew up, they were trained in highly advanced magic. However, Badb and Koess were exact opposites. While Koess was the peace loving and compromising one by nature, Badb was quite violent and ambitious. He had great plans for his future and wanted to gain control over all realms of magic and establish his rule by defeating the head of the magical community of their lands – the powerful sorcerer Zosh._

_Incidentally, the grandmother of Badb and Koess had given them a Charmzirius, which she herself had received from Grott, the famous wizard conqueror, and her husband. When their grandmother died and the effects of the Charmzirius, which were shared between the two of them, vanished, Koess decided to give it to his brother. And thus, the Charmzirius created between them a special bond._

_Badb knew he could not defeat the great sorcerer Zosh alone and thus, he came up with the only plan he knew would lead to the defeat of Zosh. He decided to use the Charmzirius._

_Badb knew the Charmzirius had great powers aside from its basic purpose of calming, and those powers were just waiting to be discovered. Unknown to Koess, Badb started working on the Charmzirius, continuing for years until he reached his goal. He had known that such type of powers existed in Ziriui and he'd finally unlocked the secrets barring him from using those powers. _

_Badb worked on the bond that the Charmzirius had created between himself and Koess. He had traveled far and wide in his search and now he had understood the depths of the bond. _

_Badb discovered that the Zirius of a Charmzirius, with a drop of blood each from the giver and receiver of the Charmzirius, when taken by the giver and the receiver would unleash great magical wonders. He had worked everything out only in theory but to this date, his discoveries have amazed and shocked the wizarding community. Badb calculated that drinking the mixture of Zirius and blood, the very souls of the giver and receiver of the Charmzirius would be brought to face each other in a strange place, the nature of which even Badb probably did not know. It was, possibly, the limit of the depth of bonds the Charmzirius created between the two souls. Badb was also intelligent enough to calculate and understand that since the energy required by such a process was in massive amounts, the Zirius, though normally indestructible, would lose much of its powers. Though no one has yet understood the reason of existence of this capability of Zirius, they have accepted it as being true because of what followed in the story of Badb and Koess._

_Badb found out that by meeting in the "World of Souls", as he wrote in his notes, the two souls could perform great feats – even kill each other by means of some sort of fight – of what type we do not know. Since the Zirius would lose its power, it would have power enough only to retrieve one soul from the World of Souls after the purpose, whatever it was, had been achieved. _

_In his thirst for power, Badb had gone positively insane. He planned to convince Koess to join him in the World of Souls, where they would unite their powers. When he did tell Koess this, he lied that he wished to do this so that the two of them might be of greater help to the wizarding community. Badb, infact, intended to kill his brother's soul while stealing all his magical powers. When that would happen, he, as the strongest wizard, would come back into the mortal world from the World of Souls and rise to defeat Zosh._

_No one knows when Badb and Koess finally carried out Badb's plan and how it turned out. We can only guess from the notes that Badb left behind and from the speculations that various sorcerers made after studying those notes. This was because the night Badb and Koess's souls met, their human bodies left in Badb's home, the souls never returned and Badb and Koess simply died. _

_Zosh is said to have commented later that he speculated the power that the two brothers shared had destroyed the Charmzirius. About the two brothers, he could only guess that something had gone wrong in either Badb's calculations or that possibly, the two souls had exterminated each other, leaving them both dead._

_No one ever tried out Badb's ideas for themselves again. It is, perhaps because, either the Charmzirius are so rare and that the fact that from this meeting of souls, only one soul came return to its body – either the giver or the receiver's body, no one had ever dared to carry continue Badb's cold blooded but fascinating theories._

_The bonds created by Charmziriui being based on very deep feelings, the givers and receivers have so far, and we hope that it remains so incase dark wizards like Badb resurface, never again tried meeting in the World of Souls for any reason. And, as everyone might now, Badb's theory could hardy ever be used for a good cause._

Harry's heart was pounding in his chest. The words repeat themselves in his mind and phrases came back to him. He was sweating all over his face and with slightly trembling hands, he picked up the book and hurried out of Dumbledore's office.

*** * * * * **

Hours later, Harry was still awake. He was at the top of North Tower, where from the window of the topmost level, he could see the entire grounds spread out and the lake beyond them. He was settled on an old settee by the window ledge and in the light of his wand, he had been reading the book he found in Dumbledore's office again and again. The night was cold and the small room was dark and dusty but Harry knew he would be undisturbed there.

He knew he had found something of great importance. It had been lying on Dumbledore's desk…maybe he had read it too…then…didn't he realize what it meant? Or had Dumbledore not read it all until then? Or…?

Harry couldn't understand that. All that mattered was what was written in the book. If that story about Badb and Koess really was true…was there any chance…any hope that they could help Ginny in a similar way? Maybe…but every time Harry's eyes fell on that part of the article that said about only one soul surviving if someone carried out Badb's theories…a foreboding rose in him. It made him want to shut the book and throw it away – forget that he had ever read it…

But he didn't. He didn't know why but he held onto the book.

Sometime later, it was dawn. As Harry gazed out at the bluish-gray sky, his mind recalled Ginny. She had become the thing he loved most after his parents and Sirius – more than Ron and Hermione, where a different type of love was concerned.

She had taken over him completely.

Harry sighed, feeling helpless. Almost. He looked back at the cover of the old, battered book, his thoughts jumbled up in his mind. He had no idea what to do. What if, like the book said, Badb's theory was all wrong? Badb and Koess had died themselves…maybe it was all nonsense.

But then he thought of Ginny.

Harry steeled himself. He had to do something. He couldn't lose her. He got up, deciding to go back to 

Dumbledore and ask him about that article in the book. 

*** * * * * **

And there it was! Don't forget to review!

I hope you loved and, hopefully – the next one will be out very, very soon!

Love,

Ameera K.


	26. And They Say That A Hero Can Save Us

**Time Changes Everything**

**A Fanfiction by Eimaan**

**Disclaimer:  **Everything belongs to J.K.R. except this plot.

**Chapter 26: **And They Say That A Hero Can Save Us

**Author's Notes:**

Hi there! I decided to put this chapter up faster when I got all those GREAT reviews! Munku J., your review was…what could I say about it? Thanks a lot for taking so much time to write suucch a long review AND for re-reading my story just for that review! Before I do anything else, I'd like to write answers to the reviews:

**Bucky: **Thanks for the compliment and about not killing Harry or Ginny…well…I can't promise anything right now. Just be sure that you'll **love** the ending. Cheers!

**Moonbunni**: It was very obvious since the beginning, I guess, that Voldemort was sort of involved…and so many people said that in their reviews that there was just no point in saying, "No, you guessed wrong." But, you read chapter 25 and realized **how** exactly he was controlling Ginny. Thanks for the compliments! Keep reading! I'm trying to finish this story before 4th August so the chapters should not be delayed too much, I guess!

**Nimbuschik**: Hi there! That's okay, you did review after all and you're one of the first readers of this story. :) About the plot, yes, it is getting very dense! But, I am sure after you read chapter 26, you realized Voldemort won't hold Ginny for ransom. He's finished with her and all he's doing right now is killing her off – sort of…eh…I can't tell you right now. Voldemort will tell you that himself in the upcoming chapters, I assure you. Meanwhile, keep reading! Cheerio!

**Sofalina:** I see you're here for the second time. Thanks for following up on this story, really! :) And thanks a LOT for those lovely compliments you keep giving me. And be sure, as I said above, I'm taking out chapters faster now. 

**Danielle:** Thanks for reviewing and I really do hope and I can meet all of your expectations by putting up chapters faster and working on this story properly at the same time. Toodloo!

**Graham:** Thank you so much for such a sweet and lovely review. I don't know if I'm right but if you're from Rogers.com, seeing from your email address, you must be an employee and quite grown up! If that's right, I am really flattered that you took the time out to review! I also really, really appreciate what you said about reviewing my story. And thanks again, and again for saying it's something like JKR would write. I try to stick to canon and avoid bringing in new characters. It is getting darker indeed and I really hope that if you've liked the story so far, you'll love the end. The end, in fact, was the first thing that I planned before starting on the story itself. Please do keep reading. Toodloo!

**Julephenia:** Thanks for all those compliments! About submitting to gryffindortower.net, I am there already under my first penname "Pottergirl" so maybe you haven't noticed me. I've got only two chapters of TCE uploaded there right now because of their strict rules regarding beta-reading. I don't want to think of the time it would take to get the remaining, so far, 24 chapters uploaded but I'll try to get them done. I've also got some other fics up there…a few of the ones I have here at ff.net too. Unforunately, I never got a good response at gt.net. You could say, I didn't get any response at all. I got hardly 2-3 reviews for every story I published there so it sort of made me stick to ff.net where I'd had 310 reviews to this story when I last checked! I'll see when I switch to gt.net. Thanks a lot for the idea though! :) Keep reading…love…Ameera.

**Goggle Boy:** Thanks for the comments! You're at gt.net too, aren't you? And, answering your question, no, it wasn't Sirius's book. What made you think that? I was surprised. Anyway, do keep reading. I am really hoping that everyone will love the climax of this story! Cheerio!

**Nari:** Thanks for reviewing but I didn't get what you meant exactly by saying this wasn't the best chapter I had put up so far. Were you expecting something more from it? Please, don't hesitate to speak out if you've got suggestions, queries or comments. And maybe Munku J. was telling you to review as she certainly does review every time. I don't mind. I try my best to review every story I read too but sometimes I'm not able to so it's really ok. 

Answering your question…why is that the only way to save Ginny…I didn't even speak of saving Ginny that way yet, did I? Er…well…it was obvious anyway…but about being the only way to save Ginny…well…you did hear Dumbledore. He didn't know much on that matter himself and when Voldemort's taken over Ginny's soul completely, what would anyone think of doing? There exactly isn't a charm I think that could banish Voldemort. And even, as you may read in this chapter, this is not exactly a way, apparently to "save" Ginny. I mean, it only talks about two souls meeting in a type of World or Place of Souls. Believe me, it cannot be outlined as the way to "save" Ginny because it does no such thing. However…you should read the next three chapters and then you'll realize what I mean.

And your second question about the soul returning to its body…well…I tried to state it more clearly and I'll try to work that into the next few chapters. What happens, no one knows for certain as neither Badb nor Koess returned to tell the story. Badb only left his research notes and people only made guesses from them. But, one thing I have made clear is that **only** **one soul can return from the World of Souls**. **There should be no doubt about that at all.** But don't get disheartened…you'll love the end…and I won't leave it as something that was "unexplained". You'll get a very logical explanation for the ending and the way it turned out to be! 

Love, Ameera.

**Kami Potter**: You're a faithful reviewer too and I appreciate that very much! Thanks a lot for your compliments too. Was it really sad? You're probably the first one to say that and to tell you the truth, I feel the same way – but in an excited sort of way because I'm writing the story and I know how it's going to turn out. :) Nice, huh? But, while I'm writing the sad parts, I try to imagine how Harry would feel…how anyone would feel and that's the way I do it. Thanks again for reviewing and I hope you keep reading. Love, Ameera.

**Munku J.**: WOWW! Thanks for that monster of a review! I'm sure it took you a lot of time and I really appreciate that! :)

Ohk…lots of things to say so I hope you don't mind that I make it short, Miss Fic Guardian. :)

Thanks for that comment about Dumbledore being in character and yes, he **is** the most difficult character to write! You never know how he's going to react, really! I've had to rewrite massive paragraphs because Dumbledore didn't seem to be saying the right things.

Yes, you'll definitely see Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley for a long time and she has her own scene in this chapter…something that makes Harry come to a determined decision. And I don't think that the Weasleys would ever blame Harry for any of that. There's no evident direct connection between Ginny dying and Harry and apart from that, I don't think the Weasleys, in any state of mind, would blame Harry, even in the slightest. I've made that clear in this chapter in a scene involving Harry and Ron. Ron wouldn't ever take it out on Harry, even if he is depressed. Some of the fanfics make Ron out to be some frustrated teenager who'll blame Harry for anything. But think of Ron as the one JKR wrote – Harry's best friend, sacrificing himself in Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone on the Giant Chessboard and you'll realize Ron will remain faithful to Harry always.

Oh yes, Dumbledore said it was a clear war…good against evil…evil in all its forms. Actually, our country's President always keeps saying that we'd fight evil "in all its forms" and I kind of quote that myself, here and there.

Ron couldn't bear the news and when he heard about what Voldemort had done…when Dumbledore used words like "manipulated Ginny –", he couldn't take it anymore. Part of him couldn't believe it was true…that his little sister had been taken over forever by Voldemort.

Yes, about the magical contracts, this is something JKR mentions in the HP books herself and I just elaborated on that saying that Voldemort knew that such contracts gained strength with time and so it was better to finish off Ginny before she ever became a threat to him in any way. Oh yes, Voldemort is a clever villain but he must remember, he can try his best but…well…I shouldn't be telling you more. You'll find out yourself.

About touching Ginny's soul, that just came up while I was writing. I thought that sounded mild, something Dumbledore would say to the Weasleys, trying to make the news bearable, in some ways.

Yes, almost all fics have Harry thinking that it's too much of a risk Ginny being with him with Voldemort after him and all. And that story you mentioned about Ginny said she'd risk it and it was worth the risk, it must have been Imogen's Carpe Diem. I don't remember the exact words but Ginny said something like –

'Who knows how long we've got? A month? A year?' And she went on to say that she wouldn't want to look back after the years and regret that she hadn't spent time with him, even if it was very less. She was willing to take the risk for however long she and Harry might have together. Lovely story that one, Carpe Diem, really!

About that Charmzirius passage…yes…I've seen I wrote all that formal, book-like tone okay enough. You just have to twist the words around and make them seem like a newspaper report or something. OR something Hermione would say, come to that. :)

About Badb, I was thinking of mentioning this in the previous chapter. Actually, yes, I thought of Badb from Bad. And about Koess – actually the word "Koiss" means "good" in the Arabic language so I just though of putting that in as well.

You've put that right – Harry trying to go to the World of Souls **to see if he can save** Ginny in any way. However, just going there doesn't necessarily mean he can save her. As I've answered to "Nari" above, Harry may be able to go to the World of Souls but that doesn't mean he **will** be able to save her. But well, I can only assure you that you'll LOVE the end.

And yes, with some slight modification to your statement, only **one** soul, not person, can leave the World of Souls. But, don't worry…I promise you'll love the end and that it will be entirely logical…nothing will be left "unexplained". Will he sacrifice himself? Hmm…this chapter answers just that!

Dumbledore is a very tricky character…you'll know more about how he reacted the way he did in the next chapter.

Oh my, I'm glad that review of yours finally ended! You know how long this took me to reply to? Just kidding…:)

Keep reading and thanks again for the great review!

Love, Ameera.

**Tidbits the moldy corndog:** Haha, sure, but do check back for updates when you can! And thanks for the compliment. Keep reading!

**SayinShinigami:**  Thanks and I'm putting up chapters quite quickly so all you need to do is check back here every two or three days. Cheerio!

So, **that** was it. I know it got too long but I had to counter the size of Munku's review with something longer. :)

Now, let me tell you in advance as I wont be telling you later – chapter twenty seven, the next chapter, will we put in, hopefully, three days. I really hope you review in the meantime and that I met your expectations in the writing of this chapter and how it eventually turned out to be.

Goodbye!

~Ameera Khan **aka** Eimaan. 

* * * * * * 

Harry went back to Dumbledore's office and knowing the password that the Headmaster had given him the previous day, he gave it to the gargoyle at the entrance and went straight to Dumbledore's chambers. But his office was empty and a single candle was lit on the desk. Harry wondered where everyone had gone. Then, he noticed the door to the next chamber – where Ginny was.

Slowly, turning the knob, Harry opened the door and stepped in. This room was dimly lit too but with more candles than Dumbledore's main office.  Harry immediately saw the bed on which Ginny's form lay, placed in a corner of the room. He recognized the two people sitting on either side of Ginny as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Fred and George were absent but Harry suddenly noticed that Bill and Percy were there. Hermione was sitting in a chair, sleeping by the looks of her and Ron sat nearby Ginny with Bill and Percy.

There was silence in the room except for a steady sobbing. A lump formed in Harry's throat. He couldn't bring himself to take a step further. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes and he turned around, only to find himself face to face with Dumbledore, standing at the door.

Seeing Harry's predicament, Dumbledore silently motioned for Harry to follow him and Harry obeyed silently. He eventually found himself seated across Dumbledore in the main office.

'Harry,' said Dumbledore gently, 'You weren't with Madam Pomfrey tonight…where had you gone?'

Harry wiped his tears away and produced the book, which he had taken from Dumbledore's office earlier.

'I…I was in North Tower…I found this book in your office earlier and I –' 

'You read all about the Charmziriui,' said Dumbledore. It wasn't a question. He was looking at Harry closely but his voice betrayed no emotions. Harry nodded, placing the aforementioned book on Dumbledore's desk.

'I expect you may have questions for me,' said Dumbledore. Harry didn't know where to start.

'Professor…' he said, hesitating, 'The Chamzirius I have…it was acting strange that night…before I went to sleep.'

'It was?'

'Yes, it was very cold. It's usually warm and nice but that night it was freezing…almost hurtful…'

'Yes,' said Dumbledore sadly, after a moment, 'Chamrziriui do tend to reflect the giver's feelings sometimes. And I think…it was because of Voldemort occupying Ginny's soul completely.'

'So,' said Harry, trying not to think of the state Ginny was in, 'still…I mean…the book says about those two brothers…Badb and Koess…that was about souls too…'

Dumbledore was silent.

'Harry, I am sure you read everything. You know what happened to Badb and Koess?' he asked after a moment and Harry nodded mutely.

'Harry, we don't know if Badb's theory was perfect…this is a very imprecise field of magic. I'd never say I was perfectly sure about any of it.'

'But Professor…what if there's a chance?' Harry, asked, voicing the thought that had been in his mind all night. 

Dumbledore looked at his hands.

'Harry…I am sure you are aware of the consequences of Badb's theories…_if_ they are proved true,' he said, in a grave tone. Harry was silent. This was the very part that nagged at him – the very part that seemed so…

He felt so helpless…being shown a way to help Ginny and then being told he'd have to die himself to do that.

He merely nodded. 'I read that part…' he said, his voice strangely hoarse. 

'Harry,' said Dumbledore, leaning forwards in his chair, gazing at Harry through deep blue eyes as it trying to make his statements clear, 'Voldemort has completely overtaken Ginny's soul…she hasn't gained consciousness for two days now. And there is no idea how this can be done…'

Harry looked up, into Dumbledore's serious blue eyes.

'Harry, you cannot act purely on instinct. You have to accept the truth…I fear it will not be much longer that Ginny has to suffer but…you have to know, we cannot do anything for her anymore.'

Harry said nothing and he looked away at the floor, his throat tight.

'Harry,' said Dumbledore softly, 'I stand by what I said…the ones who truly love us never leave us.'

Harry gritted his teeth, trying to force the tears back and nodded. Then he got up and turned to go.

The last glimmer of hope had just vanished.

Harry passed the door of the room where Ginny was, almost pausing in his tracks. He wanted so badly to go in and see her but he hated the prospect of facing the Weasleys. He didn't know how he could ever look any of them in the eye when he was aware that Ginny was inches from death just because of him. He turned and left Dumbledore's office.

* * * * * *

How Harry passed that day, he never knew. He didn't have the courage to go back to Dumbledore's office, fearing he might face the Weasleys. He didn't go back into the castle for the same reason. He just sat under a tree in the Hogwarts grounds, hugging his knees to himself and watching the calm waters of the lake. He had the Charmzirius with him. He didn't know why but suddenly, he couldn't get it out of his mind even when Dumbledore had so clearly told him it was of no use to follow Badb's theory…

Even though the Charmzirius was so cold, Harry kept it with him. Its painful coolness could be felt even through his thick cloak but he didn't care. He didn't know what to do.

Dumbledore's words came back to him again and again; he couldn't get them out of his mind. Dumbledore did not want to risk taking a chance…maybe…maybe they _could_ save her after all…but…

It was excruciating for Harry to just sit there so calmly while someone was dying…when he could do something…if he tried…to save her…

The sun set but Harry didn't care to move. His thoughts were jumbled up and he was nowhere near any conclusion of any sorts. A soft breeze began to blow, stirring up fallen leaves by his feet and he hugged his coat to himself. 

'Harry?'

Harry looked up to see, in the dim dusk light, Ron's figure looking down at him. Harry couldn't make out Ron's expression in the darkness.

'Harry,' said Ron again, his voice sounding tired and sad, 'Come in. Please.'

Harry looked away. He wasn't ready to come in and face Mr. and Mrs. Weasley yet. 

'I…I'll come in later.'

'No,' said Ron, almost pleading with Harry, 'Mum said…I mean…Dumbledore…Harry, you've got to come in! You've been out here the whole day and you haven't eaten anything…we're worried…'

Harry sighed and got up reluctantly. Ron was looking at him intently and for a moment, Harry and Ron's eyes locked. Then Harry couldn't bear the pain in Ron's eyes and he looked away.

'You're blaming yourself for this too, aren't you?' 

Harry's head jerked up at the blunt statement. 

'Harry,' said Ron, 'It isn't your fault…you can't blame yourself. You thought the same when Cedric died and you know what became of you –' 

'If isn't my fault, whose is it?!' Harry burst out angrily. 'It was _I_ who got Voldemort back with _my_ blood! How would you feel if you donated your blood to give Voldemort a new life and then he came back and in return for that bloody favor, he killed – he killed the one you loved so much?!'

Harry was breathing harshly and his anger had exploded. He whirled around and ran up the Hogwarts grounds, into the castle, without looking back once. He didn't think where he was going or why.

Suddenly, he found himself back at Dumbledore's office. He paused for a moment, at Dumbledore's door, thinking of what to do. Should he turn back? 

But then, he stepped in and immediately rushed to the room where Ginny was. It was quiet and Harry was faintly glad that it was empty, except for a small figure that sat by Ginny's bed. In the semi darkness of the room, he stepped forward silently, approaching the bed.

Mrs. Weasley was sitting by the bed and she seemed to be asleep in her chair, her head resting in her hand. 

Harry turned to Ginny and sat down at the edge of her bed. Her form was lying in darkness so he lit a few candles on the windowsill next to her. He was shocked, almost horrified, by what he saw.

It seemed as if the effect on Ginny's soul was showing on her real body. Her face was pale, even in the yellowish candlelight and her skin seemed to have lost its life. 

Harry couldn't hold himself back any longer. He reached out and touched her cheek as his tears began to fall once again. It was cold, just like the Charmzirius. A lump formed in Harry's throat. Ginny was dying right before his eyes…

'Gin? Gin…'

Harry turned around, startled out of his thoughts. Mrs. Weasley was talking in her sleep. She hadn't moved but she spoke steadily. 

'Gin…Ginny…don't…are you alright…darling…Gin?'

Harry looked from Mrs. Weasley to Ginny, not knowing what to do.

'Gin, I love you darling,' whispered Mrs. Weasley and she seemed to have woken up. Her arm moved and her head turned up. Tears were pouring from her eyes steadily. She caught Harry looking at her and for a moment, she just stared at him. Then, as if realizing where she was, she stood up and wiped her eyes hurriedly.

'Harry, dear…' she said. Harry could see the lines of worry so evident on her face. His hands trembled.

Harry couldn't manage a word. Then, Mrs. Weasley rushed forward and hugged him unexpectedly. She didn't say anything, just hugged him and then, Harry felt something wet on his shoulder. He turned and Mrs. Weasley immediately moved back, trying to dry her tears off Harry's shoulder.

'I'm sorry…' she whispered, her voice trembling and Harry saw her gaze flick automatically to Ginny, lying motionless in bed. Harry saw the look in her eyes…the way a mother looks at her little child. Mrs. Weasley moved away from Harry and, almost as if she had forgotten he was there, moved to Ginny side and sat down at the edge of the bed.

'My baby…' Harry heard her whisper, her voice trembling but full of love. Harry couldn't manage to look at her anymore. He took a step backwards unthinkingly. It was as if he could feel his own mothers love in Mrs. Weasley's gaze, directed at her young, dying daughter…the mother who had been snatched from him…

He couldn't bear it anymore. He turned and fled from the room.

Harry felt dizzy. He didn't know what was happening or why. He was vaguely aware that tears were pouring down his face and that people stared at him in the corridors but he kept running until he reached North Tower, where he spent the night. He plopped down on the settee and hid his face in his arms. When he finally calmed down, he looked up, staring at the sky through the large window. The stars shone down at him and he just stared at them for sometime, trying to sort out his thoughts.

He couldn't forget the way Mrs. Weasley had looked at her dying daughter…

He couldn't forget Ron's expression that evening…and when he had fled from Dumbledore's office…

He could only think of Fred's anguish…

And Mrs. Weasley's sobbing…

He couldn't bear it. So many people loved Ginny…if she died…they'd lose a daughter, a sister…

And Harry thought of himself. He had lost his parents already. He had Sirius for a godfather but he was on the run, a convict…He was going to lose Ginny…

What did he have? What good was his existence doing?

Nothing, he told himself, he was only making everything worse…if he hadn't stopped Sirius from killing Pettigrew…if he hadn't taken the TriWizard Cup with Cedric…if he hadn't…

What use was it to stay alive when he could probably save someone by dying? If…he could save Ginny…and return smiles to the faces of the people he was closer to calling "family" than the Dursleys…

Harry got up. Nothing Dumbledore would say would hold him back. He put on his cloak and wiped his tears away. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**And they say  
that a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait…  
  
**

~Nickelback feat Chad Kroeger

Song title: Hero

Official Sound Track of "Spiderman", the movie


	27. When Leaving A World Behind...

Time Changes Everything 

**A Fanfiction by Eimaan**

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to JKR – except this plot, of course!

**Chapter twenty-seven: **When Leaving A World Behind

**Author's Notes:**

Hello there! Let me assure you this is **not** going to be a boringly long A/N that take's up half of the chapter. Sorry for what happened in the last chapter but what else could I do? I couldn't control my fingers, they were hacking the keys off my keyboard!

Okay, here's the next chapter and I've noticed myself that it's very straightforward and simple. I was true to my promise about updating so I really hope that you love it. 

About the reviewers, I think it would be better that some people, I don't want to name any – cough*Munku*cough – should ask questions or make long comments over email. Just kidding about that Munku. Hehe. Maybe I can let you off, you being official Fic Guardian **and** Review Counter as I've noticed. _Thanks._

I want to thanks the reviewers for reviewing chapter 26…thanks a **_LOT:_**

**Genesis**, **Julia2CJ, ****Sakura, **Max**, ****Pudadingding, ****KamiPotter, **Sierra*Sitruc**, **Goggle Boy**, **Munku**, ****Ryuko Dragonhalf, **Agawa Adiddle**, ****Nimbuschik, **Varity**, **Sereda**, **Leigh**, **Krista of StarTress** and ****Oak.**

I simply **LOVE** all the reviews you wrote to me and maybe you don't know, I love reviews full of random babbling and humor – things reviewers usually apologize for. Hehe.

Anyways, before this gets long, I'll leave you with the amazing world of (Fanfiction or not) Harry Potter!

* * * * * 

Harry returned to Dumbledore's office to find it empty again. Then, he noticed it wasn't completely deserted. Someone with red hair sat on a chair beside the Headmaster's desk.

'Harry,' said Bill, looking up as Harry came in. His face was tired-looking and his eyes seemed red. He stood up as Harry cautiously stepped forward.

'Hello,' he said, after a moment. There was an awkward silence and Bill looked away. 

'Where's Dumbledore?' asked Harry, wanting to get away somehow. He felt as if Bill didn't want to have anything to do with him – that he was clearly blaming Harry for Ginny's current state. Harry believed, too, that he was responsible for that but to him, suddenly, Bill's attitude was quite unnerving – almost frightening. It made him more determined to set things right.

'I have to see him,' Harry said, with increased sureness. 

'He's with Dad,' said Bill, making towards the adjoining chamber, 'I'll get him.'

Harry waited, his fists clenched in his coat pockets. His knuckles were going white but he knew had to do what he had to. He had saved Ginny once. He _would_ do it again.

'Harry,' said Dumbledore, his voice betraying a degree of surprise. He must have guessed why Harry was back and perhaps he feared what Harry had to say.

Harry turned to Professor Dumbledore. He could think of only one thing.

'Professor, I'll do it – I –'

'Do what?' Dumbledore interrupted, his voice very serious and controlled. But Harry was determined.

'The Charmzirius. We can still try – we could get Ginny back. I –'

'Harry,' Dumbledore interrupted again, this time more sharply, 'we discussed this only a short while ago. Harry, you are no longer an eleven-year-old boy who first came to Hogwarts. You're approaching your sixteenth birthday and I would expect much more sense from you.'

Harry was quite surprised. He had never heard the Headmaster talk to him that way before. Dumbledore looked away.

'Harry, _you_ are the future of the wizarding communities.'

He turned to Harry again and looked directly into his eyes.

'I am sure you always knew there would be a time that _you_ would be the most instrumental in the fight against Voldemort. Harry, please,' said Dumbledore and his tone softened a bit, 'you have to accept the fact that this is not possible – that your sacrificing your life will not bring back Ginny.'

Something clicked in Harry's mind. 

'So that's why I shouldn't try and save Ginny?' he said, quite fiercely but it was his anger speaking, not his heart, in a tone that he would never, under normal circumstances use with the Headmaster, ever.

'I shouldn't try to because if I'm gone, there would be no _Harry Potter_ to save the wizarding world, right?'

Professor Dumbledore was silent but not because he couldn't answer Harry's comment. He was regarding Harry thoughtfully –as if sizing him up, peering right through him. 

'We took a chance in my second year and Ginny lived. But now, doesn't _anybody_ care about her?'

'We do.'

Professor Dumbledore was still gazing at Harry intently but now there was an almost pleading tone in his voice.

'Harry, I feel exactly the same way. And perhaps, I do not blame you for saying what you said. I regard every student as equal and Ginny Weasley is no different. By all means, I want to go ahead and save her by any means possible – if I _could_.'

Professor Dumbledore finally looked away.

'But I cannot.' There was a clear, sad tone in his voice. 'It is because I have no right to go ahead and tell you to kill yourself for the sake of Ginny – even if there is the slightest chance there is that she may be alive. I can't tell you to that. And I have no other alternative. I know _no_ other way to save her. And every moment, she sinks into death. It could be the next moment, tomorrow or a week from now. Nothing at all is certain. And I will never be able to forgive _myself_ if we ended up without the both of you – you _and_ Ginny.'

Harry's anger had simmered down. He took out the Charmzirius from his cloak pocket. It was still freezing cold and Harry quickly put it on Dumbledore's desk.

'It's still cold, Professor. Even if those are Voldemort's feelings reflected in that Charmzirius, we know he's still there.'

Professor Dumbledore picked up the Charmzirius. Encouraged, Harry continued.

'And if he's still there, Ginny _must_ be alive!'

Professor Dumbledore was looking at Harry now, his eyes seeming very sad.

'But Harry, you do not know what you are getting yourself into. If you proceed, you will _die_.'

Harry looked away. Maybe he wouldn't…maybe there was a fault in Badb's theory. But that familiar sense of loneliness came over him in a flash. He was already alone in the world and the cause of so many problems. He'd better die.

'Professor, the day after the attack at Hogsmeade, in the morning, you told us at breakfast that in the face of danger, we should help others in whatever way we can and not hesitate in doing so.'

Harry's voice was determined now. Dumbledore turned to him.

'And I want to do that,' said Harry, tears lining his eyes, 'like my mum did for me. She died saving _me_. This is the only thing that I think I can do to help Ginny. And… and I _want to_.'

A tear coursed down Harry's cheek but he looked at Dumbledore determinedly, standing straight and confident. There was silence wherein Dumbledore regarded the determined youth before him. Then, he let out a barely audible sigh before stepping forward and embracing Harry like an equal. He held him for a moment, completely silent and when he stepped back, Harry could see tears lining Dumbledore's eyes too. It was the first time he had seen Dumbledore show such emotion.

'Harry,' said Dumbledore, his voice slightly shaking, 'I'm very proud of you. And I am sure that your parents are even more proud of you. I can offer you no higher praise than that.'

Those words mean a lot to Harry and he appreciated them, becoming more confident. 

'I assure you,' said Dumbledore, his voice heavy, 'no one will know of this except I.'

Harry nodded and a great worry evaporated from him. He wanted to say something more but he couldn't find the right words for that. He opened his mouth to speak but Dumbledore spoke first.

'Harry,' he said, 'there're somethings…that were given in my possession after your parents died so that I could give them to you when you were older.'

Saying so, Dumbledore opened his palm, muttering something under his breath and with a small flash of light, something appeared in the middle of it. Dumbledore showed Harry two rings, one gold and the other silver and Harry took them from him, surprised.

'My parents' -?' he asked with amazement. Dumbledore nodded.

'Your parents' wedding rings. The golden one was your mother's. I was to give you these when you left Hogwarts finally but…' Professor Dumbledore trailed away, not finding words to continue but Harry understood. Dumbledore looked up at him, his expression serious.

'Harry,' he said firmly, 'I have to tell you one thing. We are still not sure how you'll be able to save Ginny but – there is one thing you _have to remember_. If Ginny cannot make it, if it's too late for her, I want you to_ come back. Immediately. _Please, I ask you not to risk your life for something that's already been decided. Do you understand me?'

Dumbledore's voice was shaking now with intense emotion. Harry didn't know what to think of that instruction but he nodded. 

'I – I will have to tell the Weasleys what you're about to do of course,' said Dumbledore. 'What was discussed between us will remain a secret forever,' he added quickly. Harry nodded quietly.

'Professor, I – I want to write to – I –' said Harry, a strange new feeling rising in him.

'I understand,' said Dumbledore turning away. 'I think Ron and Hermione have been seeking you too.'

'Professor – when should we – I mean, Ginny's getting worse every second,' said Harry, meaningfully. Professor Dumbledore's back was now turned to Harry.

'I will ask you to come around midnight, Harry. Let me talk to Arthur and Molly right now. You can go.'

Harry nodded at Dumbledore's back, his parents' wedding rings held clutched beneath his fingers and left.

Dumbledore wiped his eyes when Harry had gone.

'James would have done the same for Lily and I wouldn't have been able to stop him either,' he said to himself, his voice tinged with sadness and resignation. 

* * * * * 

Harry went to his dormitory directly, ignoring the anxious stares he got from people in the Common room. His mind was in constant thought. Now that he knew what he had to do, the importance and significance of what he was about to do, a strange feeling overtook him. He wasn't frightened by the prospect that lay before him and the risk to his own life but all the people _he_ loved. Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Mr and Mrs. Weasley… 

To know that he was risking, in a few hours, not ever seeing any of them again made him feel as if his chest was shrinking. It hurt but when he thought of Ginny and how many people loved _her_ so much, how _he_ himself loved her, his troubled thoughts found direction and came to a conclusion.

He had to. For _her_.

Lying on his bed, Harry thought of what to write to Sirius. Sirius meant so much to him that he couldn't just forget him and go ahead with his task. He _had_ to write to his Godfather. What exactly he was going to write made Harry nervous and apprehensive. 

_Dear Sirius, _he began and wondered, unintentionally, if it was the last time he was ever going to write that…the last time he was going to write to Sirius. But he pushed those thoughts out of his mind, thinking of Ginny.

If you get this letter, I won't probably be here anymore, I guess. I don't know what exactly I'm going ahead with but I am and Professor Dumbledore knows. Ginny's not okay and I've got to do something – something that only Dumbledore will know about in detail, I guess. 

_If you get this letter, ask Dumbledore. And don't worry._

_I want you to know that you can keep Hedwig and that Ron can have the Firebolt you gave me. Force him to have it if he shies away. Give _all_ of my books to Hermione, even though I think she already has all of the ones that I do. Please keep my father's Invisibility Cloak too and the Marauder's Map. If you don't need the Map, give it to Fred and George, even though they've learned it all by heart anyways. If anything's left in my trunk at Hogwarts, please give them to Ron. I can't think of much more right now. _

Harry paused, tears brimming his eyes.

If Ginny's there, tell her that I'll always love her wherever I am. 

And, Professor Dumbledore gave me Mum and Dad's wedding bands. Please can you keep them with you? When, when Ron and Hermione get married, as I know they will, give them to them, please. I've kept the

_Take care of yourself. I know you won't like this but I think it had to be this way. I don't see any other way right now. Forgive me, if you think I'm wrong._

_Love,_

_Harry._

Harry put the quill down. He could think of a thousand more things he wanted to say to Sirius but he had no idea how to put them down on paper and he didn't think he'd be able to keep himself calm and controlled if he went ahead and did that. He folded the parchment, put it in an envelope and sealed it. 

He looked around his dormitory, not thinking of anything in particular. It was as if a time had come when he just wanted to watch everything around him, trying to capture the image in his mind. He walked over to the large window and looked out at the lake. He took his Invisibility cloak out once and felt it's silvery material flow between in his fingers. Then, he went downstairs, glancing at the warm Common room but when people looked at him pointedly, he went out of the Portrait.

He couldn't think of anything else to do so he decided to go to the Owlery. Hedwig flew down to him as soon as he entered the Owlery and Harry had the feeling that from the way Hedwig was staring at him and being unusually calm, she knew what he was about to do. She didn't click her beak or ruffle her feathers but just watched him through clear eyes. Harry smiled at her, stroking her feathers. He wanted to say, 'If I'm not back again, go to Sirius.' But he couldn't bring himself to. It sounded stupid and besides, he felt Hedwig already knew. He dug into his cloak pocket for any crackers he could find for Hedwig and he offered her a small piece. But she refused it and turned her head away. Harry sighed and sat down on the pile of hay in the center of the large room, stroking Hedwig's silky, snowy feathers. 

He heard footsteps and looked up to see the tall form of Ron standing before him.

'Harry,' said Ron in a strange croaky voice. Harry got to his feet but before he could register the serious expression on Ron's face or say anything, Ron had grabbed him in a hug. There wasn't any need for words between the two of them and after a while Ron released his grip on Harry. Harry saw tears pouring down Ron's face but then, he realized, he was crying too. 

Ron wiped his tears away.

'H-Harry,' he said, his voice shaking, 'Dumbledore said…he said you – I –'

Harry suddenly wondered if Dumbledore _had_ disclosed _everything_ to the Weasleys.

'…what you're doing for Ginny – I –'

'Ron…' said Harry unsurely but Ron spoke first.

'I mean…Ginny's…I…she means a lot to me, to all of us and…'

Harry put a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder and looked into his blue eyes, trying to inject confidence into his voice when he spoke.

'Ron, Ginny's going to be alright.' 

A shadow of a smile crossed Ron's face and he nodded slightly.

'Thanks, Harry and you're going to be okay too,' he said, sincerely and embraced him again like a brother.

'Come on,' said Ron, appearing more relaxed, 'Hermione's been crying her eyes out for you too.'

Hermione kept sobbing on Harry's shoulder when she met him while Ron looked at her with an awkward expression on his face. She opened her mouth to say something to him but couldn't manage to.

'It's _okay_,' said Harry, trying to calm her down. Then, he took out his parents' rings from his pocket and showed them to Ron and Hermione.

'What do you think?' he asked them. Ron's mouth dropped in surprise.

'Don't tell me,' he said, quite hoarsely, 'you're going to _marry_ Ginny!'

Harry, blushing furiously at the loud exclamation, shook his head quickly.

'N-no,' he said hurriedly, smiling at Ron's statement, 'they were my parents' wedding rings. Dumbledore gave them to me today.'

Hermione admired the rings while Ron let out a breath.

'And I really though there for a second you were about to marry her!' he said, chuckling, making the whole atmosphere lighter.

Harry grinned, for the first time, probably, in many days and put an arm around Ron's shoulder.

'Hey,' said Ron, much more cheerful, 'up for some Quidditch?'

'Right now?' Hermione spoke, for the first time, 'in the dark a-and –'

'Doesn't matter,' said Harry as Ron put his arm around his shoulder as well, in a friendly gesture, 'let's go.'

When Harry took out his Firebolt, he sat at the edge of his bed, admiring it from every angle as if it was the first time he was seeing it. He didn't know if he'd ever be able to see his things again, his Firebolt or play his most beloved sport Quidditch.

'What're you up to?' Ron asked, coming up from behind him with his own broom. 

'Nothing,' said Harry, 'just…looking…'

'Harry,' said Ron, making Harry look up. Ron was looking at him, concern and worry etched across his face again.

'You're going to be alright…' It seemed like a plea. Harry nodded, looking away.

'You're not telling me something,' came Ron's voice, more urgent this time. Harry turned to him again.

'What makes you say that?' he said, trying to keep his voice normal. 'Ron…Ginny's going to be okay. I promise.'

Ron paused before nodding.

'Sorry…' he said momentarily, a little sheepishly and turned slightly red. Harry clapped him on the back.

'Quidditch it is, then.'

Harry and Ron played Quidditch for a very long time. Ron talked to Harry occasionally in between but Harry rarely seemed to be listening.

The familiar rush of air through his hair calmed him a bit and for a long time, he was able to forget everything and just enjoy being alive. For him, it was the most important thing just then. 

~ **To be continued…~**

****

**Note: **No, Dumbledore did _not _tell the Weasleys about the "sacrificing" part involved in saving Ginny. The Weasley are just very gratefully for Harry _going_ to try and save Ginny, and the fact that there _could_ be a way to save Ginny after all. Next update's in about two days…bye for now!


	28. Into A New World

**Chapter twenty-eight: **

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to JKR – except this twisting, mad plot!

* * * * * 

Harry had lost count of how many times he had been to Dumbledore's office in three days. Ron was with him as he went up to Dumbledore's office that night. Fred had come out onto the Quidditch pitch and as soon as Harry saw him, from high atop his broom, he understood. It had been a long time since he and Ron were outside. 

It was time.

The moon had climbed the sky and was now right above them, bright white against the clear night sky. Ron had seen Fred, too and both, he and Harry wordlessly ended their game and descended.

Now that Harry was on his way to Dumbledore's office, he tried to keep a grip on himself and his thoughts. He couldn't be nervous just then. His hands balled into fists inside his cloak pockets. He glanced at Ron, slightly nervous, to see that Ron's ears were quite red, though his face was pale. Harry looked away quickly. He just hoped _everything_ would be okay.

They stepped into Dumbledore's office to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley standing beside Dumbledore near the fireplace, expressions of intense worry on their faces.

'Harry,' said Mrs. Weasley, seeming as if she were about to spring on Harry. 

'Please come in,' said Dumbledore, his voice completely serious. Harry approached Dumbledore slowly, his questioning gaze lingering on Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. 

Dumbledore turned to Ron, Hermione and Fred.

'Please wait in the next room,' he said, in a low voice. When they left, there was a short silence before Arthur Weasley spoke up.

'Harry,' he said, pausing, 'I…I can't tell you how…grateful…I mean…what you did for Ginny before –'

Before Harry could answer, Mrs. Weasley spoke up, stammering and sobbing dryly but with tears lining her eyes.

'Yes, Harry…I…I didn't know…I mean…I…she's my little girl and I…I don't want her to…' She was sobbing uncontrollably and Mr. Weasley put an arm around her.

'…I don't want anything to happen to her…please…_please_…can you get her…b-back…'

Mrs. Weasley seemed to be in partial shock and Harry couldn't answer but just stare at her through worried and nervous eyes.

Mr. Weasley guided his wife to an armchair and she sat down slowly, while her eyes never left Harry, the pleading look in them piercing Harry. 

'It's okay, Molly…' Mr. Weasley said to his wife in a soothing voice, sounding more confident, though, than he felt. 

Dumbledore glanced at Harry and Harry looked up, their eyes meeting for only a few moments. Harry glanced at Mrs. Weasley, then, his courage and determination mounting, reaching higher levels, he walked to her side and placed his hand on hers.

'Ginny will be okay, Mrs. Weasley, I promise.'

Out of the corner of his eyes, Harry saw Dumbledore turn away. He turned back to Mrs. Weasley to find her looking back at him, with a new hope in her eyes. Harry managed to smile at her slightly.

'_I promise_,' he said again and Mrs. Weasley nodded after a moment, her eyes bright and thankful to their very depths. Words were no longer needed for communication, it seemed.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and Harry looked up. Dumbledore still had his back turned to the rest of them.

'Harry, please come with me. It is time.'

* * * * * 

Harry entered the chamber where Ginny was to find it more candles burning than before and that Ginny's bed had been moved towards the center of the room. Another small bed was placed close to hers with a small gap in between.

Harry noted Ron and the twins – Fred and George in the room, standing to a side. Hermione sat by Ginny's side and she got up when the Headmaster arrived with Harry and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Bill, Charlie and Percy seemed to have left already and Harry was vaguely thankful for that.

Dumbledore turned to Harry. 

'Harry, will you please extend you arm? This requires an amount to blood from both of you,' he said, glancing at Ginny. As Harry nodded understandingly, extending his arm, he involuntarily recalled the events of the previous year… on the night of the Third Task of the TriWizard Tournament, when Peter Pettigrew had pierced his arm with a dagger…taken his blood… to help Voldemort rise again. 

Harry glanced at Ginny, lying on the next bed. Voldemort had done that to her. And he was walking the earth because of his, Harry's, blood. Harry felt anger rise in him. He wouldn't let that happen, he thought fiercely. He glanced at Ron and Hermione, who were looking at him anxiously as Dumbledore, being as gentle as he could, took blood from a small cut in Harry's arm. Would he ever be able to see his friends again? He thought.

Ron stared back at him fixedly and Hermione seemed as if she would burst into tears any moment. Harry forced himself to look away from them and felt a prickling at the corners in his eyes. He had to remain calm, he reminded himself.

Dumbledore healed the cut and the next thing Harry saw were two, small hemispheres placed on the table beside him. They were the halves of his Charmzirius, separated, and each contained an equal amount of a shimmering, grayish green, gel-like substance - Zirius. 

Dumbledore raised the vial containing Harry's blood and turned to Harry.

'Harry,' he said clearly, gazing at him through deep and serious blue eyes, 'Are your intentions clear and do you promise that your purpose over, you will return to the World of Mortals?'

Harry realized the magical significance of the words and nodded.

'Yes,' he managed. Dumbledore nodded briefly and tipped the vial, letting the exact amount of a drop of blood drip into one half of the Charmzirius. Instantly, there was a fizzling sound, the Zirius turned blood red, then the deepest blue and finally, the color faded until it was completely transparent. Dumbledore watched it intently for a moment and then turned to Ginny. Harry hadn't realized he had been holding his breath and when Dumbledore turned to Ginny, he relaxed a bit. It was working so far.

Dumbledore extracted some blood from Ginny's arm, too, and repeated the process with the other half of the Charmzirius. As Harry watched the color fade from it, too, his chest seemed to constrict – not from fear – or regret – or second thought but from the gravity of the situation and what he was about to do. 

Dumbledore turned to Harry.

'You know what you have to do', he said in a low voice, as if not intending for the others to overhear. 'Remember what I told you. _You will come back_.'

Harry nodded and stood up. He took out a folded envelop from his pocket and handed to Dumbledore. Dumbledore seemed to have understood whom it was for and he quickly pocketed it.

Nobody seemed to know what to say and Harry felt as if time had stopped. Everyone was standing there before him, looking at him, their eyes wide and worried –

Then Ron suddenly stepped forward and grabbed Harry in a hug. All the awkwardness seemed to have melted away instantly… Harry hugged Ron back, holding his friend tightly. Ron stood back and looked at Harry. His eyes were wide and scared. 

'See you, mate,' was the only thing he could manage to say, his voice heavy. Hermione nodded at his side, tears silently streaming down her face with worry. Harry managed to smile at them, nodded and turned away before they could see the tears lining his eyes.

Dumbledore turned to Hermione, Ron and George.

'I'm afraid you will have to go for now. I cannot predict what may happen but just for a few moments, I ask you to step outside. You can come back in when I call you.'

Ron looked as if would have protested but then, he nodded and looking up at Harry and his sister for one last time, he turned and went out with Hermione at his side and George behind them. The door of the chamber closed, leaving Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore, Harry and Ginny in the room. Dumbledore waved his wand. Many candles were extinguished as a result and the room suddenly lay in half darkness, the only light shining around the two beds in the center of the room. Mr. Weasley had his arm around Mrs. Weasley comfortingly as he watched Dumbledore.

Dumbledore turned to Harry, who looked up at him. Harry understood but turned to Ginny's bed. Dumbledore paused and there was complete silence.

Harry gazed at Ginny, not knowing what to think or do. He knew what he had to and he wouldn't turn back now. The sight of her, so weak, so lifeless, lying on the bed seemed made him even more determined to save her – even if he had to die to do that.

He stepped forwards and slowly sat down by her bed, wanting just to look at her. Maybe it would be the last time he would ever look at her…that he'd ever be able to see her beautiful eyes again…or hold her hand…

Harry watched her lying in the bed, seeming so peaceful but Harry knew the cold reality. She was sinking into death with every passing second. There was very little time… he remembered Dumbledore's words.

With that one last thought, Harry slowly reached out and touched her cheek, brushing his fingers across her cold skin. She was still beautiful to him. He, then, bent and softly brushed his lips across her frigid cheek, wishing he could warm them. But he knew there was only one way he could possibly do that now. 

Desperate to see her alive, he kissed her cheek once again and then, as if steeling himself, reaching the final conclusion, he stood up, leaving her cold hand and turned to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at him for a moment and then motioned to Harry to sit down on the other bed, while not meeting his eyes. Harry did as he was told so. There was no more time to be wasted. 

Dumbledore turned to Harry and handed him the one half of the Charmzirius. He went to Ginny's bedside and supported her head while lifting the other half of the Charmzirius to her lips. Mrs. Weasley sobbed suddenly.

Dumbledore turned to Harry, who was now looking at him, holding his own half of the Charmzirius. Dumbledore held Harry's gaze for a moment, tried to manage a small smile and then nodded.

Dumbledore turned back to Ginny.

This was it, Harry thought, raising the small hemisphere to his lips. And he saw Dumbledore administering the other half to Ginny, he tipped his own half, letting the sparkling, transparent liquid slide down his throat. It burned his throat and made him feel as if he was being hit by countless Cruciatus curses. But he made no sound; the room swam before his eyes. He vaguely saw Dumbledore turning to him, an expression of deep worry on his face and then, the pain ebbed away, his thoughts vanished as his mind became blank and then…he knew no more.

* * * * * 

It was dark. Darker than anything or anywhere else. The darkness seemed to mock and glare and close in. There was not the merest trace of light of any type and nothing except that overwhelming darkness existed.

And yet, everything seemed to be spinning and there was pain, lot of it.

Harry tried to open his eyes. The spinning seemed to have stopped and the pain was slowly ebbing away. Finally he was able to think properly.

Where was he? He thought instantly. Had he made it? The last thing he remembered had been the semi-dark room with Dumbledore and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley…Ginny lying on the other bed…and the terrible pain. 

Harry wondered if he even was alive. Was he dead already? Had the pain killed him?

Then he raised his hand and almost gasped at what he saw before him, luminescent in the dark. The mere outline of his hand seemed to have remained and where his flesh would have been, there was only a hazy, white substance, like smoke. He looked at his other hand, as he lay. He was made entirely out of a strange, smoky substance but with clear outlines. He felt very light, as if he was in his dreams, floating about. He closed his fingers around his other hand to see that they seemed to flow through each other. There was only the slightest sensation that his fingers had touched his hands but apart from that, he felt like air. It was as if he was a ghost but with some amount of feeling still remaining in him so that he could sense, touch and feel.

So this what it was like to be a soul, he realized. He had made it. He was in the World of Souls in the form of a soul. _His own soul_. 

Harry looked around, trying to understand what he was lying on. It seemed hard and flat, as he was lying on it, but it was, like his surroundings, completely black. 

Harry tried to stood up and realized he could so easily, just as if he were alive – but in a different form. When he stood up, the blackness seemed to be massive. It stretched in all directions. Harry almost felt dizzy and wondered if this was how it felt to be blind. 

He took a cautious step forwards, into further darkness. He paused, not knowing what to do. What now? He wondered.

And then, as if answering his thoughts, there was aloud rumbling sound, as if from far away. Harry tensed, trying to hear where it had come from.

And then, he didn't have to wonder anymore, as there was another rumble, louder this time and it had come from directly above him. He looked up to see that the darkness had vanished. The sky, or whatever the blackness was, changed suddenly. It turned gray and began swirling, the black mixing into the gray like two paints mixing into one…swirling. Harry felt dizzy and scared watching the gigantic mass swirling above him. There was a loud crack and pain shot through him.

The next moment, a bright light flashed a few feet or so from him. Harry shielded his eyes from it and when the light vanished, only an instant later, he moved his hands from eyes.

For a moment, he was completely shocked. A mass of something grayish white lay on the black floor, a few feet from him. Harry suddenly realized what was seeing and he rushed forwards, dropping to his knees beside the grayish mass. Its color was lighter than his own, almost transparent but there was a definite outline. It moved but only slightly. 

Harry reached out, encountering the wispy gray mass of material before him. He could feel it and, trying to clear his mind, he turned the mass over.

He was staring into the ghostly face of Ginny Weasley.

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, that was chapter twenty-eight. I'm sorry I've left you at another cliffhanger but that was as far as I could go. I'm leaving for Pakistan in about five      hours and I don't think I can proceed any further. I would have loved nothing better than to complete this part but my mother is getting terribly upset now! If I don't move, I may find myself grounded and then, this chapter might not even make it online! So, you see, I've got to go for now.

Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I'll be sure to mention all reviewers in the next chapter.

About the next chapter, I hope it comes out soon but I really can't promise you anything in less than a week from now. Really. In the night, I managed to get about half of the next chapter done and the remaining half, I will try to do when I get to my home. 

I've to join school as soon as I get back to Pakistan, the very next day in fact, unpack my luggage and settle into the first days of the new school year. It may take up to a week – **at the very least**.

So, please, can you wait for a bit and not mind? I'll try to put it up very, very quickly. 

Until then, wish me luck and **don't **forget to review! See you…bye bye…bonjour! _Masalaama…_


	29. I Can be Your Hero

 **Time Changes Everything**

**A Fanfiction by Eimaan**

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to J.KR. – except this plot, of course!

**Chapter twenty-nine: I Can Be Your Hero**

**Author's Notes: **

Hello there! I'm back again. I'm in time, aren't I? Very much in time. I did find settling in a bit tough but I guess…it's fine now. Someone asked me where I lived. I live in Pakistan and I'm a Pakistani. I'm not making any trips or anything. My home is in Karachi, Pakistan. That clears up doubts, doesn't it?

Anyways, here is the chapter on which the entire story was based. It took a long time to "think" this one out…several months actually and quite a few songs. I always find songs give me great ideas. 

Thankyou for all the reviews! I hope you review really positively for this chapter because, for me, it was the soul of the story. 

I can't answer reviewers, as I'll probably get a flame for that, I'm getting so bad at that. I can't stop blabbering! Sorry…

So, do go ahead with the chapter. About the next chapter…ohh…I'll try to get it out as soon as possible…a.s.a.p.! I'm positively in love with that chapter already and I have yet to type it out! See my enthusiasm? That chapter will be worth it, just like this one.

Do review! And if you want email notifications of new chapters, leave your email address in the review. It is easier for me that way than to search in your profiles. Thanks!

Love,

Ameera Khan a.k.a. Eimaan.

* * * * * 

For a moment, all Harry could do was stare at Ginny. She seemed so transparent, so light as if she would float away. She was lighter than he, himself and he was worried if it was too late for her.

Harry placed his hand on her shoulder and tried to shake her. Since they were both souls, he could barely feel her and wondered if she, in her state, could feel him. 

'Ginny, please,' he said, worried by the sight of her and wondering if she could hear him. For a second, he thought he saw her shoulder twitch and it encouraged him.

'Ginny, it's me, Harry! Wake up, please!' He said urgently, scanning her face for any sort of recognition. 

And then, her ghostly eyelids fluttered open. Harry found himself staring into two smoky pools that were her eyes, relief flowing through him instantly. She was still alive.

'Gin…' He whispered in relief. Her eyes focused on him slowly.

'H-Harry?'

To hear her voice again, even if it was like an echo, was so wonderful that Harry raised a shaky hand to her cheek.

'Ginny, are you okay?' He said urgently, happy because she was looking at him, studying his face, her eyes wide. Then a frown crossed her ghostly face.

'H-Harry, you have t-to leave! G…g-go! N-now…g-go!' She managed, as if saying so was taking up all the energy that was left in her. Harry's relief died away at the tone of her voice and her words.

'Gin – no! I'm not leaving,' he said, determined, gazing at her with the utmost concern, 'you'll be alright!'

Ginny looked back at him, a desperate look coming into her eyes.

'Ha-Harry…l-leave m-me! I-I c-can't…He…He'll k-kill you! I – I…g-go! P-please…_go!_'

Harry shook his head.

'I know what he's done, Gin,' he said hurriedly, holding her shoulders, anger flooding through him, 'I –'

But Ginny was now trembling and then, shaking so violently, her eyes fearsome, that Harry felt panic rising in him.

'Gin!' He said quickly, 'Gin, what –'

'_G-go!_' Ginny rasped and then, she went limp all of a sudden, her shaking stopping abruptly. 

'Ginny!' Harry shouted, shaking her shoulder, wanting to see life in her eyes. But her eyes were closed and she was limp. 'Ginny, wake up!'

'_Déjavu, _Harry.'

Harry whipped around. He knew that voice. There was no use wondering – no need of wondering – whom it belonged to. It seemed to have come from everywhere, ringing all over the place where he and Ginny were, the leaden sky swirling 

overhead.

'I do believe we are on first name terms, aren't we?' The cold mocking voice sounded again. Harry tightened his grip on Ginny's shoulders and turned his face skywards, the only possible place from where the voice was coming. His own anger and rage, magnified by the sight and state of Ginny, was fighting to burst out of him.

'Show yourself, Voldemort,' he shouted, no fear in his voice.

'Oh,' said the unrealistic, raspy voice again, 'I am afraid I cannot do that, for even in the Mortal world, I am too far away from you now. You cannot see me this time, Harry and I am afraid it _is_ the last.'

Harry's eyes burned with rage.

'I don't care. Ginny's getting out of here and you can kill me, I don't mind!' He shouted fiercely, back up at the sky, from where he thought the voice was coming.

'Very heroic, I must say,' said Voldemort and Harry felt pain shoot through him for a short moment.

'But,' said Voldemort again, 'who _is _Ginny? Ginny Weasley no longer exists, Harry. It is I who has taken over her soul and only _I _have control over it now. You can't save a person who's already dead, now can you? Or should I say – _worse than death_ – without even a _soul?_'

'You're lying!' Harry shouted, 'Ginny's okay!'

'Not anymore,' said Voldemort, sneeringly, 'and it is _I_, Lord Voldemort, or should I say, to bring back old memories – Tom Riddle who has overcome her. Certainly, there is a difference between that time and this one, isn't there? Ginny is now dead. And soon, you will be too.'

'You can't! You can't do anything to me – or Ginny! You're a coward! You didn't accomplish anything by doing this to her!' Harry shouted, pulling Ginny closer to him.

'I will lose, will I?' Voldemort interrupted Harry and then, there was a brief, cold silence. Voldemort chuckled.

'Voldemort _never_ loses Harry, you should have known that by now. I do admit, of course, that earlier, I had thought that this plan of mine, too, would be foiled. Because you intervened at exactly the wrong moment!'

There was a sort of anger in Voldemort's voice at that moment. Harry chose to remain silent.

'Don't you wish to know, Harry, how you foiled my plans?' Harry remained silent. 'But of course, you have to know what you've done. I don't expect you to find out yourself…' The mocking tone was back in Voldemort's voice.

'Isn't it terrible, Harry,' said Voldemort slowly, 'that right when I had a good grip on Ginny, when I'd managed to control her partially, you stepped in? You developed – what should I say – stronger feelings for the girl, didn't you? And the little weakling, when she was in control of her mind, returned those feelings, didn't she?'

There was silence.

'You should have found out her feelings for you, you know…I knew them all…I read them off her soul…loved you dearly, she did. _How sad_,' said Voldemort, his voice toneless. 'It was fortunate that my young faithful followers at Hogwarts spotted the two of you and your brewing _romances_, behind my back, when I wasn't in control of her. And when I found out – why, Harry, you should have heard my anger just then. And you should have felt it. You deserved it. She would have told you everything about how she used to feel – the feeling as if she wasn't doing things of her own free will…a repeat of her encounter with Tom Riddle…and you would go to that fool, Dumbledore. He _would_ have found out and then, they would have forced me out of Ginny before I had properly gained control over her! How terrible! It would have been most embarrassing!'

Harry strained to hear the words that Voldemort was now whispering.

'So, Harry,' said Voldemort, 'I hurried up. I could not waste any more time now that you were becoming closer to her! I tried to kill you but the energy required was hardly available. You do remember that _strange_ fruit knife, don't you?'

It was followed by a cold laugh.

'I laugh at myself – at you – and the things that went wrong! You got out of the way _unfortunately_ and that little weakling found out what was happening. She determinedly stayed far from you, knowing what was happening. Aah, I suppose, then, she wasn't much of a weakling. She had developed this lovely bit of determination – but Voldemort overpowered that too, as he always does. She was getting desperate and tired – tired of fighting against Voldemort. And the perfect time came.'

Voldemort paused as if reliving memories.

'I had almost killed you that night, in your bed, if you hadn't woken up _and_ she hadn't suddenly taken control of her thoughts again. And I suppose, it was just _too much _for her then too realize she had, with her own hands, almost killed you, her _love_, and that no longer were you safe while she was alive.

She had such a simple thought. She could end the danger to you – and to herself – in a simple way…She ran, Harry! She ran to kill herself, to drown in the lake but Voldemort overpowered her.

She had failed. And you were now after her. Dumbledore would be called in, no doubt and so Lord Voldemort – _I _– took over her whole soul with every bit of energy I possessed. And this is what that has become of her. _Déjavu_, Harry! She's gone! And Lord Voldemort ruled! Even in defeat, he ruled!'

Harry was stunned by what he had just heard and was frozen, holding the limp form of Ginny. She had tried to kill herself because she had become a danger to him…everything added up…but he didn't want to believe any of it…even if it all fitted in perfectly…he didn't want to believe that Ginny no longer existed. He raised his head to look up at the sky defiantly.

'She's not gone!' he yelled up at the swirling sky. 'She's alive! And she'll live! You can kill me but she'll still live, Voldemort! You failed!'

'Failed?' Voldemort's voice rose an octave. 'Why, Harry…I believe you haven't realized what I am capable of. Even if I was not able to use Ginny to get you…I still have you.'

His voice rang out with laughter, cold laughter filled with the spirit of triumph.

'It came as surprise to me, Harry Potter, when you dropped in here – a wonderful surprise! I had never thought, myself, that you'd use the girl's stupid little gift to save her! You walked right into my hands! Even in defeat, I have you and when I kill you, only I shall rule. And do you have any idea of what shall happen afterwards?'

There was a moment of silence.

'Your powers! I will acquire your powers, too, Harry… I am afraid you won't be there to witness that auspicious day…when Lord Voldemort shall emerge – no Harry Potter shall exist that day – no Ginny Weasley – only Lord Voldemort, the greatest power that ever existed!!'

Voldemort was screaming now, his voice reverberating off every surface, pounding in Harry's ears. Voldemort had gone mad with delight. Harry looked down at Ginny, every bit of him wishing that she were okay. He'd do whatever he could to send her back before Voldemort killed the both of them. _She had to get up. _

Just then, Harry's rage and fear had crossed all bounds. He feared Ginny's life and what more Voldemort could do to her. He put his arms around her. He couldn't see Voldemort – what could he do? He was without a wand…he was in the World of Souls…what power did he have? He had no power at all…

And then…as if very slowly…from very far away…a memory came back to him…the dream he had seen at Christmas…

_The time shall come soon…_

_In just a few moon…_

_Against this force that rises like a black tower_

_You have only one power…_

_The power, which grows slowly within_

_It's innocent…knows no sin_

_You will have only one chance so use it well_

_What happens though, only time can tell_

_Time changes everything, time changes everything…_

He had to hold on…hold on to himself and his thoughts. He had to fight. Whatever power he had…he didn't need his wand…he'd have to be sure of himself. The black force was before him…Voldemort. He had only one chance. Either he could save Ginny or die with her. He knew what he would choose. He had traveled so far just for this. He wasn't going to step back and betray everyone – the Weasleys, Dumbledore, the entire Wizarding community…

Harry tilted Ginny's face upwards, his hand on her cheek.

'Gin…' he said, desperate._ He had to get her out_. 'Wake up…Gin…open your eyes…'

And as he spoke, he wished and wished she would live…open her eyes…_she had to get back_.

'Please…_Gin_…'

'It is of no use, Harry,' said Voldemort, calmly, 'and you don't have much time too…spend these last moments of your life recalling every good memory you ever had…you'll be joining your parents soon…your Mudblood mother…'

Harry forced himself to concentrate on Ginny. He was beginng to feel warm…the same strange warmth he had felt, rising in him, when he had kissed Ginny.

'Ginny…' He urged and pulled her closer, the strange feeling filling his chest rapidly…

'Say goodbye, Harry Potter.'

The next moment, searing pain shot trough Harry and he and Ginny broke apart as Harry was flung aside from the force of it. The pain was unbearable. It hurt every part of him, to the deepest parts of him and every inch of him seemed to have been set on fire. His mouth opened in a scream but he couldn't make a sound in the terrible pain. His whole self was twitching but he used every bit of the energy left within him to gather his thoughts. Only one thing repeated itself in his mind. _I have to get Ginny out of here._

He forced himself to raise himself and saw her, lying where she had been. And then, in his state of immense agony, he saw her twitch. Pain shot through him again and again, he could hear Voldemort's cruel laughter but he blocked out everything else. He scrambled to his feet, shakily, his legs feeling more jelly-like than ever. His head was spinning and his scar was bursting with pain. His whole body ached and was ready to believe he would die any moment. But before that, he had to do what he had come to the World of Souls for.

He collapsed beside Ginny, more determined than ever before.

'Joining the dead, Harry?' Voldemort shouted, amused. 'Let me make that easier for you. Soon you'll be seeing your parents…and that little brat. Don't worry…you'll be joining her soon, too!'

'No!' Harry's brain shouted frantically. He couldn't let that happen. Ginny was alive, he told himself. She'll be okay. With that, he took her into his arms again, holding her against his chest. There was that warm feeling in his chest that encouraged him. He had to hold on, for her, it told him.

'Ginny!' Harry shouted, his gaze boring into her pale face, his hands trembling and then, he found himself staring into her opaque eyes again.

'Gin…' Harry whispered, relief flooding through him. Her eyelids opened only halfway and her eyes focused slowly. Harry forgot the pain raging through him, forgot that his head felt as if it would explode any moment.

'Ginny!' he urged her. She was alive. She was going to be okay. He had to do this.

'Ginny, you need to go…I'll stop him…go…your mother…go, now!' Harry spluttered, the words rushing to get out of him before it as too late. Ginny's eyelids drooped and Harry immediately pulled her closer, their noses touching.

'Don't! Ginny, you have to stay alive…for your parents…your brothers! You have to get out of here! Go!' Harry was frantic. Ginny raised her eyelids again.

'…c-can't…' Harry heard her whisper.

'Nothing a little dose of pain cannot heal,' came Voldemort's voice and Harry noticed surprise in it before he was hit by another bolt of pain. This time, he felt Ginny's body tremble in his arms. He was killing her, finishing her off. His own head spun. He waned to sink into the inviting slumber…forever finish off that pain but something stopped him. Ginny was still alive. They were battling against Voldemort. They had to do this together so that she could escape.

'Ginny,' he whispered to her, his voice shaky, 'fight him! Fight him, Ginny! Don't let him do this!'

Ginny's eyelids lifted for a second and she opened her mouth to say that she couldn't.

'No,' Harry said urgently, 'you can live! Don't let him do this. Fight him – like you've been doing all year! He did this to you once! You said you wouldn't ever let it happen again! Ginny! Don't let him – fight him!'

The warm feeling was in Harry's throat now and he could barely speak. He felt very warm apart from the hot pain searing through him. He could hear Voldemort's cold cackles but they were far away now. All that remained of importance was Ginny. 

She was looking at him, her eyes focused and clear. Harry saw the sparkle of hope in them.

'Don't let him kill you, Ginny! It's Tom all over again – he's doing it!'

Ginny's fingers closed around Harry's arms, her eyebrows knitted in concentration. It was working, Harry thought, with rising hope and confidence. Voldemort had stopped laughing. But the pain increased. Harry and Ginny were trembling terrible now but Harry forgot everything else. He forced himself to rise…he was on his knees…_he had to this for Ginny_…and then, he was on his feet again, shaky but upright. The next moment, leaning against him but very upright, almost as if back from the dead, was Ginny. 

The pain lay forgotten in Harry's joy. She was leaning on him heavily but she was alive and she was standing upright. That was what mattered. Her eyes locked with his. They were frightened and tired, just like his. 

'Ginny, go back. They're waiting for you…your family. Go before he does something…you can go back easily…'

Harry knew they had very little time before Voldemort struck again.

'N-no…' said Ginny, 'I c-can't…you…I…'

'_No one _leaves,' said Voldemort, his voice hurried and then next moment, the pain was back. Harry gripped Ginny's arms immediately, forcing her to remain standing. He couldn't open his mouth to speak – the pain was much worse this time. 

'You…can…do it…Gin…make him go! He…took over you…fight him off!!' Harry shouted. Ginny was gazing back at him, her eyes wide. Harry tried to keep his eyes open in the terrible pain and found Ginny staring at him. She was very warm, under his fingers, suddenly and the outline of her soul became clearer. But she was still leaning on Harry, gripped his arm as he did hers. Harry willed with all his power for her to leave, just then but her grip on his arm remained strong. Go, he urged her, through his gaze. He couldn't manage any words now. 

'No!' Voldemort shouted, clearly shocked. The sky overhead was full of lightning and thunder boomed everywhere. 

'No!' Voldemort shouted again. The pain intensified. He could hardly keep on his feet.

He looked at Ginny. She was fighting…using every last bit of energy but she was on the verge of collapsing too. 

'Give up!' Voldemort shouted.

_No_, Harry thought, _not just then_…just when they were about to drive him away.

More pain followed and Voldemort laughed again.

'Give up, Harry!'

The warm feeling in Harry's chest seemed it would burst just then. Ginny's eyelids drooped and her trembling almost ceased. Her grip on his arm slackened. Harry's own knees almost buckled.

Harry knew the end had come, the way it shouldn't have. Ginny was dying before him. He was dying. 

This one last heartbreaking thought rushed through his mind and the dam of warmth within him exploded. Something like electricity rushed through him and he saw Ginny's eyes vanishing under her eyelids.

He wrapped her arms around her and pulled her to himself…to feel her just once...one last time…one last embrace…

There was a loud boom, the sky tore apart. The brightest white light overtook everything. It was the last thing Harry remembered. The end was finally here.  

* * * * * 

Next chapter up in a few days – hopefully 3-4 days. Keep checking back. Goodbye.


	30. The Return

**Chapter thirty: The Return**

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to J.K.R. but this story definitely belongs to me…whatever that means. :)

**Author's Notes: **Hello there, again…I'm back with the latest chapter. As I said last time, I was really excited about this chapter so I wanted to start on it as soon as possible…a.s.a.p.! 

I promised you'd love the end but does that really mean that is has to be a happy ending? Not that I mean anything strange! Don't go away! Read this chapter first…it's just that I didn't want to spoil the fun for you. I hope this turned out okay and that no one is disappointed after they read it. This is not the last chapter. I'll probably add two chapters after this…and then, the Epilogue. After the Epilogue, there will be a small chapter – or whatever you may call it – that will be only Author's Notes. It will be a small explanation of anything that was ignored. You found out a lot in the previous chapter when Voldemort explained but after the Epilogue, I'll just point out some things that were ignored – small incidents that happened in between.

Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews and again Munku who has taken to long reviews!!! About not killing the two of them…well…you should read the chapter…

Okay, I do not want to this note to become too long and I know you're waiting for the chapter. So, go ahead and read it. I'm not holding you back anymore. Just one thing…please review! This is, in a way, the climax so I'll be really watching out for reviews…

* * * * * 

Mrs. Weasley rested her head in her hands, trying to keep her eyes open. She felt very sleepy and exhausted but she just couldn't go to sleep. She was feeling uneasy, as if somewhere something very important was happening. And when she looked at the still form of Ginny, in the bed before her, that feeling magnified. She felt as if something was happening to Ginny and she reached out and held her daughter's cold hand, squeezing it, trying to draw comfort from it and return it as well. She wished and prayed that Ginny was okay.

And Harry.

Her eyes flicked over to Harry, lying still on the other bed, just like Ginny. She couldn't hold back her tears every time she saw Harry. He had put himself in danger and there he was, just like Ginny, motionless on the bed. Time went by, slowly, but every time she saw him, she felt strangely guilty. It had been three days and nights already and there had been no sign from either Ginny or Harry of anything. Everyone was worried. The tension was palpable. Though Ron, Hermione and the twins had been told by Professor Dumbledore to resume their school activities, they did visit Dumbledore's office whenever they got a moment, to check on Harry and Ginny. 

There was hope and it was the only thing that kept them going. Professor Dumbledore had said he had no idea of when anything could happen; it could take days, weeks or even months since there was no time in the World of Souls. While time passed in the World of Mortals, in the World of Souls, time was nonexistent. It didn't matter.

Mr. Weasley had also been asked to go back to his office by Professor Dumbledore. It just wouldn't do to sit there and wait. Mrs. Weasley, however, asked to stay back at Hogwarts for some time and ever since she had been getting that uneasy feeling, her resolve to stay by Ginny and Harry had deepened.

Someone came into the room and Mrs. Weasley looked up to see him crossing over to her.

'You should get some rest, Molly,' said Mr. Weasley, looking weary and tired, the lines of worry seeming so deep on his face. Mrs. Weasley nodded in response but kept her eyes trained at Ginny. The silence in the room was comforting and after a while, Mr. Weasley said,

'I'll go and meet Albus…you should lie down. I'm staying here tonight and the children are coming up too.'

Mrs. Weasley nodded again and sat back in her chair, still watching Ginny with hope ad worry in her eyes. Mr. Weasley made for the door when Fred came in, followed by Ron and Hermione. They glanced at the room briefly, by the door, then proceeded slowly to Mrs. Weasley, all except Ron. He stood nearby the door, as if not wanting to go any further, Hermione lingering by him.

Ron's gaze was fixed on Harry, the expression on his face unreadable. When he had seen Harry for the first time, so still, as if lifeless, on the bed next to Ginny, he had almost turned around to run out of the room. The sight of Harry in such a state, for his sister, had hit Ron with such force that he seldom came to visit and stayed by the door. Every time he went there, it only hurt more. 

Fred went to Mrs. Weasley's side and after observing a moment of silence, said to her,

'Dad said you should go to bed, Mum, you look –'

'It's okay, I'll be out there in a moment,' said Mrs. Weasley, glancing at Ron and Hermione and trying to smile, for their sake.

Nobody asked when something would happen or if anything would happen at all…it was understood…if _anything_ happened, they'd know immediately and before that, no one would know anything else.

Hermione stepped forward and sat down beside Ginny's bed, glancing at Harry with a pained look in her eyes. She kept her eyes rooted to Ginny's mattress; she couldn't manage to look anywhere else – Harry or Ginny or the sad faces of the people in the room.

Mrs. Weasley sighed, pushing her chair backwards to get up. She took hold of Ginny's hands again, giving them one last squeeze before she left to see Dumbledore.

'Molly,' said Mr. Weasley from the doorway, 'I –'

But then, he was cut short as Mrs. Weasley suddenly sprang to her feet, her eyes wide and the expression on her face totally reversed. 

'Ginny!' she gasped, holding Ginny's hand. Hermione jumped to her feet and Ron hurried forwards. 

And then, a moment later, Ginny's eyes opened. Slowly, her gaze focused on the people around her bed, looking down at her with shocked expressions. 

'Ginny!' Mrs. Weasley exclaimed with relief and rushed to Ginny, enveloping her in a hug. There was a sudden hullabaloo in the room. Mr. Weasley rushed in and Professor Dumbledore appeared at the door a moment later. Mrs. Weasley was now crying and reluctantly pulled away from Ginny to let Mr. Weasley see her.

Ginny didn't say anything but smiled slightly, her eyes seeming wet as she looked around at her family. 

'Are you okay?' Mrs. Weasley kept saying, tears flowing down her face. Professor Dumbledore stepped forwards, smiling at Ginny and then, he turned away slowly.

Mr. Weasley had his arms around Ginny, stroking his daughter's hair with relief. Nothing much sensible was said but a lot of noise was made in the room as everyone asked if Ginny was okay at the same time. 

When Mr. Weasley let go of Ginny, her gaze traveled across the people surrounding her and then, for the first time since she had woken up, she spoke.

'Where's Harry?'

A hush fell across the room and everybody suddenly turned their heads. They had completely forgotten about Harry in the excitement of seeing Ginny up and alive. And now, as they turned to see, they found Harry unchanged, lying as he had been for the past three days, on the same bed. There was no sign of life from him. 

'What?' Ginny asked and turned to see what her family was looking at and where was Harry. She saw him, as Hermione moved aside, lying on a bed a little away from hers. For a moment, she wasn't able to say anything. Then,

'Harry?' 

There was no movement. 

'Albus…' Mr. Weasley's voice was hoarse and surprised. His face had gone slightly pale. Professor Dumbledore turned to the Weasleys, his gaze lowered.

'What?' Mr. Weasley stepped forward. There was a moment of eerie silence. Professor Dumbledore looked at Mr. Weasley.

'Arthur –' He paused.

'What?' Ginny asked loudly, her voice shaking, as she clutched at her blanket. She turned her head sharply to look at Harry but he still hadn't moved.

'What?' she asked again, more loudly, panic evident in her tone. 

'Harry…' said Dumbledore slowly, looking at Mr. Weasley intently, his voice strained and his eyes sad, 'he…he can't. Only one of them could return…Harry…he…'

Dumbledore fell short of words suddenly. Mr. Weasley's face had gone ash white.

'What…?' he gasped. 'Albus, no…'

'I'm afraid…yes,' said Dumbledore slowly, averting his gaze from the shocked Weasleys, 'he wanted to…'

'No!' Ginny gasped, her voice barely a whisper. She flung aside the blankets and go out of bed before anyone could stop her.

'You're lying!' she accused Dumbledore, her eyes wide, and glanced at Harry, 'he was okay, he was there!'

'Ginny –' said Dumbledore.

'No, you're wrong!' She rushed to Harry's side, shaking his shoulder gently.

'He's okay, he was right there…he's alright!' But she was only trying to reassure herself. No amount of shaking woke up Harry. 

'Harry…' Ginny said, a pleading tone in her voice, 'you're okay…'

Her gaze was fixed on Harry's face, waiting desperately for any movement…any sign of life… 

And then, she raised a hand to her mouth in shock, her hand now completely still on his shoulder.

'Ginny –' Professor Dumbledore said, taking a stepped forward, looking at her with concern, his voice low and sad.

'No!' She gasped and her head snapped her.

'You killed him!' she gasped. 'You let him!' she said, even louder.

'Ginny, I –' Professor Dumbledore tried again, stepping forward. 

'Stay away from him!' Ginny shouted, finding Harry's lifeless hand and closing her fingers around it.

'You killed him! Why did you let him…?! You killed…him…' she sobbed, tears rushing to her eyes. 

'Ginny, I tried to stop him but Harry – he wanted to –' Professor Dumbledore tried to explain.

'Albus!' Mr. Weasley gasped. 'You did not tell us…when…'

Professor Dumbledore was silent for a moment.

'I promised him I would not let you know…only one of them could come back.'

The words hit everyone with such force that complete silence fell across the dim room. They were frozen, not knowing what to do as they looked at the still form of Harry on the bed. 

Ginny burst into tears, her shoulders heaving as she sobbed, and collapsed on Harry's shoulder. Nobody could move a muscle. They couldn't believe that the Boy-Who-Lived was dead.

Then, Mrs. Weasley went to Harry's side and sat down beside Ginny, placing a hand on her back as her gaze remained fixed on Harry's face.

'Go,' Ginny said, her voice muffled in Harry's shoulder. 'Leave us alone,' she pleaded.

Mrs. Weasley pulled back her hand, her face pained. She couldn't decide at all whether she should be happy at Ginny's return or grieved at Harry's death. He had willed to die…for Ginny…

He had met her just before taking the Zirius, that night, in Dumbledore's office and assured her that her daughter was going to be okay. He had known what he was about to do…

The thought brought more tears to Mrs. Weasley's eyes and she got up slowly. Mr. Weasley came forwards and put an arm around his wife; she turned to him, her tears now flowing freely. Hermione had buried her face in Ron's shoulder and he had his arms around her, holding her close, his head bent as tears silently flowed down his face.

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand, her face still hidden in Harry's shoulder, as the tears flowed freely. She didn't want anyone to come close to her and Harry. She wanted to be alone.

Harry had decided to die for her…there was no greater thing he could have ever done and he had know left her alone. In the World of Souls, he had been with her all along, helped her fight off Voldemort, given her strength, and then, the last thing she had remembered…taken her in his arms, holding her so close that she could feel him…as if within her own self.

She sobbed even more at this. It was unfair, she thought desperately, why him? Why did he do this…for her?****

'No…why did you…no…' she sobbed.

She felt a hand rest on her back and this time, she was sobbing so much that she couldn't tell her mother to go away and leave her alone with Harry. 

'Gin…'

It was as if wind had carried her name to her…so slowly…in a whisper…so close…

'Gin…'

Ginny stopped sobbing. Someone was whispering her name into her ear. Harry's hands, the one she held in her own, moved beneath hers and gave her fingers a little squeeze.

Slowly, cautiously, disbelievingly, she raised her head slightly and found herself gazing into a pair of bright, shining emerald eyes.

Time stopped.

The hand on her back…his hand…came to rest in her hair, his fingers weaving through its depths. 

'Gin…' he whispered, more clearly, his wide eyes searching hers.

'H-' Ginny tried to speak but couldn't make any sound. She raised herself up, staring at him, her eyes wide. She couldn't believe what she was seeing before her…but it was true…

'Harry,' she gasped, looking down at him, reveling in his peaceful gaze. 

'Harry,' said Professor Dumbledore, suddenly taking notice of Harry. Everyone looked up, Hermione pulled away from Ron. 

'Harry…' His name was murmured in amazement and disbelief. They didn't know whether to believe what their eyes were seeing or rejoice. 

Professor Dumbledore quickly moved to Harry's side, his eyes wide. 

'Harry, are you okay?' he said in a low voice, disbelief and surprise evident in it. Ginny raised herself off Harry as Professor Dumbledore bent by Harry to see if he was alright. Harry didn't smile but glanced at the Headmaster once before looking at Ginny. The expression on his face was unreadable and Ginny and his eyes locked for a moment.

'You're fine,' said Professor Dumbledore in a strange voice, straightening up and adjusting his half-moon glasses, his gaze not wavering from Harry for a moment. Ron and Hermione came around to the other side and Harry tried to sit up in bed. 

'I'm okay,' he said when he saw everyone staring at him and then, his weak smile died away when he saw Ginny look away from him. 

'Oh, Harry,' said Mrs. Weasley and put her arms around Harry, sobbing all over again. 

'Why didn't you tell us?' she asked, her voice shaking. She pulled back and Harry saw Mr. Weasley staring at him through anxious eyes. Everyone was waiting for his answer. 

Harry glanced at Ginny to see her looking his way again. Her eyes were wide and, if he wasn't very wrong, they were sad, tears brimming in them. She looked away again and Harry turned his head away, too, confused and worried.

'Molly,' said Professor Dumbledore, identifying Harry's state, 'let him rest. He will tell us himself… when he is ready.'

Harry didn't look anywhere else but stared at his lap, not saying anything. Reluctantly, Mrs. Weasley stepped back, turning to go, her gaze on Harry and Ginny. Mr. Weasley stepped forward and put an arm on Harry's shoulder for a moment, not being able to bring himself to say anything, before leaving.

'Ron, Hermione…' said Dumbledore to Ron and Hermione, who were standing beside Harry's bedside, worried. Ron nodded, understanding and opened his mouth as if to say something to Harry but couldn't. Hermione took his arm and they left the room, glancing over their shoulders at Harry. Madam Pomfrey came into the room just then, glancing at Harry and Ginny with wide and surprised eyes. 

'Here,' she said hurriedly, holding two cups of some purple potion. She sounded nervous and seemed to be extra gentle with Harry and Ginny as she handed them the potions and adjusted their blankets. Harry kept glancing at Ginny but she refused to meet his eyes and was staring into her cup of the steaming purple potion. 

Professor Dumbledore turned to Harry and Ginny.

'You should take some rest. It is most important for the both of you… take that potion, please, it will help you. I will be back later,' he said, his voice low but still heavy with surprise. Harry nodded mutely and Professor Dumbledore left, closing the door slowly, behind them. Too tired to even think clearly, Harry stared into his cup. Something was wrong. It wasn't just his physical self that was tired… he felt like something close to terrible. Ginny was okay. He should have been rejoicing… when he had woken up and found her sobbing on his arm, his heart had swelled with joy. And when he had looked into her eyes, there had been nothing but joy in them. For that moment, he had forgotten all the pain his soul had suffered at Voldemort's hands. He didn't even wonder how he and Ginny, both, had returned to the World of Mortals… when both of them had almost died…

Harry chanced another glance at Ginny…  she had lifted the cup to her mouth and was drinking slowly. Harry's heart sank further. He felt so tired and seeing Ginny like this hurt him so much, he wanted to break down and cry. Tearing his gaze away from her, he lifted his cup to his lips and drank the potion quickly.

Almost immediately, he felt the potions effect and within moment, he had sunk into sleep.

There were no nightmares… no dreams in Harry's sleep. Yet, he still felt awake… as if something was stopping him from sleeping peacefully. He wasn't peaceful. Something was wrong… he could feel it. He felt as if some part of him hurt… some part of him was sad but he couldn't understand why. It made him restless and he felt more and more weary and tired with every passing second. Finally, the sadness in his soul connected with his body and his eyes opened. Something was wrong. 

He stared up into darkness… it was night. Then, he heard someone sobbing and went tense. He did not have to think twice about it. He threw off his covers and got out of bed, his mind spinning slightly as an effect of the potion he had taken. He went to Ginny's side and saw her, in the moonlight, curled up in her bed, hugging herself, her shoulders shaking with sobs. Shocked, he noticed tears flowing down her face, even though her eyes were closed and she was, apparently, asleep.

It was as if he could feel her pain… but not know why it was there. It was as if he had found the source of the sadness he had been feeling, even in his sleep. It hurt him even more now to see Ginny in pain, too. Whatever the reason for her pain was, he didn't care.

Without another moment's thinking, he lifted her bedcovers and got in next to her, slightly uncomfortable in the little space. But he didn't care; he was too sad and too weary to think anymore. He loved Ginny and he was much more concerned about that. He put his arms around her, feeling her tense muscles slowly relax. 

Harry leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly, feeling her tears against his cheek. Gently, he brushed them off her cheek, gazing at her troubled face, illuminated in the moonlight. Slowly, her breathing evened out and, as Harry closed his eyes, feeling content where he was, her sobs ceased and both of them were eventually totally oblivious to everything around them.   

* * * * *

Must we always have a happy ending? But there's the explaining part left…sigh. And this isn't the end, yet. I think we've been having too many dreary, angsty chapters…two more chapters, I guess and then, the epilogue. 

Next chapter up…hmm…I hope in two days. Btw, I've got my GCSE result on the 15th. Pray for "A" grades, please! :) If I get A's, I'll put up the next chapter the very same day in celebration! 

Love,

Ameera a.k.a. Eimaan


	31. A New Dawn

**Chapter thirty-one: A New Dawn**

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to J.K.R. – except this story, which is all mine! (Chapter title comes from Imogen's story "Carpe Diem", chapter nineteen.

**Author's Notes:**

Hello again! Yes, I know it's the fifteenth but no, I did not get my results yet. My school was closed today as part of Independence Day celebrations. Ugh… it means I get them tomorrow. Btw, Kateen, are you in Britain? Just asking because officially, here, in Pakistan, too the result comes out on the 22nd. Oops, I'm straying from the topic. 

This chapter was wonderful to write especially the second half. Kateen, you said you didn't like the fact that Harry came back too. Actually, I'm not leaving that as a "miracle"… you'll find out why he came back in this chapter. I don't like unexplained, "impossible" type of things myself! :)

I found myself almost crying while writing this chapter _and_ I really felt happy, too happy… I was getting goosebumps. And I found the right song for it, too. The lyrics are at the bottom… it's Bryan Adam's "Heaven". If you have it, I recommend listening to it with this story in the second half. Please? You'll find out why I'm asking you to do that. The more romantic readers may find themselves captivated… I was, at least. If you don't have the song… you can got to www.mp3search.com and download it easily. :) If you don't want to do that either, Celine Dion's "My Heart Will Go On" will do too. But that would become a little sad…

Munku, I got your email… I've noticed something's always wrong with the ff.net review system. I just got a review that was repeated thrice!

And – Cygnus Crux – I was flattered to see your review! Have you been following my story? It's awesome! Everyone, let me tell you, Cygnus Crux's story "Harry Potter's Existence After Life" is a work of perfection! I've been waiting for an update for soo long! You're an awesome writer! I once gave you a very tearful review at Gryffindortower.net under the penname "Pottergirl". Thanks a lot for reviewing! I'm still very, very happy about that! It's just like Imogen or Firebolt909 or Ashwinder reviewing my story! Thanks for the comments. :) Thankyou, everyone, for your reviews! They mean a lot to me, especially now that they've gone over 400! 

Now, it's time for the chapter. Get out your MP3 players now! 

Love,

Ameera a.k.a Eimaan. 

*** * * * ***

Harry was roused from his peaceful sleep by something moving beside him. Slowly, sleepily, he opened his eyes and found it was dawn, the first few streaks of sunlight visible in the sky. He tried to understand where he was. And when he looked down, he saw, lying next to him, in his arms, was Ginny. 

And she was awake too, looking up at him through half open eyes. Harry felt a smile creep onto his face as she watched him and he felt better. In the bluish light of dawn, he could see her eyes sparkling as they focused on him. 

Then, her eyes grew wider, as if she had just realized where she was and who she was looking at. She looked away and made to get out of the circle of his arms… away from _him_.

'No,' said Harry, unthinkingly, taking hold of her hands before she left. He didn't think he could bear her to leave. Something was still hurting her and it hurt him just as much. He wanted to put that right. She paused, dropping her efforts of a getaway and sat on the edge of the bed. Harry loosened his grip on her hand, watching her face closely. He sat up, next to her, on the side of the bed facing the window. There was silence except for the occasional sounds of birds singing outside. 

He put his arm around her and the next moment, he felt her turn to his touch and burrow her head in his chest, her arms flying up around his neck. Harry hadn't realized he had been holding his breath for so long and let out a relieved sigh. Ginny was clinging to him and he saw that she was sobbing. He put his arms around her waist, holding her close and stroking her back comfortingly.

She pulled back and looked up at him. Harry brushed way her tears, watching her eyes sparkle in the semi-darkness like two little black gems.

'I'm sorry…' she whispered, her voice shaking. 

'Sorry? About what?' he asked softly but she didn't answer that and held back a sob.

'Harry…' she said slowly, looking up at him, her eyebrows knitting in a frown.

'Why did you?'

'What?' Harry asked softly, confused. Ginny took a deep breath.

'Why did you do that? Why did you risk your life? For me?' she said, her voice trembling. Harry took hold of her hand, looking into her eyes.

'Ginny… you mean so much to me…'

'But you were going to kill yourself,' Ginny said, tears brimming in her eyes. '_Why?_ You knew you had to die for me to stay alive! You told me to go back! You…how can you – I'm not worth that -' She couldn't continue as sobs overtook her and her voice trembled. 

'Ginny,' said Harry, worried for her, 'you're worth every bit of it. I couldn't leave you… and it was the only way. You mean too much to me… I couldn't let you die!'

And Harry found tears streaming down his face, too. He hugged Ginny tightly, letting them flow freely and the pain and sadness be washed away along with them. 

Finally, he touched her cheek and she looked up at him, seeming much better.

'What's important is that we're alive and we'll make the most of it,' Harry whispered to her. 

'We?' Ginny whispered, her eyes sparkling in a way that made Harry's spirits soar.

'Yes, _we_, if you want it that way…' he whispered, hanging onto every bit of hope. Ginny looked away and Harry felt himself sinking back into sadness.

'Harry, I'm sorry about what I said to you.'

'What did you say to me?' asked Harry, clearly confused.

'About…' Ginny whispered, meeting Harry's eyes slowly, 'about _us_. I… I almost killed you… I…we… couldn't…stay together.'

'Ginny,' said Harry quickly, pulling her closer, feeling very protective of her suddenly, 'you did not do that. It was Voldemort. You did every bit you could to fight him off and you won in the end. Voldemort's to blame for everything…'

Ginny was silent and Harry squeezed her hand comfortingly, relieved that she hadn't meant it when she had said she hated him, some days ago. 

'Malfoy knew…' she sighed, after a moment. Harry fought to control his anger as he realized all the times Malfoy had come across he and Ginny, together. It made sense. Malfoy knew, of course. He… had been looking at Ginny strangely whenever he had seen her with Harry.

Harry took a deep, steadying breath. He wished he could hurt Malfoy in every way possible that very moment or tear him apart. 

'No,' said Ginny quickly, placing her hand on Harry's arm, 'don't. He's not worth it.'

Harry looked down at Ginny with surprise.

'But I didn't say anything...how did you…'

'I felt it,' said Ginny slowly, carefully. 

'But how? Can you read my thoughts?'

'No,' said Ginny. 'I told you, I could feel it… anger…lots of anger and pain.'

Harry was silent for a moment.

'I could too… when you were asleep… and I was too… but I could feel your pain as if… it was part of me…' He looked own at her, his eyes wide.

'Ginny…'

'I don't know myself…' she said, looking up at him, 'it's like I know how you're feeling…'

'And I know how you're feeling…' sad Harry, a bit breathlessly. This was far more spectacular than magic. It was something else. It was like that feeling that had been growing inside him ever since he had first kissed Ginny… and then…. the feeling that had burst out of him in the World of Souls, just when he had thought she was about to die.

Just then, if he concentrated on her, he could feel how she was feeling… confused, tired and happy all at the same time. The thought that she could possibly be happy because he was there made him happier. As he looked down at her, her smile widened and he realized she knew every bit of how he was feeling too.

That old feeling was back… that warmth inside him, every time she looked at him. 

Ginny put her arms around him and hugged him. Suddenly, Harry felt as if everything had turned upside down. The sudden feeling of her so close to him, no space left between them, and the knowledge of something new between them… did something spectacular. For the first time since Harry had returned from the World of Souls, he felt… whole. He felt as if he was finally complete… as if some part of him had been missing every since he had woken up. He had found Ginny. He had found himself. Without her, he'd never feel complete again.

There was a sound from the door and Harry and Ginny jumped apart in shock, just in time to see the door open and an aging wizard step into the room.

'You're awake,' he said, sounding surprised and with a wave of his wand, lit several candles in the room. Harry stood up to face the Headmaster.

'You'd better sit down, Harry,' said Professor Dumbledore, smiling at him slightly and Harry obeyed.

'If you don't mind me intruding, I'd like to talk to the both of you,' said Dumbledore, his eyes serious as well as sparkling with some humor at the same time. Harry nodded. Dumbledore was silent for a moment, and then he looked up, his gaze running over Harry and Ginny. 

'Harry, Ginny, can you tell me what happened? Do you remember anything?'

There was a pleading look in Dumbledore's eyes and Harry couldn't say no. Ginny had covered his hand with hers. Dumbledore glanced at her.

'You do understand how important it is that I know?' he asked softly. Ginny nodded. Even though it was painful reliving everything, she knew what she had to do. And so did Harry.

Dumbledore silently listened to what they said and Harry told him all about how he had found Ginny in the Word of Souls, tried to revive her and eventually, had seen a bright white light just before going unconscious. Ginny's account was much more detailed as she, haltingly, explained everything that had been going on throughout the year and how she had found out so late about what Voldemort was doing, when that fruit knife had almost wounded Harry at breakfast some days ago. Harry held her hands, as she recounted how it was often painful, when she would have severe headaches or strange feelings every time Voldemort took over. She tried to fight him off till the last moment… when she had almost killed Harry in his sleep.

Dumbledore watched Harry and Ginny through grave eyes.

'I know, that for the both of you this ordeal has been most terrible,' he said, seriously at the end, 'and that once again, Harry, you have proved yourself worthy of performing every task an adult wizard can, with the proper training. And Ginny,' he said, seeing her pale and serious face and smiling a bit, 'you have proved yourself worthy. What you did to protect Harry from Voldemort is very great. Both of you were willing to die to protect one another. Nothing is greater than that.'

Harry thought he saw tears in Dumbledore's eyes. 

'Professor,' he said, unsure, 'there's something else… ever since I woke up… I… I think I can sense Ginny's feelings. And she can, somehow, sense mine.'

'What?' Dumbledore said, his eyebrows knitting in concentration. 'Can you two understand each other's feelings?'

Harry and Ginny nodded. 

'And,' said Ginny slowly, 'it's always like… he's feeling exactly the way I am.'

Harry nodded, remembering.

'Yes…it's like…'

'… feeling your own feelings?' Dumbledore asked, smiling. Harry and Ginny glanced at each other, their hands entwined and then looked back at Dumbledore.

'Professor, what do you mean? Harry asked confused. Dumbledore smiled.

'It is indeed very obvious now that you've told me about how you can interpret each other's feelings.'

Dumbledore got up and came closer to Harry.

'Harry, Badb's theory of only one soul returning from the World of Souls still holds,' he said and smiled again. 'Only one soul did return.'

Harry could only stare at Dumbledore for a moment and then he glanced at Ginny, their eyes locking, and understood. It caused his heart to flutter and fill him with that strange, warm feeling he had been having ever since he had first kissed Ginny.

He turned to Dumbledore.

'Professor, how…?'

Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder. 

'Even I do not know that… I only know what you two have become now,' he said, smiling, 'one. You two are now one, in the spiritual meaning. You feel the same, even if you don't think the same.'

Harry and Ginny looked simply amazed.

'Is that possible?' Ginny asked, her eyes wide. Dumbledore leaned forward.

'Well, what happened proves it _is _possible. Never, in all of history, has anything like this happened, through the use of a Charmzirius.'

'And,' said Dumbledore, 'this couldn't have happened without your consents. Harry… what was the last thing that you remember thinking of in the World of Souls before that bright white light?'

Harry met Dumbledore's eyes, a strange tingling feeling within him.

'Ginny,' he said, feeling color rise to his cheeks, 'she was… dying… I didn't want her to… I remember… hugging her and then, there was this bright white light…'

'And you, Ginny?' asked Dumbledore gently. Ginny bit her lip, thinking.

'I… I saw Harry… but everything was black… and then, I thought he was right next to me… he hugged me… that's all I remember myself. After that, there was that bright light.'

'Which means,' said Dumbledore, 'both of you were very close to each other and you did not want to see each other perish… the only thing that could be possible, happened. When Harry hugged you Ginny, both of you merged into one… that is the only theory I can think of. Since there was only one soul left, it was time, I assume, to return it to the World of Mortals.'

Ginny shivered.

'This is your destiny,' said Dumbleore, more seriously, 'and you have to remember, whatever happens, that this was both of yours choice. It couldn't have happened other wise. The bond that you shared through the Charmzirius now lies within yourself… you are soul-mates in the true sense.'

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling at the pair before him.

'You are very fortunate to have each other… someone who has shown willingness to die for you and saved your life too.'

He glanced at their serious but amazed faces.

'Ginny, your family is very concerned about you and they wished to meet you earlier but I know you and Harry need rest. I'd suggest you make a trip to the grounds… it's almost sunrise and it will be good for you. I believe Professor Sprout has just been planting very exquisite roses in the Rose Garden.'

* * * * *

After Dumbledore left, for a moment, neither Harry nor Ginny knew what to say to each other. What Dumbledore had told them was so new, so sudden. It was thrilling but almost frightening too. Neither of them new what do all of a sudden with what they'd discovered.

Harry glanced at Ginny and their entwined hands. He didn't want to let go of her hand but didn't know what else to do either. He knew what they had become… one soul… but he didn't understand what they were in reality. Where did their relationship stand? Ginny hadn't answered his question… when'd asked her about her and himself…together. 

Ginny was very quiet. It worried Harry… was she unhappy with what they had happened between them? Some part of him told him that she wasn't upset but his fears remained where they were. He tried to reach out and understand how she was feeling but he couldn't bring himself to. So, he looked away, going very tense and not understanding what to do. Maybe she wanted to be alone… he wondered if she wanted to pull her hand out of his. Maybe she didn't want him at all! She had, after all, said to him clearly that she didn't like him… but, no, it made no sense. She did like him, didn't she? Earlier, when he'd been sitting with her on the bed, she'd been happy. And, Voldemort had said Ginny had loved him… could he believe what Voldemort had said, at all?        

Harry suddenly felt very worried and sadness crept into him. He hated the way his life was going. Where was he?

Then, he felt Ginny's hand squeeze his. Out of curiosity, he looked at her and she smiled at him, her eyes sparkling. He felt his fears and doubts melt away instantly, and found himself say,

'How come you're so good at this?' he asked her, wondering how well she could understand his feelings. 

'Maybe it's because I'm a girl?' Ginny ventured, blushing slightly. Harry chuckled, feeling relaxed. 

'Do you want to go outside?' he asked her, relaxed but still cautious. Ginny was silent for a moment and Harry suddenly felt intense hesitation from her. But if he understood right, and he felt it in himself too, she wasn't ready to go out and face the others yet. He felt exactly the same way.

'We don't have to go through the door,' he said, grinning at her. 

'What do you mean?' Ginny asked. Harry got up, took his wand from the bedside table and went to the window, whispering some incantation. Moments later, his Firebolt had zoomed into the room and was hovering in midair by the window. Smiling, surprise and amusement all over her face, Ginny joined Harry by it. 

'Thanks,' she whispered, in a low tone, though knowing he could probably feel her happiness anyway. She could tell he was thrilled and it only made her happier.    

Harry took her hand, grinning, helped her onto the broom, and got on it behind her. 

For a moment, he was unsure of what do to with his hands and then, slowly, he closed them around her waist, feeling her lean back against him.

_Perfect_, he thought and flew the Firebolt out of the window. 

The view, from the top tower was spectacular. The early morning breeze was so cool and heavy with dew. Everything below them was green, spread out over the horizon. The sun was rising in the East, its rays spreading out into the leaden sky and Harry paused in the air, just to take in the scene before him. He heard Ginny sigh contentedly and a feeling of serenity washed over him. He tightened his grip around her waist, closed his eyes and buried his face in her silky hair, breathing in its fragrance. There was no place on Earth he would have rather been at that moment.

Slowly, they flew over the Hogwarts grounds, enjoying just the feel of each other and the wonderful world spread out before them. Evil seemed so far away… his place was pure. They flew low over the lake, the orange light of the sun spread out over its surface turning the water into a large mirror. They skimmed over it, looking into its depths only to find themselves staring back, they faces alight with fascinated and peaceful smiles.

* * * * * 

Dumbledore watched the two figures on the broomstick, fly into the morning breeze and smiled, feeling really happy for the first time in many days. Their efforts and their willingness to sacrifice themselves for each other had been rewarded. They had chosen their destiny and were happy with it, he knew, for however much time they were going to exist in the world. Just like Lily and James. 

* * * * * 

With a soft thud as his feet touched the earth, Harry landed the Firebolt and helped Ginny off it, holding on to her hand. They were greeted immediately by the gentle fragrance of roses, spread out before them in the hedges. Ginny smiled at Harry and Harry thought she'd never looked so beautiful. The grass beneath their feet was wet with sparkling drops of dew and pleasantly cool as they strolled in comfortable silence. The castle loomed over them and in its shadow, they found comfort and peace.

They reached a little clearing in the hedges that Harry recognized from the Yule Ball in his fourth year. A tall fountain was located in the centre, jets of water shooting into the sky, the soft sound of water calming to their ears. It was as if every bit of them was rejuvenating after all the pain they had experienced at the hands of evil. They were putting the past behind them. 

The sight of the sparkling water in the small, circular pool of the fountain was inviting and Harry, feeling elated, led Ginny to sit on the stone curb of the fountain, looking into the crystal clear, cool water. He watched Ginny's mesmerized eyes as they gazed at the water, totally at peace.

She felt him looking at her and turned her gaze to him slowly. Harry didn't feel like himself under that loving gaze; he felt as if he were watching everything from above… the silent exchanges between them. Her lips formed into a lovely smile and Harry forgot everything about what had happened or what would happen. All he cared about was the present. 

He brushed his fingers over the soft and supple skin of her hand and felt her fingers entwine with his. He brought a hand to her cheek, the way she had done with him once and brushed his fingers over the softness of her skin. That strange, pure feeling was returning rapidly, filling him and making his hair stand on end.

Slowly, he leaned in and kissed her cheek softly, not wanting to move back. Hesitantly, he pulled back, but only a fraction, to look into her face. The sparkle in her eyes, so close, mesmerized him. He felt her hand on the side of his face and he leaned into her magical touch. There was not a moment more to waste. 

They leaned forwards, their eyelids drooping, seizing the moment, straying a bit at first and then… everything fell into place as their lips met in perfection.

Harry pulled back to draw his breath, then put his hand around her waist, urging her closer and both were lost in their own world again.  

* * * * * 

Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years

There was only you and me

We were young and wild and free

Now nothin' can take you away from me

We've been down that road before

But that's over now

You keep me comin' back for more

(Chorus) 

Baby you're all that I want

When you're lyin' here in my arms

I'm findin' it hard to believe

We're in heaven

And love is all that I need

And I found it here in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven

Oh - once in your life you find someone

Who will turn your world around

Bring you up when you're feelin' down

Ya-nothin' could change what you mean to me

Oh there's lots that I could say

But just hold me now

Cause our love will light the way

(Chorus) 

I've been waitin' for so long

For somethin' to arrive

For love to come along

Now our dreams are comin' true

Through the good times and the bad

Ya - I'll be standin' there by you

**Bryan Adams, "Heaven"**

* * * * * 

Next chapter may be up tomorrow IF I get A's! Thanks for wishing for me! Love, always…

Ameera a.k.a Eimaan 


	32. On The Hearthrug

**Chapter 32: On the Hearthrug **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story… or the settings. I just own the plot. 

* * * * * 

Professor Dumbledore glanced at his office fleetingly. It was in quite an upset manner. Of course, he thought, that was bound to happen when almost the entire Weasley family had stayed up for half the night, right there in the office, pestering him for questions about Harry and Ginny's state. He had been able to tell them that Ginny and Harry, both, were fine and needed rest. Finally, he had been able to persuade them to go and rest themselves. 

Professor Dumbledore had just emerged from the room where Harry and Ginny were. They had told them everything and he went to his office window, gazing out at the Hogwarts grounds, feeling relieved, even if it was only for some time. He noticed two figures out, on a speedy broomstick and smiled.

'Professor?'

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were back at the crack of dawn. Professor Dumbledore smiled at them. 

'Please sit down,' he said, motioning them to two armchairs. He noticed the anxious looks on their faces. 'They are resting, Molly, Arthur. You do understand they have been through a lot.'

Mr. Weasley nodded. 'Are they okay?'

Professor Dumbledore smiled. 'Quite. And I have to talk to you both about something important that concerns Harry and Ginny.'

* * * * * 

Silence… then…

'Harry? Harry _and_ Ginny?' 

Mr. Weasley was looking rather pale at the revelation. Mrs. Weasley was too shocked to say a word and she simply stared at Dumbledore, her eyes wide.

'Yes,' said Dumbledore. 'It came as quite a surprise to myself, as well. When Harry took that potion made from the Zirius, I thought we had all lost him. But what has happened teaches us to believe in miracles too.'

'But if they're soul mates… what does that make them?' Mr. Weasley asked, trying to keep his voice even.

'Arthur, please know this that they chose their destiny themselves, even if they did not consciously know that. I know this is quite a shock but be assured, as far as I know, it has no negative affects on either of them. It was the only way they could have escaped alive. Ginny was able to defeat Voldemort, fight him off, with the help of Harry and when they merged into one, they shared each other. I doubt either of them could have survived had they not merged… individually, I believe, neither of them had the energy or the will.'

Mr. Weasley nodded gravely, understanding.  

'From what they told me, it was Harry who got closer to Ginny and pulled her to him. I can very safely say that the whole process of merging had been quite accidental. But… since both of them were willing, they had, in fact, _chosen_ for it to happen themselves. It is quite muddling but I have reasons for it to be true.'

'When can I see them?' Mrs. Weasley spoke up, her eyes shining with happiness.

'I –'  

The door to the side chamber opened just then and slowly, Harry stepped out. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got up abruptly, not able to say anything for a moment. Then Mrs. Weasley rushed forwards and enveloped Harry in a tight embrace. Harry was reminded of Mrs. Weasley's loving embrace at the end of his fourth year and he forgot all awkwardness. Mr. Weasley had his arms around his daughter who had just emerged from the room. It was a long time before either Harry or Ginny was let go of. 

The day passed in a blur for Harry, Ginny and probably all the other Weasleys. They had breakfast together in the Great Hall after all the other students had left for classes and Ron and Hermione were allowed to be absent from classes that day (much to Hermione's _partial_ disappointment). Ron had hugged Harry for a very long time and had, haltingly, tried to berate him for taking the decision of sacrificing himself for Ginny. But he hadn't been able to. Somehow, though, Harry had understood and let his tears flow freely. He was suddenly thankful for everything… Ron and Hermione's friendship, Fred, George, Professor Dumbledore Hagrid, Hogwarts… his whole life.

And someone else too – someone who came to see him that afternoon. 

Harry was sitting with Ron, Hermione and Ginny in the grounds when Professor McGonagall came to him and told him that Dumbledore wanted Harry to come up to his office. A feeling of apprehension ran through him. Why was Dumbledore calling him, Harry wondered, as he made his way up to Hogwarts. 

But when Harry stepped into Dumbledore's office, his mouth fell open with surprise and the next moment, he was pulled into a tight embrace by Sirius. No one said anything for a moment but just stood there until Sirius moved back, wiping his tears. He looked down at Harry, his eyes watery and wide but his expression very confused. He held up a piece of parchment.

'What was this supposed to mean?' he demanded, his voice breaking. Harry recognized the parchment. It was the letter he had written to Sirius… that night, before going to save Ginny. 

Harry looked up at Sirius, not knowing how to answer.

'I…' but Sirius hugged him again.

'Harry, why… how _could_ you?' 

'Sirius… I…' Harry didn't understand how he could explain to Sirius why he had decided to give up his life for Ginny to live. How could he put it in words?

'Why didn't you tell me earlier? Were you crazy? If you hadn't been here right now, can you imagine what it would have done to me? What would Lily and James think, wherever they are? You… you were leaving without seeing… me… without telling me…'

Sirius grabbed Harry, holding onto him and it was at that moment, that Harry realized how much Sirius cared for him. He suddenly felt guilty… but what could he have done? They were running out of time…

Harry pulled back.

'Sirius… I didn't mean to leave you… but Ginny… she was running out of time… I… I had to…'

Sirius wiped his tears and looked at Harry steadily for a several moments.

'You…' he said, then stopped. He sighed heavily, looking away. 'I… Dumbledore gave me your letter just now… I don't know how it would have been if he hadn't already told me that you were okay…' Sirius shuddered and Harry squeezed his hand. 

'I'm sorry, Sirius… that's why I wrote you the letter… I didn't want to leave you without a word… but I had to. Ginny… she –'

'Yeah,' said Sirius, a slight smile on his face and the first that Harry had seen that day, 'you had to save her… and you _wanted_ to… am I right?'

Harry felt heat rise to his cheeks. 

'Of course, the way you said it in your letter,' said Sirius, smiling even more. Harry grinned, feeling warmer than he usually was. Sirius looked into Harry's eyes intently.

'You know what? I think Potters really are partial to redheads.'

* * * * * 

The Gryffindors were kindly requested not to question either Harry or Ginny about where they had been for the past four days or so. As a result, Harry and Ginny found themselves being stared at but generally left alone. Harry was grateful for that. He didn't know how he'd be able to explain to anyone what he and Ginny had been through. He couldn't have ever known _how_ to put all that in words. It was something he had reserved only for Ron and Hermione to know. They had shared so much of the pain. 

Ron and Harry sat playing chess quietly in a corner of the Commonroom. They were both quiet and Harry knew he needed something to break the ice.

'Ron,' he said slowly, feeling strange suddenly about thinking of anything related to his _normal_ life after all that had happened, 'what became of the match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw?'

Ron looked up at Harry, seeming quite surprised by Harry's words.

'Uh… Ravenclaw lost,' he said slowly and hesitantly. 

'So we play against Slytherin in the final?' Harry asked quickly, Quidditch becoming his first priority all of a sudden… or… well… second priority. The most important thing that he was aware of was that Ginny's hands were held in his and she was sitting beside him. 

Ron nodded slowly. 'Yeah… but… we…'

'What?' Harry asked suddenly. 'Has the final been played already?' Slytherin must have won in that case, Harry knew, because Harry, the Gryffindor Seeker hadn't been there… and Ron must not have played either… or Fred and George. Harry flinched. It must have been the worst defeat in – 

'It's tomorrow,' said Ron.

'What?!' Harry gasped, shocked and quite a few people listened in, intrigued.

'Yeah,' said Ron morosely.

Harry thought of Voldemort… he had been Slytherin. And he though of Draco Malfoy… Voldemort's spy… in Slytherin… he gritted his teeth. He was going to fight evil in all its forms.  

'We'll win,' he said, in a low voice and Ron's eyes went wide.

'You're playing?!' Ron forgot to keep his voice low and everyone in the Commonroom was suddenly listening. They had thought themselves defeated. Harry Potter, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain hadn't been training. They assumed it had something to do with his mysterious disappearance for four days… and they hadn't brought up the subject before then. They had silently resigned to the fact that they would lose. And then… here was Harry saying he was going to play? There was a glimmer of hope…

Harry noticed he as being stared at by the entire room and there was silence all of a sudden. He glanced at the others briefly before turning back to Ron.

'_We_ are.'

The cheering that followed those words was enormous. It was as if the match had been won already and everyone came up to Harry to wish him luck. Angelina and Alicia came to him several moments later.

'Is it true? I was in the library and Eric Hart told me you're playing!'

'We all are,' said Harry simply, smiling at his teammates. 

It was well past midnight when the Common finally got to be empty and that too when Hermione assumed charge and ordered everyone off to bed. It took a lot, however, to push Fred and George to their dormitories. She kept reminding them that they hadn't already won but the fighting chance they had been given was enough to cheer for. As Ron pointed out, he would be delighted to see the faces of the Slytherins when the _whole_ Gryffindor team came onto the pitch. 

Ron had engaged Harry in some much-needed strategy planning for the next morning and the two sat in a corner well past midnight, bending over a tiny magical representation of a Quidditch pitch, arrows moving about on the small board. Hermione sat by Ron, observing the strategies and commenting here and there. 

Harry was excited; Quidditch was something that took his mind off all his worries. Strangely, though, that night, even in all the excitement, he was worried about something. He couldn't really understand why he was worried but he knew he was. While he planned Quidditch strategies, half of his mind was trying to work out what he was worried about. And then it hit him. As Ron pointed put a Chaser formation to Harry, Harry realized why he was worried. 

Ginny's grip on his fingers had strengthened. _She_ was the one who was worried, he realized. He could feel that. 

After that, Harry tried to wrap up the Quidditch planning. He couldn't keep his mind on it much anymore. Hermione appeared to be very tried too and she persuaded Ron to drop the planning and get some sleep for the match. They wished Harry and Ginny goodnight and went up to their dormitories.

It was past one a.m. and the Commonroom was deserted. Harry stifled a yawn; he was feeling very tired lately. The worried feeling was still there and it had somewhat intensified; that troubled Harry. He sat back against the armchair, by the fire and turned to her. 

The worry was painted all across her face; her eyes were wide and fearful. 

'What's wrong?' he asked slowly, choosing his words carefully. Ginny opened her mouth to say something but couldn't. 

'Ginny,' said Harry quickly, moving closer to her, 'it isn't Voldemort again, is it?'

He had to ask that straightforward, he knew. He had learnt _that_ lesson. He didn't want to take any more risks with anyone's life… or his own. 

Ginny looked up at him and Harry could feel her anxiety. 

'That's just it,' she said slowly, speaking after a very long time that evening. 

'Harry,' she said, desperate, 'what if he isn't gone?'

'What do you mean?'

'Harry, I'm scared… what if he… what if he isn't… gone? What if he… What if he makes me… attack…y-you again?'

Harry's heart sank. She couldn't talk about this just then. It wasn't that was she was talking about was frightening; it was the prospect of Voldemort still there in Ginny. He didn't care about himself. Coming back to the World of Mortals… to his normal life, with Ginny, had been so great and he had been so happy. Sirius had come… the Weasleys were overjoyed… and all he had to worry was about homework. He didn't want to think all the happiness was going to vanish and that his time with Ginny was to be so rudely interrupted by his nemesis.

'Ginny,' he said carefully, staring into her eyes intently, 'do you really think he's there? Think for a moment… you fought him off… every bit of him.'

'I know,' said Ginny after a moment, 'but I couldn't have done it without you…'

'That's beside the point, Ginny,' said Harry, then paused. 'There's no room for Voldemort… he can't hurt _you_. You know what Dumbledore said…'

Harry had no idea how he was going to put his thoughts into words. 

'Gin… when you drove off Voldemort … I was there.'

Ginny looked up at him, slightly confused.

'I believe that… when Voldemort let go of you, I… I merged with you… like Dumbledore said… I think… the space Voldemort took up… I'm there now.'

Harry was holding his breath, not knowing what kind of a reaction to expect from Ginny. He heard a tiny gasp and then, she was staring up at him, her eyes wide.

'Is that possible?' she whispered, her eyes not leaving his. Harry fought to gather his scattering thoughts under her gaze. 

'Don't you think it is?'

For a moment, Ginny was silent, then as a small smile formed on her lips, Harry felt a flood of relief wash over him; and he knew it wasn't from within himself only. He could feel her relief and happiness too. Somehow, it doubled the joy.

'You know, I never got to tell you but it is quite something to know you've got Harry Potter stuck to you… forever,' said Ginny, breaking into a grin, her eyes twinkling. Harry chuckled.

'Ha… and I'm afraid you simply don't have the choice of letting go of me,' he said, grinning. Ginny's eyes darted up at him and Harry thought she had somewhat edged closer. He became aware of their entwined hands and their closeness on the hearthrug.

Ginny's gaze seemed to have become softer but it still burned into him. He held his breath… she was so close.

'What if I _don't_ want to let go of you in the first place?' she breathed, her toes curling. Harry didn't blink once and his pupils dilated. His throat felt constricted.

'And what if I don't either?' His voice was suddenly husky and Harry was surprised, even embarrassed, when he heard it himself. 

'Then what would that make us?' Ginny asked, whispering now. Harry was very clearly aware of her closeness now and how their faces were mere inches apart.  

'Whatever you want it to be,' Harry said, trying to form proper words. He had long ago lost sense of thought. 

'What about _Us_?'

For a moment, Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stared back at her but as the meaning of her words settled in, as he exchanged feelings with her through their bond, his mind was able to formulate proper thought.  

'Definitely,' he said, handing control of his senses over to his instincts and emotions. His hands snaked their way around her waist and pulled her closer, if that was possible. It was a new feeling and it had just been given a name. He didn't have to feel too awkward about it anymore or fear her reaction. It was exhilarating, it was wonderful, it was overtaking…

He saw her gazing up at him… and he was reminded of that morning… by the fountain in the gardens.

His lips found hers in complete harmony and he gave himself over to that new feeling, rising from the depths of him. For time first time in so many days, he was finally able to recognize the sensation in his chest every time he kissed Ginny or got close to her… it had always been in his skin. Love.

He pulled away from her abruptly and Ginny stared at him, confused.

'I love you, Gin.'

He had said it before he could give it a second thought. Ginny's mouth fell open in shock and for a moment all she could do was stare at him.

'I do,' said Harry hastily, 'I meant it when I said that I wouldn't let go of you easily.'

'Harry…' Ginny managed to get a word in, her eyes searching is. 'I… you…'

'I really do love you,' said Harry, feeling as though he had to make it clear to her, no matter what. For a moment, there was complete silence. Then, faster than Harry could blink, tears welled up in Ginny's eyes and flowed down her cheeks and she flung her arms around him. He could feel her shoulder shaking with sobs and her arms around him. 

Her feelings were mixed, as he tried to decipher them; she was happy… and relieved… he couldn't really make out how she truly felt.

But he really didn't care at that moment… it was obviously something good. He held her quietly until she stopped sobbing and her head came to rest on his shoulder. 

A few moments later, he felt her shoulders shake with silent laughter. 

'What?' Harry asked, smiling at her. She looked up at him, eyes alight with amusement.

'I was wondering what my family's going to say… I mean… I can't believe it myself…'

'What?' Harry was confused.

'About… us…' Ginny blushed and Harry grinned.

'Ron's already taken care of… and prob'ly Fred and George too… and your mum and dad?'

Ginny giggled again. 'Mum knows.'

'She does?! How -?' Harry looked around to se if Mrs. Weasley was currently hiding behind one of the sofas. It was absurd of course but still…

'Well…' said Ginny slowly, looking at her hands, 'she talked to me in the afternoon, before leaving. I thought Dumbledore was the one who was supposed to know everything about what went on in Hogwarts but mum…'

Harry chuckled unbelievingly. He wished he had a mum too… he wondered how he would have told his mum… if she were alive that day… that he liked Ginny… and that they were an… he thought for a moment but could find only one word… _Us_.

Thinking of his mum, he suddenly remembered something. He dug his hand into his trouser pockets and took something out.

Ginny looked at him quizzically and Harry wondered what he was going to say. No, he wasn't going to do _that_… no! He was only fifteen year old… he only wanted to show them to her, he decided. It was something very special for him and he wanted to share it with her. He wanted to share everything he had, with her.

Harry opened his palm, showing his mum and dad's wedding rings to Ginny. Her eyes went wide as she saw them.

'Harry…'

'They were my mum and dad's…' he said, watching her carefully as she took his mum's ring into her hand and admired it. The expression on her face… it was so amazing. Harry was mesmerized… so many thoughts floated about in his head… each more fantastic than the last. He smiled at her, as she looked up at him, her eyes dreamy. Harry felt as if he was seeing a reflection of his own dreams and thoughts in her eyes. It was stupid, funny, he knew but he did not feel like laughing at that. It was something too sacred. 

'They're wonderful,' said Ginny, her eyes not leaving Harry's. Harry felt as if he was transparent… as if she could see right through him. She looked back at the ring in her hands, holding it with the tips of her fingers. Harry was almost tempted to see how it looked on her finger… but no, he mentally smacked himself. She'd probably kill him if she found out about the length to which his thoughts were currently going.

She didn't give it back but sat there, her head on his shoulders, gazing at the golden band in her hands, engraved with "Lily" on the side. 

Harry was silent for a long while, just watching the top of Ginny's head… her fiery hair… and the smooth curve of her nose… her freckles… her long eyelashes…

After some time, when he turned to her, she was fast asleep. He smiled at her and looked at her hand; her fingers were tightly clutched around his mother's ring. 

He had an idea and he contemplated it for a moment… then, without another second's thought, agreed with it. He turned to Ginny, bent down and gently lifted her up in his arms. He was glad to find out he could do so easily; ever since he had come back from the World of Souls, he was having frequent, amazing feelings of power and strength. He wondered if it had anything to do with merging with Ginny spiritually. 

For a moment, he was reminded of the time when he had held Ginny like that, believing she was dead… in that storm… out in the Hogwarts grounds…

He forced himself not to think of those times… they were past.

The firelight danced on Ginny's face, making it glow as she slept, oblivious to everything. He gazed at her, feeling content… just like here. Then, he took her up to he dormitory, walking carefully and quietly so that no one discovered him there, in the girls' dormitories. He found her bed, empty unlike the others, and slowly laid her down on it. He stood there for a moment and was surprised to see her lips curving into a smile. Her eyes opened and she smiled at him as she held out her hand, opening her palm to reveal the golden band she had been holding.

'Thanks,' she mouthed. Harry took it from her slowly, smiling at her in the semi-darkness. Then, gathering his courage, he bent down and kissed her softly. 

'Goodnight,' he murmured, pulling away. He saw the sparkle in her eyes as she reached up and kissed his cheek, then sank back into her pillow.  

'Goodnight,' he said, grinning again and then turned and left the dormitory. 

* * * * * 

**Author's Notes: **I am so sorry first of all that this so long to come out but a number of things came up + writer's block! Firstly, my results… and no, it wasn't a bad result at all. Actually, I've only given two of my School Certificates (G.C.E.s) at the moment and I got an A and a B. I'd thought you'd like to know. Cool enough? Definitely, I believe. :)

Thanks for wishing we good luck! 

And thankyou to everyone who has been mailing me about updates and asking on chat. Thanks specifically to **all** reviewers who have been devotedly reviewing! I know I took a long time for this to come out and I'm sorry. :(

Thanks Abba, Munku, Varity, Cygnus Crux, Runechild, **ABSOLUTELY ALL** of you!

But hey, I'm not done with this yet. Quidditch can't be left out… so you get one more chapter, the epilogue and then the Explanation – that's just for the fun of it. 

Another thing I have to apologize for – or feel happy about – is the great deal of the so-called _sappiness _in this chapter! Only, I think lovers of fluff and all this sappiness would agree with me that we didn't get that at all throughout… or _almost_ throughout the story. I'm a great fan of it myself…hmm… and I would have put in more if I hadn't gone completely put of my senses.

Now, about the next chapter… I hope it is out as soon as possible. 

By the way, before I go… here's a new addition to my recommendations for Fanfic reading. You may find them here but I read these at www.gryffindortower.net recently.

"Lessons for Life" by Caitlyn,

"The Order of Phoenix" by Ruksbyte

"Liber Mortis" by Runechild

"Harry Potter's Existence After Life" by Cygnus Crux

All these stories are TOP in my ratings!

I'll see you later… can't leave the Quidditch waiting. Please review…though I know you will and I'll always love you all for it!! :)

Have to go,

Love,

Ameera.

P.S.: Runechild, I absolutely **loved** your homepage. I think I may want to put up my photograph there, too. :)


	33. The Beginning Of The End

**Chapter thirty-three: The Beginning Of The End**

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to J.K.R. and would she pweease put up Book 5 before fan fiction gets the better of me?

**Good excels over bad**

**Only with conviction and faith…**

**And in doing so, if sacrifices are made…**

**They do only good**

**For truth shall conquer all evil!**

- A little composition by me. :)

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Tiny bit o' Author's Notes: **This is the more 'lighter' chapter of the many recent ones full of dark activity. I decided I'd be inspired by some of the stories at Gryffindortower.net and make it easier for poor Harry and his friends. Of course, the events of the past few days still weigh so heavily on his mind, but Harry as well as Ginny and others have somehow come to realize the real meaning of life – living it, loving it and living every moment of it happily, so that if they ever looked back, they'd have no regrets that they squandered away precious moments in sadness and fright of what was hidden around the next corner. 

Happy reading!

~*~

He wished they'd stop giving him those looks. They weren't helping him in any way other than making his breakfast get stuck in his throat. It was already difficult enough to eat and then they gave him those looks that reminded him of his oncoming battle. He felt he was about to choke.

'Harry… are you okay? You're looking pale…' 

Harry turned to Ginny, gulping down his mouthful and trying to drown that strange nausea along with it. 

'I… I'm okay.'

'No, he's not! He never is before a match!'

'Well then, start helping me by telling your brothers to stop being so careless. They'll give everything away the way they keep looking at me.'

'What? Naa… Malfoy's too thick to notice.'

'Oh really? But I'd appreciate it if our table chose to be more quiet about the whole affair.' 

At this point, he gave Malfoy a look of immense hatred. He couldn't explain the strong feelings that were growing in him. They rose to extremes at times and seeing Malfoy, Voldemort's spy, was not helping his pre-match nervousness and tension. Ginny laid her hand on his.

'Come on, Harry, don't worry. He's too thick headed to notice anyways.'

'Oi Harry! Ready?'

Harry promptly turned his head away, showing, to the onlooker that he was suddenly very too interested in Ginny. She giggled and it soothed Harry's nerves to see her smile after her terrible ordeal only some days before.

'I think you're right. Malfoy will find out.'

'Oh forget it!' said Ron, jumping up from his seat. 'We're going to punch that git anyways!'

'It would be more mentally disarming if you took him unawares,' Hermione chipped in.

'Right,' said Ron in an undertone so Hermione wouldn't hear, 'we'll take him unawares. Even if it means I really punch him.' At this, Ron glanced at Ginny and with an afterthought, decided, that if it came to that, he wouldn't think twice. 

~*~

Harry sat in the Quidditch changing rooms, watching his teammates pull on their socks and shoes, approaching the benches for the pre-match talk. He was pleased, at least, that Malfoy hadn't noticed anything. Ginny had been right. He _was_ too thick to notice. 

'Okay,' said Harry, focusing on his teammates, 'Malfoy doesn't know yet that I'm playing – or even maybe that you, Ron, are playing. It will probably unsettle him when he finds out though. So, let's get out there and defeat those Slytherins!' 

At this loud exclamation, Harry jumped to his feet and headed out the door, the rest of the team following suit, full of vigour.

Malfoy's reaction was quite as Harry expected it to be. He hadn't thought Harry would be playing or be allowed to play. He watched Harry and the others, his eyes narrowed at them as he gripped his broom harder. His eyes followed Harry as Harry flew up to hover some distance from him, waiting for Madam Hooch's whistle that would start the game.

The crowds were cheering wildly, mostly the Gryffindors, as they saw their star players fly onto the pitch, circling the Slytherins once, both sides giving each other death glares.

Harry promptly kept his eyes averted from Malfoy. He didn't think he'd be able control himself if he looked at him. He couldn't forget Mafloy's part in what had happened to Ginny. Malfoy had known and he had been passing information of how close Harry and Ginny were getting, to Voldemort. Voldemort had, as a result, been able to plan out every little detail of his plan with ease… 

Harry gritted his teeth, his hands trembling with anger. He glanced at the stands and saw Ginny, standing next to Hermione, her expression strained. She was gripping the railing of the stands, her eyes trained on Harry. Harry tried to calm down but the charged atmosphere prevented that. He knew Ginny could understand what he was feeling and he didn't want all his anger reflected in her. 

Suddenly, the shrill whistle sounded and within seconds, the Quaffle was flying between the players. The one thought in Harry's mind was that they had to win. For Truth. For Gryffindor. For Ginny.

He pulled his Firebolt up sharply, causing it to tremble for a moment, and flew higher, with such speed that he became a blur. He circled the pitch, his emerald eyes tracking the golden Snitch far below. Malfoy was flying much lower and flying towards Kyle Smith, the new Slytherin Beater. Harry watched and spotted a brief exchange of words between them. 

Suddenly, Kyle set off, his club held in his beefy hands, heading towards the other side of the pitch – towards Ron.

Harry suddenly realized what was happening. He dived without another thought, heading towards the unknowing Ron, who was currently watching the Slytherin chasers vigilantly. His hair whipping in the breeze, as he continued to plunge, Harry kept his eyes trained on Kyle. Pete Ostre, the other Beater, suddenly passed a Bludger to Kyle, who raised his club in anticipation. 

Harry gritted his teeth. The crowd was making more noise now but Harry couldn't hear them anymore. He knew Ron was helpless and there was no chance of being able to warn him. He gripped his Firebolt and his eyes narrowed. Suddenly, his Firebolt trembled and the next second, it was shooting towards Ron faster than it had ever before. The air was sucked out of Harry's lungs; his broomstick had never done this before.

And it happened.

Harry blocked Ron from the Bludger just in time. The large, fierce black Bludger sent from Kyle hit his shoulder like a large boulder, smashing it. The nightmare wasn't over yet. A Slytherin chaser sent the Quaffle flying towards Harry and it hit him square in the stomach. Harry couldn't resist letting out a sharp cry of pain and the next moment, he was spinning out of control towards the hard ground.

The contact with hard earth, from tens of feet above, felt to Harry like the end. It was nowhere like pain he had already experienced but it was pain that made his mind spin out of control. He gritted his teeth and forced his eyes to open. The ground was hard and he knew that beneath his skin, his bones were badly damaged.  

Yet, he stood up, strangely unable to feel the pain. His was trembling from head to toe and he suddenly had a feeling of immense power. Everyone in the stands was on their feet, making a lot of noise and Harry's teammates were coming down to see if he was okay.

But he grabbed his Firebolt, swung his leg over it and kicked off once again. He felt something wet trickling down his forehead, on to his cheek. He tasted blood and swiped at it with the dusty sleeve of his robes. 

Fred and George were flying to him to check on him.

'No! Keep playing!' he bellowed, his voice echoing in the grounds. It was eerie, even to Harry, what was suddenly happening to him. He felt invigorated but in a strange sense. He couldn't explain it even to himself.        

The game proceeded but Harry could feel everyone's eyes only on him. He could see Malfoy staring at him, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open slightly. Madam Hooch was shouting to Harry to come down but Harry didn't care. A tough battle was going on between the Chasers and Harry saw the Quaffle pass from Angelina to Goyle as Goyle roughly pushed aside Angelina. 

Goyle sped towards the Gryffindor goal post, aiming to shoot the Quaffle through one of the hoops. Ron poised himself on his broom and flung his hand out in time to stop the Quaffle. The crowd was cheering madly and someone was shouting out the score but Harry didn't care. 

His toes were tingling and the Firebolt had begun to vibrate beneath him again. Whatever magic was coursing in his veins at that moment, it was keeping him on his broom, in his senses, in a spectacular way. His eyes flared as they darted all across the pitch.

He gritted his teeth as Slytherin scored a goal. Then Gryffindor scored once. From the grin on Malfoy's face, Slytherin were leading. Somewhere in the back of Harry's mind, he realized Slytherin must have scored when he had plummeted to the ground and the rest of the team had been distracted.

Harry's eyes narrowed at Malfoy. He wouldn't – couldn't – be the one who would bring defeat to his team. He couldn't let his team down. He couldn't let Gryffindor down. 

In a moment of determination, hope and anger mingled together, Harry turned his broom sharply, facing the stands. Ginny was still there and Harry realized she had gone clearly pale. He couldn't blame her. He realized he wasn't a very good sight at the moment. Everyone was staring at him but suddenly, he couldn't see.

Where Ginny had been standing, there was bright, golden orb of light. Harry shielded his eyes from it but then he realized what it was. Squinting, Harry sped towards the blinding, golden orb – the Snitch, reflecting the sunlight.

The crowd gasped as they saw Harry speeding towards them with great speed. People pulled away from the railing, moving back hurriedly. 

Harry reached out, his fingers open. 

The next moment, as the stands loomed closer, he had the golden Snitch in his grip. He closed his eyes briefly, in a silent cheer of victory. And, as he looked again, he crashed into the stands, hitting the hard steps where the crowd had been standing only moments before. The Firebolt skidded to a halt as Harry was thrown off it and flung onto the steps. 

Everything was still for a moment and then, he opened his eyes slowly. Now, he was sure every bone in his body was broken. He raised himself and turned onto his back, holding up his hand, the Snitch still clutched between his fingers. Somewhere, a whistle sounded and there was the sound of people talking all at once. They had won. 

Suddenly, a face appeared above his, hovering over him. The image was hazy and he realized his glasses were missing. But he could recognize that face anywhere. He smiled, in spite of his state, looking back into her worried eyes.

'Harry,' she gasped, touching his face tentatively as if she might hurt him. He placed his free hand behind her neck, raised himself slightly and kissed her before consciousness left him and he was pulled into darkness. 

~*~

The first thing he realized was that he wasn't dead. He was breathing slowly and easily. Slowly, he opened his eyes and understood, almost immediately, that he was in the Hospital Wing. And he wasn't alone. He was surprised to see his team members – Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, Alicia and Ron – all sitting on closeby chairs, seemingly asleep. Judging from the sunlight streaming through the windows, it was mid afternoon – hours since the match.  

The match, thought Harry suddenly. They had won! And hen he remembered the emotions and feelings he had been experiencing in the match. It was almost scary – it was as if his anger had given him power – only, he knew it wasn't only anger. There was something strange going on, he decided, like his Firebolt speeding faster than ever when he had been wishing desperately for that. 

He turned his head to a side to see a figure, resting its head on his bedside in deep slumber, its red hair spread out on the pure white bed sheet. Harry smiled and slowly touched her hair, his fingers brushing her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open instantly and she looked up, focusing her brown eyes on him.

'Harry,' she said hurriedly, 'are you okay?' 

He found her eyes lined with tears and when he reached out and tried to feel her feelings at that moment, he found only worry and sadness. 

'I'm okay, Gin,' he assured her and reached for her hand. Ginny was staring at him, her lips pursed as if she were about to burst into tears. 

'Gin, I'm fine, look – we won!' Harry had spoken that quite loud.

'Harry!' said George, jumping up. 'Are you all right?'

There was a shuffling sound and the next moment, Harry found himself surrounded by his towering friends. 

'I'm okay!'

'You're bloody well not!' Ron burst out.

'You got hit by a Bludger!'

'Yeah, that was a terrible drop – much – much worse than the one in your third year!'

'A hundred feet?'

'More!'

'But you stood up!'

'And there was blood all over your face!'

'Madam Hooch was frantic! When you wouldn't come down, she was about to call the game off but that's when you caught the Snitch!'

'And crashed into the stands! Harry, honestly, the game didn't mean that much!!'

'Professor Dumbledore was up there and all the other teachers too. Everyone thought you're dead!'

'And when you crashed into the stands, you were lucky you didn't fall off over the other side! You were dangerously close! And we got your Firebolt back! It's okay.'

Harry's eyes darted from one person to the other and then there was loud screech from the other side of the room.

'OUT!' Madam Pomfrey screeched, pushing her way to Harry's side. 'Don't you know?! Mr. Potter's situation is very critical! OUT! I could hear all of you over in my office! _OUT!_'

Grumbling, protesting under their breaths, the rest of the team was made to leave. Even Ron and Hermione were not allowed to stay, as Madam Pomfrey would hear no excuses, no pleadings. She glanced at Ginny but, in view of the recent events involving her and Harry, she did not make Ginny leave. Muttering angrily under her breath, Madam Pomfrey proceeded to Harry's side.

'Mr. Potter, I have no idea how you came out of that alive!' 

She was staring at Harry but her next words were much softer.

'You are very, very lucky I must say,' she said, examining his bandaged arms. 'There were multiple fractures all over you. It's a wonder you were able to even move your hand! I have been told you got back onto your broom, after a hundred feet fall and then played until you got the Snitch and crashed into the stands! There was a large cut in your head! Let me repeat this, either you were very, very lucky, or there is something unusual about you.'

She paused for a breath and Harry could no nothing but listen to her.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she examined the bandages on Harry's head. 

'Impossible,' she whispered.

'What?' Harry was unable to stop himself from asking. She looked at him, confused.

'You're injuries have all been healed!'

'I thought you healed them already,' said Harry quickly.

'No, I cleaned them and bandaged them and I was going to heal them afterwards,' said Madam Pomfrey, checking all of Harry's bandages quickly. Soon, all the bandages were off, lying in a pile on the floor. There was not a single scar where Harry's injuries had been.

'Impossible,' Madam Pomfrey gasped. Harry sat up in bed and she moved to stop him.

'No,' he said, 'I'm really okay. I don't feel anything.'

Madam Pomfrey was looking at him, very confused. 

'I have no idea how you did it, Mr. Potter,' she said, rubbing her forehead, 'but it's only making me sure that there is something very, very special about you.'

~*~

Harry had no idea how all his injuries had healed without Madam Pomfrey tending to them. There hadn't been a single scar and that had surprised everyone, even Dumbledore. He was called by a very confused Madam Pomfrey to the Hospital Wing. Harry told him he had no idea how he had done that. The last thing he had remembered was being in the stands, lying in a crumpled heap, aching all over, the Snitch in his hands. And then, he had awoken in the Hospital Wing, as good as ever. 

'I must also express that I have no idea how you did it Harry,' said Professor Dumbledore. 'What surprises me more, however, is that despite being passionate about Quidditch, you survived a hundred feet fall and were able to play again afterwards. If I remember, you barely survived that fifty feet fall in your third year.'

'I know, Professor, but I really don't know anything about it. I mean… during the match, I just couldn't feel any pain at all… it was surreal… I think so too…'

'Why? Why couldn't you feel the pain?'

'I don't know… I was very angry and then…even the Firebolt was going very fast…'

'Your Firebolt,' said Professor Dumbledore, looking at Harry, 'broke all previous records of speed and was flying three times the maximum speed of a Firebolt.'

Harry's eyes went wide. '_What_?'

'Yes, that is true. Technically, it is impossible for that to happen, it would burn the twigs at the tail of the broom.'

'Then how - ?'

'I believe you drove the broom by not just its own internal magic. There was something else Harry.'

His blue eyes focused on Harry, very, very serious.

'There was very strong magic involved in what happened today, Harry…'

'Who did it, Professor?' Harry asked, worried.

'You did, Harry. That magic came from you… your energy spurt, resistance to injuries, unexplainable power, the Firebolt's speed… they were all a result of very strong magic. That magic came from you, I am very sure.'

'But… I don't feel it now.'

'You did feel it during the match, am I right?'

'Yes,' said Harry, 'I did feel very strange… and the Firebolt was vibrating…'

'Very strong magic, Harry. It was interfering with the magic in the Firebolt and that probably caused it to vibrate. But Harry, it takes very strong magic to affect a normal Firebolt – they are the strongest brooms to date.'

'Professor, if I did that… it means, I've got… powers?'

'I don't know exactly, Harry,' said the Professor, sitting back in his chair, 'but I believe it is somehow a result of you and Ginny uniting your souls. It could be that you are sharing her powers as well…'

'But Professor,' said Harry, worried, 'did I drain her power today while increasing mine?'

'I do not know… but I doubt that is the case. Energy… power… are enormous. You cannot drain power out of Ginny but you can both share it.'

'So this means Ginny can be just as powerful as I was today?'

'That is quite possible and perhaps, together, you could do greater things. But _that_ is not to be dwelled upon by you. At present, you should concentrate on your magical training. I shall ask no more from you.'

Harry nodded, understanding. Yet, there were so many unanswered questions. He only knew, that he'd find the answers to them all with the passage of time. 

~*~

Much to Madam Pomfrey's dismay, Professor Dumbledore allowed Harry to return to Gryffindor Tower where a party was already in way in celebration of Gryffindor winning the Quidditch cup, as the Headmaster informed Harry.  

As he stepped through the portrait hole with Ginny, the reactions from the partying Gryffindors were mixed; some rushed to welcome him, others started singing more exuberantly while most were simply staring at him, wondering how he was out of the Hospital Wing after his terrible injuries only hours before.

Relative silence befell the Commonroom but Harry grinned.

'I'm okay! Really! We won the Quidditch cup –'

At these words, the whole Commonroom cheered, causing Hermione to clamp her hands over her ears. Harry was hoisted up onto the shoulders of Fred, George and Ron as they traipsed over to the armchairs where an enormous collection of food had been arranged.

The celebration went on until after midnight and had no signs of ending. Most of the people were quite tipsy and currently, Hermione was sitting next to Ron, half dropping off to sleep and half trying to stop Ron from having his eight bottle of Butterbeer. Harry raised the Quidditch trophy and every time, cheers went up. At the same time, Harry was having a hard time explaining how exactly he had come back from the Hospital Wing so soon after, as one young Gryffindor said, he had been "all blood and grime". Harry knew better than to declare he had special powers; he tactfully replied that Madam Pomfrey had done a very good job and that he was recovering very quickly. 

He himself, apart from the questioning, was having a very good time. Next to him, Ginny was berating Fred and George for drinking too much; they were on their seventeenth bottle of Butterbeer though Harry suspected their state suggested it was not pure Butterbeer they had been drinking. In the end, Ginny gave up trying to stop them when she realized George was already asleep. 

There were several flashes of white in the Commonroom as Colin appeared with his camera and took photograph of his celebrating housemates. Finally, around one o clock in the morning, Professor McGonagall arrived, signaling the end of the celebration and half-heartedly herself, ordered the students up to bed. One by one, the Common began to empty. A group of First Years nervously sidled up to Harry slowly, stammering their congratulations and peering at him, their eyes wide. 

Ginny watched amusedly as Harry's face turned slightly red at the comments. 

'The amazing Harry Potter can't even fall from his broom without being praised for it, can he?'

'Not you too, Gin,' said Harry, in mock outrage. He opened his eyes and saw, among the people thronging the stairs, Ron was leading Hermione towards the Portrait Hole. Amidst the noise and chatter, they left the Common Room. Ginny giggled, having seen that. 

'Looks like they're off to have some private celebration,' she muttered under her breath, her eyes twinkling with mirth. Harry chuckled.

'Looks like Hermione knew some good spells to cure Ron of those Butterbeers he's been having. Five minutes ago he was dropping off to sleep.'

'I'm not sleepy yet,' Ginny said, unthinking while trying to make sure the tart in her hands wasn't one of Fred and George's creations.  

'Neither am I,' said Harry, looking at her intently. She felt his stare and looked up from her cream tart. 

'Uh… actually… I thought the Common room's pretty stuffy and… maybe… um, it would be nice to go out for a while…' Harry felt she could see right through him. She grinned.

'At one o clock?' His heart skipped a beat. 'Sure, let me get my cloak,' she said, grinning. 

~*~

Harry took Ginny's hand in his as the slowly made their way out of the Common room under his Invisibility cloak. It was late March and the gales were still bone chilling. 

'Where?' Ginny whispered to him, as they walked down a corridor. Harry grinned.

'I know a place,' was all he said as he led her through endless corridors. He didn't think anyone knew about that place yet. They finally ascended a spiral staircase that grew narrower at the top and finally ended in a small room. 

'Where are we?' Ginny asked amazed and out of breath from their climb. 

'I came here once or twice some time ago…' he said slowly, 'and I don't guess anyone else has found this tower yet.'

There was a large window in the dark room. Ginny walked to the window and gasped. The lake was spread out far below them, its water gleaming in the dark, lighted occasionally when the moon was visible through between the clouds. 

'It's a nice place to think… sometimes…' said Harry thoughtfully, remembering the days when Ginny had been lying in Dumbledore's office, inches from death. She looked up at him and squeezed his hand and he wondered if she understood or not. He looked out of the window and smiled after a moment.

She watched, surprised as he got onto the window ledge and put a foot out – 

'Harry!' Ginny gasped, clinging to his hand. He smiled back at her, hanging both his legs out of the window.

'Don't worry… follow me…' With that, he got out of the window and curious, Ginny looked out to see him standing on a sizeable ledge with steps on one side.

'Come on,' he said, holding her hand and helping her out. 'Just don't look down yet.'

He led her to the steps and they ascended them slowly, cloaks and hair whipping in the breeze. They reached the flat roof the tower. It was very small and only just large enough for the two of them to occupy. He sat down, hanging his legs off the edge and slowly, gritting her teeth, Ginny sat down next to him. She glanced at the view below her, the expanse of water, with amazement. 

'It's great,' she said, smiling at him while shivering slightly. He draped the Invisibility cloak over her shoulders and carefully put his arm around her waist in an effort to keep her warm. She smiled at him gratefully, finding his hands and weaving her fingers through his. An owl flew overhead and she looked up just as it flew straight towards them and landed… on Harry's lap.

Surprised, Harry unwound his arm from around Ginny's waist and took the envelope from the tawny owl's claws. The owl flew off again and under the light of Ginny's wand, Harry opened the letter, reading quietly to himself. 

_Dear Harry,_

_I had to leave in a hurry yesterday but I'm glad to know from Professor Dumbledore that you're doing well. Congratulations on winning the Quidditch cup! I knew you could do it and James must be very, very proud of you!_

_I am not very far from Hogwarts but I cannot return at present. My work is going to take me away for a few months but I'll try to get in touch with you as soon as possible._

_I'm also sending you something that belonged to your mother. Professor Dumbledore told me he had given you your parents' wedding rings. The ring I enclose was given to Lily in her sixth year by James, as a Christmas gift. I suppose it is time I handed it over to you. _

_I hope Ginny is well and that everything is okay. I hope I'll be able to meet her some day, in a better atmosphere._

_Take care of yourself… no wandering into the Forbidden Forest, okay?_

_ Love,_

_Snuffles._

Harry folded the letter, feeling Ginny's waiting gaze on him. 

'Sirius?' she asked softly. Harry smiled, 'Yeah. He sends you his best wishes.' 

He picked up the envelope in his lap and turned it over. A small ring of silver fell into his palm. He picked it up and admired it in the wand light. It was made of gleaming, polished silver and on the top, a little emerald gem had been encrusted, surrounded by delicate tendrils and tiny flowers. 

'It's beautiful,' Ginny breathed, leaning over to look.

'My Dad gave this to my Mum… as a Christmas gift,' he said, his voice light and wistful as he gazed at the ring.

'You dad had great taste,' said Ginny, grinning and Harry chuckled. 'Yeah. My Mum's eyes were green too… it must have suited her a lot.'

Ginny covered his hands with hers, smiling at him warmly and he let out an inaudible sigh, feeling very grateful for her presence. He smiled at her in return, then fell silent, gazing at the ring. 

'Ginny,' he said slowly, looking up. 'I want you to have this.'

Ginny looked at him with amazement. 'But Harry, it's your mother's ring –'

'That doesn't matter, I'd really like you to have it,' he interrupted her, holding her hand. He was mildly amused to see her blush and bite her lip, looking at the ring.

Grinning, Harry picked up the ring, reminded of the previous night when Ginny had seen his parents' wedding rings. He paused, racking his brains in vain for what to do next. Her fingers were very close to the ring and maybe he could just…

Ginny fought the rising heat in her cheeks and kept her eyes comfortably closed as she felt the ring slip onto her finger. A shiver ran through her with a mix of emotions she couldn't identify. Harry's fingers brushed hers again and slowly, goose pimples spreading across her arms, she opened her eyes to find the ring perched on the middle finger of her right hand. She was, in a way, relieved to see it wasn't on a specific place of her left hand. Letting her thoughts not wander far, she smiled at him. 'Thanks.' The word barely escaped her. She reached up, placed her hands on his shoulder and kissed him, very sincerely, thanking him for the gift. 

The bond between them suddenly became active and their feelings poured back and forth, trying to create a balance in the soul that inhibited both bodies. It was ethereal and the moment extended itself into what seemed like hours, until they were locked in an unprecedented fight for balance of power. As the balance was achieved, there flew into the bond great warmness and neither was willing to end the sweetness, achieved after so long, so much struggle. 

Ginny found herself literally being pulled into his very depths, as if she was reading right into his mind as he continued to kiss her. He felt like a large ball of immense power, warmth and comfort and she reveled in it for as long as it was possible.

Nothing like that had ever happened between them before. She knew Harry had developed great powers and she had felt them herself during the heated match again Slytherin. She could feel them again, just then, swirling between the both of them. They increased in magnitude, pulling at her and she felt Harry's hands slide around her waist as her fingers dug into his shoulder.

He pulled back abruptly, looking at her intently, his breath coming in short gasps. She knew what he was about to say… she had somehow been asking herself the same question.

'Gin, are you… all right?' She knew he was concerned about her and worried how the power within him might affect her. She tried to keep her hands still; they were trembling from the intensity of his feelings and the magical powers between them. She placed a hand on his cheek, looking up at him until their chins were almost touching. It was as if their soul was urging them to unite and they were the opposite poles of a magnet. 

'I'm okay ' she whispered, forcing her throat to work properly. To cover up the embarrassment of her husky whisper, she pulled him to her and continued where they had left off. His arms slid around her protectively and, trying his best not to injure her, he kissed her back with equal intensity as the battle for power mingled with sweet, pure love, began all over again. 

~*~

Sometime very late, Harry pulled away, feeling himself slump against her. A hundred Quidditch matches against Slytherin wouldn't have affected him the way only being with Ginny just had. He felt as if he had battled whole worlds… Voldemort currently seemed pittance. They held each other for a while, as the affects of the ancient magic slowly reduced and sanity returned to their minds. She was shivering again and knowing he wished very well not to, Harry suggested in a low voice that they go back to Gryffindor Tower. She seemed suddenly very exhausted and somehow, Harry felt guilty about that. He took her hand and carefully led her back to Gryffindor Tower. 

'It's okay, I can go up myself,' she said when he tried to help her up the stairs. 

'Gin…' he said slowly, finding it difficult to meet her eyes, 'I'm… I'm sorry… about doing this to you…'

Ginny stepped towards him and smiled at him. 'Harry, I'm _okay_…'

'But it's because of me –'

'No… it's the both of us… and it never hurt me even once.'

She reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. 'I love you.'

He found himself grinning as she ascended the staircase and vanished out of sight. She had _said_ it! Feeling elated again, for more reasons than one, he turned to go up to his dormitory.

A clock chimed in the Commonroom. It was five o clock. 

~*~

In the morning, Professor McGonagall called upon Harry when he rejoined the Transfiguration classroom after almost a week. 

'Mr. Potter,' she said, slowly, as if talking to a child, 'I believe you know you'll be taking your O.W.L.s in two months and I want to discuss your studies with you, in view of recent events.'

Harry had already been promised by Hermione that she would help him cover up for all he'd missed as much as she could. 

'Professor, I'll cover up –'

'It's not just that Mr. Potter,' she said, her gaze softening, 'I know what happened has been very hard on you but you do know that you have to take your O.W.L.s to proceed into the next year.'

Harry nodded. 'If you need any help, you can come to me,' she said and briefly patted his shoulder in a friendly gesture, very unusual, coming from her.

'You will have to concentrate on your studies quite a lot, Mr. Potter. The O.W.L.s are probably the most important exams you will ever sit, even more significant than the N.E.W.T.s so let me see you studying hard. Just as hard as you train for Quidditch.'

At this she smiled at him and then did something even more unexpected than anything she had ever done before. She kissed Harry on his cheek. 

When Harry turned back to Ron and Hermione, waiting for him at the door of the classroom, he found Ron sniggering and Hermione looking something between very astonished and very proud. 

As Professor McGonagall had said, the weeks that followed, up to the exams, were constituted entirely of studies. Quidditch over, there was hardly any topic of discussion other than the O.W.L.s, among the fifth-years. Harry found himself spending every bit of free time in the Commonroom, poring over notes and old books in preparation for the exams. Hermione had Ron and his noses pinned into books except for when they went to hurried lunches and dinners. The teachers piled them with revision tests and one night, Harry really thought Ron was about to explode. It was unlike Ron to do so much studying and five revision tests, plus revision timetables to follow were having a really bad effect on him. 

Even on weekends, Hermione dragged Harry and Ron down to the grounds where they would sit and study for hours. Finally, though, both Ron and Harry were beginning to believe that they just might be able to get good results. Hermione, of course, aiming for top O.W.L.s and possibly even break the record for most O.W.L.s, was never found without at least five thick books in her arms. 

The tough study routines gave Harry almost no time to be with Ginny. He would study late into the night and she'd occasionally smile at him from across the Commonroom, as she prepared for her own end-of-year exams. He hadn't been able to get alone with her anywhere since he'd taken her up to the top of West Tower, overlooking the lake.     

June arrived with all its splendor as the sun burned down on Hogwarts. Slowly, moment-by-moment, hours-by-hours, days-by-days, filled with tension, worry and last-minute revisions, the O.W.L.s came to end. The last O.W.L. exam was Charms and as the fifth years put their ruffled quills down and got up from their seats, their palms soaked with perspiration, joy spread and the corridors were suddenly full of people. 

In celebration of the end of exams, Fred and George, leaving Hogwarts at the end of the term, had already planned something.

Harry, who had partly funded the operation through his TriWizard winnings, was informed of their plans beforehand and he got ideas of his own. Also, knowing it was a favor Ron wouldn't forget quickly, he told Ron too, knowing very well that he and Hermione would be missing from the Commonroom for quite a lot of time. 

Pleased with himself, he sought out Ginny, who was surrounded by her friends, eagerly discussing the summer holidays. Blushing when her friends stared at him, one or two giggling discreetly, Harry pulled Ginny away from them and asked her to meet him in the Muggle Studies classroom at seven in the evening. She regarded him suspiciously but smiled and promised she'd be there.

'Uh…' said Harry, turning not to turn red, '… it's… a… d-date.'

Harry ignored that Ginny's friends were giggling and staring at him, as he turned and hurried out of the portrait hole. His mind forming ideas, he hurried to his destination, all the while, smiling in anticipation of the coming evening. 

Harry arrived at the Muggle studies room before seven and perched on a desk in the darkness, waiting for Ginny. The door soon creaked open and he saw her silhouette.

'Harry?'

'Gin,' he said, greeting her, taking her hand and turning to go out. 

'Where are we going, Harry?' she asked and he detected amusement in her tone. He grinned at her but didn't tell her just yet. However, when she recognized where he was leading her, she fell in pace with him, grinning at him, grateful. 

But it was different than she expected it to be. As they ascended the tower and arrived in the little room, Ginny's mouth fell open. Giggling slightly, she turned to Harry, her eyes sparkling.

'Harry!' she said with delight. By the window, a small table for two had been placed, covered with a neat, white tablecloth. Arranged on it, were the golden crockery used in Hogwarts on special occasions. Two small candles were placed in the centre, burning peacefully, casting a warm glow about the place.  

'Harry, this is wonderful!' she cried, staring at the arrangement before her. 'How did you manage all this?'

'With a little help from unclassified people,' he said simply, grinning at her. 

'It's great… no one's ever done something like this for me…' she said. 'Thanks…'

It was amazing, Harry thought, how those brown eyes could burn into his with so much depth. He grinned at her, feeling himself go warm. 

She then, took hold of the front of her cloak and in a moment, slipped it off with as much grace as she could possibly do so. For a moment, Harry's heart caught in his throat and he was only able to stare at her. She had obviously overdone it this time. She was wearing straight falling, emerald green sleeveless robes with thin silver piping. Her hair was free of the cloak, let loose over her shoulders. She was smiling nervously at him now, wringing her hands.

He realized suddenly that she was waiting for him to speak.

'Ginny…' he said, staring at her, 'you look… great…'

She giggled nervously and, forcing himself to think, Harry slipped off his own cloak. He was dressed in his navy blue dress robes with golden buttons down the front.   

'You look… very nice,' she said, blushing to the roots of her hair. Grinning, he took her hand, noticing his mother's emerald ring on her finger and kissed her fingers. It was as if he were seeing her for the very first time and really seeing her this time as the Ginny he loved and not Ron's little sister, who'd peek at him from behind doors.

He led her to the table where they sat down, opposite to each other. He tried not to stare at her but that was very difficult.  

'Would you like an early dinner?' 

'No problem,' she said, smiling at him. He tapped at one of the candles with his wand and instantly, food adorned the golden plates and the glass goblets filled themselves up to the brim with Butterbeer. 

'You put a lot of effort into this,' she observed, sipping the Butterbeer. 'I really love this.'

They began on the food, talking and laughing together. Soon, the plates were wiped clean, the goblets were empty and a very satisfied Harry and Ginny leaned back in their chairs, thoroughly enjoying themselves. 

Harry set down his empty goblet, his eyes beginning to twinkle with unshared information.

'What do you know, Mr. Potter, that I do not?' she asked, giggling. 

'I have something to show you,' he said, taking her hand and getting up. He led her to the window and helped her out onto the steps leading to the top. 

Night had long since fallen and Harry checked his watch. It was a minute to nine and he helped Ginny sit down on the large, soft cushion he had placed on the floor earlier. He joined her, amazed by the whitish tint of her skin in the moonlight. He leaned over and kissed her cheek softly.

'This isn't the Harry Potter I know,' she said, giggling softly and blushing at the same time.

'I do feel a bit different. Call it the influence of Butterbeer,' he said, putting an arm around her waist. It was June but there was a light breeze and Ginny leaned into Harry's touch, caching him off guard by placing her head on his chest and slipping her arm around his waist.  

A wonderful sense of completion settled in him as two parts of the same soul came closer so gently. Unthinkingly, he brushed his fingers over her bare arm, its skin soft and warm. 

'You're not feeling cold, are you?' he asked after a moment.

'Not at all,' she said, turning her face up to his, 'as it is the middle of June… and I believe nothing can spoil this. It's the most wonderful time I've ever had… _thankyou_.'

She reached up, her lips parted just a fraction, her eyes closed and felt herself being pulled towards him again, the fire that had been kindled for a long while beginning to spark … 

Suddenly, whistles sounded and the sky exploded into celebration. Shocked, Ginny turned to see what was going on.

'Surprise,' said Harry softly, watching the brilliant colors of the fireworks mirrored in her eyes. Fred and George had really outdone themselves as balls of fire exploded into sparks, vanishing into the night sky. Below them, people, surprised and amazed, were rushing out into the grounds, cheering and applauding. Ginny giggled. 

'Don't tell me… Fred and George?'

'Right,' said Harry, 'how did you guess?'

She pointed at golden lettering that had appeared in the sky. _Courtesy Weasley's Wizard Wheezes._

Harry chuckled, 'Very intelligent of you, Mrs. Weasley.'

'What do you know?' she asked, turning back to him, a mischievous smile appearing on her face, one eyebrow raised. Harry laughed.

'I think you're great,' he said, suddenly and sincerely.   

'Oh,' she replied, edging closer to him, 'you wouldn't have said that until a year ago.' She looked at him intently. He covered his face with his hand.

'Forgive me, Gin, for being an idiot,' he muttered, causing her to giggle and pull his hand away from his face. 

'You're the idiot who saved my life twice,' she said softly and he looked at her again, suddenly much serious.

'Gin…'

'You did, Harry,' she said, shivering and his arm tightened around her. 

'It doesn't matter Gin… it's our life now… whichever way you see it.' 

'I know…' she said, brining her hand up to his cheek slowly and not trusting herself with more words, she closed the remaining distance between them and reveled in the feelings produced as a result, feeling him lovingly kiss her back.

~*~

Snap! Click! Click!

'Great! Thanks for the tip off you guys!'

'You're welcome!'

'It was –'

' – our pleasure!'

'Get one of Ron and Hermione too and be careful. You know what the consequences will be if they found out!'

'Definitely… and thanks again!'

Colin grinned at hi camera, watching the Weasley twins vanish around a corridor. One day, Ginny would love him for this. 

~*~

**Author's Notes:** So there it is…! Finally, I have managed to complete this chapter with all the romance, Quidditch and exams I could stuff into it. New stuff has come up as well – Harry's new magical powers. I couldn't have written Quidditch successfully if it hadn't been for those fiery moments like when Harry crashed into the stands. 

I hope this chapter has satisfied you all. It was the longest one since the chapter "Christmas". The next one will be the epilogue… yes, the end of "Time Changes Everything". 

However, I should add here that I have come to the decision after much discussion with the muses in my head that – I **_will_** write a sequel. I have not decided on the name yet but I will start on it immediately after finishing with this story. I hope that was good news! :)

I'm currently updating this on Gryffindortower.net, as some you must have noticed but that won't interfere with chapter updates here, I assure you.

I want to thank ALL reviewers for reviewing the last chapter and giving all those great compliments! Thankyou! I will, at the end of the epilogue, specifically mention the names of ALL those people who reviewed since this story was first put up. 

I must leave you now with the promsie that the Eplioge will be up very soon, probablyin three days so keep an eye out for it!

All my love,

**Ameera Khan** (Aimen – yes, I've changed my penname again! :( I had to… my sister discovered Eimaan!)

(P.S. I'll draw a picture of Ginny, as she looks in her "date" with Harry in this chapter. Sorry, I am terrible at drawing Harry but I'll try my best. The pic should go up at Gryffindortower.net's Art section when it's ready and I'll inform you when it does. :)


	34. Epilogue: Going Home

Epilogue: Going Home 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP… it belongs to J.K.Rowling. And this is the last time I'm going to say it.

~*~

Harry watched the meadows pass by in a blur, trees standing up tall, their branches swaying in the breeze. The light movement of the train was lulling Harry off to sleep… but it was more due to boredom than anything else. He was alone in the compartment. Ron and Hermione had excused themselves for a moment and Harry knew all too well, that as they were already half way to London, they were saying their private goodbyes to each other. He sighed. Ginny had left when the journey had just begun. Her friends her sought her out and taken her away. _For who knows how long,_ thought Harry, irritated. 

Just then, the compartment door slid open and in came Ginny hurriedly, her hair quite a mop of red at the moment. She slid the door shut behind her.

'I'm so sorry, Harry but they weren't letting me go!'

'I assumed that,' said Harry, his sour mood evaporating in an instant. 'What were you on about?'

Ginny flushed red. 'Uh… um… you'd rather not find out.' Harry chuckled and she sat down next to him. 

'Don't tell me,' she said, 'Ron and Hermione have deserted you again.' 

'You could say that,' said Harry half-heartedly. Ginny took out her wand and pointing it at the door, muttered a spell.

'What was that?' Harry asked. Ginny giggled. 'Nothing.'

Harry knew it wasn't "nothing" but decided to keep quiet about it for the moment. He knew he would miss her terribly, very soon; the thought had been coming back to him repeatedly that day and it made him feel worse every time. 

Ginny smiled at him. 'I don't want to leave Hogwarts either…' she said, leaning on the seat, her face turned to him. 

Harry smiled. 'I know… but it's not only Hogwarts… Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, _you_.'

Ginny bit her lip, looking at her hands. 'I'll miss you too… but… it's only for a while… and Dumbledore will let you come over.'

'Not too soon, he won't,' said Harry, failing to keep the glumness out of his voice. 

'We can owl,' said Ginny, looking at him intently. 'Yeah,' said Harry, taking her hand. 

'I wish I could take you along to the Dursleys,' said Harry, then burst out laughing. 'I bet they'll be more than glad to have a witch in the house.'

Ginny giggled, smiling at him. Then, she touched the side of his face with her hand, holding it there for several moments and brushing her fingers across his skin. 

'I'll really miss you,' she said, in barely a whisper. He could feel sadness come into her tone. He squeezed her hand,

'Gin… promise me you'll stay safe and owl me.' 

She nodded and leaning forwards, Harry raised his hands to her face, brushing his fingers on her cheeks just as she had done to him. She looked perfectly angelic, he decided, watching him through half open eyes and bending his head, he kissed her softly. 

Just then, there as a sound from the door. Harry sprang away from Ginny, hoping not to be caught in an embarrassing situation. He was sure he wouldn't be able to survive the teasing if it were the Weasley twins. 

The door was jangled once but it didn't open.

'Harry?!' called Ron from outside. The door was jangled again but… it didn't open. 

'_Alohomora_,' said Ron but it still did not open. Outside, Hermione was heard saying something to Ron.

Ginny giggled beside Harry.

'You,' he said, amazed that she had performed a spell on the door, powerful enough to block the Unlocking spell. She giggled harder as Ron said,

'Blasted door! Harry are you in there?'

Harry was torn between what to answer but Ginny ended his debate quite simply by drawing him into a kiss again.

~*~

Outside, Hermione pulled at Ron's shoulder.

'Ron! Come on!'

'What? My things are in there!'

'_Ron!_'

'Okay, okay!' he said, as Hermione dragged him away, 'but I don't think mum will like the idea of Ginny, unchaperoned –'

'Shut up, Ron!'

'Why?'

'Just stop being so irritating!'

'Hermione, trust you to get off the Hogwarts Express, holding up an argument!'

'Argument! You're the one who's breaking into their _privacy_!'

'Well, if you had told me what Ginny –'

'Ron, you are a git! I sometimes wonder _what_ I see in you that – mmpsph!'

After a moment, Ron pulled away, grinning at her.

'I hate it when you do that,' she said, though softly. 'It still sounds nice, coming from you,' he said, leaning towards her again.

'Well…well…well…!'

Ron and Hermione looked up to see none other than Fred and George, their arms folded, smiles pasted upon their faces. Hermione buried her face in Ron's shoulder.

'Bugger off!' Ron said heatedly. 

'Okay,' said Fred, stepping into a compartment. He waved something in the air. 'I thought you'd like this nice little photograph of you both…'

Ron just gaped as the twins vanished into a compartment and locked the door. 

~*~

Ginny observed Harry hadn't let go of her hand ever since they'd gotten off the train. She could understand how he was feeling and it didn't make her happy. She watched as her parents stepped through the magical barrier to the Muggle side. Fred and George hurried through next, as Ron was following them, looking quite sour. Ron ran through the barrier to catch up with Fred and George and Ginny knew it was Harry's and her turn; her family would be waiting outside. 

Harry pushed their trolley forward, loaded with their trunks and belongings, keeping his eyes trained on the wall. But he stopped within an inch of the barrier and Ginny looked up, puzzled. Harry opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again, looking at her. He sighed, taking her hand.

'Write, okay?' 

Ginny smiled. 'I _will_, Harry.'

He swept her into a hug and kissed her softly before letting go. She smiled at him as he took her hand and led her through the barrier into the Muggle world. 

Ron and Hermione both hugged Harry goodbye, promising to write, and pushed their trolleys to the gate. 

Ginny smiled at him, reached up and kissed his cheek.

'Goodbye,' she said, grinning at him as she turned and followed Ron out.

'Here!' A voice snapped Harry out of his thoughts and he inwardly groaned as he saw his uncle, standing some distance away, as bulky as ever. Harry sighed, glancing in Ginny's direction to see her wave at him once before vanishing around the gate. He smiled. Maybe, he thought, as he followed Uncle Vernon to his car, it wouldn't be too long…

**_…THE END…_**

****

**And** so, we come to the end of "Time Changes Everything"!

There's so much I want to say at this moment, and I will too! Firstly, let me declare it's been a wonderful year, writing this story. It was the first one I wrote that actually had a plot in it. I'm really glad I've progressed from chapter 1 back in July 2001 to the Epilogue today, September 2002.

I've made lots of friends on the way… all of them reviewers. Some of you, I got to know better… and they were there every time I updated. I'm thankful to the reviewers that they never once flamed me in about 5oo reviews. Coming to the number of reviews – and **_thankyou_** Munku for keeping a track of them :) – it was a dream of mine to be able to get even…3o reviews. I got 36 overnight for my story "Is It Too Late?" and I had been overjoyed! 5oo are just perfect!

By the way, **Dindranesdefender**, they did _not_ do what you thought they did! No, I'm not like that! Am I? They _were_ tired but all they did was… kiss. Really. I'm not ready to be a Queen of H/G yet. :D No offense to anyone. :)

  


Before I go on to thank all the reviewers, there's something I'd like to add here that I think, for me, has been part of the spirit of this story. Time does change everything, I have always believed. It washed away pain, brings in joy… and it turns impossible things, dreams into reality. Ginny never thought Harry would like her but eventually, Harry did see her… it was with time that his opinions of her changed and, to be quite frank, he was being a total git, not seeing her what she was and her unconditional love for him. It is another thing how J.K. Rowling will go about it! :)

I'd also like to make a little wish here that the person I see as Harry comes to his senses soon enough. :) Strangely, he's just as thick as Harry, and a Leo too, so I wonder what it will take to get it through his head that… oh well. As I mentioned elsewhere, I'm in exactly a Ginny situation… and I blush just as well so I can't continue any longer. Pray for me. Please.  

I'd sooooooooooooo love to thank the reviewers again for always being there for me! Here are the people who have been in contact with me about the story and I love them dearly for being so concerned and so interested in my story AND for complimenting me and pushing me to update!

**Munku – **Official Fic-guardian, make-me-blush –er, cool compliment -er, hehe! I've loved your long reviews! Thankyou!

**Varity – **Thank you for honoring me by asking me to beta your story and still liking me after I was a terrible beta, holding your chapters for weeks. Sorry. :( 

You've been thee since the beginning! I love you for it!

**Abba** (**Skip-E**)**– **I didn't know you up till quite late but you're a great person to talk to! Definitely a cheer up –er and a very faithful reviewer! I've never seen a negative comment from your side! Thankyou so very much and I really hope you stick around for the sequel! If you don't, I'll block you (you know what I mean!)!

**Nimbuschik – **You've been a great reader and I really loved your story as well! I haven't been able to read the latest though but I'll try to, as soon as I am able to squeeze through some time from my overwhelming studies! :( Please stay for the sequel!    

And… everyone else who reviewed! They're so many, they fill up 32 pages worth of reviews on fanfiction.net! However, I did go and get all your names down here in this Epilogue. Believe me, all of you are worth all that effort! Thankyou so much –

ArmednBladed; Audra Lachesis; Alan; Alli; Amy-Jennifer; Abigfan; Angie; Amber Staklin; Aeris Deathscythe; Anime Neko; Akemi chou; Ani; Artic-Aurora-Dragon; Ax; Andrea; AkemiAngst; Aria Star; A star beneath the stairs; Books; Bart154ce; Briana Lupin; Blunder; Bucky; Bec; Bob33; Baby G 2007; Bob; Bohemian Vixen a.k.a. Q.O.S.; Burning Light; Bluebubblegrl; Bragg247; Budgiebird; Coolone007; Clarke24; ClairPotter; Carmen I. Black; Coventina; Confused-magenta; Cherryblossom; Carmen-sama; Ciarra Moondagger; Cygnus Crux; Carrie; Courtney-chan; Celtic Ember; C.P.; Crydwyn; Corky; Cheap-o; Dindranesdefender; Danielle; Dookie; Darkhaven; Eleanna; Eden; Emilie; EliCa; Equasar; English Rose; Emiru; Epitaph Munku-JGSPTV; Fireblaze; Fio; FyreFaerieGinny; Female Fred; Ginny192646; Goddess Teasha; Graham; Genesis; Goggle Boy; Gin-Herm2004; GinnyPotter406; Griffgal; Ginny; g; *~*GinnyPotter*~*; Hermmes; HottieHermione; H/g shipper; Happythoughts; Jockaroo; Jade; Julephenia; Joyful; Jas; Julia2CJ; Joelle; Jane; Jer; j; Joe McEwing's Girl; Jennyt; Kiyomisa; Kateen; Krista of StarTress; Kami Potter; Kat; Krum-lover; Kiera Aislin; Kelly; Kristi; K i w i; Luna Rose and Phoenix child; Lady Lupin; lbj; Leanne; Lily Evans Potter; Leigh; Lockreed; Lise; Little Witch; LaLa; Lapucia; Lotusgirl15; Makuti; Mistress Cresacre; Max; Miyuki; Madison; MoonBunni; Magicalmischiefmaker; Mimi; Me?; Maddy; Mr. White; Minerva; Myshawolf; MidniteSunrise; MoNmon; Mionee; Nari; Nimbuschik; Nikki; Oak; Pudadingding; Plasticparadox; Rogue1615; Runechild; Rosa; Raggie; RiverDragon; Reader; Ryuko Dragonhalf; Rikku; Raine Lionheart; Rachel; Rae; Rane; Red dragon Nebula; SleepieCareBear; Sereda; Skip-E (Abba); Sew2100; Sayin Shinigami; Sakura; Sofalina; SatanicGnomes; Squeejum; Spangle*Star; Sony Lewison; ShortNSweet; SpoiledGurl12687; Sammi; Suze; SailorChibi; Teazer; Tidbits the moldy corndog; Twilight; Terayne; Tinabedina; Trueblades; Trixie_the_witch; Unicorn; Videl86; Visbond; Victoria; Very Impatient; Vianne Rocer; Varity; WoodLove16; Well; WN; WHERE IS IT; Ximera; Y-lime the Geek; Yawer; Yukito Forever; :-) .

So there! 189 GREAT reviewers! Thanks guys! And if I've missed out any, please forgive me. 

*****SEQUEL***:**

Please stay for the **SEQUEL**… it will be up very soon! I have it all "thought up" and I have to put it into writing. I'll start asap but anywhere between 1-2 weeks could pass before I get to put up the first chapter of – n, I haven't thought of a very good title. "Of Love And War" sounds too cliché, don't you think? If it doesn't I'll keep it. :)

Also, I'm putting up two single-chapter stories along with this one… "Eternally Yours" and "Memories". They were lying half-finished in my computer and recently, I finished them… and now, they're up! I hope its compensation enough for the time I took to take out this Epilogue as well as the time that I will take for taking out the first chapter of the sequel. Please read and review! 

About the "Explanation" that I had promised earlier, I just want to find out if anyone still thinks it will be worthwhile? Please say so in your review if you want to see it and I'll write it for you. :)

**Book 5 News: **Update on book five! It is almost done and may be out, if J.K.R. ties up the lose ends, by Christmas 2002! Wooo! Also, it is about the length of Goblet of Fire! I know she said no book would ever be as long as GoF but it seems now, as she wrote, it turned out to be longer or at least the same length.

People, let me also take this moment to congratulate J.K.Rowling on the wonderful news that she won the Stouffer law case!

The best news for last! Once again, congrats to Joanne about the news that she's expecting a cute little baby in Spring! Isn't that cool?! We have another "Potter"!! Our best wishes!

And so, from this story, I shall sign off at last! I could speak on for hours more but I know better!

Take care of yourselves, good luck and goodbye!

Love,

Ameera Khan a.k.a. Aimen.

In time only, can you find peace 

**And in prayer…**

**And when you see your dreams come true…**

**You realize… **

**Time changes everything_…_**

_- Composed by me while I was day dreaming… :)_

****


End file.
